Zrodzone z miłości
by LVoss PL
Summary: Polskie tłumaczenie słynnego fanfica pt. The Child of Love autorstwa Axela Terizakiego, za zgodą autora. Jak zmieniłaby się historia opowiedziana w Evangelionie, gdyby Asuka... zaszła w ciążę z Shinjim?
1. Dzień po obwieszczeniu

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Zrodzone z miłości**

(O rany, co za paskudny tytuł ;-) )

Przed przeczytaniem tego opowiadania powinniście przeczytać **TO**:

To moja PIERWSZA próba napisania fanfica po angielsku **(i moja dokładnie ósma próba przetłumaczenia fanfica na polski. W każdym razie, jak się okazało, Axel miał wejście smoka :D – dop. tłumacz)**. Jestem Francuzem i napisałem już parę fanficów po francusku. Niestety wygląda na to, że niewielu Francuzów jest zainteresowanych fanficami **(mnie to mówisz… a z Polakami to jest niby inaczej? – dop. tłumacz)**, a tłumaczenie opowiadań było bardzo nudne **(EJ! – dop. tłumacz)**, więc rzuciłem tłumaczenie **(oj, niemądry chłopak, niemądry :P – dop. tłumacz)**.

To opowiadanie, które możemy nazwać „początkiem historii miłosnej pomiędzy dwojgiem naszych nasłodszych Dzieci – Shinjim i Asuką" (i VIVA ASUKA!), zostało zainspirowane ultrakrótkim (ale ultraśmiesznym) fanfikiem „CO ona jest?" napisanym przez The Flashmana (wielkie dzięki dla niego).

Błędu w fanficu zostały pieczołowicie poprawione przez Watsona.

---

Zatem, oto sequel.

**Narodziny zrodzonego z miłości**

Misato szukała Drugiego Dziecka, Sōryū Asuki Langley żeby zabrać ją na jej cotygodniowy test synchronizacyjny. Nigdzie jej nie było… ale kiedy pani doktor z NERV-u zadzwoniła do Misato, jej wybuch „_CO_ ona jest?" został usłyszany przez wszystkich w Central Dogma i było to usprawiedliwione: Asuka jest **W CIĄŻY**. A kto jest tym szczęśliwcem? Nie mówcie, że nie zgadliście! Tak, Shinji! Jak zwykle Asuka znalazła kolejny absurdalny sposób na zabawienie się, kiedy jej się nudziło i… cóż, chyba się domyślacie, co się wydarzyło…

Pierwsza scena ma miejsce w mieszkaniu Misato. Shinjiego jeszcze tu nie ma, bo chciał porozmawiać z Ayanami Rei.

**PIERWSZY MIESIĄC:**

**Dzień po obwieszczeniu**

**Misato:** „Nie sądzę, żebyś naprawdę ROZUMIAŁA, co zrobiłaś, młoda damo!"

**Asuka:** „Zamknij się! Nudziło mi się, dobra?"

**Misato: **„Ale… ale… ale… ALE NIE PIEPRZY SIĘ Z KIMŚ TYLKO DLATEGO, ŻE CI SIĘ NUDZI! To szalone! Czasami cię nie rozumiem!"

**Asuka: **„Nie ma czego rozumieć, Misato. I przyganiał kocioł garnkowi, ty hipokrytko. Widziałam, jak w zeszłym miesiącu robiłaś to z Kajim…"

**Misato: **„WIDZIAŁAŚ NAS! KIEDY! GDZIE?"

**Asuka: „**No, nie pamiętam dokładnie… ale GDZIE… och, pewnie podniecaliście się, robiąc to w parku… gdzie wszyscy mogli was zobaczyć."

**Misato: **„Shinji był z tobą!"

**Asuka: **„Na szczęście nie! Szłam do Hikari."

**Misato: **„Uff… ale ulga…"

_Wtedy zaczyna zapominać, o czym rozmawiała z Asuką i z jakiegoś powodu chce wyjść z mieszkania, kiedy szybko sobie przypomina…_

**Misato: **„HEJ! Asuka!"

_Obraca się, ale nikogo już nie ma. Misato podbiega do sypialni Asuki i próbuje otworzyć drzwi, ale są one zamknięte._

**Misato: **„Asuka… wybacz. Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać na spokojnie… jak kobieta z kobietą… rozumiesz? Muszę z tobą porozmawiać o… uchh… pszczółkach i kwiatkach… ummm --"

**Asuka **_(ze swojego pokoju)_: „Nie chcę teraz rozmawiać Z NIKIM! IDŹ SOBIE!"

**Misato **_(teraz w kuchni)_: „No… no… no to porozmawiamy później." _(do siebie:)_ „Te cholerne dzieciaki mnie kiedyś wykończą…"

_Wzdycha_

_---_

_Na ulicy – Rei jak zwykle idzie do domu…_

**Shinji: „**AYANAMI!"

_Shinji biegnie w stronę Rei. Odwraca ona głowę w jego stronę, zatrzymuje się i czeka na niego._

**Shinji: **„Ayanami… chuuu… chuu…"

_Stoi tam, dysząc, próbując złapać oddech._

**Rei: „**O co chodzi, Ikari-kun?"

**Shinji: „**Umm… niedawno… eee… w każdym razie chciałem z tobą porozmawiać."

**Rei: **„Naprawdę?"

**Shinji: **„Tak."

**Rei: **„Zatem porozmawiajmy."

_Znowu zaczyna iść. Shinji idzie obok niej._

**Shinji: **„No, jeśli chodzi o to, co się wczoraj stało Asuce…"

**Rei: **„Och. Masz na myśli ciążę Sōryū?"

**Shinji: **„Eeeee… t-tak…"

**Rei: **„O co chodzi, Ikari-kun?"

**Shinji: **„Czuję, że… uch… no… n-nie… Mogę się mylić, ale…"

**Rei **_(spokojnie, jak zwykle)_: „Tak?"

**Shinji: **„Widziałem, jak na nią patrzyłaś, i to wyglądało trochę tak, jakbyś była zazdrosna…"

_Rei nagle się zatrzymuje. Shinji również. Rumieni się lekko._

**Shinji: **„Czy… czy… zdenerwowałaś się tym, co właśnie powiedziałem?"

**Rei: **„Nie znam tego uczucia."

**Shinji: **„Ty…"

**Rei: **„Co to znaczy być zazdrosnym?"

**Shinji: **„T… to znaczy, że nie byłaś zazdrosna?"

**Rei: **„Co to znaczy być zazdrosnym?"

**Shinji: **„Niech pomyślę… to wtedy jak odczuwasz zazdrość, że ktoś ma coś, czego ty nie masz albo nie możesz mieć… To znaczy… tak sądzę."

**Rei: **„Zatem to jest zazdrość?"

**Shinji **_(niezbyt pewnie)_: „T-taa…"

**Rei **_(znowu zaczynając iść)_: „Zatem być może jestem zazdrosna."

**Shinji: **„Więc jesteś?"

**Rei: **„Tak sądzę."

**Shinji: **„Jesteś na mnie zła?"

**Rei: **„Nie."

**Shinji: **„N-nie?"

**Rei: **„Nie."

**Shinji: **„Na pewno? To znaczy… zazdrości zwykle towarzyszy złość…"

**Rei: **„Naprawdę? Powinnam być zła?"

**Shinji: **„Chyba tak."

**Rei: **„Zatem być może jestem na ciebie zła, Ikari-kun."

_Shinji głośno przełyka ślinę._

**Rei: **„Ale ja nie potrafię być na ciebie zła."

**Shinji: **„A cz-czemu?"

**Rei: **„Po prostu nie potrafię."

**Shinji: **„Ach…"

_Krótka pauza._

**Shinji: **„M-muszę już iść… Misato pewnie na mnie czeka."

**Rei: **„Czy Major Katsuragi jest na ciebie zła?"

**Shinji: **„Och? Hmm… chyba tak, troszeczkę…"

**Rei: **„Bo jest zazdrosna?"

**Shinji: **„Co? Nie mów takich rzeczy, Ayanami! Misato to nasza opiekunka. Jest po prostu zła, bo nie pomyślałem o tym, co zrobiłem, ZANIM to zrobiłem."

**Rei: **„Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobiłeś?"

**Shinji: **„T-taa… Żal mi Asuki." _(do siebie:)_ „Ale mnie sprowokowała! Suka…"

**Rei: **„To dobrze. Zdanie sobie sprawy z własnych grzechów jest pierwszym krokiem do skruchy."

**Shinji: **„No… Muszę tu skręcić. Do zobaczenia jutro, w szkole."

**Rei: **„Żegnaj, Ikari-kun."

---

_Shinji jest w drodze powrotnej do mieszkania Misato._

**Shinji** _(do siebie:)_ „No… Nie wiem, czemu zawsze czuję się tak niezręcznie z Ayanami. Nie jest na mnie zła, ale chyba zazdrosna… Mnie też pewnie trochę odbija. Czemu myślę, że każda dziewczyna, którą znam, chce się do mnie zbliżyć?"

_Pauza._

**Shinji: **„Biedna Asuka… Przykro mi z powodu tego, co zrobiłem… ale, z drugiej strony, to był najpierw _jej_ pomysł…"

---

_Retrospekcja: Mieszkanie Misato. Shinji ogląda telewizję na kanapie, ale, co dziwne, słucha utworów 25 i 26 na swoim SDAT-cie: „Nie… mogę uciekać… Nie ma na co czekać… tadam, tadam… łap duu łap…". Asuka siedzi przy stole._

**Asuka: **„Ej, Shinji!"

_Shinji tylko tam siedzi, nie mogąc jej usłyszeć przez muzykę._

**Asuka: **„EJ, SHINJI! WYJMIJ TE SŁUCHAWY Z USZU, BO CIĘ ZABIJĘ!"

_Zero odpowiedzi._

**Asuka: **„Phi…"

_Pauza._

**Asuka **_(uwodzicielsko)_: „Shiiiiiinjiii… Rei właśnie wyszła spod prysznica i _nie ma na sobie ręcznika_…"

**Shinji **_(patrząc na Asukę i zdejmując słuchawki)_: „Co?"

**Asuka **_(do siebie:)_ „Ty głupi zboku…" _(do Shinjiego:)_ „Ej, nudzi mi się…"

**Shinji: **„O nie… nie chcesz znowu poćwiczyć całowania, co? Nie ma mowy!"

**Asuka: **„… chcesz zrobić coś niegrzecznego?"

**Shinji: **„Hę?"

**Asuka: **„To znaczy, chcesz się pieprzyć?"

**Shinji: **„CO? Przestań, Asuka! Mamy dopiero 14 lat! Nie mówisz poważnie!"

**Asuka: **„I co z tego? Zawsze kiedyś musi być ten pierwszy raz."

**Shinji: **„Poważnie?"

**Asuka: **„Taa, poważnie. I strasznie mi się nudzi. Co jest, boisz się czy co?"

_Wstaje z krzesła i podchodzi do Shinjiego. Potem siada na kanapie blisko niego._

**Shinji: **„Hmm… czekaj, Asuka… Chyba nie jestem gotowy i… chyba zapominasz… ŁAAA!"

**Asuka: **„Nie mów, że nie jesteś mężczyzną. A może po prostu nie _chcesz_ być mężczyzną?"

_Potem szybko się rozbiera i zaczyna z nim robić to samo… i_

_Dopisek autora: STAĆ! To nie jest limonkowy fic! Wy etchi! Załóżmy, że przeżyli swoją pierwszą przygodę erotyczną. Niech wasza zboczona wyobraźnia zajmie się resztą, jeśli tego chcecie. Mogę powiedzieć tylko jedno: Pod koniec byli zupełnie wyczerpani!_

_---_

_Powrót do teraźniejszości. Mieszkanie Misato. Shinji bardzo cicho idzie przedpokojem. Wydaje się unikać czegoś, albo kogoś…_

**Shinji: **„Mam nadzieję, że jej tu nie ma…"

_Mieszkanie wydaje się zupełnie ciche. Shinji wchodzi do kuchni i szuka w lodówce czegoś do jedzenia. Wydaje się być zaskoczony tym, że w domu nie ma nikogo innego._

**Shinji: **„Uff… Nie ma Asuki…"

_Nagly słyszy coś zza drzwi „Panny z Piekła Rodem"…_

**Shinji: **„Płacze?"

_Powoli sięga do gałki w drzwiach drżącą ręką i cicho ją przekręca. Z jakiegoś powodu jest otwarte. Drzwi są otwarte tylko w połowie i jest całkiem ciemno, ale widzi rudowłosą dziewczynę leżącą na łóżku, twarzą do ściany, płaczącą i łkającą._

**Shinji **_(do siebie:) _„Jak na kogoś, kto udaje taką silną, to naprawdę dziwne widzieć, jak płacze… ale… ona jest w końcu człowiekiem…"

_Otwiera drzwi._

**Asuka **_(nie odwracając nawet głowy od ściany żeby zobaczyć, kto sprofanował jej jedyny… dom…)_: „KTO TAM?"

_Shinji nie odpowiada. W każdym razie, nie na głos._

**Asuka **_(głośniej)_: „KTO TAM?"

**Shinji:** „To tylko ja, Asuka-chan…"

_Wtedy zastanowił się, dlaczego powiedział do niej „-chan"? Zwykle nigdy tak nie mówił. Zawsze „-san". Czemu teraz tak powiedział?_

**Asuka: **„Shinji… wynoś się. Nie chcę już cię więcej widzieć."

**Shinji: **„Asuka…"

**Asuka: **„Słyszałeś! Odejdź!"

_Shinji podchodzi nieco bliżej i siada w nogach łóżka._

**Asuka: **„Nie zbliżaj się! Bo cię zabiję!"

_Shinji wstaje, a potem siada na krześle przy jej biurku._

**Asuka: **„Czego chcesz… Casanovo?"

_Szlocha głośniej._

**Shinji: **„O co chodzi, Asuka?"

**Asuka: **„WIESZ, O CO CHODZI!"

**Shinji: **„… masz rację. Wybacz."

_Pauza. Łkanie nie ustaje._

**Shinji: **„Co chcesz zrobić…?"

**Asuka: **„CO ZA GŁUPIE PYTANIE, IDIOTO! Zrobię aborcję."

**Shinji: **„Poważnie?"

**Asuka: **„A czemu nie? Nie będę sama wychowywać tego dziecka! Poza tym nie ma ojca."

_Shinji wygląda na wyraźnie tym bardzo zranionego._

**Shinji: **„Co ty wygadujesz? W koń… końcu ja jestem jego ojcem."

**Asuka: **„Co to ma znaczyć? Że muszę za ciebie wyjść i że musimy żyć razem do końca życia? NIE MA MOWY!"

**Shinji **_(bardzo cicho)_: „Tak mi przykro… Asuka… Nie chciałem--"

**Asuka: **„ 'Nie chciałeś'… MASZ MNIE ZA GŁUPIĄ? Wy, chłopaki, wszyscy jesteście tacy sami. Słuchacie tylko swoich hormonów."

**Shinji: **„Nieprawda! A poza tym to był TWÓJ pomysł! I NIE WAŻ SIĘ powiedzieć, że ci to nie sprawiło przyjemności!" _(do siebie:)_ „Co ja wygaduję? Czy to naprawdę ja?"

_Cisza. Chwilę później łkanie nie ustaje…_

**Asuka: **„Ja… ja się tylko z tobą drażniłam… ale nie… jesteś chłopakiem, nie zauważyłeś. Widziałeś tylko, że chciałam się z tobą przespać! Jesteś obrzydliwy!"

**Shinji **_(spokojnie)_: „Nie. To ty jesteś obrzydliwa. Sprowokowałaś mnie do zrobienia tego z tobą. Nie wierzę, że myślisz, że to moja wina. To ty pierwsza zaczęłaś i jeszcze sprawiło ci to przyjemność. Tak mi wstyd. Nie za to co zrobiłem. Wstyd mi za CIEBIE, Asuka!"

**Asuka: **„Głupku… nic nie rozumiesz…"

**Shinji: **„Oczywiście że rozumiem! Będziesz mieć dziecko PRZEZE MNIE! Czuję, czego teraz doświadczasz. Pewnie strasznie mnie nienawidzisz, jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. Ale nie każ innym cierpieć z powodu twojej osobistej nienawiści!"

_Dopisek autora: Taa, wiem. Nie powinienem tu tego cytować… sorki ;-) _

_Oczy Asuki rozszerzają się na chwilę, a potem zaczynają ronić więcej łez…_

**Asuka **_(pomiędzy szlochami)_: „Niby czemu ja każę ci cierpieć? W ogóle cię nie obchodzi moje…"

_Urywa._

**Asuka: **„… moje dziecko…"

**Shinji: **„NASZE dziecko. Ja też tam byłem, pamiętasz?"

**Asuka: **„Phi. Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Ja jestem jego matką, a ty jesteś niczym. W każdym razie to już niedługo będzie pieśń przeszłości. Nie martw się."

**Shinji: **„Nie możesz tego zrobić! Zrobię wszystko żeby cię powstrzymać od zrobienia tego… tego…"

_Przerywa, niezdolny do znalezienia odpowiednich słów aby wyrazić wstręt, jaki czuje do pomysłu o aborcji._

**Asuka: **„Śmiesznie to brzmi z twoich ust, etchi--"

**Shinji:** „Słuchaj, _ja_ też mam uczucia! Nie tylko ciebie to martwi! Mam tego powyżej uszu, Asuka! Nigdy nie słuchasz innych… zawsze się zamykasz w swoim pokoju żeby uciec od rzeczywistości! Wiem, o czym mówię. Ja też przechodziłem przez tą drogę. I do niedawna uciekałem od swoich obaw! Uciekałem nawet od ciebie! Kiedy zrozumiałem, że dałem ci dziecko, p… pomyślałem o sobie, o innych, o tym co czuję i doszedłem do takiego wniosku: Nie mogę uciec od dziewczyny, która mnie potrzebuje!"

_Dopisek autora: Dobra, dobra… tego też tu nie powinienem cytować…_

**Asuka: **„… Nie potrzebuję cię, Oberarsche (_super dupku)_…"

**Shinji **_(podirytowany)_: „Znudziła mnie gadka z kimś, kto nawet nie słucha, co mówię. Idę na spacer."

_Shinji odsuwa krzesło z powrotem we wnękę w biurku i wychodzi z pokoju. Asuka zdaje sobie sprawę, że znowu jest sama._

**Asuka **_(cicho)_: „Ciekawe… jak to jest rodzić?"

---

_Shinji wychodzi z pokoju Asuki. Ktoś na niego czeka w przedpokoju._

**Misato:** „Imponujące, Shinji-kun. Co z nią?"

**Shinji: **„A… Misato-san… no… ch… chyba byłem trochę niegrzeczny. Chyba straciłem panowanie nad sobą."

**Misato: **„Nie wydaje mi się."

**Shinji: **„Po… podsłuchiwałaś?"

**Misato: **„Taa."

**Shinji: **„Więc… wszystko wiesz."

**Misato: **„Już wiem, że to nie do końca twoja wina, bo mi to powiedziała parę godzin temu, kiedy wróciła ze szkoły."

**Shinji: **„Więc co robimy? Czy jej ciąża wpłynie na jej zdolność pilotowania?"

**Misato: **„Nie jestem pewna, ale… Ritsuko powiedziała, że jej obecny stan może zaowocować lekkim obniżeniem jej stopnia synchronizacji."

**Shinji: **„Kurde, żadna z tego pociecha."

**Misato: **„Wiem, wiem. W każdym razie chyba najlepiej będzie, żeby nie chodziła do szkoły przez parę miesięcy, dopóki się lepiej nie rozeznamy w sytuacji."

**Shinji: **„Okej."

**Misato: **„Nie martw się, Shinji-kun. Zaopiekuję się nią…"

**Shinji: **„A co jeśli zaatakuje Anioł?"

**Misato **_(szczerząc się)_: „Będziemy się modlić."

**Shinji **_(sarkastycznie)_: „Acha…"

---

_Następnego ranka Ikari Shinji zagląda do pokoju Asuki. To samo łóżko, ta sama dziewczyna, ta sama sceneria.. Bezszelestnie wychodzi do szkoły. W klasie spotyka się z Kensukem, Tōjim i Hikari._

**Kensuke: **„Cze, Shinji!"

**Tōji: **„Cze."

**Hikari: **„Ikari? Czemu Asuki z tobą nie ma?"

**Shinji: **„Hmmm… Jest chora. I to wygląda na coś poważnego."

**Kensuke: **„O? Suka jest chora?"

**Hikari: **„Kensuke! Nie mów tak o naszej przyjaciółce, Asuce! Nie zasługuje na to!"

**Tōji: **„Jakieś szczegóły?"

**Shinji: **„Przepraszam, ale Misato kazała mi siedzieć cicho."

**Kensuke: **„Oj, daj spokój, Shinji! Nam możesz powiedzieć! Nic nie powiemy! Ufasz nam, nie?"

**Tōji: **„Poza tym wczoraj wyglądała na zdrową. Ukrywasz coś przed nami?"

**Shinji: **„Jasne że nie. Jest chora, bo ostatniej nocy za bardzo się zaciągnęła płynem, którego używamy na testach synchronizacyjnych."

**Hikari: **„Nie trzeba z tego robić tajemnicy, Ikari. Tak przy okazji, kiedy mogę ją odwiedzić?"

**Shinji: **„Obawiam się, że nie możesz. Leży na pilnie strzeżonej sali szpitalnej w NERV-ie. Musiałem nawet wezwać Misato żeby wejść." _(do siebie:)_ „Od teraz działa plan Misato…"

**Kensuke: **„Wydajesz się bardzo pewny siebie, Shinji. To do ciebie niepodobne."

**Tōji: **„Masz rację, Kensuke. Może zrobił jej coś niegrzecznego i teraz ona się leczy z jazdy… AŁĆ!"

_Z jego głową zderza się plecak. Oczywiście plecak Hikari._

**Hikari: **„Nie gadaj takich rzeczy, zboku!"

**Tōji: **„Wybacz, przewodnicząca."

---

_Podczas gdy Shinji jest w klasie, Misato dzwoni z domu do Ritsuko._

**Misato: **„Cze, mówi Misato!"

**Ritsuko: **„Majorze, mam ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty niż plotkowanie."

**Misato: **„Ej! Mówię poważnie!"

**Ritsuko: **„Jakoś tego nie słyszę."

**Misato: **„Ojjj, zamknij się…"

**Ritsuko: **„Więc jaka jest przyczyna tego telefonu, Majorze Katsuragi?"

**Misato: **„Chciałam ci opowiedzieć parę nowin o Asuce, ale skoro nie wydajesz się zbytnio zainteresowana tym telefonem, to zapomnijmy o tym…"

**Ritsuko: **„Przestań się wygłupiać. Jak ona się czuje?"

**Misato: **„Jest bardzo zła. Wczoraj przeprowadziła z Shinjim rozmowę na ten temat. I do tego całkiem, uch… burzliwą."

**Ritsuko: **„Tyle to się spodziewałam."

**Misato: **„Nie rządź się tak, Rit-chan! Nie jesteś matką!"

**Ritsuko: **„Ty też nie."

**Misato: **„Ale _ja_ się opiekuję dziećmi, nie?"

**Ritsuko: **„Okej, punkt dla ciebie."

**Misato: **„No i… rozmawiałam z nią trochę wcześniej dzisiaj rano…"

**Ritsuko: **„Nie jest w szkole?"

**Misato: **„W jej stanie to chyba nie byłby dobry pomysł."

**Ritsuko: **„Chyba masz rację. I co wynikło z tej rozmowy?"

**Misato: **„Nie uwierzysz…"

---

_Z drugiej strony pomieszczenia do testów._

**Maya: **„Hę? Sempai?"

**Ritsuko: **„Że _CO_!"

**Misato: **„Słyszałaś. Ma zamiar zachować swoje dziecko i wychowywać je…"

**Ritsuko: **„Sama? To niedorzeczne!"

**Misato: **„Zważywszy na twoją matkę i czym teraz jesteś, to chyba masz rację."

_Ritsuko zrzędzi trochę. To ją dosyć mocno trafiło._

**Ritsuko: **„W każdym razie, ona… ona nie może o tym myśleć! A jeśli Anioł zaatakuje, jak ona będzie w zaawansowanym stadium, to nie będzie mogła pilotować Unitu-02!"

**Misato: **„O, sama do tego doszłaś?"

**Ritsuko: **„Przestań się ze mnie nabijać, Misato! TO BARDZO POWAŻNA SPRAWA!"

**Misato: **„Wiem! Ale JEDNO życie jest ważniejsze niż plany NERV-u!"

**Ritsuko: **„Pewnie myślisz, że JEDNO życie jest lepsze niż MILIARDY śmierci, co?"

**Misato: **„Okej, dla ciebie też punkt."

**Ritsuko: **„No, co jeszcze?"

**Misato: **„Wiesz co, chyba zobaczyłam _nową_ Asukę, kiedy z nią rozmawiałam. Nie jest taka zuchwała i rywalizująca, jak byliśmy przyzwyczajeni… Myślę, że teraz wyczuwa w sobie kobietę."

**Ritsuko: **„Przestań gadać bez sensu, Misato."

**Misato: **„Ostrzegłam ją o stopniu synchronizacji. Najpierw była strasznie załamana, ale powiedziałam jej, że spróbujemy to naprawić…"

**Ritsuko: **„ŻE CO? Posunęłaś się za daleko, Majorze! Jak mogłaś jej nagadać o czymś, czego prawdopodobnie nie możemy zrobić?"

**Misato: **„Nie martw się. Znam Asukę. Jej wynik tak naprawdę zależy od jej stanu psychiki. Jeśli dodamy jej otuchy, wszystko będzie w porządku."

**Ritsuko: **„Mam nadzieję."

**Misato: **„Hmmm… eeeee… Rit-chan… Mam do ciebie małą prośbę…"

**Ritsuko: **„Oj, daj spokój. Dzisiaj widziałam już wszystko! Co _teraz_?"

**Misato: **„Nie jestem ekspertem od ciąży i… tak się zastanawiałam… powinnam zastosować wobec niej specjalną dietę czy co? Jakieś rady?"

**Ritsuko: **„No… przez pierwszych parę miesięcy może robić, co chce. Po trzecim miesiącu musi ograniczyć forsowne czynności jak sport--"

**Misato: **„I EVA, jak sądzę."

**Ritsuko **_(wzdychając)_: „Dobrze sądzisz. A teraz jedzenie: Musisz jej dać, co będzie chciała, nawet jeśli to będzie za słodkie. Musi nakarmić dziecko i siebie, no wiesz. Będzie prawdopodobnie chciała specyficznego jedzenia. Nawet jeśli będzie się wydawało dziwne, postaraj je się jej dać. Tylko nic z kofeiną czy alkoholem."

**Misato **_(krzywiąc się nieco na myśl o radzeniu sobie bez jej dwóch ulubionych substancji)_: „Acha."

**Ritsuko: **„Coś jeszcze?"

**Misato: **„Nie, nie sądzę…"

**Ritsuko: **„Acha, i MUSI za _wszelką cenę_ być TUTAJ co tydzień. Musimy zbadać, jak to wpłynie na jej synchronizację z EVA'ą i musi też poddawać się badaniom ginekologicznym."

**Misato **_(wzdychając)_: „Dobra, dobra…"

**Ritsuko: **„Misato?"

**Misato: **„Co?"

**Ritsuko: **„Bądź dobrą nianią."

_Klik._

**Ritsuko: **„Misato?"

---

_Mieszkanie Misato. Jest ona w swojej sypialni i właśnie nagle się rozłączyła z nieco wkurzoną miną. Ktoś puka do drzwi._

**Misato: **„Wejdź, Asuka."

_Drzwi otwierają się i wchodzi bardzo wściekła Asuka. Misato unosi lekko brwi, ale poza tym się nie rusza._

**Misato **_(nieco nerwowo)_: „Co… co jest, Asuka? Potrzebujesz coś?"

**Asuka: **„Jestem głodna!"

**Misato **_(do siebie:) _„Acha, zaczyna się…" _(do Asuki:)_ „Okej, idę kupić coś do żarcia. Chcesz czegoś konkretnego?"

**Asuka: **„Nie mogę czekać! Co masz teraz?"

_Trochę później Asuka przedziera się przez trzy miski ramenu, dwie miski ryżu i 14 kubeczków jogurtu owocowego Dopisek autora: Prywatny żarcik dla Mygarda, Yankeego i Sir Gordona!. Misato siedzi przed nią przy kuchennym stole, opierając głowę na rękach._

**Misato: **„Rany, żresz jak koń…"

**Asuka: **„Łuhu, było świetne! Dużo mi lepiej!"

_Pociera swój brzuch i czuje, jak coś się rusza._

**Asuka: **„Przysięgam, że je czuję."

**Misato: **„Tak?"

**Asuka: **„Ciekawe kiedy poznamy płeć?"

**Misato: **„Cierpliwości! Ritsuko powiedziała, że mogą sprawdzić za parę miesięcy."

**Asuka: **„Umieram z ciekawości!"

**Misato: **„Co jest grane? Nie jesteś tą Asuką, z którą rozmawiałam wczoraj wieczorem!"

**Asuka: **„Skończ już! Wiesz, że zmieniłam zdanie! Zostawiam je!"

**Misato: **„Jakiś pomysł na imię?"

**Asuka: **„No jasne, jasne! Już wymyśliłam! Jak będzie chłopiec, to będzie miał na imię Axel, a jak dziewczynka, to Teri."

_Dopisek autora: Nie błagajcie mnie… nie błagajcie mnie… achachacha… TO JA TU JESTEM AUTOREM! ROBIĘ, CO MI SIĘ PODOBA! TY JESTEŚ NICZYM, TYLKO NĘDZNYM CZYTELNIKIEM! Uch, zapomnij o tym szalonym bełkocie… hmm…_

**Misato: **„To nie są do końca pospolite japońskie imiona."

**Asuka: **„Mogę nazwać swoje dziecko, jak chcę…"

**Misato: **„Oczywiście że możesz. Ale czy rozmawiałaś z jego ojcem przed wyborem imienia?"

**Asuka: **„Skończ już, Misato! Powiedziałam, że nie chcę teraz gadać o NIM."

**Misato: **„Wybacz. Ale powiesz mu, że zamierzać zachować dziecko?"

**Asuka **_(zataczając palcami kółka na stole)_: „Nie wiem…"

**Misato: **„Mnie możesz powiedzieć. W końcu to sprawa między dziewczynami! O, przepraszam. Między _kobietami_."

**Asuka **_(z uśmiechem)_: „Okej, powiem mu. Ale nie teraz. Może później."

**Misato: **„To dobrze."

_Nagle drzwi frontowe otwierają się i odsłaniają Shinjiego i jego kolegów z klasy – Hikari, Tōjiego i Kensukego._

**Shinji **_(krzywiąc się)_: „Przepraszam, Misato-san. Nie udało mi się ich pozbyć."

---

_Wszyscy są teraz w kuchni, siedzą przy stole. Wchodzi Asuka. Dziwnym trafem Shinji próbuje unikać jej wzroku_.

**Asuka: **„Siema wszystkim!"

**Hikari: **„Asuka! Ty tu jesteś! Ale… Shinji powiedział, że jesteś bardzo chora. Martwiłam się."

**Asuka: **„COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?"

_Shinji próbuje się schować za Misato._

**Asuka: **„Ty podły kłamco! Ja ci pokażę…"

**Misato: **„Hmmm… Asuka…"

**Asuka: **„Co! Czemu się za nim wstawiasz?"

**Misato: **„Chyba jesteś troszkę za ostra… to był mój plan. Nie chciałam nic mówić o twoim… stanie…"

**Tōji i Kensuke: **„ 'Stanie'?"

**Hikari: **„Co jest grane, Asuka?"

**Asuka: **„Umm… no, ja… nic takiego ważnego…"

**Misato: **„Jest bardzo zmartwiona, bo… bo straciła kogoś bliskiego… proszę, zrozumcie, to dla niej bardzo trudne."

**Asuka: **„Co do…?"

**Misato **_(po cichu, do Asuki:)_ „Zamknij się, próbuję ci uratować tyłek. Później mi podziękujesz."

**Asuka: **„No cóż…"

**Hikari: **„Och, to dlatego… przepraszam, Asuka. Rozumiem."

**Tōji i Kensuke: **„My też!"

**Asuka: **„Dzięki."

_Cisza…_

**Misato: **„Hmmm… ktoś chce kluski?"

**Asuka: **„Misato, zjadłam dzisiaj wszystko, co było w mieszkaniu, pamiętasz?"

**Misato: **„Och, masz rację."

**Hikari: **„Co? Tyle dzisiaj zjadłaś! Przytyjesz, jak tak dalej będziesz robić!"

**Asuka **_(niechętnie)_: „Wiem, że przytyję."

_Hikari kładzie rękę na brzuchu Asuki. Zaczyna łaskotać i ściskać brzuch przyjaciółki._

**Hikari **_(drażniąc się)_: „Widzisz, już jesteś trochę okrągła!"

_Asuka była podminowana od kiedy długo i ciężko myślała nad swoją decyzją o zachowaniu dziecka. Ktoś dotykający w tym momencie jej brzucha był wszystkim, czego jej było trzeba żeby wyjść z siebie._

**Asuka **_(nagle głośno krzycząc)_: „NIE DOTYKAJ MNIE TAM!"

_Wszyscy podskakują, nabierają powietrza i pocierają uszy. Misato rozbija swoją filiżankę z kawą._

**Hikari: **„Asuka, co się stało? Jesteś TAKA pełna?"

**Asuka **_(walcząc o znalezienie wymówki)_: „To boli, Hikari… proszę… nie dotykaj mnie… tam… jest…"

_Misato przygotowuje się żeby coś powiedzieć, ale--_

**Asuka: **„Tam jest rana z ostatniej walki."

**Hikari **_(zmartwiona)_: „Och, tak mi przykro… Nie wiem co robić…"

**Asuka **_(z uśmiechem)_: „Nic mi nie będzie. Nie martw się."

**Tōji **_(do Kensukego:)_ „Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem, jak się uśmiecha!"

**Kensuke **_(bardzo cicho, do Tōjiego:)_ „Nie kiedy nie była arogancka. I KIEDY dostała tą ranę! Wyglądała w porządku, kiedy wróciła na lekcje po ataku ostatniego Anioła."

**Tōji **_(do Kensukego:)_ „Dziwne."

**Asuka **_(patrząc gniewnie na obu)_: „Na co narzekacie?"

**Tōji i Kensuke: **„Och, nic, nic!"

**Misato **_(cicho)_: „Co się dzieje, Shinji-kun? Nie odezwałeś się ani słowem."

**Shinji **_(wstając)_: „Uch, ja tylko… Chyba pójdę do swojego pokoju. Nie czuję się za dobrze."

**Misato: **„Jak sobie życzysz."

**Shinji: **„Wybaczycie mi?"

**Misato: **„Pewnie."

_Shinji wychodzi z salonu._

**Tōji: **„Co się dzieje z Shinjim?"

**Misato: **„Chyba po prostu musi trochę odpocząć."

**Tōji: **„Aaaa…"

**Misato: **„Hikari."

**Hikari: **„Tak, Majorze Katsuragi?"

**Misato: **„Czy mogłabyś, proszę, zbierać wydruki z lekcji Asuki przez parę miesięcy i dawać je Shinjiemu do domu? Asuki nie będzie przez jakiś czas w szkole."

**Hikari: **„O… oczywiście, Majorze. Ale czemu?"

**Misato: **„Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Przykro mi."

**Hikari: **„R… rozumiem."

**Asuka: **„Juhuu! Ominą mnie lekcje na całe miesiące!"

**Misato **_(próbując ją sprowadzić na ziemię)_: „Ej, ej, tak łatwo ci nie popuszczę! Prawie codziennie będziesz w NERV-ie. Nie będziesz miała dużo czasu na relaks."

**Asuka: **„Sheiße! (_cholera)_

_---_

**CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI**

**---**

**Misato: **„Więc co się potem stanie z Asuką? Jest ZA spokojnie, nie uważacie? Cóż, przeczytajcie następny rozdział: **DRUGI MIESIĄC: Niania potrzebuje wprawy**. I następnym razem… zdejmę bluzkę! I przygotujcie się na serwis, serwis!"

**Axel: **„Ojjjj, zamknij się, Misato!"

**Misato: **„Okej, okej…"

**Autorem tego fanfica jest Axel Terizaki/The author of this fanfic is Axel Terizaki**

**Przetłumaczył go Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija/Translated by Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija**

**Wszelkie prawa zastrzeżone/All rights reserved**


	2. Niania potrzebuje wprawy

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Zrodzone z miłości**

Drugi miesiąc

---

_W OSTATNIM ODCINKU:_

Asuka ma zamiar zachować swoje dziecko i wychowywać je sama, ale sytuacja robi się coraz bardziej niezwykła; cała sprawa musi zostać zatuszowana ze względu na komplikacje, jakie może ze sobą nieść – zarówno z EVA'ą, jak i jej życiem towarzyskim.

Asuka jest naprawdę taka KAWAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!

(Jest naprawdę słodka!) (Taa, zakochałem się 8- )

Jak długo naszym przyjaciołom będzie się udawało powstrzymywać się od rozpowiedzenia wszystkim dobrej nowiny? Czy Asuka jest za młoda żeby mieć dzieci? Czemu mój kot nie mruczy, kiedy go głaszczę (i czemu Asuka też nie mruczy, kiedy ją głaszczę? 8-D)?

---

DRUGI MIESIĄC:

Niania potrzebuje wprawy

---

_W szkole Ikari Shinji patrzy przez okno zza ławki. Patrzy na Ayanami, ale ona nie wydaje się go zauważać. Nagle w jego biurko, tuż przed nim, uderza ogromna masa papierów._

**Hikari: **„Ikari, proszę, daj Asuce te wydruki."

**Shinji **_(Patrząc na przewodniczącą klasy, zaskoczony)_: „Ach! Jasne."

_Po tej odpowiedzi znowu wygląda przez okno w stylu Rei._

**Hikari: **„Shinji… co się dzieje z Asuką? Możesz mi powiedzieć, prawda?"

**Shinji: **„Przepraszam. Nic nie wiem."

**Hikari: **„Jasne że wiesz! Ty i Major Katsuragi coś przed nami ukrywacie!"

**Shinji: **„Naprawdę nie mogę ci powiedzieć."

**Hikari: **„Nie zaspokoisz ciekawości dziewczyny?"

**Shinji: **„Mam rozkazy. Muszę się ich trzymać."

**Hikari: **„Ty palancie! To moja najlepsza przyjaciółka! Muszę wiedzieć!"

**Shinji: **„Jak będzie chciała, żebyś wiedziała, to ci powie. Nie martw się."

**Hikari: **„Czy to coś poważnego?"

**Shinji **_(rumieniąc się niedostrzegalnie dla Hikari)_: „Taa… troszkę… ale chyba jest szczęśliwa z… nim."

**Hikari: **„Acha. Więc ma kolejnego chłopaka… Tak mi… przykro, Shinji." _(do siebie:)_ „Czemu mnie o tym nie powiedziała? Dziwne…"

**Shinji **_(podnosząc wzrok na Hikari)_: „Co? Nie, to nie to, co myślisz…"

**Hikari: **„Och, nie mów, że w ogóle nie wiesz… Wiem, że ona bardzo cię lubi."

**Shinji: **„Nie gadaj takich rzeczy…"

**Hikari **_(do siebie:)_ „Uaa… ma depresję…"

_Wchodzi Tōji._

**Tōji: **„Hej, przewodnicząca… co jest grane?"

_Hikari odwraca się twarzą do Tōjiego i rozmawia z nim. Shinji wciąż patrzy przez okno, jakby próbował coś znaleźć w oddali._

**Hikari: **„Pytałam go o Asukę, ale wygląda na to, że…"

_Szepcze mu coś do ucha._

**Tōji: **„Nie… ci dwoje? Niemożliwe! Jesteś pewna?"

**Hikari **_(puszczając oko)_: „No."

**Tōji: **„Gratulacje, Shinji! Nie wiedziałem, że tak się uwziąłeś!"

_Shinji zaczyna wielokrotnie uderzać głową o ławkę…_

_---_

_Central Dogma. Na ekranie widnieje napis „TEST SYNCHRONIZACYJNY". Troje dzieci odbywa swoje cotygodniowe testy synchronizacyjne w swoich entry plugach._

**Ritsuko: **„Asuka straciła tylko dwa punkty. Niesamowite."

**Misato: **„Mówiłam ci! To tylko kwestia nastawienia psychicznego."

**Ritsuko: **„Chyba jednak miałaś rację."

**Misato: **„Widziałaś raport ciążowy?"

**Ritsuko: **„Jeszcze nie. Myślę, że powinniśmy poczekać jeszcze trochę, zanim znowu zrobimy ten test."

**Maya: **„Sempai? Mam opuścić Asukę z głębokości .02 na .05?"

**Ritsuko: **„Spróbuj. To może pomóc podnieść jej wynik."

**Maya: **„Hai!"

_Parę sekund później…_

**Ritsuko: **„Tak. Synchronizacja Asuki jest prawie na tym samym poziomie, jak przed zajściem w ciążę!"

**Misato: **„Hmmm… to dobrze."

---

_Pomieszczenie do testów synchronizacyjnych. Trzy entry plugi otwierają się, LCL wylewa się, a piloci wychodzą i zmierzają do pomieszczenia kontrolnego._

_---_

_Pomieszczenie kontrolne._

**Misato: **„Asuka, jak było?"

**Asuka: **„Och, chyba dobrze. Tylko jestem teraz bardzo zmęczona…"

**Misato: **„Powinnaś już iść się trochę przespać."

**Asuka: **„A mój test synchronizacyjny?"

**Misato: **„Żadnych problemów, twój wynik się nie zmienił."

**Asuka: **„Serio?"

**Shinji **_(desperacko próbując znaleźć odpowiednie słowa)_: „D-dobra robota, Asuka."

_Wtedy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedział i zasłania rękami twarz, kiedy Asuka patrzy na niego wilkiem z groźną miną. Mija kilka długich chwil._

**Asuka **_(szczerząc się)_: „Dzięki, Shinji."

**Shinji **_(oniemiały)_: „C-co?"

**Asuka: **„Powiedziałam 'dzięki', Shinji-kun."

**Shinji **_(z westchnieniem ulgi)_: „Achaa." _(do siebie:)_ „Powiedziała do mnie 'Shinji-kun'? Czy to dlatego, że ja powiedziałem do niej 'Asuka-chan'? A może ma gorączkę? Albo się po prostu ze mnie nabija?"

_Misato nie może się powstrzymać od śmiechu._

**Misato: **„Okej, dzieciaki, przestańcie sobie dokuczać. Pora iść."

**Asuka: **„Jedną chwilkę! Dr. Akagi, jeśli chodzi o… eeee…"

**Ritsuko: **„Przykro mi, ale wyniki testu nie są jeszcze ostateczne. Chyba musimy jeszcze trochę poczekać."

**Asuka: **„Ach tak?"

**Ritsuko: **„Wybacz. Obecnie obraz jest zniekształcony przez poziom LCL w twoim organiźmie."

**Asuka **_(w swojej pozie „niewinnej jak lilia dziewczynki")_: „A kiedy się dowiem?"

**Ritsuko: **„Nie martw się. Pracujemy nad tym. Komputery MAGI analizują to i usuwają zniekształcenia. Prędzej czy później się dowiemy."

**Asuka: **„Dzięki za wszystko."

_Misato i Shinji są całkowicie zdumieni dziwacznie spokojnym (jak na nią) zachowaniem swojej współlokatorki. Jak zwykle Pierwsze Dziecko nie ma nic do powiedzenia._

_---_

_Drzwi do mieszkania Misato._

**Misato **_(otwierając drzwi)_: „Ach, jest mały problem."

**Asuka: **„O nie! Co znowu?"

**Misato: **„Zapomniałam kupić dzisiaj chleb."

_Shinji chce coś powiedzieć, ale przerywa mu Asuka._

**Asuka: **„Ja się tym zajmę!"

_Zmierza w kierunku windy._

**Misato: **„Uważaj na siebie."

**Asuka **_(gdy otwierają się drzwi do windy)_: „Hej! Jestem Sōryū Asuka Langley! Myślisz, że coś się stanie, kiedy idę tylko do piekarni? Co?"

_Asuka wskakuje do windy, a drzwi się zamykają. Pozostała dwójka wchodzi do mieszkania. Shinji rzuca plecak na kanapę._

**Misato **_(ze swojego pokoju, przebierając się w bardziej domowe ubrania)_: „Shinji-kun? Mam ci coś do powiedzenia."

**Shinji **_(z salonu, na kanapie)_: „O co chodzi, Misato-san?"

**Misato: **„O Asukę…"

---

_Terminal Dogma._

_Dopisek autora: Tak, tak! A teraz odrobinka tajemniczości… ;-) _

**Gendō: **„Więc?"

**Ritsuko: **„Więc stan Drugiego Dziecka nie wydaje się wpływać na jej wyniki."

**Fuyutsuki: **„Ale czy to takie proste?"

**Gendō: **„Czas pokaże."

**Ritsuko: **„Chyba tak. Jest dopiero we wczesnym stadium ciąży. Nie mogę powiedzieć nic na temat tego, co może się wydarzyć za dwa albo więcej miesięcy, gdyż jest to dla nas nowy przypadek."

**Gendō: **„Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem."

**Fuyutsuki: **„Jesteś pewien, że to nie zbacza od tego, co planuje SEELE?"

**Gendō: **„Nie wiem jak ich plany, ale MÓJ jest prawie skończony."

**Ritsuko **_(do siebie:) _„Rozumiem…ty zepsuty draniu!"

**Gendō: **„Jesteście wolni, dr. Akagi."

**Ritsuko: **„Tak jest."

_Wychodzi._

**Fuyutsuki: **„Jeśli Drugie Dziecko będzie uczestniczyć w walce, może być w niebezpieczeństwie."

**Gendō: **„Wiem, Fuyutsuki. Nie martw się. Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Czas wkrótce nadejdzie."

---

_Mieszkanie Misato. Misato i Shinji siedzą na kanapie, rozmawiając o Asuce._

**Shinji **_(zaskoczony):_ „Że _CO_!"

**Misato: **„Ej, uspokój się. Ma zamiar zachować swoje dziecko…"

**Shinji: **„M-myślałem, że chciała je usu…"

**Misato: **„Nie wiem, dlaczego zmieniła zdanie, ale postanowiła je zachować i wychowywać, i tyle."

**Shinji: **„To znaczy, że ja też będę musiał się nim opiekować, tak?"

**Misato: **„Hmm. Wiesz co… lubi cię, ale… myślę, że to tylko przyjaźń. Nic poza tym. No dobra, pieprzyliście się… i to normalne między przyjaciół… och, nieważne…"

**Shinji **_(zaczynając się rumienić)_: „Mhm… mhm… tak, możliwe."

**Misato **_(szczerząc się)_: „Rozczarowany?"

**Shinji: **„Mogę powiedzieć prawdę?"

**Misato: **„Oj, daj spokój! Jesteśmy rodziną, nie? Niczego byś przede mną nie ukrywał, nie?"

**Shinji: **„Taa, jestem trochę rozczarowany. Ja chyba też ją lubię. Ale dlatego że nie wygląda na to, że się na mnie otworzy… nie mogę zrobić ruchu…"

**Misato: **„Czy to nie zrobienie ruchu to wszystko spowodowało?"

**Shinji **_(rumieniąc się wściekle)_: „Wiesz, o co mi chodzi, Misato-san! To znaczy, czemu sama mi nie powiedziała--?"

**Misato **_(z uśmiechem)_: „Rozumiem, Shinji-kun… wiesz, chciała ci powiedzieć. Nie teraz, tylko trochę później. Ale chyba widzę to teraz w jej sylwetce, że tak powiem. Więc chciałam ci to powiedzieć, zanim będziesz się o nią za bardzo martwił."

**Shinji: **„Dziękuję…"

_Rozmawiają, rozmawiają, rozmawiają… i na zegarze widać, że od ich powrotu do domu minęło 45 minut._

**Shinji **_(patrząc na zegar)_: „Mi… Misato-san…"

**Misato **_(z kuchni, gotując)_: „Co się stało?"

**Shinji **_(nieco zaalarmowany)_: „Minęło 45 minut. Nie sądzisz, że to za długo żeby iść tylko kupić chleb?"

**Misato: **„O CHOLERA! ASUKA! Zupełnie zapomniałam!"

_Oboje wypadają z mieszkania i pędzą na klatkę schodową. Kto by teraz tracił czas, czekając na windę. Przy wejściu do budynku…_

**Shinji: **„Misato-san! Tam jest!"

_Przed wejściem do budynku Asuka opiera się o ścianę z opuszczoną głową. Dwa długie cienkie bochenki francuskiego chleba leżą przed nią na ziemi._

**Misato: **„Ze-zemdlała? Shinji! Pomóż mi ją zanieść do mieszkania!"

**Shinji: **„Dobra!"

---

_W mieszkaniu Asuka leży na kanapie. Shinji siedzi obok niej na krześle. Patrzy na nią i delikatnie pociera jej policzek._

**Misato **_(przez telefon)_: „Ritsuko! Mamy tu DUŻY problem!"

**Ritsuko: **„Co znowu, Majorze?"

**Misato: **„Asuka zemdlała przed drzwiami do budynku!"

**Shinji **_(do Misato:)_ „Mi… Misato-san! Chyba ma gorączkę!"

**Misato **_(do Ritsuko:)_ „Shinji ją bada! Mówi, że ma wysoką temperaturę!"

---

_W jednym z wielu laboratoriów w Central Dogma. Ritsuko robi coś z Mayą (nie _takie_ coś, wy etchi!)._

**Ritsuko: **„Bada ją? Jakie 'badanie' jej teraz robi?"

**Misato: **„Skończ już! MÓWIĘ POWAŻNIE!"

**Ritsuko: **„Hmmm… Wielka Major Katsuragi traci panowanie nad sobą?"

_klik_

**Ritsuko: **„Za łatwo się ostatnio denerwuje…"

_Wstaje z krzesła i kieruje się do wyjścia._

**Maya: **„Sempai? Coś nie tak?"

**Ritsuko: **„Asuka zemdlała, a Katsuragi panikuje."

**Maya **_(śmiejąc się)_: „Major panikuje? To trochę śmieszne."

**Ritsuko **_(otwierając drzwi)_: „Wiem. Przed Aniołami jest opanowana, ale kiedy chodzi o sprawy życiowe, to już inna historia."

**Maya: **„Na razie, sempai."

---

_Mieszkanie Misato._

**Misato: **„Cholera, Ritsuko, nie czas na nabijanie się ze mnie…!"

_Shinji patrzy na Asukę. Na jej ustach gości marzycielski uśmiech._

**Shinji **_(do siebie)_: „Kiedy chce, potrafi być prawdziwym aniołkiem…"

**Misato: **„Hej, Shinji-kun! Nic jej nie jest?"

**Shinji **_(nagle wyrywając się z zamyślenia)_: „… a! Eeee… nie wiem. Nie jestem lekarzem."

**Misato: **„Miejmy nadzieję, że Ritsuko jeździ szybko."

_Kieruje się do kuchni._

**Misato: **„O czym myślałeś, Shinji?"

**Shinji: **„Hę, co? Kiedy?"

**Misato: **„Jak cię zapytałam, czy nic jej nie jest…"

**Shinji: **„Och… chyba mimo wszystko mogę ci powiedzieć… Mówiłem do siebie, że kiedy Asuka chce, to może być bardzo miła i piękna…"

**Misato **_(do siebie:) _„Co, kiedy tylko jest nieprzytomna?"

_Shinji znowu pociera jej policzek. Jest bardzo ciepły i miękki._

**Misato: **„Za… zakochujesz się, co nie, mały łotrze?"

**Shinji: **„T-tak… eeee… nie… To znaczy… nie wiem…"

_Pauza._

**Shinji **_(rumieniąc się)_: „… ale wiem jedno: troszczę się o nią i o nasze dziecko. Nawet jeśli ona temu zaprzecza, to to dziecko jest częścią mnie. Nie mogę zostawić ich samych. Po prostu nie mogę. Nawet jeśli mnie odtrąca, to ja nie mogę jej zostawić!"

_Łzy zaczynają zbierać się w oczach Shinjiego._

**Misato: **„Acha! Wiedziałam! Zawsze wiedziałam! Moi dwoje nasłodsi współlokatorzy zakochani… i wytrzyj te łzy, Shinji. Jesteś chłopakiem, nie?"

**Shinji **_(pochlipując nieco)_: „Ale… _(chlip)_… ona nie czuje do mnie tego samego…"

**Misato: **„Z czasem nauczy się ciebie doceniać."

**Shinji: **„Jesteś pewna?"

**Misato **_(puszczając oko)_: „Taa. Uwierz w siebie, a wszystko będzie dobrze."

_Idzie do kuchni wziąć sobie dobre zimne piwko (taa, tęskniła za swoimi puszkami)._

**Asuka: **„Ma…ma…"

**Shinji: **„Hę?"

**Asuka: **„Mama…"

**Shinji **_(do siebie:)_ „Śni jej się jej matka?"

**Misato **_(właśnie usłyszawszy głos Asuki)_: „Ej, obudziła się?"

**Shinji: **„Nie, mówi przez sen, czy co."

**Misato: **„Co?"

_Wchodzi do salonu i pochyla się nad Asuką._

**Asuka: **„Mamo… proszę…"

**Misato: **„…"

**Shinji: **„Czemu mówi o swojej matce?"

**Misato **_(smutno)_: „Nie wiem, czy mogę ci powiedzieć. Obiecałam jej, że nikomu nie powiem…"

**Shinji **_(nieco sarkastycznie)_: „Oj, daj spokój! Jesteśmy rodziną, nie? Niczego byś przede mną nie ukrywała, nie?"

**Misato **_(niechętnie)_: „Okej, no to ci powiem…"

---

_Parę minut później. Misato i Shinji siedzą przy kuchennym stole._

**Misato: **„Teraz już wszystko wiesz."

**Shinji **_(smutno)_: „Tak mi jej żal…"

**Misato: **„To stało się tak dawno, ale jej matka nadal ją prześladuje. Pewnie chce o tym zapomnieć i żyć dalej, ale nie potrafi."

**Shinji: **„Raz widziałem, jak płakała przez sen. Biedna Asuka… Teraz rozumiem, co czuje."

_Dzwonek do drzwi._

**Misato **_(wstając)_: „To musi być Ritsuko!"

_Idzie przez przedpokój i otwiera drzwi._

**Ritsuko: **„Więc gdzie jest pacjentka?"

**Misato: **„Na kanapie. Właź, Rit-chan."

_Ritsuko siada na krześle przy kanapie i przygotowuje się do zbadania Asuki. Wyciąga stetoskop ze skórzanej torebki i zawiesza go sobie na szyi._

**Ritsuko **_(sprawdzając czoło Asuki)_: „Lekka gorączka, ale nie ma się czym przejmować."

_Wkłada stetoskop do uszu, przykłada jego koniec do piersi Asuki i nasłuchuje, patrząc na zegarek._

**Ritsuko: **„Bicie serca w normie."

_Shinji wchodzi do salonu z zatroskaniem głęboko wyrytym na twarzy._

**Shinji: **„Wszystko w porządku…?"

**Ritsuko: **„Nic--"

_Nagle wszyscy słyszą ciche chrapanie Asuki._

**Asuka: **„Chrrrrrr… zzzzzz…"

_Teraz wszyscy mają na skroni wielkie kropelki (oprócz Asuki, oczywiście)._

**Ritsuko **_(z twarzą przybierającą wściekle czerwony kolor)_: „IDIOCI! Była po prostu ZMĘCZONA! OŚMIELILIŚCIE SIĘ kazać mi przebyć całą tę drogę tylko po coś takiego? Nie wierzę!"

**Misato: **„Eeee… spokojnie, Ritsuko… Ja tylko myślałam, że… um… w jej stanie… eeee… tak naprawdę…"

_Major Katsuragi nie potrafi znaleźć słów usprawiedliwienia przed Ritsuko._

**Shinji: **„W NERV-ie powiedziała, że jest zmęczona, nie?"

**Ritsuko: **„Okej, okej… przepraszam, że na was wybuchłam. Ale i tak myślę, że nie nadajesz się do tej roboty, Misato…"

**Misato **_(z uśmiechem i wzruszeniem ramionami)_: „A czegoś się spodziewała? Niania potrzebuje wprawy…"

_Shinjiemu wyrywa się uśmiech._

_---_

**CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI**

**---**

**Autor: **W następnym odcinku będzie mała niespodzianka (i wreszcie trochę akcji!)…

Następny odcinek to: **TRZECI MIESIĄC: Nowe zagrożenie**.

**Autorem tego fanfica jest Axel Terizaki/The author of this fanfic is Axel Terizaki**

**Przetłumaczył go Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija/Translated by Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija**

**Wszelkie prawa zastrzeżone/All rights reserved**


	3. Nowe zagrożenie

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Zrodzone z miłości**

Trzeci miesiąc

---

_W OSTATNIM ODCINKU:_

Zachowanie Asuki zmienia się. Staje się ona bardziej otwarta na ludzi, jak również milsza i delikatniejsza. Co się z nią dzieje? Misato i Shinji chcą się dowiedzieć, skąd ta nagła przemiana w charakterze Asuki. Czemu zasnęła w drodze powrotnej z piekarni? Co planuje w związku z nią Gendō? Czy mój rachunek za telefon będzie tak wysoki, jak się spodziewam?

---

TRZECI MIESIĄC:

Nowe zagrożenie

---

_Główne Centrum Dowodzenia, gdzie mieści się MAGI. Jedynimi znajdującymi się tam ludźmi są Gendō, Fuyutsuki i Ritsuko. Ritsuko robi coś na MAGI._

**Ritsuko: **„Już mam, proszę pana."

**Fuyutsuki: **„I?"

**Ritsuko: **„Płci żeńskiej, proszę pana. MAGI podaje na tym etapie prawdopodobieństwo 78."

**Gendō: **„Zgodnie z planem…"

**Ritsuko: **„Czy mogę poinformować Major Katsuragi i tę, której to bezpośrednio dotyczy?"

**Gendō: **„Oczywiście."

**Ritsuko: **„Zrobię to jutro, proszę pana."

---

_Sypialnia Drugiego Dziecka. Południe. Asuka nagle się budzi z twarzą oblaną potem…_

**Asuka **_(do siebie:) _„Jaki straszny koszmar…"

_Patrzy na budzik._

**Asuka: **„12:07… ojjjjjj… Asuka! Wstawaj!"

_Wstaje z łóżka i patrzy na siebie w dużym lustrze. Ma na sobie tylko koszulę nocną._

**Asuka: **_( patrząc na swój brzuch i pocierając go)_: „Dzień dobry, moje dziecko…" _(do siebie:)_ „Robię się trochę pulchna… Scheiße…"

_Potem idzie do kuchni i wyjmuje z lodówki butelkę pełną soku pomarańczowego. Otwiera ją, unosi do ust i zaczyna pić. 62 sekundy później butelka jest w połowie pełna (albo w połowie pusta – jak wolicie)._

**Shinji: **„Nie śpisz?"

_Asuka odwróciwszy się, widzi Shinjiego stojącego w przedpokoju, ubranego w swój mundurek szkolny i gotowego do wyjścia._

**Asuka: **„Guten Morgen, Shinji-kun!"

**Shinji **_(zdumiony)_: „Eeee… guten morgen, Asuka…"

**Asuka: **„Czemu jesteś taki nieśmiały?"

**Shinji: **„Ummm… twój brzuch…"

**Asuka: **„A, to! Wiesz, to już trzeci miesiąc… wiem, że nie jestem już taka śliczna, jak przedtem, ale musisz przyznać, że nie możesz się oprzeć mojemu urokowi, no nie?"

**Shinji: **„Taa, masz rację… prawie zapomniałem…"

**Asuka **_(bardziej poważnie)_: „Misato ci powiedziała, nie?"

**Shinji: **„T-tak. Miesiąc temu."

**Asuka: **„Papla jedna… nic jej nie można powiedzieć!"

**Shinji: **„Chyba mam prawo przynajmniej wiedzieć."

**Asuka: **„Pewnie, jesteś jednym z moich najdroższych przyjaciół."

**Shinji **_(rozczarowany)_: „Jestem… przyjacielem?"

**Asuka: **„Oj, daj spokój! Miałeś nadzieję, że powiem co innego? Nie łudź się, Shinji-kun…"

**Shinji: **„Tak przy okazji, to czemu mówisz do mnie 'Shinji-kun'?"

**Asuka: **„Okazałeś mi ostatnio trochę przyjaźni… 'Asuka-chan', pamiętasz? Szczerze mówiąc, n-naprawdę chcę… och! Co ja wygaduję? Chyba oszalałam!"

_Pauza._

**Asuka: **„W każdym razie, czy ktoś w szkole się o mnie martwił?"

**Shinji: **„N-nie za bardzo…"

**Asuka **_(smutno)_: „Wiedziałam… wszyscy mają mnie w nosie… chlip…"

_Asuka lubi od czasu do czasu powkurzać Shinjiego, płacząc krokodylimi łzami i patrząc, jak on nerwowo próbuje znaleźć odpowiednie słowa otuchy. Teraz kiedy ona wie, że on wie o jej, um, stanie, to będzie jeszcze zabawniejsze._

**Shinji **_(próbując dodać jej otuchy)_: „Hej! Hikari mi powiedziała, że chciałaby z tobą pogadać."

**Asuka **_(szczerze zaskoczona)_: „Serio?"

**Shinji **_(z uśmiechem)_: „No."

**Asuka **_(odwzajemniając uśmiech)_: „No to do niej zadzwonię!"

**Shinji: **„Eeee… taa… miłego dnia."

_Wychodzi._

**Asuka **_(do siebie:)_ „Czemu naprawdę się z niego nie nabijałam? Łagodnieję? No, zadzwonię do Hikari dzisiaj wieczorem!"

---

_Kwatera Główna NERV-u._

**Misato: **„Serio? Dziewczynka?"

**Ritsuko: **„MAGI ma 78 pewności. Na tym etapie rozwoju może się mylić, ale 78 daje nam dużą nadzieję."

**Misato: **„Zawsze mówisz procencikami…"

**Ritsuko: **„To po naukowemu, Misato."

**Misato: **„Taa… więc niedługo będę mieć w swoim mieszkaniu Sōryū Teri Langley. A może nazwać ją Ikari Teri?"

**Ritsuko: **„Zaplanowała już z takim wyprzedzeniem?"

**Misato: **„Nom!"

**Ritsuko **_(do siebie:)_ „Nie tylko ona…" _(do Misato:)_ „A… jakby był chłopiec?"

**Misato: **„Eeee… chyba powiedziała 'Axel'."

**Ritsuko: **„Też nie bardzo japońskie imię…"

**Misato: **„No, pamiętaj, że Japonia nie jest jej ojczyzną."

**Ritsuko: **„Racja."

**Misato: **„Hej, Ritsuko-san! Może byś zjadła u nas obiad?"

**Ritsuko: **„Jeśli NIE będziesz gotować, to nie widzę przeszkód, Majorze."

**Misato: **„Dobrze. To poproszę Asukę albo Shinjiego, żeby nam coś ugotowali."

---

_Mieszkanie Misato. Asuka rozmawia z kimś przez telefon._

**Asuka: **„O? Shinji albo ja musimy gotować? Żaden problem. O, Ritsuko też przychodzi… hej, Misato, czy… nie? Już? No i, no i…? Umieram z ciekawości! Nie! MUSZĘ CZEKAĆ DO WIECZORA ŻEBY SIĘ DOWIEDZIEĆ? Jesteś podła! Oj, daj spokój, powiedz! Proszę… jestem twoją malutką kochaną Asuką… _(chlip)_… jesteś okrutna… okej, okej, właśnie się przygotowuję. Nie martw się, wszystko będzie gotowe, jak przyjdziesz… nie martw się. Nie, Shinji jeszcze nie wrócił. Jemu też powiem. Pewnie że tak. Nara!"

_Odkłada słuchawkę._

**Asuka **_(wzdychając)_: „No… Asuka! Iku wa yo (_Jedziemy)_!"

_Podnosi słuchawkę i wybiera numer._

**Asuka: **„Cze! Hikari!"

**Hikari: **„Asuka! Nic ci nie jest? Tak się o ciebie martwiłam! Ikari powiedział, że zadzwonisz."

**Asuka: **„Właśnie to robię."

**Hikari: **„Gdzie teraz jesteś?"

**Asuka: **„W mieszkaniu."

_Pauza._

**Hikari: **„Co? PRZEZ CAŁY CZAS byłaś tylko w mieszkaniu Major Katsuragi?"

**Asuka: **„Muszę przyznać, że czas dosyć się dłuży bez szkoły."

**Hikari: **„Proszę, powiedz… nie jesteś chora, co? Co się dzieje?"

**Asuka: **„Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć?"

**Hikari: **„Pewnie."

**Asuka: **„A siedzisz na czymś…?"

**Hikari **_(chichocząc)_: „Ocho… to będzie ciekawe… więc co się dzieje…?"

_Pauza._

**Asuka: **„Jestem w ciąży."

_Pauza (dłuższa)._

**Asuka: **„Hikari? Jesteś tam jeszcze?"

**Hikari: **„Nabrałaś mnie! Ale dowcip, ja nie mogę!"

_Hikari zaczyna się śmiać. Na skroni Asuki pojawia się wielka kropelka._

**Asuka: **„Hikari? Ja WCALE nie żartuję!"

_Trzecia pauza (jeszcze dłuższa)._

**Hikari: **„Naprawdę?"

**Asuka: **„Tak."

**Hikari **_(cicho)_: „A… a k-kto jest… ojcem…?"

**Asuka: **„Shinji."

_Asuka słyszy, jak po drugiej stronie słuchawki Hikari szczęka opada na ziemię._

**Hikari: **„… nie wierzę…"

**Asuka: **„Ale to prawda! Teraz jestem w trzecim miesiącu…"

**Hikari: **„Nie wiem co powiedzieć… chłopiec czy dziewczynka?"

**Asuka **_(wzdychając)_: „Dr. Akagi powie mi dzisiaj wieczorem. Misato już zna płeć, ale jeszcze mi nie chce nic powiedzieć! Tak się denerwuję…"

_Niektórzy ludzie radzą sobie z nagłymi, szokującymi wiadomościami nagłym wyskakiwaniem znienacka z dziwnymi dowcipami. Hikari się do nich zalicza._

**Hikari: **„A jakby była… no wiesz… pół-dziewczynka, pół-chłopiec? No wiesz, przy tych wszystkich mutacjach genetycznych ostatnio…"

**Asuka **_(teraz obawiając się najgorszego)_: „Nie gadaj takich rzeczy! Przyniesiesz mi pecha!"

**Hikari **_(chichocząc)_: „No… Ikari wie?"

**Asuka: **„JASNE ŻE WIE, BO ZROBIŁAM _TO_ Z NIM!"

**Hikari: **„Ups… wybacz… więc faktycznie przez to przechodzisz?"

**Asuka: **„Na początku pomyślałam o pewnej… możliwości… ale potem pomyślałam sobie, że to by było morderstwo."

_Najwyraźniej Asuka nie podaje przyjaciółce PRAWDZIWYCH powodów, dla których chce zachować to dziecko._

**Hikari: **„Rozumiem… wiem, że w tych czasach to duży problem. Ale słuchaj… to już trzeci miesiąc, a ty jeszcze nie znasz płci? Trochę dziwne."

**Asuka: **„Tak myślisz? Dr. Akagi powiedziała, że nie mogli uzyskać czytelnego obrazu z ultrasonografu z powodu oddziaływania LC-- płynu, z którym pracujemy w NERV-ie, na mój organizm."

**Hikari: **„Możliwe…"

**Asuka: **„Myślisz, że mogą próbować coś przede mną ukryć?"

**Hikari: **„…"

**Asuka **_(znowu wzdychając)_: „Tak się martwię… a jak je stracę? Już bym nie chciała żyć. To teraz część mnie. Chyba czuję to, co czuje matka. To dziecko jest dla mnie wszystkim. No wiesz, myślę o EVA-ch, o wszystkich rzeczach, które każą nam robić… ciekawe czy to wszystko może jakoś wpłynąć na moją ciążę."

**Hikari: **„Być może. Uwierz w potęgę nauki. To najpotężniejsza własność ludzkości!"

**Asuka **_(śmiejąc się)_: „Skończ już, Hikari! Gadasz jak Cud-dziewczyna!"

**Hikari: **„Ej, może byś do mnie przyszła wieczorem?"

**Asuka: **„Obawiam się, że nie mogę. Wybacz. Umieram z ciekawości żeby się dowiedzieć!"

**Hikari: **„A, tak. Prawie zapomniałam."

**Asuka: **„No… miło się z tobą gadało, Hikari. Teraz mi dużo lepiej."

**Hikari: **„Nie ma sprawy. Chciałam tylko z tobą pogadać."

**Asuka: **„Okej, cześć!"

**Hikari: **„Cześć!"

_Asuka rozłącza się._

**Asuka **_(do siebie:)_ „Ciekawe… czemu postanowiłam je zachować? Nie wiem, co się dzieje z moim ciałem albo umysłem… uaa… ale jestem zmęczona… _(zieeeeeeew)_… upitraszę tylko coś szybko, a potem pójdę spać… umieram z ciekawości, ale… muszę się przespać… jestem za bardzo zmęczona… _(zieeeeeeeeeeew)_…"

---

_Później tego wieczora w mieszkaniu Misato. Drzwi się otwierają._

**Shinji: **„Tadaima (_Wróciłem)_…"

_Shinji wchodzi do mieszkania. Wszędzie panuje cisza._

**Shinji: **„Asuka pewnie śpi…"

_Wtedy zauważa wiadomość na kuchennym stole:_

„Do mojego Shinji-kuna (albo kogokolwiek innego), prawdopodobnie teraz śpię.

Shinji-kun, Misato zaprosiła Ritsuko na dziś wieczór o 6:30.

Czy mógłbyś im, proszę, coś ugotować? Byłam zbyt zmęczona żeby to sama zrobić.

Dzięki, baka.

Twoja słodka

Asuka-chan."

**Shinji **_(zgniatając kartkę)_: „O cholera… która godzina?"

_Na zegarze jest 6:20._

**Shinji: **„O nie! Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem iść do AXL's Game Center z Tōjim i Kensukem!"

_Zaczyna coś szybko gotować…_

**Shinji: **„Okej, mamy jeszcze trochę filetów rybnych, a w kredensie jest bułka tarta… zaczynamy z ryżowarem…"

---

_6:30 (taa, wiem, punktualni jesteśmy, co?)._

**Misato: **„Tadaima!"

**Shinji **_(z kuchni)_: „Ćśśśśś… Obudzisz ją!"

**Misato: **„Ojjj! Nie martw sze, Shinnn-chan! _(hik)_ Wszystko bęcie w posządku!"

**Shinji **_(do siebie:) _„O nie… ZNOWU pijana…"

_Ritsuko stoi za Misato, nieco zawstydzona._

**Ritsuko: **„Wybacz, Shinji-kun. W drodze do domu chciała się zatrzymać na drinka."

**Shinji: **„Taa, zauważyłem."

**Ritsuko: **„Położę ją do łóżka, zanim wyrządzi jeszcze więcej szkód."

**Shinji **_(zaskoczony)_: „Jeszcze _więcej_ szkód?"

**Ritsuko: **„Chyba mam rozbite auto."

**Shinji: **„Och."

---

_Parę minut później Ritsuko zamyka drzwi do sypialni Misato. Potem wchodzi do kuchni, gdzie Shinji gotuje._

**Ritsuko: **„Co dzisiaj na kolację?"

**Shinji: **„Ryba z bułką tartą i ryż."

**Ritsuko: **„Dosyć… szybki posiłek."

**Shinji: **„Jak przyszedłem, to Asuka zostawiła mi wiadomość, że będzie tu pani z Misato-san za dziesięć minut. Tylko to mogłem wymyśleć do przygotowania w takim krótkim czasie."

**Ritsuko: **„Rozumiem."

_Trochę później oboje siadają do stołu._

**Ritsuko: **„Shinji-kun…"

**Shinji: **„Tak, Ritsuko-san?"

**Ritsuko: **„Zauważyłeś coś dziwnego w zachowaniu Asuki?"

**Shinji: **„Nic takiego."

**Ritsuko: **„Jesteś pewien?"

**Shinji: **„To znaczy… tak, jest dla mnie trochę bardziej miła, ale to wszystko."

**Ritsuko: **„To wszystko?"

**Shinji: **„T… tak sądzę."

**Ritsuko: **„No to się lepiej przygotuj."

**Shinji: **„Co…?"

**Ritsuko: **„Jej zachowanie jako kobiety, a teraz jako matki, uczyni ją zupełnie inną od _Asuki_, jaką znamy."

**Shinji: **„O?"

**Ritsuko: **„W ostatnich miesiącach obchodzić ją będzie tylko jej dziecko, nawet bardziej niż ona sama."

**Shinji: **„Naprawdę?"

**Ritsuko: **„Będziesz przy niej żeby jej pomóc, prawda?"

**Shinji **_(próbując rozluźnić atmosferę)_: „No… o ile nie zabije mnie atak Anioła, to myślę, że przy niej będę."

**Ritsuko: **„To nie są żarty, Shinji-kun. Ona cię potrzebuje. Rozumiesz to?"

**Shinji: **„O-oczywiście… skoro tak pani mówi…"

**Ritsuko **_(po skończeniu posiłku)_: „Gochisōsama deshita (_Dziękuję za posiłek)_. Mogę gdzieś tu spać?"

**Shinji: **„Tutaj?"

**Ritsuko: **„Nie mogę się nigdzie ruszyć bez mojego auta, więc jutro będę musiała skorzystać z auta Misato."

**Shinji: **„Och, oczywiście… w mojej sypialni."

**Ritsuko: **„A gdzie ty będziesz spał?"

**Shinji: **„Na kanapie…"

**Ritsuko: **„No to ja wezmę kanapę. Dobranoc, Shinji-kun. I nie podglądaj!"

_Uśmiecha się do Shinjiego._

**Shinji: **„Bez obaw…"

---

_Następnego ranka Misato budzi się z dziwnym i nieprzyjemnym, acz bardzo znajomym uczuciem… uczuciem… kaca._

**Misato: **„Co… och, moja głowa… musiałam za dużo wczoraj wypić…"

_Słyszy odgłosy syren dobiegające z każdej strony._

**Misato: **„ARRRRGHHH! Co jest grane? To boli! Dobra, koniec z Suntory Sento, za dziwaczne, zostanę przy Yebisu… CO DO--?"

_Patrzy w stronę okna i teraz widzi tajemniczy obiekt przelatujący nad Tokio-3! Ma on kształt cienkiego piórka z kulą na szczycie._

**Misato: **„Anioł!"

_Pędzi przez przedpokój, waląc w każde drzwi._

**Misato: **„Dalej, Dzieci! Alarm!"

_Pędzi przez salon i nagle się zatrzymuje, kiedy zauważa kogoś ruszającego się na kanapie._

**Misato: **„Ritsuko? Ty tam spałaś?"

**Ritsuko **_(budząc się)_: „Nie pamiętasz? Prawie mi auto zniszczyłaś…"

**Misato: **„O, nie wiedziałam…"

**Ritsuko: **„Co to za dźwięk…?"

**Misato: **„A, tak! Obudź się i ubieraj! Atak Anioła na Tokio-3! Musimy się dostać do Kwatery Głównej!"

**Ritsuko: **„CO? TERAZ? Czemu zawsze muszą atakować w takich momentach?"

**Misato: **„No dalej! Ja spróbuję przygotować Shinjiego i Asukę."

_Misato jeszcze raz puka do drzwi Shinjiego._

**Shinji **_(ze swojego pokoju)_: „Tak, słyszałem, Misato-san! Ubieram się!"

**Misato: **„Dobra, pospiesz się! Obudzę Asukę!"

_Puka do drzwi Asuki. Żadnej odpowiedzi._

**Misato: **„Asuka! Wiem, że tam jesteś! Obudź się i ubieraj! Anioł atakuje!"

_Otwiera drzwi. Asuka leży zwinięta w kłębek na swoim łóżku._

**Misato: **„Asuka, słyszałaś?"

_Misato podchodzi i kładzie Asuce rękę na ramieniu. Asuka drży, poci się i krzywi. Misato przykłada Asuce rękę do czoła…_

**Misato: **„Ritsuko! Tym razem Asuka ma PRAWDZIWĄ gorączkę! Zabieramy ją z nami!"

**Ritsuko **_(z salonu)_: „Super, jeszcze tego brakowało."

---

_Parę minut później w Central Dogma._

**Makoto: **„Wzór długości fali niebieski! To Anioł!"

**Shigeru: **„ONZ powiedziało, że to nie leży w zakresie ich obowiązków."

**Fuyutsuki: **„No, jak zwykle, będziemy musieli sami odwalić brudną robotę…"

**Maya: **„Major Katsuragi, dr. Akagi i Dzieci właśnie dotarły do Central Dogma, proszę pana. Rei już się przygotowuje."

**Gendō: **„Coś jeszcze?"

**Maya: **„Major powiedziała też, że Drugie Dziecko jest niezdolne do walki."

**Fuyutsuki: **„Za wcześnie…"

**Gendō: **„Wiem… SEELE się z nami bawi."

_Misato wpada do centrum dowodzenia._

**Misato: **„Przepraszam, że to tak długo trwało!"

**Maya: **„Majorze, gdzie jest dr. Akagi?"

**Misato **_(szybko)_: „W szpitalu, zajmuje się Asuką. Ma okropną gorączkę i trzęsie się jak osika."

**Maya **_(do siebie:)_ „Tym razem to wygląda na poważne."

**Misato: **„Hyūga! Zdaj raport o sytuacji!"

**Makoto: **„To Anioł, Majorze. I spada prosto na nas. Jeśli czegoś zaraz nie zrobimy, Tokio-3 zostanie zmiażdżone. A my, oczywiście, też."

**Shigeru: **„Cel wydaje się używać siły grawitacji jako źródła mocy. Może być cienki jak piórko, ale waży 3,000,000,000 ton."

**Misato: **„Niesamowite… Co z EVA-mi?"

**Maya: **„Plug Rei jest już umieszczony w EVA-00. Unit aktywowany i gotowy do wystrzelenia!"

_Parę sekund później._

**Maya: **„EVA-01 aktywowana i gotowa do wystrzelenia!"

**Misato: **„Shinji, Rei! Słyszycie mnie?"

**Shinji i Rei: **„Hai!"

**Misato: **„Okej. Sytuacja wygląda tak: O tym Aniele wiemy tylko tyle, że może wyglądać na lekkiego, ale tak naprawdę jest na tyle ciężki żeby zniszczyć to miasto, jeśli wyląduje, więc poruszajcie się ostrożnie i NIE pozwólcie mu spaść na ziemię!"

**Shinji: **„Hai."

**Misato: **„EVA-00 i -01! Ha-shin (_Wystrzelić)_!"

_EVA-00 i EVA-01 obie wypadają spod ziemi parę sekund po rozkazie wystrzelenia Misato. Obie zajmują pozycje za budynkami._

**Misato: **„Jeśli TO coś dotknie któregokolwiek z was, to w mig was zmiażdży. Zrozumiano?"

**Rei: **„Hai."

**Shinji: **„Misato-san, gdzie jest Asuka?"

**Misato: **„Jest dosyć chora, więc nie może z wami walczyć. Ritsuko się nią zajmuje."

**Shinji: **„Będę walczył dla niej!"

**Misato: **„Grzeczny chłopiec. W każdym razie! Rei, rozwiń swoje Pole AT i spróbuj usunąć Pole celu."

**Rei: **„Jokai. (_okej)_."

_Potem robi, jak jej kazano. Rozwija swoje Pole AT i próbuje iść w kierunku celu żeby zredukować Pole samego Anioła. Ale w ogóle nie wydaje się to działać. Anioł wciąż opada._

**Shinji: **„AYANAMI!"

_Idzie jej na pomoc, rozwijając swoje Pole AT i zbliżając się do Anioła._

**Misato: **„Shinji-kun! Nie! Nie zbliżaj się! Zmiażdży cię! Rei! Odsuń się!"

_Ale dwójka nastolatków nie słucha…_

_---_

_Sala szpitalna w Central Dogma. Sōryū Asuka Langley leży na łóżku, śpiąc, śniąc. Koszmar, jeśli jej mina jest jakąś wskazówką._

_Sen Asuki…_

**Asuka: **„Mamo?"

…

**Asuka: **„Mamo, jesteś tam?"

…

**Asuka: **„Mamo! Popatrz na mnie!"

**Głos: **„Moja droga Asuko…"

**Asuka: **„Mamo! Czy to ty? Popatrz na mnie!"

**Głos: **„Stajesz się taka jak ja, Asuka-chan."

**Asuka: **„Co masz na myśli? Czy to przez… niego?"

**Głos: **„Nie…"

**Asuka: **„No to dlaczego? Co masz na myśli! Odpowiedz!"

**Głos: **„Uczucia…"

**Asuka: **„Uczucia…? Moje uczucia…? Co masz na myśli?"

**Głos: **„Umieraj, moja Asuko… umieraj!"

**Asuka: **„Umrzeć… chcę umrzeć…"

**Asuka: **„Chcę umrzeć…"

**Asuka: **„Nie! Nie chcę umrzeć!"

**Głos: **„Dlaczego?"

**Asuka: **„Z powodu… jego."

**Głos: **„Dlaczego?"

**Asuka: **„Nie… z powodu… ich…"

**Głos: **„Kogo?"

**Asuka: **„… ich…"

**Głos: **„Nie chcesz umrzeć, moja Asuko?"

**Asuka: **„NIE! NIE CHCĘ UMRZEĆ!"

**Głos: **„Dobrze. Bądź wolna, Asuka. Bądź wolna."

**Asuka: **„NIE CHCĘ UMRZEĆ!"

**Głos: **„Otwórz się… bądź dobrą matką, córeczko…"

**Asuka: **„Otworzyć… się…? Dobrą matką, ja?"

**Głos: **„Musisz kierować się swoimi uczuciami."

**Asuka: **„…"

**Głos: **„Nie zamykaj się w sobie… otwórz się."

**Asuka: **„Mamo, czy to ty?"

**Głos: **„Umieraj!"

**Asuka: **„Nie. Nie chcę umrzeć."

**Głos: **„Umieraj!"

**Asuka: **„NIE CHCĘ UMRZEĆ!"

**Głos: **„Umieraj! Chodź ze mną!"

**Asuka: **„NIE! _ON_ NIE CHCE, ŻEBYM UMARŁA! JA NIE CHCĘ UMRZEĆ! ON MNIE POTRZEBUJE!"

**Głos: **„Umieraj!"

**Asuka: **„ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! Zrobię, co będę chciała! Jestem wolna! Ludzie się o mnie troszczą!"

**Głos: **„Bądź wolna."

**Asuka: **„Wolna…"

**Głos: **„A teraz idź…"

**Asuka: **„… AA!"

_Potem budzi się na cichej szpitalnej sali, z dala od alarmu w Central Dogma._

_---_

_Na powierzchni._

**Shinji: „**NNNNNNNGGGGGGG...!"

**Rei: **„NNNNNNGGGGG..."

**Misato: **„Uciekajcie! Sami sobie nie poradzicie!" _(do siebie:) _„Ktoś trzeci by sobie poradził… Asuka…"

_Pojawia się Ritsuko._

**Ritsuko: **„Majorze, jaka sytuacja?"

**Misato: **„Shinji i Rei ostro walczą z Aniołem, ale…"

**Ritsuko: **„Nie martw się. Asuce nic nie jest. Gorączka jej spada, a teraz śpi. Chociaż nie za dobrze. Chyba ma koszmary…"

**Misato: **„Super…"

---

_Sala Asuki. Leży ona w łóżku, myśląc…_

**Asuka: **„Ten sam koszmar… znowu…"

… _kiedy podsłuchuje pielęgniarki._

**Pielęgniarka 1: **„Słyszałam, że ten potwór nas wszystkich zmiażdży!"

**Pielęgniarka 2: **„Nie panikuj, wiesz, że te roboty nas bronią."

**Pielęgniarka 1: **„Taa… ale… tylko dwa… myślę, że…"

**Asuka **_(do siebie:) _„Anioł? Atak Anioła? Rei i Shinji się tym zajmują? Sami? Scheiße! Te milczki NIE pokonają Anioła bez mojej pomocy…"

_Potem wyskakuje z łóżka i otwiera drzwi._

**Pielęgniarka 1: **„Ej! Gdzie idziesz?"

**Asuka: **„Wykonać swój obowiązek."

**Pielęgniarka 2: **„Co? Dr. Akagi kazała mi cię nie wypuszczać!"

**Asuka: **„Woli pani, żeby panią zabił ten potwór nad nami?"

**Pielęgniarka 1: **„…"

**Asuka: **„No to mnie przepuśćcie."

**Pielęgniarka 2: **„…"

**Asuka: **„Zakładam, że odpowiedź brzmi 'okej'."

_Potem otwiera drzwi i kieruje się… w stronę klatki EVA-02._

_---_

_Klatka EVA-02. Asuka stoi nieco skulona, dysząc z braku powietrza. Potem patrzy na EVA Unit-02._

**Asuka **_(z rękami na biodrach)_: „Okej, Asuka! Iku wa yo!"

---

_Centrum Dowodzenia._

**Ritsuko: **„Jak tych dwoje może wytrzymać takie obciążenie?"

**Misato: **„Nie wiem… ale nie sądzę, żeby Geofront jeszcze długo wytrzymał."

**Makoto: **„Alarm! EVA-02 aktywowana!"

**Misato: **„CO?"

**Ritsuko: **„Czy coś jest w plugu?"

**Misato: **„Uruchomić przekaz z wewnętrznej kamery!"

_Na ekranie pojawia się Asuka – wciąż w szpitalnym ubraniu. Gendō uśmiecha się lekko._

**Misato: **„ASUKA! CO TY TAM U LICHA ROBISZ?"

**Ritsuko: **„Masz być w łóżku! Twój stan na to nie pozwala!"

**Asuka: **„… przepraszam. Wygląda na to, że są zakłócenia w odbiorze. Nie słyszę was wyraźnie. Wyłączę system komunikacyjny i spróbuję to naprawić."

_Monitor jest teraz pusty._

**Ritsuko: **„Ponowić przekaz!"

**Maya: **„Dame desu (_Nie da się)_! Sygnał jest odrzucany z wewnątrz pluga!"

**Misato: **„Asuka!"

---

_W plugu._

**Asuka: **„Evangelion-02! Hashin!"

---

_Centrum Dowodzenia._

**Maya: **„Sempai… popatrz na to…"

**Ritsuko **_(patrząc Mayi przez ramię)_: „… 96.3?"

**Misato: **„Co jest grane?"

**Ritsuko: **„Jej stopień synchronizacji osiągnął 96! Niewiarygodne…"

**Misato: **„Żar… żartujesz?"

**Maya: **„Margines błędu MAGI wynosi 0.000000001."

**Misato: **„Asuka!"

---

_Na powierzchni._

**Shinji: **„Rei… pu… puszczam…"

**Rei: **„…nnnnngggggggg..."

**Shinji: **„Gdyby… tylko… Asuka…"

_Nagle z tyłu wyłania się EVA-02._

**Asuka: **„Hej, tęskniliście za mną, co nie?"

_Shinji odwraca głowę do Asuki._

**Shinji: **„ASUKA! Nic ci nie jest!"

_Potem zwraca uwagę na pobliską pracę. Anioł zbliża się już do ziemi…_

**Asuka: **„SHINJI NO BAKA (_SHINJI, TY GŁUPKU)_!"

_Potem podbiega do Anioła i zatrzymuje go tylko jedną ręką._

_---_

_Centrum Dowodzenia._

**Wszyscy: **„Łaaaa…"

**Misato: **„ALE JAK ONA TO U LICHA ROBI? RITSUKO!"

**Ritsuko: **„Ja też nie wiem! Jej stopień synchronizacji wynosi prawie 100!"

---

_Na powierzchni._

**Asuka: **„Co wy do licha wyprawiacie? POMÓŻCIE MI!"

**Shinji **_(zdumiony furią Asuki)_: „J-jasne…"

**Asuka: **„Pewnie myśleliście, że wam przypadnie cała chwała, nie? TO ŹLE MYŚLELIŚCIE!"

_Zaczynają teraz odpychać Anioła._

**Asuka **_(demonstracyjnie)_: „Taa, i co teraz?"

**Shinji: **„Eeee… Potrójny Atak Progressive Knife'em… tak?"

**Asuka **_(sarkastycznie)_: „Przemyślane." _(teraz wściekle)_: „NO PEWNIE, BAKA SHINJI!"

_Cała trójka wykorzystuje to, że Anioł musi teraz wrócić do miejsca, gdzie był przedtem, żeby wyciągnąć swoje progressive knife'y z futerałów na ramionach._

**Asuka: **„TERAZ!"

_Wszyscy wycelowują noże w epicentrum Anioła. Znienacka wydobywa się nieludzkie wycie. Potem Anioł eksploduje, zabierając ze sobą dwa czy trzy budynki. Na szczęście EVA'y wydają się być w porządku._

_---_

_Centrum Dowodzenia._

**Ritsuko: **„Jej stopień synchronizacji właśnie spadł do 0! Nie do pomyślenia!"

**Misato: **„Ponowić przekaz wizualny!"

_Kamera z pluga jest już połączona na nowo z Centrum Dowodzenia NERV-u. Asuka jest bardzo zmęczona._

**Asuka: **„Misato… Akagi-san… proszę, powiedzcie mi…"

**Misato: **„Co?"

**Asuka: **„Chłopiec czy dziewczynka?"

**Ritsuko: **„To będzie dziewczynka, Asuka."

**Asuka: **„… dzięki."

_Wszyscy widzą teraz, jak uśmiechająca się szeroko Sōryū Asuka Langley siada, kładzie sobie rękę na brzuchu, zamyka oczy… i zapada w głęboki sen._

_---_

**CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI**

**---**

_Dopisek Autora:_

Anioł wydaje się być trochę podobny do Tzachquiela, Dziesiątego Anioła (Odcinek 12). **(ja tam nie sądzę, że powinieneś wymyślać własne Anioły… no, ale, skoro musisz… - dop. tłumacz)**

Nie sądzicie, że temu mięsiącowi POTRZEBNY był mały Atak Anioła? Ja też… :-)

_Dopisek korektora (Dave'a Watsona):_

Suntory Sento to japońska marka piwa. Yebisu to to, co zazwyczaj pije Misato (pamiętajcie, to już nie tylko na śniadanie!).

Wielkie dzięki, że doczytaliście dotąd!

Na razie!

Axel Terizaki

_Następny odcinek to: _**CZWARTY MIESIĄC: Coś, czego nie powinnaś zobaczyć za tymi drzwiami**.

**Autorem tego fanfica jest Axel Terizaki/The author of this fanfic is Axel Terizaki**

**Przetłumaczył go Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija/Translated by Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija**

**Wszelkie prawa zastrzeżone/All rights reserved**


	4. Coś, czego nie powinnaś zobaczyć za tymi

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Zrodzone z miłości**

Czwarty miesiąc

---

_W OSTATNIM ODCINKU:_

Teraz prawie wszyscy wiedzą o Asuce i Teri (nienarodzonej córce Shinjiego i Asuki). Podczas ostatniej walki z Aniołem cały personel NERV-u – Misato, Ritsuko, Rei, Shinji, wszyscy – zobaczyli _nową_ Asukę, która w niewytłumaczalnej furii nie do pomyślenia przytrzymała Anioła tylko jedną ręką. Ritsuko nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom: 96.3. Ta liczba przez ostatni miesiąc nawiedzała ją każdej nocy. Tyle wynosił stopień synchronizacji Asuki podczas szalejącej walki. Ritsuko robi, co może w celu odkrycia historii stojącej za tym wynikiem.

Więc CO się dzieje z Asuką? Taa, wiem, że co miesiąc stawiam to pytanie, ale tym razem znajdziecie na nie odpowiedź. Dlaczego znajdziecie odpowiedź na wasze pytania? Czy znajdziecie WSZYSTKIE odpowiedzi na wasze pytania? Ile macie pytań? Czy ja kiedyś przestanę zadawać głupie pytania? ;-)

_NOTKA: _Od tego momentu opowiadanie staje się trochę mroczniejsze. Przykro mi, ale, jak w każdym opowiadaniu, są tu elementy niszczące.

---

CZWARTY MIESIĄC:

Coś, czego nie powinnaś zobaczyć za tymi drzwiami

---

_Czyjaś ręka zakreśla ołówkiem datę w kalendarzu. Widzimy, że jest niedziela, 27 października 2016 roku. Misato spogląda nieco niżej na kalendarzu._

**Misato **_(do siebie:) _„Ohoho! W następny piątek są urodziny Asuki! Zrobimy sobie IMPREZĘ!"

_Dla Misato wszystko jest potencjalnym pretekstem do imprezy. Asuka wchodzi do kuchni._

**Asuka: **„Co się dzieje, Misato? Z czego się tak cieszysz?"

_Misato odwraca się do Asuki i dosyć długo przygląda się jej brzuchowi._

**Asuka **_(podążając za wzrokiem Misato)_: „Ej, przestań! Ona się przez ciebie zarumieni!"

_Misato nie może się powstrzymać od śmiechu._

**Asuka: **„C-co cię tak śmieszy?"

**Misato: **„Nic, nic!" _(do siebie:)_ „Nie wygląda na to, że pamięta, że zbliżają się jej urodziny!" _(do Asuki:) _„Nie widzisz, że niedługo jest specjalny dzień?"

**Asuka: **„Co masz na myśli?"

**Misato **_(do siebie:) _„Wygląda na to, że _w ogóle_ nie pamięta… idealnie! No to zrobię z tego przyjęcie-niespodziankę!"

**Asuka: **„Teraz moja kolej na zadawanie pytań. Co TO ma być?"

_Pokazuje Misato tabliczkę._

**Asuka: **„Czemu powiesiłaś to na drzwiach do mojego pokoju?"

_Na tabliczce jest napisane: _„Pokój Asuki i Teri-chan."

**Asuka: **„A więc? Czekam!"

**Misato: **„Taa… eeee… już niedługo przyjdzie na świat…"

**Asuka: **„Taa, ale jeszcze nie przyszła! KIEDY już się urodzi, to wtedy cię poproszę o nową tabliczkę, okej?"

**Misato: **„Ale ja tylko chciałam powitać nową współlokatorkę!"

**Asuka: **„Powiedziałam, że KIEDY już się urodzi…"

**Misato: **„Dobra, dobra. Rozumiem…"

**Asuka: **„Tak przy okazji, to gdzie jest Shinji?"

**Misato: **„Chyba powiedział, że będzie w AXL's Game Center z Tōjim i Kensukem."

**Asuka: **„Och. _(westchnienie)_." _(do siebie:)_ „Ja tu umieram z nudów, a _on_ się bawi z przyjaciółmi… kurde!"

---

_Central Dogma. Ritsuko pisze coś na swoim laptopie w swoim biurze. Przychodzi Maya i czyta swojej sempai przez ramię._

**Maya: **„Raport Ciążowy Drugiego Dziecka?"

**Ritsuko: **„Tak. I wygląda na to, że jest problem."

**Maya: **„Hę?"

**Ritsuko: **„LCL wydaje się wywierać jakiś wpływ na geny Asuki. A także na geny jej dziecka."

**Maya: **„To okropne! Nie możemy z tym nic zrobić?"

**Ritsuko: **„Nie wiem. Poza tym to nie wygląda na ten sam LCL, którego używamy w pozostałych entry plugach. Popatrz na to – ślady czegoś w rodzaju tetra-9 hydrokannabinolu. Ale dziwnym trafem nie wydaje się to wpływać na zdrowie pilota… ale… taa… chwila moment…"

_Wpisuje parę poleceń._

**Ritsuko: **„Może…"

**Maya: **„To może te cząsteczki mają coś wspólnego z wysokim stopniem synchronizacji."

**Ritsuko: **„Taa, możliwe… zapytam MAGI. Idź się przespać."

**Maya: **„Masz rację, sempai. Już późno."

**Ritsuko: **„Taa, wszyscy mieliśmy ciężki dzień. Dobranoc. Do jutra."

**Maya: **„Do jutra, sempai."

_Maya wychodzi. Ritsuko na chwilę odjeżdża na krześle od laptopa i zamyka oczy, obracając się. Nagle ktoś zakrywa jej rękami oczy._

**Męski głos: **„Zgadnij kto?"

_Ritsuko odwraca się, zaskoczona._

**Ritsuko: **„Kaji-kun! Wróciłeś!"

**Kaji: **„Taa, w Paryżu-2 było super, ale wolę Tokio-3."

**Ritsuko: **„Cieszę się, że wreszcie wróciłeś."

**Kaji: **„Przegapiłem coś?"

**Ritsuko **_(śmiejąc się)_: „Taa, parę spraw."

**Kaji **_(pochylając się nad laptopem)_: „C-co? Postanowiła…"

**Ritsuko: **„Wygląda na to, że twoja mała podopieczna chce wychować dziecko…"

**Kaji: **„Serio?"

**Ritsuko: **„Tak."

**Kaji: **„Hej, muszę pogratulować tym dwoje, jak odwiedzę Katsuragi. Tak przy okazji, jest gdzieś w pobliżu?"

**Ritsuko: **„Nie, na urlopie."

**Kaji **_(z uśmiechem)_: „Och. No to dobra, po prostu umówię się z nią, jak wróci."

**Ritsuko: **„…" _(do siebie:)_ „W marzeniach…"

**Kaji: **„To nara, Rit-chan. Przeniesionio mnie do twojego wydziału, wiesz…"

**Ritsuko: **„Nie sądzę, żeby Misato to doceniła…"

---

_NIEDZIELA. Shinji leży w łóżku z rękami za głową, wpatrując się w sufit. Myśli o… o tym, jak dzika była Asuka w ostatniej walce. Wyobraża sobie wściekłość na twarzy Asuki, jakby była opętana przez jakiegoś demona._

**Shinji **_(do siebie:)_ „Jak mogła to zrobić?"

_Puk-puk…_

**Misato **_(zza drzwi)_: „Shinji-kun? Jesteś tam?"

**Shinji: **„Hai…"

_Wchodzi i zamyka za sobą drzwi. Potem siada na łóżku obok Shinjiego._

**Misato: **„Wiesz, jaki dzisiaj dzień?"

**Shinji: **„Pewnie. Niedziela. Nie patrzyłaś na kalendarz?"

**Misato: **„Tak, ale… za pięć dni będzie…?"

**Shinji: **„Piątek."

**Misato: **„Który…?"

**Shinji: **„Czwarty grudnia. O co ci chodzi?"

**Misato: **„Nie wiesz?"

**Shinji **_(po chwili namysłu)_: „Nie."

**Misato **_(wściekła)_: „URODZINY TWOJEJ ŻONY! Kończy 15 lat!"

**Shinji **_(zrozumiawszy)_: „Hej! Ona NIE jest moją żoną!... jej urodziny?"

**Misato: **„Już od pięciu minut próbuję ci to powiedzieć!"

**Shinji: **„Och… Acha… muszę jej kupić prezent…"

**Misato: **„Taa, no pewnie. Ale chciałam się ciebie zapytać, czy mógłbyś zaprosić swoich przyjaciół na przyjęcie."

**Shinji: **„Okej, zaproszę ich jutro… ale myślisz, że MUSZĄ wiedzieć?"

**Misato: **„No, nie sądzę, żebyśmy mogli dłużej unikać nieuniknionego."

**Shinji: **„Chyba masz rację, Misato-san."

_Dzwonek do drzwi._

**Misato: **„Pójdę sprawdzić, kto to."

_Shinji nie rusza się, ponieważ chce się trochę zdrzemnąć. Gdy już zamyka oczy, słyszy wybuch dobiegający od drzwi, rujnujący chwilę spokoju._

**Misato: **„CHOLERA! ZNOWU _TY_!"

**Kaji: **„Ej, dopiero co wróciłem z Francji, a ty mnie tak witasz? Czemu nie traktujesz mnie tak jak tydzień przed moim wyjazdem, co?"

**Misato: **„Zamknij się! Byłam pijana, dobra? To już się nigdy nie wydarzy!"

**Kaji: **„Mam wierzyć twym hormonom czy słowom?™ Chciałem najpierw pogratulować Ikari Asuce Langley."

**Misato: **„Nie ma jej tu. A poza tym oni nie są małżeństwem! Zabiliby cię, jakby to usłyszeli!"

_Za późno. Shinji usłyszał, ale nie jest tym specjalnie zdenerwowany. Jest teraz w salonie i zauważa Kajiego._

**Shinji: **„Kaji-san!"

**Kaji **_(zwracając wzrok na Shinjiego)_: „Siema, Shinji. Jak się masz? Słyszałem, że…"

**Misato: **„TO JEST ŚCIŚLE TAJNE, RYŌJI!"

**Kaji: **„Ej, ej, ej! Muszę wiedzieć. Opiekowałem się Asuką, zanim się tu wprowadziła, pamiętasz? I dodam, że teraz znowu dołączyłem do NERV-u, więc…"

**Misato: **„To żaden powód i to zdecydowanie nie twoja sprawa."

**Shinji: **„A, tak przy okazji, Kaji-san, chciałbyś przyjść na przyjęcie?"

**Misato: **„Hę?"

**Kaji: **„Jakie?"

**Shinji: **„Urodziny Asuki, w następny piątek."

**Kaji: **„Taa, pamiętam… kończy 15 lat, tak?"

**Shinji: **„Tak."

_Misato jest kompletnie oniemiała._

**Kaji: **„Pewnie. Więc ja –"

_Misato przerywa mu popychając go w stronę drzwi._

**Misato: **„Więc przyjdziesz na jej przyjęcie urodzinowe i będziesz jej prezentem, okej? A teraz pa."

_Wypycha go za drzwi i zamyka je za nim._

**Shinji: **„Misato, on jest przyjacielem, nie sądzę, że…"

_Misato patrzy na Shinjiego wściekle z ogniem w oczach._

**Shinji: **„Uchh… nieważne."

---

_ŚRODA RANO. Asuka wcześnie dzisiaj wstała. Jest kompletnie ubrana, zawiązała sobie swoje długie rude włosy za głową i ma na sobie fartuszek, kiedy robi śniadanie. Shinji wchodzi do kuchni, ubrany do szkoły. Misato idzie zaraz za nim, ubrana w swoje… hmm… no, wiecie, jak się ubiera, kiedy jest na urlopie… powiedzmy że dosyć luźno._

**Shinji **_(widząc Asukę robiącą śniadanie):_ „Gulp…"

**Asuka **_(krzywiąc się do niego)_: „Ej! MOGĘ czasem coś ugotować!"

**Misato: **„Hę?……"

**Shinji: **„C-co… ty…"

**Asuka: **„Oj, przestańcie! Mam prawo ubierać się, jak chcę i związać sobie włosy, żeby was nie poraziło ich boskie piękno!"

**Misato: **„To po prostu… takie niezwykłe…"

_Asuka niebezpiecznie się wścieka. Dwójka jej współlokatorów wie, że zaraz osiągnie swój limit._

**Misato: **„Ej, uspokój się. Zrobiłaś śniadanie? Jak miło."

_Daje Shinjiemu szturchańca._

**Shinji **_(szybko zerkając na Misato, a potem patrząc na Asukę)_: „T-taa… bardzo miło."

**Asuka: **„Okej, siadajcie, głuptasy."

_Zaczynają jeść śniadanie, ale wkrótce potem Shinji wstaje i zmierza do drzwi._

**Shinji **_(nie patrząc na Asukę)_: „Dzięki, było znakomite. Cześć."

**Asuka **_(kiedy Shinji wychodzi)_: „Pfff… baka."

**Misato: **„Ma rację. Było znakomite."

**Asuka: **„To spisek! Nagle postanawiam być dla was bardziej miła i…"

**Misato **_(przerywając jej)_: „Ej, ja nie żartuję! Jedzenie było naprawdę wspaniałe, Asuka. Powinnaś częściej gotować. To jedno z najlepszych śniadań, jakie jadłam!"

**Asuka: **„Chcesz powiedzieć, że to jedno z _pierwszych_ śniadań, jakie jadłaś, co nie?"

_Misato jest zaskoczona…_

**Asuka **_(sarkastycznie)_: „A może… to jedno z pierwszych śniadań, jakie jadłaś bez 'sosu' Kajiego?"

**Misato **_(zszokowana)_: „C-co masz na myśli?"

**Asuka: **„Och, nic, nic…!"

---

_Sprzed mieszkania słyszymy kłócące się dwie kobiety._

**Misato **_(krzycząc)_: „Jesteś obrzydliwa!"

**Asuka **_(śmiejąc się)_: „H-hej! Nigdy nie przestajesz jęczęć jego imienia, jak śpisz! 'Och, Kaji! Taaaaaaak! Chcę więcej! To takie doooobre! Chcę więcej śniadania!'"

**Misato: **„Ty suko! Podglądałaś, jak spałam!"

**Asuka: **„No jasne! Zastanawiałam się, skąd te wszystkie głośne jęki! Jestem pewna, że nawet Shinji cię usłyszał! Trupa byś obudziła!"

**Misato: **„Zabiję cię za to!"

**Asuka: **„Poczekaj jeszcze pięć miesięcy, bo inaczej to będzie podwójne morderstwo!"

**Misato: **„Nie, nie będę czekać!"

_Sprzed mieszkania słychać różne przemioty lecące i rozbijające się na ścianach…_

_---_

_PIĄTEK (taa, wiem, w czwartki nie dzieje się nic ciekawego… ale DZIŚ… prawda jest tu (eeee… 'teraz' trochę bardziej by pasowało)._

_Czyjaś ręka gwałtownie uderza teczką o biurko. Ritsuko jest przed biurkiem Gendō w Terminal Dogma._

**Ritsuko: **„Jak pan wyjaśni TO?"

**Gendō: **„Nie ma czego wyjaśniać."

**Ritsuko: **„Ale… już wykorzystuje pan te dzieci… a teraz płód… i tak już wykorzystał pan wszystkich tutaj…"

_Głos jej się łamie, a w jej oczach zaczynają wzbierać łzy._

**Ritsuko: **„Jest pan szaleńcem…"

**Gendō: **„Mój plan jest prawie skończony. Pomogę przyjść na świat pierwszemu –"

**Ritsuko: **„To obrzydliwe!"

_Płacze._

**Ritsuko: **„Zrobili tę dziewczynkę ze swojej miłości… a pan… pan chce ją wyrwać z ich rąk! Tylko po to żeby służyła pańskim parszywym planom…"

**Gendō: **„…"

**Ritsuko: **„DLACZEGO? Dlaczego używa pan tych agentów DNA w tym nowym typie LCL? DLACZEGO to dziecko ich potrzebuje? Wie pan, jakie konsekwencje –"

**Gendō: **„Wiem. Ale nie mogę pozwolić na to, żeby ten… szczegół zablokował mój plan."

_Ritsuko z całej siły uderza Gendō w twarz._

**Ritsuko: **„NIE! Niemożliwe! To, że jej stopień synchronizacji był wysoki, to tylko jeden objaw tego, co pan zrobił! Teraz wiem, że skutki uboczne tej manipulacji będą dużo okropniejsze! A pan to nazywa 'szczegółem'? Shinji pana zabije!"

_Teraz już naprawdę wybucha płaczem…_

**Gendō: **„Uspokój się. Wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem. Gdy tylko skończy się 'manipulacja', oddam im dziecko w jej pierwotnym…" _(głos mu zamiera)_ „… stanie."

**Ritsuko: **„N-nie wiem, czy mogę panu zaufać… i coś w środku mówi mi, że nie powinnam. Ale wiem jedno: Nikt, słyszy pan? Nikt panu TEGO nie wybaczy!"

**Gendō: **„Jesteście wolni, dr. Akagi."

_Wychodzi ze spuszczoną głową. Fuyutsuki wyłania się z ciemnego kąta…_

**Fuyutsuki: **„Nie sądzę, żebyś używał stosownych środków do zdobycia tego, czego chcemy."

**Gendō: **„Wiesz dobrze, że SEELE też stoi za tym projektem. Nie mogę pozwolić im przeszkodzić mi w moich planach. A poza tym Rei nie mogła tego dla mnie zrobić. Ma jeden cel, i tylko jeden."

**Fuyutsuki: **„Wiesz, że będziesz dziadkiem."

**Gendō: **„Tak. Jestem podekscytowany, więdząc, że będę dziadkiem pierwszego Genesis Child."

---

_W windzie jadącej na powierzchnię._

**Ritsuko **_(do siebie, ocierając łzy z twarzy)_: „Biedny Shinji…"

---

_NIEDZIELA (Dzień 0) RANO. Teraz już jak zwykle Asuka stoi w kuchni, gotując coś dla współlokatorów. Misato wstaje wcześniej niż zwykle i wchodzi do kuchni…_

**Misato: **„Nie!"

**Asuka **_(zaskoczona)_: „Co jest?"

**Misato: **„Nie możesz dzisiaj nic robić!"

**Asuka: **„Co?"

**Misato: **„Nie ma mowy! Shinji jeszcze śpi?"

**Asuka: **„Tak sądzę."

**Misato: **„No to go obudzę…"

_Idzie do pokoju Shinjiego…_

**Asuka **_(do siebie:)_ „Co z nią?"

_Wtedy Misato wraca do kuchni z wciąż zaspanym Shinjim._

**Misato: **„Shinji, TY gotuj."

**Shinji: **„A… a czemu ja?"

**Misato: **„Wiesz czemu! Chcesz być martwy?"

**Shinji: **„A, no tak."

**Asuka: **„A ty nie chcesz gotować, Misato?"

**Misato: **„Pytałam, czy chcesz być martwa…"

**Asuka **_(chichocząc)_: „Acha, rozumiem…"

---

_WIECZÓR. Asuka siedzi na kanapie, podczas gdy Misato i Shinji sprzątają mieszkanie._

**Asuka: **„Czemu muszę zostać na kanapie?"

**Misato: **„Ślepa jesteś, czy co?"

**Asuka: **„Nie, a czemu?"

**Misato: **„To twoje U-R-O-D-Z-I-N-Y!"

**Asuka: **„…"

**Misato: **„Masz już 15 lat! Zróbmy imprezę! Wszyscy tu za chwilę będą!"

**Asuka: **„Pa… pamiętałaś?"

_Patrzy na Shinjiego._

**Asuka: **„Ty też, Shinji?"

**Shinji: **„T-taa… tak jakby."

**Asuka **_(wpatrując się w swoje stopy)_: „…"

**Misato: **„Co się stało?"

**Asuka: **„Po prostu… nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz obchodziłam swoje urodziny…"

**Misato: **„O Boże, nie mów, że pierwszy raz…"

**Asuka: **„Nie pamiętam, przykro mi."

**Misato: **„Rozumiem. Więc zabaw się dzisiaj! Tym razem NIE będzie ci się nudziło!"

**Asuka: **„Dzięki…"

---

_Na klatce schodowej otwiera się winda, odsłaniając Hikari, Tōjiego i Kensukego. Po wyjściu z windy, Hikari zatrzymuje się przed drzwiami do mieszkania i odwraca się twarzą do pozostałej dwójki._

**Tōji: **„Co jest, Hikari?"

**Hikari: **„Wiecie, czemu nas tu zaprosili, nie?"

**Kensuke: **„Taa, Asuka ma urodziny."

**Hikari: **„A nie zastanawia was, czemu w ogóle nie było jej w szkole już prawie od trzech miesięcy?"

**Tōji: **„N-nie… Ikari powiedział, że jest chora…"

**Hikari **_(wpatrując się w podłogę)_: „No… tak naprawdę to bujda. Ale obiecajcie, że zachowacie spokój, jak ją zobaczycie. Okej?"

**Kensuke: **„A czemu? Co się dzieje?"

**Hikari: **„Muszę wam to powiedzieć teraz, żebyście nie robili ani nie mówili przy niej nic niezręcznego."

**Tōji: **„…"

**Hikari: **„Spodziewa się dziecka."

_Kensukemu szczęka opada do ziemi._

**Tōji: **„Że _CO_?"

**Hikari: **„Ćśśśśśś! Teraz rozumiecie?"

**Kensuke **_(poprawiając szczękę)_: „Chcesz… chcesz powiedzieć… że przez cały ten czas była –"

**Hikari: **„Ona JEST w ciąży, okej? I nie chcę słyszeć żadnych ohydnych komentarzy na jej przyjęciu urodzinowym! Dzisiaj ma być wesoło, dobra?"

**Tōji: **„T-taa, ale… to takie nagłe… eeee, chwila moment… S-Shinji nie jest – ?"

**Hikari: **„Tak, jest. Przy okazji, mam nadzieję, że nie zapomnieliście o prezentach…"

**Kensuke: **„Jasne, że nie!"

_Widzimy paczkę w rękach Kensukego. Rei wychodzi z tej samej windy, z której troszkę wcześniej korzystali._

**Hikari: **„Ayanami. Kombanwa _(Cześć)_!"

**Tōji i Kensuke: **„Kombanwa!"

**Rei **_(cicho, podchodząc do drzwi mieszkania)_: „Kombanwa."

---

_Słyszymy cichą muzykę z mieszkania._

_DING DONG!_

**Shinji: **„Haaaii! Idę!"

_Otwiera drzwi, zza których wyłaniają się Hikari, Rei, Tōji i Kensuke…_

**Shinji: **„Właźcie!"

_Kensuke rzuca torbę w przedpokoju._

**Tōji **_(szeptem do Shinjiego, wchodząc)_: „Cwaniaczek."

_Shinji rumieni się. Wchodząc do salonu Tōji i Kensuke nie mogą się powstrzymać od gapienia się na Asukę, której nie widzieli miesiącami… a szczególnie na jej brzuch. Hikari daje im szturchańca. Potrząsają głowami._

**Tōji: **„Cz-cześć, Asuka."

**Kensuke **_(trzęsąc się)_: „Cz-cze… jak l-leci…?"

**Asuka: **„W porządku, dziękuję."

_Tōji i Kensuke nie mogą uwierzyć własnym uszom… ani oczom. Wtedy Asuka zauważa Rei za ich plecami._

**Asuka: **„Siemasz, Rei!"

**Rei **_(matowym głosem)_: „Cześć."

**Asuka **_(do siebie:)_ „Phi, Cud-dziewczyna jak zwykle niesamowicie rozmowna."

_Hikari wyciąga torbę, którą parę sekund temu miał w rękach Kensuke._

**Hikari: **„Wszystkiego najlepszego, Asuka. To od Tōjiego, Kensukego i mnie."

_Asuka powoli bierze torbę z rąk Hikari._

**Asuka: **„Wielkie dzięki, wy troje…"

_Potem uśmiecha się ciepło i kłania się im. Tōji i Kensuke znów są powaleni na ziemię. Ujrzenie takiego przejawu grzeczności u najbardziej aroganckiej dziewczyny, jaką kiedykolwiek znali, która nie przepuściła nawet dnia bez wyzywania ich i innych takich… są na skraju omdlenia._

**Tōji **_(do siebie:)_ „Asuka… się do mnie… uśmiechnęła i ukłoniła?"

_Kensuke przeciera oczy żeby się upewnić, że to nie sen, jego wyobraźnia albo halucynacje. Asuka otwiera torbę i wyjmuje z niej coś zapakowanego w ozdobny papier. Rzuca pustą torbę, rozrywa papier i pokazuje wszystkim piękną sukienkę, którą trzyma. To letnia sukienka, niemal tak czerwona jak jej plug suit. Przykłada ją potem do swojego ciała żeby sprawdzić, czy pasuje. Wygląda na to że tak._

**Asuka: **„Bardzo wam dziękuję."

_Delikatnie kładzie sukienkę na kanapie, gdzie siedziała parę chwil temu._

**Misato **_(szturchając Rei)_: „No dalej, Rei, daj jej swój prezent."

**Rei: **„Hai."

_Podchodzi do Asuki i daje jej małą paczkę._

**Asuka: **„Dziękuję, Rei."

_Tym razem jednakże nie kłania się Rei. Otwiera paczkę i wyjmuje ze środka ładny mechaniczny ołówek._

**Asuka **_(do siebie:)_ „Nie wierzę! Ale z tej Cud-dziewczyny sknera! No, przynajmniej mi coś dała."

_Potem uśmiecha się do Rei. Misato wręcza Asuce małe zdjęcie._

**Misato: **„To ode mnie, Asuka. Wybacz, nie wiedziałam, co ci dzisiaj dać."

_Zdjęcie przedstawia Kajiego, półnagiego, pozującego trochę w pozie macho (no wiecie, tak jak w tych wszystkich kobiecych pismach…)._

**Asuka: **„Eeee… całkiem słodkie… nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że trzymasz to u siebie w pokoju, Misato…"

**Misato **_(rumieniąc się)_: „Um, no, właściwie to znalazłam je w jakichś starych rzeczach…"

**Asuka **_(wpatrując się w Shinjiego)_: „Hej, Shinji-kun, a ty?"

**Shinji: **„Uch… przepraszam, Asuka… ja… eeee… zapomniałem go kupić."

**Asuka **_(wściekła)_: „Że _CO_?"

**Shinji: **„No… tego…"

_Misato też na niego patrzy, zaskoczona. Shinji wyczytuje jej w oczach „Co ty do cholery wyprawiasz, Shinji?". Rei już ma się z jakiegoś powodu ruszyć z miejsca, kiedy Misato zabiera głos._

**Misato: **„Brakuje jeszcze Ritsuko i baka Kajiego. Mam nadzieję, że przyjdą szybko."

**Asuka **_(mina jej się rozjaśnia)_: „Kaji-san wrócił z Francji?"

**Misato: **„Phi, głupek wrócił w zeszłą niedzielę."

**Asuka: **„Fajowo! I nic mi nie powiedziałaś? To niemiłe."

_Misato patrzy teraz na Shinjiego. W jej minie Shinji wyczytuje teraz „Powinieneś mi podziękować za uratowanie życia, baka." (Shinji jest bardzo dobry w czytaniu ludziom ze spojrzenia…)._

_---_

_Później Kaji i Ritsuko przyszli mniej więcej w tym samym czasie. Ritsuko dała Asuce słownik kanji, natomiast Kaji wręczył jej perfumy, które kupił w Paryżu-2. Asuka była bardzo szczęśliwa. Wiedziała, że ma przyjaciół i ludzi, którzy się o nią troszczą. Nie za to co zrobiła, ale za to kim jest. Ritsuko ciężko się było skoncentrować na uroczystości, wiedząc swoje o planach Gendō i tak bardzo chcąc komuś o nich powiedzieć. Jednakże ze względu na otoczenie i towarzystwo zmusiła się do milczenia… na pewien czas._

**Ritsuko **_(do siebie:)_ „Nie będę zakłócać tej chwili szczęścia…"

---

_Wszyscy siedzą przy stoliku w salonie, jedząc ciasto, które Hikari upiekła przyjaciółce na urodziny. Asuce wpada do głowy pomysł. Patrzy na Shinjiego, szczerząc się niemal triumfalnie…_

**Asuka: **„Hej, baka Shinji."

**Shinji **_(przełykając ślinę)_: „Uch, c-co?"

**Asuka: **„Wiem, jak naprawisz to zaniedbanie."

**Shinji **_(znów przełykając ślinę)_: „Zaczynam się bać…"

**Asuka: **„Musisz przez miesiąc robić wszystkie moje prace, okej? To twoja kara."

_Shinji myśli przez kilka sekund._

**Shinji **_(niechętnie)_: „Umowa stoi…"

**Misato **_(do siebie:)_ „Nie powiedział mi czasem wczoraj, że coś kupił…? Co z tobą, Shinji?"

**Kensuke: **„Biedny Shinji… żal nam ciebie w mrocznych czasach. Będzie nam ciebie brakowało."

**Tōji **_(biorąc sobie drugi kawałek ciasta)_: „Cholernie dobre to ciasto, Hikari. Chciałbym spróbować coś innego, co możesz zrobić, na przykład bentō czy coś w tym stylu."

**Hikari **_(rumieniąc się na komplement)_: „Czemu nie?"

**Tōji **_(który się tego nie spodziewał)_: „Serio?"

**Hikari: **„Jasne."

_Tōji jest oniemiały._

**Asuka: **„Tōji, nie powinieneś się tak dziwić, wiesz…"

_Wszyscy śmieją się, kiedy Tōji i Hikari się rumienią…_

**Kaji **_(przed Asuką)_: „A może byśmy pogadali o przyszłości, Asuka? A może powinienem powiedzieć Ikari Asuka Langley?"

_Asuka przybiera jaskrawy odcień czerwieni, podczas gdy Shinji próbuje się schować pod stołem._

**Asuka: **„Kaji-san, zrozum, proszę, że między mną a głupim Shinjim nic nie ma, okej?"

_Wszyscy się szczerzą i gapią na nich, niezbyt przekonani słowami Asuki. Los chciał, żeby Shinji siedział obok Asuki. Ale dwójka nastolatków już wie, że Los w tym mieszkaniu ma na drugie imię Misato. Rei szybko rzuca okiem na Shinjiego, ale wydaje się, że tylko Shinji to zauważa. Uśmiecha się do niego. W całym swoim życiu uśmiechała się tylko do niego i do Gendō. Shinji dobrze o tym wie. Dla niego uśmiech Rei jest jakby zaklęciem ochronnym. Czuje się, jakby nic złego nie mogło mu się teraz przytrafić._

**Shinji **_(do siebie:) _„Dziękuję, Rei…"

_Pauza._

**Asuka **_(wstając)_: „Dobra, dobra, słuchajcie wszyscy. Wiem, że mam już 15 lat i że jestem za młoda żeby mieć dzieci, ale… no… okej, wygraliście, nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie. Ale za jakieś cztery miesiące Teri będzie z nami i mam nadzieję, że wszyscy powitacie ją na naszym nieszczęsnym świecie."

_Zaduma Shinjiego zostaje przerwana przez sposób mówienia Asuki. Czuje się teraz tak samo obcy jak Tōji i Kensuke, mimo jego roli w tym, o czym właśnie mówiła._

**Shinji **_(do siebie, patrząc na Asukę)_: „Czemu jesteś taka podła? Masz urodziny, ale mimo wszystko…" _(marszcząc brwi, nadal do siebie:)_ „Mogłabyś przynajmniej troszeczkę powiedzieć o mnie. Ja też jestem odpowiedzialny za tą sytuację. Jestem ojcem Teri, Asuka. Proszę, nie zapominaj o tym…"

_Podczas gdy pozostali jej gratulują, Shinji wstaje i bez słowa udaje się do swojego pokoju. Słyszymy, jak zamyka za sobą drzwi._

**Asuka: **„Pffff… co za baka."

**Misato **_(do siebie:)_ „Asuka… nie jesteś za bardzo uczciwa w stosunku do niego…"

**Kaji: **„A teraz napijmy się trochę żeby uczcić te wydarzenia! A ty, Katsuragi?"

**Misato: **„Okej, TYM razem się z tobą zgodzę. Napijmy się!"

_Co za niespodzianka, nie? Częścią etyki Misato jest to, że absolutnie NIE MOŻE odmówić drinka._

_---_

_Kiedy wszyscy wyszli, Misato już padła pijana. Shinji był już w swoim pokoju, jako że opuścił przyjęcie na dwie godziny przed jego końcem. Tylko Asuka jest jeszcze na nogach. Zbiera prezenty, które dostała na urodziny. Czerwona sukienka, buteleczka francuskich perfum, słownik kanji…_

**Asuka **_(do siebie:)_ „No, gdzie ten cholerny słownik?"

_Otwiera drzwi do pokoju Shinjiego._

**Asuka: **„Hej, Shinji-kun, widziałe…"

_Głos jej zamiera, kiedy widzi Shinjiego w łóżku, śpiącego z bardzo dużym grymasem na twarzy._

**Asuka **_(do siebie:)_ „Albo ma koszmary, albo boli go i żałuje, że zapomniał mi kupić prezent na urodziny, ten baka!"

_Rozgląda się po pokoju, nie patrząc na nic szczególnego, a jej goleń uderza w coś na podłodze. Używając swojej Boskiej Niemieckiej Stopy, Asuka odpycha kosz na śmieci Shinjiego. Los, tym razem nie bezpośrednio połączony z Misato, chciał, aby kwadratowe pudełeczko wyskoczyło i wylądowało u jej stóp. Przykuca i podnosi je._

**Asuka **_(do siebie:)_ „Co to?"

_W świetle padającym z przedpokoju może odczytać na kartce papieru przywiązanej do pudełka cienką czerwoną wstążką „Dla Asuki"._

**Asuka **_(do siebie, zaskoczona)_: „P-prezent? Czemu…?"

_Jej myśli urywają się, kiedy otwiera pudełeczko. Jest w nim piękny srebrny pierścionek z płomiennoczerwonym rubinem._

**Asuka **_(do siebie:)_ „Shinji… baka…"

_Potem wstaje i wsuwa pierścionek na środkowy palec prawej ręki._

**Asuka **_(do siebie:)_ „To mój rozmiar… czemu, Shinji? Czemu sam mi tego nie dałeś…?"

_Potem podchodzi do jego futonu i pochyla się nad nim… i całuje go w policzek. Z oczu zaczynają jej już płynąć łzy._

**Asuka **_(ocierając łzy wierzchem dłoni)_: „Czemu płaczę…? Nie mogę być…"

_Biegnie do swojego pokoju i zamyka drzwi. Potem zwija się w kłębek na łóżku i zaczyna płakać._

**Asuka: **„NIE! NIE MOGĘ SIĘ ZAKOCHAĆ! NIE WIERZĘ! PO PROSTU NIE MOGĘ! TO NIE MOŻE BYĆ MIŁOŚĆ…!"

_Kładzie ręce na głowie…_

**Asuka: **„TO NIEMOŻLIWE! MUSZĘ BYĆ SILNA, JA…"

_Myśli teraz tylko o jednym. O Shinjim. Jego wyobrażenia przelatują jej przed oczami… nie widzi nic innego. Shinji. Nie widzi nikogo innego. Shinji… jego wyobrażenie prześladuje ją teraz jeszcze bardziej niż wizja jej własnej matki. Potem przypomina sobie, jak się do niego zwracała, jak on się zachowywał. On był taki słaby, a ona taka silna. Jak magnesy, byli przeciwieństwami, ale nie mogli się unikać. Ona była pogardliwa, a on zawsze był gotów wyciągnąć rękę… ciepłe uczucie otacza jej ciało i przeszywa jej serce niczym progressive knife._

**Asuka **_(pomiędzy szlochami)_: „Nie… mogę… go kochać…"

_Ale któż może walczyć z miłością?_

_---_

**CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI**

**---**

_Od Autora:_

Mam nadzieję, że nie rozczarowały was mroczne chwile w tym rozdziale. Taa, teraz wiecie, co się dzieje z Asuką, no nie? Mówiłem, że w tym rozdziale się dowiecie.

Specjalne podziękowania dla Alaina Gravela (znanego też jako Rakna) za całą pomoc i komentarze. Jeszcze raz dzięki, przyjacielu!

Drugie miejsce na liście moich specjalnych podziękowań przypadło Borderline Case, który pomógł mi uniknąć wydania tej części z NAJWIĘKSZYM błędem, jaki kiedykolwiek popełniłem (Nie powiem jaki, za bardzo się wstydzę)!

I oczywiście podziękowania dla moich korektorów EBJ i Al-l-Boogza.

A teraz odpowiedzi na pytania, które moglibyście chcieć mi zadać:

Czym jest AXL's Game Center, zapytacie? Dowiecie się w następnym rozdziale… okej, żartowałem. AXL's Game Center to w zasadzie w moim ficu salon gier. W prawdziwym świecie jest to nazwa network party, które organizuję z mnóstwem przyjaciół. Wszyscy zbieramy się w urzędzie wiejskim albo w innym świetnym miejscu i gramy przez LAN w gry multiplayerowe przez prawie cztery dni non-stop. Prawdziwa pralnia mózgów… :-)

Zdanie „Mam wierzyć twym XXX czy YYY" to zastrzeżony materiał Ryōjiego Kajiego :- (stąd znaczek „™").

_Bentō _(弁当) to japońskie słowo oznaczające drugie śniadanie włożone do pudełka, składające się z ryżu i innego drobnego jedzenia, które może być jedzone na zimno bądź na gorąco. Można je przygotować w domu albo kupić w sklepach całodobowych i spożywczych w Japonii. Mamy wybór od podstawowych po wyszukane i kolorowe. Korektor (Dave Watson) jadł parę, kiedy był w Japonii i twierdzi, że są całkiem dobre. Jeśli dziewczyna przygotowuje chłopakowi _bentō_, to znaczy, że… taa, coś do niego czuje, hehe. :-)

Na razie,

Axel Terizaki

_Następny odcinek to: _**PIĄTY MIESIĄC: Osłona.**

**Autorem tego fanfica jest Axel Terizaki/The author of this fanfic is Axel Terizaki**

**Przetłumaczył go Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija/Translated by Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija**

**Wszelkie prawa zastrzeżone/All rights reserved**


	5. Osłona

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Zrodzone z miłości**

Piąty miesiąc

---

_W OSTATNIM ODCINKU:_

Miesiąc temu były urodziny Asuki. Wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem (Misato), a przyjęcie się udało. Prócz jednego chłopaka. Ikari Shinji nie wręczył Asuce prezentu tamtego wieczoru. Jednakże Asuka przypadkowo go odkryła, a teraz próbuje zrozumieć bardzo nieprzyjemne uczucie, jakiego ostatnio doświadcza z powodu tego prezentu: Pierścionka. Pięknego pierścionka znajdującego się w pudełeczku z jedwabną podszewką, które Shinji wyrzucił do kosza. Tylko ten prezent dał jej odczuć, że ma urodziny. Ani letnia sukienka, którą dała jej Hikari, ani perfumy od Kaji-sana nie sprawiły, że poczuła się wyjątkowo tamtego wieczoru. Tylko ten pierścionek.

Czemu Shinji kupił jej pierścionek? Czemu zachował to w tajemnicy, więdząc, że Asuka będzie wściekła, jeśli nie da jej prezentu? Jakie znaczenie miał ten pierścionek? Czy był to taki pierścionek, który daje się dziewczynie na znak prawdziwej przyjaźni? Czy pierścionek był cenny i drogi? Dlaczego niebo jest niebieskie?

---

PIĄTY MIESIĄC:

Osłona

---

_Boże Narodzenie i Nowy Rok były dla Shinjiego bardzo dziwnymi dniami. Od urodzin Asuki wszystko stało się dla niego BARDZO skomplikowane. Próbował przed tym uciec, przez ostatni miesiąc pierzchając codziennie po obiedzie do swojej sypialni. Shinji próbował zrozumieć, co się dzieje z Asuką. Parę razy próbował nawet z nią o tym porozmawiać, ale zawsze go odpychała. W sumie życie nie było takie złe, po prostu trochę skomplikowane. Ale naszych przyjaciół czeka straszliwa niespodzianka…_

_---_

_Sen Asuki. Jesteśmy w pustej białej przestrzeni._

**Asuka: **„Tylko nie to…! Czego chcesz TYM RAZEM?"

**Głos: **„Jesteś zadowolona z tej sytuacji?"

**Asuka: **„No jasne! Wszystko w porządku!"

**Głos: **„Jesteś pewna?"

**Asuka:** „…"

**Głos: **„Jesteś pewna?"

**Asuka: **„Okej, wygrałaś. Jestem skończoną idiotką. Shinji mnie nienawidzi, a Cud-dziewczyna mnie go pewnie zabierze. Poza tymi drobnymi szczegółami reszta jest w porządku."

**Głos: **„Jesteś pewna?"

**Asuka: **„POWIEDZIAŁAM, ŻE WSZYSTKO W PORZĄDKU!"

**Głos: **„Jesteś pewna?"

**Asuka: **„Ch… ch… chyba tak."

**Głos: **„Jesteś pewna?"

**Asuka: **„Nie… Nie… nie mogę już znieść tego życia…"

**Asuka: **„Chcę umrzeć!"

**Asuka: **„CHCĘ UMRZEĆ!"

**Asuka: **„CHCĘ UMRZEĆ!"

**Głos: **„Chcesz iść ze mną do nieba, Asuka-chan?"

**Asuka: **„Mamo… już idę…"

**Inny głos **_(podobny do głosu Asuki)_: „NIE!"

**Głos: **„Twój ojciec już nas nie kocha. Chodź ze mną…"

**Asuka: **„Już… idę, mamo…"

_Asuka czuje, że ulatuje w górę, unosząc się w pustej przestrzeni, gdy nagle…_

**Drugi głos: **„NIE! NIE MOŻESZ! POTRZEBUJĘ CIĘ!"

_Biała przestrzeń rozwiewa się, i zastępuje ją teraz czarna pustka. Znikąd pojawia się inna Asuka, mała z intensywnie ciemnoniebieskimi oczami, niemal brązowymi lub czarnymi. Asuka nie potrafi określić ich koloru, ale są ciemne, jak… jak… oczy Shinjiego._

**Asuka: **„Ty jesteś…"

**Chibi-Asuka: **„Wygląda na to, że teraz jestem niczym."

**Asuka: **„Więc czemu mnie potrzebujesz?"

**Chibi-Asuka: **„Bo byłaś moją pierwszą wizją."

**Asuka: **„Ty nie możesz być…"

**Chibi-Asuka: **„Tak. Jestem."

**Asuka: **„Teri! Chyba mi odwala. To niemożliwe."

**Teri: **„Rozumiesz już, czemu nie możesz się poddawać?"

**Asuka: **„Nie poddawać się? O czym ty gadasz? Żadna dziewczynka nie będzie mi mówić, co mam robić!"

**Teri: **„Jestem twoją córką. Nie mam nic do powiedzenia w tej sprawie?"

**Asuka: **„…"

**Teri: **„Próbowałaś popełnić samobójstwo."

**Asuka: **„Jesteś tu żeby powstrzymać mnie przed śmiercią, prawda?"

**Teri: **„Tak. Miejmy nadzieję, że z _jego_ pomocą uda mi się sprowadzić cię z powrotem. Nie potrafię zrobić tego sama. Powinnaś mu podziękować."

**Asuka: **„Co do…"

**Teri: **„Już rozumiesz, czemu oboje cię potrzebujemy?"

**Asuka: **„T-tak… chyba."

**Teri: **„To dobrze. Nie rób tego więcej, bo przestanę cię kochać! A teraz idź, bądź wolna i uwierz w siebie i ludzi wokół ciebie… kocham cię, okāsan (_mamo)_."

_Te ostatnie słowa powtarzają się w umyśle Asuki przez kilka chwil, nim otwiera oczy – tym razem w prawdziwym świecie._

_---_

_Asuka jest w pomieszczeniu, które zna bardzo dobrze. Sala szpitalna NERV-u. Obraca głowę w lewo i w prawo, szukając czegoś… albo kogoś._

**Asuka **_(szeptem, do siebie:)_ „Dosyć mądra jak na małą dziewczynkę… tak jak jej matka, hehe."

_Misato jest za oknem na korytarzu. Widzi, że Drugie Dziecko się obudziło, i postanawia wejść. Kiedy wkracza do pokoju, nic nie mówi._

**Asuka: **„Misato…"

_Misato zbliża się do Asuki i nagle uderza ją w twarz._

**Misato **_(łamiącym się głosem)_: „Asuka no baka! Ty…"

_Łzy ciekną jej z oczu._

**Misato: **„Ty żyjesz…"

_Zaczyna płakać. Asuka siada w łóżku, patrząc na Misato, zaskoczona._

**Asuka: **„Ej! Za co?"

**Misato: **„Tak… się martwiliśmy. Co ty sobie myślałaś? Czemu połknęłaś te pigułki nasenne w łazience?"

**Asuka: **„Ja… okej. Przepraszam, Misato… Żałuję tego, co zrobiłam."

**Misato: **„Powinnaś podziękować Shinjiemu. To on cię znalazł. Gdyby go nie było w domu……"

**Asuka: **„…"

**Misato: **„Zamiast się go ciągle czepiać powinnaś mu być wdzięczna! Teraz zawdzięczasz mu życie. Nie, zawdzięczasz mu dwa życia. Był cały we łzach, jak do mnie zadzwonił! Tak bardzo się o ciebie martwił! ROZUMIESZ?"

_Misato jest wyraźnie wściekła, ale Asuka nie boi się ani trochę._

**Asuka: **„A on? Ile razy zawdzięczał mi ratunek podczas mis–"

_Przerywa jej kolejne uderzenie Misato. Tym razem jednakże boli bardziej jak uderzenie pięścią niż spoliczkowanie. Uderzenie niemal zrzuca Asukę z łóżka._

**Misato: **„N… nie rozumiem, co z tobą, Asuka! Zrobiłaś _TO_ z nim, a teraz go odtrącasz. Przez wszystkie te miesiące NAPRAWDĘ próbowałam wam pomóc! Ale ty ze swojej strony nigdy nie spróbowałaś!"

**Asuka **_(pocierając swój bolący policzek)_: „Hipokrytka! R-robisz to samo z Kajim!"

**Misato: **„Widzisz to?"

_Wyciąga z kurtki pierścionek._

**Misato: **„Wczoraj znalazłam ten pierścionek w twoim pokoju. Nie pytałam o to Shinjiego, ale jestem pewna, że dał ci go na urodziny. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, co oznacza taki pierścionek, młoda damo?"

**Asuka: **„N-nie… ee, to znaczy t-tak, ja…"

_To jedna z nielicznych sytuacji, kiedy Asuka ma problemy ze znalezieniem właściwych słów._

**Misato: **„To pierścionek zaręczynowy! Ty idiotko! A teraz spójrz na to."

_Wyciąga z kurtki inny pierścionek. Jest trochę inny. Zamocowany w nim kamień szlachetny ma kolor niebieski i jest mniejszy._

**Misato: **„Widzisz to? Kaji mi to dał, kiedy byliśmy na studiach. Kiedy go kochałam. Powiedział, że mnie nie zostawi. Nie miał okazji. Rzuciłam go parę tygodni później. I nawet teraz nie wiem czemu. Ale wiem jedno: Ten prezent oznaczał, że on mnie kochał, albo przynajmniej próbował."

_W tej chwili nic na świecie nie mogłoby sprawić, żeby Asuka spojrzała Misato w oczy. Może poza pewnym pilotem EVA'y…_

**Misato: **„Cholera jasna! Patrz się na mnie, jak do ciebie mówię!"

_Łapie Asukę za podbródek. Ta w ogóle się nie opiera._

**Misato: **„WIESZ, o co mi chodzi, prawda?"

**Asuka **_(trzęsąc się)_: „Ja… ja… on mnie kocha…?"

**Misato **_(puszczając głowę Asuki)_: „JASNE, ŻE TAK! Czemu chłopak miałby dać dziewczynie taki piękny pierścionek, jeśli nie po to żeby jej wyznać miłość? Jesteś naprawdę żałosna!"

**Asuka: **„W… wiem… Chyba czuję to samo."

_Teraz Misato jest zaskoczona._

**Misato: **„C-co? Mówisz, że czujesz to samo i… dalej go ignorujesz i lekceważysz? Coś tu jest nie tak."

**Asuka: **„Tak, może. Ale to takie skomplikowane…"

**Misato: **„Wiesz co? Miłość to skomplikowana sprawa."

_Obie wymieniają uśmiechy._

**Misato: **„Cieszę się, że wszystko w porządku."

**Asuka: **„Dzięki. Mogę bliżej się przyjrzeć tym pierścionkom?"

**Misato: **„Pewnie."

_Daje jej pierścionki. Asuka bierze po jednym do ręki i uporczywie przygląda się każdemu z nich._

**Misato: **„Co ci chodzi po głowie?"

**Asuka: **„Nic. Tylko zdawałam sobie sprawę, że rozmiar tych dwóch klejnotów naprawdę odzwierciedla tych, co je dali."

**Misato **_(zszokowana)_: „C-co masz na myśli?"

**Asuka: **„Słyszałaś. Mam na myśli, że Shinjiego jest większy niż Kajiego."

**Misato: **„Nie mówisz poważnie!"

_Na korytarzu zjawia się Ritsuko i podsłuchuje 'dwuznaczną' rozmowę kobiet._

**Asuka: **„Oczywiście, bo WIDZIAŁAM oba!"

**Misato: **„Ty też? Ale ja naprawdę myślę, że Kaji ma większego."

**Asuka: **„W-widziałaś Shinjiego?"

**Misato: **„Przez przypadek!" _(ciszej)_: „A co? Zazdrosna?"

**Asuka **_(krzycząc)_: „NIE JESTEM ZAZDROSNA! Ty Affenschwanz (_idiotko)_!"

**Misato: **„CO?"

_Ritsuko wybiera tę chwilę na wejście do środka._

**Ritsuko: **„No, wygląda na to, że nasza mała ryzykantka obudziła się już zupełnie mimo wielkiej liczby pigułek nasennych, które połknęła."

**Misato: **„Nie martw się, Ritsuko, jest w pełnej formie!"

**Ritsuko: **„To dobrze. Ale powiem ci coś: Przyjmowanie leków, choćby tylko pigułek nasennych, wcale nie jest zalecane w trakcie ciąży."

**Asuka: **„Przepraszam, dr. Akagi, j-ja…"

**Ritsuko: **„No, przynajmniej nie popełniłaś fizycznego samobójstwa tak jak –"

_Wtem zdaje sobie sprawę, co miała zamiar powiedzieć._

**Ritsuko **_(spuszczając głowę)_: „… przepraszam."

**Asuka: **„…"

_Nieprzyjemna pauza._

**Asuka: **„Tak przy okazji, Misato, która godzina?"

**Misato: **„Powinnyśmy szybko wrócić do domu, Shinji będzie na nas czekał. Wiesz, spałaś prawie 20 godzin."

---

_W mieszkaniu._

**Misato **_(wchodząc do mieszkania z Asuką)_: „Shinji-kun! Wróciłam!"

**Shinji **_(z salonu)_: „Witaj w domu, Misa –"

_Jest bardzo zaskoczony widząc również Asukę._

**Misato **_(do siebie)_: „Zobaczymy, jak ona wybrnie z tej trudnej sytuacji."

_Asuka spuszcza wzrok, jakby próbowała bezgłośnie powiedzieć „Przepraszam". Shinji długo i smutno na nią patrzy i udawszy się do swojego pokoju, zamyka za sobą drzwi._

**Misato: **„Teraz rozumiesz?"

**Asuka: **„Shinji to zwykły baka."

_I udaje się do własnego pokoju._

**Misato **_(marszcząc brwi, do siebie:)_ „A ty jesteś zwykłą niewdzięcznicą, Asuka!"

---

_Pokój Asuki. Leży ona w łóżku, myśląc o wczorajszym dniu._

_RETROSPEKCJA: Dzień wcześniej. Widzimy ten sam obraz Asuki leżącej na łóżku i myślącej, podobnie jak przed retrospekcją._

**Asuka: **„Niemożliwe! Ta sytuacja jest prawie niemożliwa do zniesienia… Nie mogę już spojrzeć mu w oczy… od MIESIĄCA! To trwa cały miesiąc! Za każdym razem jak go widzę, nie mogę się powstrzymać… jestem kimś innym… ale ja nie chcę być kimś innym! Jestem Sōryū Asuka Langley! Nikt inny… mogę teraz myśleć tylko o nim! CZEMU? Jestem silna! Nie mogę być zakochana! Zaniedbam swoje obowiązki, jak się w nim zakocham!"

_Pauza._

**Asuka: **„… ale teraz wygląda na to, że jest już za późno…" _(westchnienie zmęczenia)_: „Mam dość tego życia… najgorsze, co by się teraz mogło stać, to wtedy jakby się zmienił w romantyka… to by był dla mnie strzał miłosierdzia… tylko temu nie mogę się oprzeć… _NIE WOLNO_ MI GO KOCHAĆ! AAAARRRRGGGGHH! NIE!"

_Pauza._

**Asuka **_(trzęsąc się)_: „Nie… nie mogę… go nienawidzić… ale nie chcę go kochać… muszę znaleźć rozwiązanie…"

_Wtedy wymyśla coś._

**Asuka: **„… przepraszam was wszystkich."

_Wstaje z łóżka i udaje się do salonu, gdzie Shinji ogląda telewizję z Pen-Penem._

**Asuka: **„Shinji-kun… wiesz, gdzie mogę w tym mieszkaniu znaleźć pigułki nasenne?"

**Shinji **_(nie słuchając zbyt uważnie)_: „Taa, w łazience. A czemu?"

**Asuka: **„Chcę się zabić."

**Shinji **_(wciąż zwracając większą uwagę na program telewizyjny)_: „Fajnie. Nie rób, proszę, za dużo hałasu."

**Asuka **_(do siebie:)_ „Phi. Baka."

_Parę minut później._

**Shinji **_(zdając sobie sprawę)_: „C-co ona powiedziała…? Ona – nie… ASUKA!"

_Potem biegnie do łazienki. Drzwi są zamknięte._

**Shinji: **„Kurde! Czemu Misato dała się namówić żeby zamontować zamek w tych głupich drzwiach?"

_Próbuje siłą nacisnąć klamkę…_

**Shinji: **„ASUKA! OTWÓRZ DRZWI! PROSZĘ! NIE RÓB TEGO! PROSZĘ! JA… JA…" _(głos mu zamiera)_: „… przepraszam. Naprawdę. Jeśli chcesz z kimś porozmawiać, to masz mnie. Wiem, co czujesz… OTWÓRZ TE CHOLERNE DRZWI!"

_Jednakże wciąż nie ma odpowiedzi od Asuki. Shinji próbuje walnąć w drzwi z całej siły. Po kilku próbach wreszcie udaje mu się dostać do łazienki. Asuka leży na podłodze z dziwnym uśmiechem na twarzy, a obok niej leży pusta buteleczka, w której niegdyś znajdowały się pigułki nasenne._

_---_

_TERAŹNIEJSZOŚĆ: Parę dni później. Central Dogma. Ritsuko i Maya aktualizują MAGI._

**Maya: **„Drugie Dziecko już w porządku?"

**Ritsuko: **„Cudem obudziła się 20 godzin po swojej próbie samobójczej."

**Maya: **„Czemu to zrobiła? To okropne…"

**Ritsuko **_(cicho)_: „Wiesz, w planach jest coś gorszego…"

**Maya: **„Co?"

**Ritsuko: **„Um, nieważne. Tak przy okazji, potrzebne mi trochę tych zielonych buteleczek z próbkami, które niedawno przysłali do nowego eksperymentu. Powinny być teraz w magazynie nr 17."

**Maya: **„Do nowego eksperymentu? Jakiego?"

**Ritsuko **_(z uśmiechem)_: „Wybacz, Maya. Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. To naprawdę ściśle tajne."

**Maya **_(wychodząc z pomieszczenia)_: „Okej, Sempai. Dostaniesz je za minutkę."

---

_Terminal Dogma._

**Fuyutsuki: **„Miałeś w planach próbę samobójczą?"

**Gendō: **„Nie, ale G-agent w jej krwi bardzo dobrze wykonał swoją pracę. Nawet Akagi nic nie zauważyła."

**Fuyutsuki: **„Tyle rzeczy ukrywasz…"

**Gendō: **„Zwykli ludzie nie zrozumieliby przyszłości, jaką dla nas przygotowałem."

**Fuyutsuki: **„Jak zwykle."

**Gendō: **„Powinienem być wdzięczny SEELE. W końcu dali mi środki na przygotowanie mojego planu."

**Fuyutsuki: **„Wszystkich tu wykorzystujesz."

**Gendō: **„Każde Dziecko jest użyte do jednej rzeczy, i tylko do jednej. Drugie wkrótce będzie bezużyteczne, kiedy wszystko się skończy."

**Fuyutsuki: **„Chcesz powiedzieć… że zginie."

**Gendō: **„Wiesz, że tylko ona jest zdolna urodzić. I to jest jeden z powodów, dla których została wyznaczona jako Drugie Dziecko. Jej śmierć to tylko szczegół. Jestem pewien, że będzie dumna ze swej roli w ewolucji ludzkości."

**Fuyutsuki: **„Wiesz, nie powinieneś być taki pewny."

**Gendō: **„Planowałem to latami. Nic już tego nie zatrzyma."

**Fuyutsuki: **„Posuwasz się za daleko, Ikari. Yui nie pochwaliłaby tego, co masz zamiar zrobić. Pewnie by się zastanawiała, co się stało z Gendō, którego kochała i za którego wyszła… i jak możesz to nazywać 'ewolucją ludzkości'?"

**Gendō: **„…"

---

_W Tokio-3 słońce pali miasto. Idealna pogoda na święto Obon. Ludzie wykorzystują to, że żaden Anioł nie zaatakował od dwóch miesięcy, żeby się zrelaksować, bawić i cieszyć. W mieszkaniu…_

**Asuka: **„EJ! To boli! Ostrożnie!"

**Misato: **„Przestań się wiercić, to będzie dużo łatwiej."

_Misato pomaga jej nałożyć piękne niebieskie kimono. Ona też ma na sobie kimono, tym razem zielone. Włosy ma związane w kucyk._

**Misato: **„Wiem, że to stare kimono, ale tylko takie Maya miała w domu. Więc proszę, przestań narzekać!"

**Asuka: **„Pfff… czemu muszę w tym iść? Te japońskie święta są takie nudne!"

**Misato: **„Jak już mówiłam, jeśli wleziesz między wrony, kracz jak i one. Kapujesz?"

**Asuka: **„Phi."

**Misato: **„Chcesz, żebym ci inaczej związała włosy?"

**Asuka: **„Nie! Są idealne takie jakie są."

**Misato: **„Jak sobie życzysz."

**Asuka: **„Tak przy okazji, gdzie jest Shinji?"

**Misato: **„Musi być w swoim pokoju. Pójdę po niego."

---

_Pokój Shinjiego. Shinji ma na sobie yukatę, leży na łóżku, wpatrując się w sufit. Ktoś puka do drzwi._

**Misato: **„Shinji-kun. To ja."

**Shinji: **„Wejdź."

_Zwraca oczy w stronę drzwi i widzi Misato w kimonie._

**Shinji **_(rumieniąc się)_: „Eeee… wyglądasz bardzo ślicznie, Misato-san."

**Misato **_(chichocząc)_: „Ty komplemenciarzu jeden! Ale muszę ci przedstawić kogoś jeszcze."

**Shinji: **„K-kogoś jeszcze?"

**Misato: **„Chodź na korytarz."

_Shinji wychodzi z pokoju i widzi Asukę w kimonie, z czerwoną kokardką z tyłu głowy._

**Shinji: **„To… ty, Asuka?"

_Asuka rumieni się, ale próbuje to ukryć._

**Misato: **„Wy dwoje. Chcę żebyście się dzisiaj razem dobrze bawili, okej?"

**Asuka **_(protestując)_: „Ale…"

**Misato **_(ze spojrzeniem, które mogłoby zamienić całą armię fanatyków w kupę tchórzy)_: „Nie ma żadnego 'ale'. To rozkaz!"

**Shinji i Asuka: **„Tak jest!"

**Misato: **„A teraz wynocha i bawcie się dobrze!"

**Shinji i Asuka: **„Tak jest! Natychmiast!"

---

_Wejście do bloku. Asuka ręką osłania oczy przed słońcem._

**Asuka: **„Nigdy przedtem nie widziałam takiego pięknego słońca!"

**Shinji: **„…"

**Asuka: **„Misato powinna iść z nami. Ciekawe co będzie dzisiaj robić."

**Shinji: **„…"

**Asuka: **„Hej, Shinji-kun. Mógłbyś przestać brzmieć jak Cud-dziewczyna? Nie sądzę, żeby to było miłe."

**Shinji: **„A sądzisz, że ty ostatnio byłaś dla mnie miła?"

**Asuka: **„Eee… okej. Masz rację. Przez te ostatnie parę tygodni sama nie byłam za bardzo uczciwa. Ale… eeee… jak to powiedzieć…? Przepraszam… za to, co zrobiłam. O właśnie."

**Shinji **_(zaskoczony)_: „Prze… przeprosiłaś? Mnie? Niebo zwali nam się na głowy…"

**Asuka **_(krzywiąc się do niego)_: „Daj spokój! Jestem ludzką istotą! Ja też czasem popełniam błędy."

**Shinji: **„No… ch-chyba będę musiał ci wybaczyć."

**Asuka: **„Oczywiście, że tak. Będzie miło na dzisiejszej randce?"

**Shinji: **„Co? Na… randce?"

**Asuka: **„A czemu nie? Boisz się iść na randkę z najpiękniejszą kobietą w całym wszechświecie?"

**Shinji: **„Chyba nie mam wyboru…"

**Asuka: **„Ekstra! No to idziemy!"

_Idą zatłoczonymi ulicami Tokio-3. Asuka bierze Shinjiego pod rękę i opiera mu głowę na ramieniu. Shinji nie wie, jak zinterpretować zachowanie Asuki…_

**Shinji **_(do siebie:)_ „MUSI znowu się ze mną drażnić."

_Potem patrzy na jej twarz._

**Shinji **_(bardzo cicho)_: „Kurde, słodka jest, kiedy chce…"

**Asuka **_(patrząc na niego)_: „Mówiłeś coś?"

**Shinji **_(zdając sobie sprawę, że właśnie powiedział to, co myślał)_: „M-m… mówiłem tylko, że jesteś słodka… eee…"

**Asuka: **„Serio? Nie jestem zaskoczona. Wiem, że jestem słodka. Ale i tak dzięki."

**Shinji **_(do siebie:)_ „Jezu… jakbyś była jeszcze większą egoistką, to by cię zabiło." _(do Asuki:)_ „To kimono bardzo ci pasuje."

**Asuka: **„To stare kimono Mayi. Ale jest strasznie ciasne. To przez Teri. Jeszcze się nawet nie urodziła, a już mnie denerwuje…"

**Shinji **_(uśmiechając się)_: „Będziemy mieć śliczną dziewczynkę. T-to znaczy… TY będziesz mieć śliczną dziewczynkę… przynajmniej tak śliczną jak ty."

**Asuka **_(do siebie:)_ „Więc TERAZ wyskakuje z komplementami… cholera! Już nie wytrzymam…" _(do Shinjiego:)_ „Podoba ci się jej imię?"

**Shinji: **„C-co?"

**Asuka: **„Przepraszam. Nie spytałam cię, zanim wybrałam imię. Wiem, że powinnam."

**Shinji: **„… Teri jest bardzo ładne… chyba…"

**Asuka: **„Tak sądzisz?"

**Shinji: **„Jasne że tak sądzę. Przynajmniej tak ładne jak 'Asuka'."

**Asuka **_(do siebie:)_ „Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to stracę przewagę."

_Wydaje z siebie westchnienie lekkiej frustracji._

**Asuka: **„Dzięki, baka."

_Shinji chichocze, kiedy słyszy to słowo. Myśli teraz, że Asuka przestawiła się na swój znany 'tryb pogardy'. Jednak się myli._

**Asuka: **„Słyszałam, że dzisiaj będą fajerwerki. Chcesz iść je ze mną zobaczyć?"

_Teraz Shinji już naprawdę próbuje domyśleć się, czy to żart czy coś innego._

**Shinji **_(z lekkim wahaniem)_: „Jeśli chcesz…"

**Asuka **_(swoim najbardziej kawaii (słodkim) głosem)_: „Ale fart!"

_Pauza._

**Asuka **_(cicho)_: „W każdym razie, dziękuję, że wtedy uratowałeś nam życie…"

**Shinji: **„ 'Uratowałeś nam… życie'? Co masz na myśli?"

**Asuka: **„Mnie i Teri-chan."

**Shinji: **„Ja nic nie zrobiłem, naprawdę! Ja tylko zadzwoniłem do Misato, jak zobaczyłem, jak śpisz na podłodze z tą buteleczką obok… wiesz, bałem się…"

**Asuka **_(uśmiechając się do niego)_: „Och, już nieważne…" _(do siebie:) _„Nie wie o tym…"

**Shinji **_(niezręcznie)_: „Tak przy okazji, mogę… mogę spytać… czemu to zrobiłaś?"

**Asuka: **„…"

**Shinji: **„Przepraszam…"

**Asuka: **„Nie. Nie mogę ci tego wytłumaczyć… nie teraz."

_Nagle jakiś głos woła: _„Asuka! Ikari-kun!"

_To Hikari, w czerwonym kimonie, z Tōjim obok niej._

_UWAGA: Hikari i Tōji nie wiedzą, że Asuka próbowała popełnić samobójstwo. Misato bardzo dobrze zatuszowała tę sprawę._

**Hikari: **„Asuka-chan! Ale jesteś śliczna w tym kimonie! Prawda, Tōji-chan?"

**Tōji: **„Taa, taa."

_Obie dziewczyny plotkują teraz podniecone. Tōji odciąga Shinjiego na bok._

**Shinji **_(szeptem)_: „Czego chcesz?"

**Tōji **_(również szeptem)_: „Powiedz mi, jak było."

**Shinji: **„Co? O czym ty gadasz?"

**Tōji: **„Pięć miesięcy temu, no wiesz…"

**Shinji: **„Hę?"

**Tōji: **„Z Asuką? Jak było? Było ci dobrze?"

**Shinji **_(poddenerwowany)_: „CO? Hmm… t-taa… chyba tak."

**Tōji: **„Serio…? Ej, powiedz, jestem twoim przyjacielem… była dziewicą?"

**Shinji **_(przewracając oczami)_: „Taa, była, z tego co wiem. Przestań zadawać mi te chore pytania, okej?"

**Tōji: **„Czemu? Jest taka śliczna! Chcę usłyszeć więcej! Powiedz, proszę!"

**Shinji: **„Nie. Wystarczy… proszę…"

**Tōji: **„Kochasz ją?"

**Shinji: **„T-taa… chyba tak. Kocham ją."

**Tōji: **„A ona? Kocha cię?"

**Shinji: **„Nie wiem. Czasem zachowuje się, jakbyśmy byli zakochani, a czasem zachowuje się… normalnie… jest taka nieprzewidywalna…"

**Tōji: **„Jak każda dziewczyna! Acha! Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że rudowłosa diablica ma uczucia."

**Shinji: **„Chwila moment! Ona nie jest diablicą…"

**Tōji: **„No to jest aniołem."

**Shinji: **„Tak, chyba jest aniołem. Oczywiście nie jednym z tych potworów, które nas ciągle atakują…"

_Shinji podczas rozmowy z Tōjim ciągle zerka na Asukę. Rozmawia ona z Hikari, kompletnie ignorując Shinjiego._

**Shinji: **„Ej, co tu robisz z przewodniczącą?"

**Tōji: **„Ćśśśśś… poprosiła mnie, żebym dzisiaj z nią tu przyszedł. I z jakiegoś powodu po prostu nie mogłem odmówić."

**Shinji **_(z uśmiechem)_: „Tsss… Mogłeś po prostu powiedzieć 'Och, kocham ją tak bardzo, że postanowiłem zabrać ją na festyn', no nie?"

**Tōji: **„Zamknij się! To nie tak!"

**Asuka: **„Hej, baka Shinji!"

**Tōji **_(szczerząc się)_: „Widzisz? Diablica."

**Shinji: **„Nie, niezupełnie…"

**Asuka: **„Shinji! Słuchaj, Dummkopf!"

**Shinji **_(zaskoczony)_: „Co się stało, Asuka?"

**Asuka: **„Hikari powiedziała mi o AXL's Game Center! Brzmi super! Chcę, żebyś mnie tam zabrał, okej?"

**Shinji: **„Nie wiem, czy…"

**Asuka: **„Przestań być taki niepewny! Zaczynasz grać mi na nerwach!"

**Tōji **_(do Shinjiego)_: „Jeszcze nie po ślubie, a już pod pantoflem…"

**Shinji **_(niemal krzycząc)_: „Nie mów tak o Asuce! Tak naprawdę jest bardzo miła!"

_Asuka jest trochę zaskoczona, słysząc to. Czy on rzeczywiście właśnie powiedział to komuś innemu?_

**Hikari: **„Chodź, Tōji-chan! Idziemy z nimi!"

**Tōji **_(do Hikari)_: „Słuchaj, nie mów do mnie 'Tōji-chan' przy innych, okej?"

**Hikari **_(chichocząc)_: „Heehee! Aleś ty nieśmiały! Ej, słuchajcie! Tōji-chan nie chce, żeby do niego mówić 'Tōji-chan'. Nieśmiały, nie?"

**Shinji **_(drażniąc się)_: „Och, no dalej, Tōji-CHAN, idziesz z nami, prawda?"

**Asuka **_(również się drażniąc)_: „Taa, on ma rację! Ty też idziesz!"

**Tōji **_(niechętnie)_: „No…"

---

_Docierają do AXL's Game Center. Wysoki mężczyzna w okularach, z krótkimi brązowymi włosami wita naszych przyjaciół._

**Mężczyzna: **„Cześć. Witajcie w AXL's Game Center. Mam na imię Guillaume i jestem tutaj jednym z kierowników. Jestem Francuzem, ale, jak słyszycie, potrafię też mówić po japońsku. Jeśli macie jakieś pytania, nie wahajcie się mnie spytać. Jeśli mnie nie będzie, możecie pogadać z Yankeem, Gordonem, Mygardem albo Steffenem. Pozwólcie, że wam przypomnę, że… blablabla...blablabla...blabla..."

**Asuka **_(szeptem, do Hikari:)_ „Co za nudziarz… ale za to słodki i, co więcej, jest Francuzikiem!"

**Hikari: **„No! Podoba mi się jego styl noszenia okularów! Wygląda tak poważnie! Myślisz, że jest dobry w miłości francuskiej?"

**Asuka **_(szczerząc się)_: „Trochę bym chciała móc się przekonać!"

**Hikari: **„Masz rację!"

**Shinji i Tōji **_(jednocześnie)_: „Phi!"

**Guillaume: **„… więc miłej zabawy w AXL's Game Center!"

**Inny mężczyzna: **„Cze! Przyszliście dzisiaj z dziewczynami!"

**Tōji **_(odwracając głowę w stronę mężczyzny)_: „A, to Yankee."

**Guillaume: **„Znasz ich, Yankee?"

**Yankee: **„Jasne. Ten chłopiec… Tōji, tak? Skopał mi tyłek w Quarter-Life."

**Guillaume: **„W tej starej grze od Sierry i Balbe?"

**Yankee: **„No."

**Guillaume: **„Pokonałeś Yankeego? Masz spory talent, młody człowieku. No to jestem pewien, że wszyscy docenicie wolne popołudnie w AXL's Game Center. Prawda?"

**Tōji: **„Na… pewno?"

**Asuka: **„Dziękujemy panu!"

**Guillaume **_(do Asuki:)_ „Więc jesteś tu pierwszy raz, młoda damo?"

**Asuka: **„Tak. Mam na imię Asuka, ale jestem pół-Niemką, pół-Japonką."

**Guillaume: **„Co za zbieg okoliczności! Moja była dziewczyna też była Niemką!"

**Asuka: **„Serio?"

**Guillaume: **„A ponieważ mi ją przypominasz, zrobię wam wszystkim specjalną przysługę…"

_Dzwoni do kogoś przez komórkę._

**Guillaume: **„Mygard? Evacue tout le monde, on ferme."

_(„Mygard? Proszę, wyproś ludzi, zamykamy Centrum.")_

**Mygard **_(przez telefon)_: „T'es con ou quoi! C'est l'un des meilleurs aprés-midis qu'on ait eu!"

_(„Głupi jesteś, czy co! To jedno z najlepszych popołudni, jakie mieliśmy!")_

**Guillaume: **„J'ai dit –"

_(„Powiedziałem –")_

**Mygard **_(niechętnie)_: „Bon, bon, d'accord...mais on en reparlera plus tard!"

_(„Dobra, dobra… ale jeszcze o tym pomówimy!")_

_klik_

**Guillaume: **„Poczekajcie, proszę, chwilkę."

---

_Parę minut później. Centrum jest już puste, nie licząc personelu i naszych przyjaciół._

**Guillaume: **„Będę z innymi na drugim piętrze, jeśli będziecie mieć jakieś pytania…"

**Shinji: **„Tak, tak. Wezwiemy cię, jak będziemy potrzebować pomocy."

**Guillaume: **„Dobrze."

_Potem wchodzi do windy i znika._

**Asuka: **„Ale fart! Będziemy tu grać całe popołudnie! Ale z tego Guillaume'a dżentelmen!"

**Hikari: **„No! Dzięki, Tōji-kun! Przynajmniej nie jesteś aż tak bezużyteczny."

**Tōji **_(sarkastycznie)_: „Dzięki za komplement."

**Asuka: **„Nie zapominaj o mnie! Ja też pomogłam!"

**Hikari: **„Och, oczywiście. Przepraszam, Asuka."

_Z jakiegoś powodu Shinji wydaje się być trochę zły._

**Asuka **_(wpatrując się w Shinjiego)_: „Ej, Shinji! Zazdrosny?"

_Shinji podchodzi do najbliższej gry, nawet nie patrząc na Asukę._

**Shinji **_(trochę na wydechu)_: „Zamknij się, smarkulo. No dalej, zagrajmy."

**Asuka **_(zaskoczona, a potem wściekła)_: „Jak ŚMIESZ się do mnie tak odzywać? Ja ci pokażę, głąbie!"

**Shinji **_(z nieco szelmowskim uśmiechem)_: „Przekonamy się.

---

_Tymczasem, na ulicy, Misato idzie z Kajim…_

**Misato: **„NADAL nie mogę uwierzyć, że zgodziłam się na tą randkę z tobą!"

**Kaji: **„Nie możesz walczyć ze swoimi prawdziwymi uczuciami, co?"

**Misato: **„Oj, zamknij się!"

**Kaji **_(szczerząc się)_: „Hai, hai…"

_Pauza._

**Kaji: **„Tak przy okazji, gdzie są państwo Ikari?"

**Misato: **„MÓWIŁAM ci, że NIE są małżeństwem!"

**Kaji: **„No cóż… gdzie są Drugie i Trzecie?"

**Misato: **„Nie wiem, kazałam im się dobrze razem bawić."

**Kaji **_(znów się szczerząc)_: „Heh, pewnie robią niegrzeczne rzeczy gdzieś na uboczu…"

**Misato: **„To niemożliwe! Asuka JUŻ jest w ciąży! I wątpię, żeby Shinji czegoś z nią próbował…"

**Kaji: **„No, oczywiście nie może sprawić, żeby była bardziej w ciąży, niż jest, prawda?"

---

_Z powrotem w AXL's Game Center…_

**Asuka **_(uwodzicielsko)_: „Och… taak, Shinji… taaaaak… głębiej… ja… ja…" _(nagle wściekła)_: „JA CIĘ ZABIJĘ!"

**Shinji: **„Ej, to nie moja wina, że zawsze znajduję wyrzutnię torped, jak jesteś pod wodą!"

**Asuka: **„TYM razem znajdę ją PRZED tobą! A jak cię wtedy zobaczę, to możesz się pożegnać ze swoim kluczem do magazynu! Wygrywasz, bo możesz chodzić po amunicję i życie! To nie fair!"

**Hikari: **„Wygrywa ten, kto pierwszy będzie miał 50 fragów, okej?"

**Asuka: **„To nie fair! ANI TROCHĘ! Shinji ma prawie 46!"

**Tōji: **„O, Wielka Sōryū Asuka Langley poddaje się z nędznymi dwudziestoma fragami?"

_Asuka się wścieka. Ona i Shinji często to robili w tym miesiącu, prawda?_

**Shinji: **„Hmm… Tōji…"

**Tōji: **„Co?"

**Shinji: **„Myślę, że powinieneś siedzieć cicho… lepiej zapnij pasy."

**Tōji: **„O czym ty gadasz…? Co do…!"

_Jego monitor robi się czerwony – czerwieni się krwią jego postaci na ekranie. Jednakże nie ma czasu żeby znowu nacisnąć „START". Liczba fragów Asuki skacze z 29 do 82 w niecałe dziesięć sekund!_

**Asuka: **„Acha! Nieźle jak na smarkulę! Co o tym sądzisz, baka Shinji?"

_Asuka zabiła wszystkich na ekranie w każdy drastyczny sposób, jaki może wymyśleć psychopata. W tym procesie Shinji został zabity 22 razy, Tōji raz, Hikari 14 razy, a bot o imieniu „Rozpruwacz" został zabity 16 razy – wszyscy przez tego samego gracza, bez stracenia życia: Sōryū Asukę Langley._

**Asuka: **„Nooooooo więc, kto tu jest najlepszy!"

**Tōji: **„Okej, ty. Poddaję się!"

**Shinji **_(trochę przestraszony intensywnością gry)_: „T-taa… masz rację. Poddaję się, Asuka. Jesteś najlepsza."

**Asuka **_(z ulgą)_: „Achhhhh, tak miło to słyszeć! Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że ta stara gra z lat dziewięćdziesiątych może być taka fajna!"

---

_Kaji i Misato są w barze, siedząc przy stoliku._

**Misato **_(nieco pijana)_: „… m-może masz rację, Kaji… po prostu boję się swoich uczuć… tak jak A-Asuka…"

**Kaji: **„Oczywiście, że się boisz. Pamiętasz, co robiliśmy lata temu?"

**Misato: **„J-jasne, że tak! Pfff… czasami się nienawidzę… za niebycie kobietą… jestem zwykłą dziwką! Tylko dziwką!"

**Kaji: **„Tssss… nie… nic na świecie nie mogłoby mnie zmusić do zostawienia cię."

**Misato: **„N-nie z-zostawisz mnie? Obiecujesz? Nawet jak jestem dziwką?"

**Kaji: **„Nie. Mylisz się. Nie mógłbym pokochać dziwki. A ciebie kocham, Mit-chan."

**Misato: **„… baka…"

---

_Wreszcie przyszedł czas na fajerwerki. Shinji i Asuka zostawili Tōjiego i Hikari, kiedy wyszli z AXL's Game Center. Oboje są na wzgórzu nieopodal bloku Misato. Asuka jest naprawdę śliczna w kimonie. Naprawdę. A Shinji, będąc mężczyzną, nie może się powstrzymać od zauważenia tego. Siedzą ramię w ramię, patrząc na fajerwerki._

**Asuka **_(szczerze podekscytowana)_: „Nie miałam pojęcia, że to będzie takie piękne."

**Shinji: **„Wiesz, już dawno nie mieliśmy tego festiwalu."

**Asuka: **„Serio?"

**Shinji: **„No."

_Pauza._

**Asuka **_(cicho)_: „Hej, Shinji…"

**Shinji: **„Co?"

**Asuka: **„Nudzi mi się."

**Shinji **_(szczerząc się)_: „Ojoj…"

**Asuka: **„Chcesz się całować?"

**Shinji: **„N-nie… wiem, czy… mmmphhhhhhhh..."

_Za późno. Asuka ujmuje w ręce głowę Shinjiego i mocno całuje go w usta. Pocałunek wydaje się trwać wiecznie, podczas gdy języki tańczą im w ustach. Tak jak oboje tańczyli, walcząc z Israfelem, Siódmym Aniołem. Jedynymi słyszalnymi dźwiękami są strzelanie i wybuchanie fajerwerków za nimi. Asuka nie może uwierzyć uczuciom, które się w niej zbierają… nie chciała się zakochać w Shinjim, ale jest już za późno. Z drugiej strony Shinji zwraca pocałunek całym sercem. Naprawdę kocha Asukę mimo wszystkiego, co mu zrobiła i powiedziała. Wreszcie Asuka przerywa pocałunek. Na twarzy ma wielki uśmiech._

**Shinji: **„Za co to było?"

**Asuka **_(po chwili namysłu)_: „Za wszystkie prace, które kazałam ci robić przez te ostatnie parę tygodni."

_Shinji uśmiecha się._

**Asuka: **„Ostatnio nie byłeś taki dobry. Ćwiczyłeś z Rei?"

**Shinji: **„C-co? Oczywiście… że nie…"

**Asuka **_(chichocząc)_: „Żartowałam, nie martw się!"

**Shinji **_(drażniąc się z nią)_: „A ty… ćwiczyłaś francuskie pocałunki, jak poszedłem z Tōjim, co nie?"

**Asuka **_(komicznie wściekła)_: „Jasne że nie!"

_Oboje wybuchają śmiechem. Wtedy Shinji zauważa coś na prawej dłoni Asuki._

**Shinji: **„Pierścionek…"

_Asuka ujmuje jedną rękę Shinjiego w swą prawą dłoń i zaciska ją, tak że ich dłonie stykają się, a ich palce splatają się ze sobą._

**Asuka: **„Taa, dziękuję za prezent. To chyba był jedyny wartościowy podarunek, jaki wtedy dostałam…"

**Shinji: **„Nie jesteś… na mnie zła?"

**Asuka: **„A czemu miałabym być zła?"

**Shinji: **„N… nie wiem. Nie chciałem ci go wtedy dać, bo byłbym naprawdę spięty, dając ci go przed wszystkimi. I czasem tak boli mnie to, co mówisz, że chcę wyrzucić wszystko przez okno…"

**Asuka: **„Czasami straszny z ciebie idiota, ale kiedy chcesz, możesz być naprawdę dobrym przyjacielem…" _(teraz z szerokim uśmiechem)_: „… i wspaniałym kochankiem."

**Shinji **_(szczerząc się)_: „Ty też. Czasami powodujesz tyle bólu, a potem nagle jesteś taka miła…"

**Asuka: **„To się chyba bierze z moich niemieckich korzeni…"

**Shinji: **„… i założę się, że powiesz, że moja nieśmiałość jest typowo japońska, co?"

**Asuka: **„Usuwasz mi grunt spod nóg!"

**Shinji: **„Hehe, przepraszam."

_Pauza._

**Shinji **_(w wyjątkowej chwili otwartości)_: „Jak miałem cztery lata, opuścił mnie ojciec. Nie to żebym go w ogóle tak często widywał, nawet jak matka żyła… ale… nadal czuję ból, Asuka. Samotność… zostanie tak odrzuconym. Nie chcę, żeby moja córka czuła się tak samo. Nie, jeśli mogę się upewnić, że tak się nie stanie. Jeśli pozwolisz mi przy tobie być…"

**Asuka: **„Tak się nie stanie, baka. Obiecuję."

_Krótka pauza._

**Asuka: **„Nigdy cię takim nie widziałam."

**Shinji: **„Co?"

**Asuka: **„Otworzyłeś się przede mną. To zadziwiające."

**Shinji: **„Ja też jestem tobą trochę zaskoczony."

**Asuka: **„T-to znaczy… mówisz z pewnością siebie… zwykle jesteś taki nieśmiały. Chyba jestem taka, bo ci ufam i czuję, że mogę cię obdarzyć moim zaufaniem. Jesteś jak powiernik."

**Shinji: **„Ja… ja czuję to samo. Mamy wiele wspólnego, prawda?"

**Asuka: **„Ty próbujesz uniknąć bólu, uciekając od ludzi. Ja próbuję uniknąć bólu, odpychając ich. Ale ostatecznie tylko jeszcze bardziej się ranimy. Żałośni jesteśmy, prawda, Shin-chan?"

_Brzmi to bardziej jak oświadczenie niż jak pytanie. Shinji nie może się nadziwić tej nagłej prawdzie wydobywającej się z ust dziewczyny, która zazwyczaj, jak wiedział, próbowałaby tego uniknąć. W jakiś sposób próba samobójcza, jakkolwiek zła by nie była, wydaje się zmienić Asukę w bardziej dojrzałą osobę._

**Shinji: **„Masz rację, Asuka-chan. To tak jakbyśmy… kryli się przed bólem za jakąś osłoną."

**Asuka: **„Ale tylko czujemy coraz więcej bólu."

**Shinji **_(kiwając głową)_: „No… masz rację, _jesteśmy_ żałośni."

_Pauza._

**Asuka: **„Kochasz mnie?"

**Shinji **_(zaskoczony)_: „Ch… chyba tak."

**Asuka: **„_Naprawdę _mnie kochasz?"

**Shinji **_(biorąc głęboki oddech)_: „Tak, Asuka."

**Asuka: **„Wiesz co?"

_Pauza._

**Asuka **_(z uśmiechem)_: „Ja też cię kocham, baka."

_Shinji nie słyszy Asuki z powodu odgłosów wybuchania fajerwerków pochłaniających jej cichy głos. Ale nie musi słyszeć słów żeby zrozumieć, o co jej chodzi. Opiera głowę na ramieniu Shinjiego, a on delikatnie odgarnia trochę włosów z twarzy swojej rudowłosej bogini. Siedzą nieruchomo w tej pozycji przez kilka minut, z zamkniętymi oczami, czując ciepło swoich ciał._

**Asuka **_(cicho, Shinjiemu do ucha)_: „Shinji?"

**Shinji **_(cicho, Asuce do ucha)_: „Co się stało?"

**Asuka: **„Nigdy nas nie zostawisz, prawda?"

_Krótka pauza._

**Shinji: **„Obiecuję ci tu i teraz, że NIGDY was nie zostawię… pod jednym warunkiem."

**Asuka: **„Jakim?"

**Shinji: **„Musisz mi obiecać, że już nie będziesz targać się na swoje życie, tak jak próbowałaś parę dni temu. Jesteście dwoma najcenniejszymi rzeczami, jakie mam na tym świecie. Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na stracenie żadnej z was. Ciebie albo Teri. Więc proszę, nigdy więcej tego nie rób. Przepraszam, jeśli byłem potem dla ciebie niegrzeczny, ale naprawdę nie wiedziałem, jak sobie z tym poradzić. To znaczy…"

**Asuka **_(z uśmiechem)_: „Nie martw się. Dla dobra Teri, już więcej tego nie zrobię! Umowa stoi?"

**Shinji **_(teraz także się uśmiechający)_: „Stoi."

_Krótka, acz bardzo ciężka pauza._

**Asuka: **„… założę się, że Misato powiedziała ci o mojej przeszłości…"

**Shinji **_(kiwając głową)_: „Hm… zapomnij o tym. Nie ma powodu rozdrapywać stare rany. T-to znaczy… myślmy o przyszłości, okej?"

**Asuka **_(smutno)_: „Wiesz… chyba spanikowałam, jak pomyślałam o mojej matce… o mojej przeszłości. Nie chciałam ryzykować życia mojego i mojej córki w walce z Aniołami… nie to żebym nie chciała brać udziału w walce, ale wtedy pomyślałam, że ty i Teri bylibyście smutni, jakbym zginęła. Nie chciałam powtórzyć błędów mojej matki, więc…"

_Źle z jej głosem. Łzy zaczynają spływać jej po twarzy._

**Asuka: **„… więc pomyślałam, że powinnam odebrać sobie życie… i zabrać ze sobą do Nieba moją córeczkę… tak jak to moja matka chciała zrobić ze mną. A poza tym… nie chciałam się w tobie zakochać i cały czas o tobie myśleć… bo wtedy zaniedbałabym swoje obowiązki i skończyłabym bezsensownie zabita. Ale było już za późno. To mnie przekonało do… do odebrania sobie życia…"

_Teraz płacze. Shinji czuje łzy skapujące mu na koszulkę._

**Asuka **_(łkając)_: „Wtedy zobaczyłam ciebie. Naprawdę zobaczyłam _ciebie_, Shinji. I to mi coś przypomniało. Mój tata nas nie kochał – mamy i mnie, ale ty… ty kochasz nas obie… tak mi przykro, Shinji… _(chlip)_… z powodu tego, co zrobiłam… tobie, Misato, wszystkim… tak mi przykro, Shinji!"

_Sięga i przyciąga jego ciało do siebie. Mówienie takich rzeczy musi boleć kogoś, kto niegdyś czuł, że okazywanie negatywnych emocji jest oznaką słabości. Ale musiała je kiedyś powiedzieć. Długi czas czekała na kogoś, komu będzie to mogła powiedzieć, ale do niedawna jedynie temu zaprzeczała. Było to trudne i bardzo bolesne, ale musiało zostać zrobione. Shinji może jedynie otoczyć ją ramionami, przytulić ją i próbować pocieszyć. Nie mógłby od niej uciec. Nie teraz._

**Shinji: **„Asuka… proszę, nie płacz. Kiedy widzę, jak płaczesz, to strasznie mi smutno. Wiesz, nie chcę widzieć cię nieszczęśliwą… poza tym te łzy niszczą twoją ładną twarz."

**Asuka **_(szlochając i przytulając Shinjiego mocniej)_: „Wybacz mi, Shinji! Wybacz mi!"

**Shinji: **„No już, już… jestem tu… wybaczam ci i kocham was obie, Asuka, Teri. Nie martw się… b-będę przy was obu…"

_Asuka wreszcie przestaje szlochać i ostatecznie się uspokaja._

**Shinji: **„Już dobrze."

**Asuka: **„Dzięki, Shinji… teraz zrozumiałam, że tylko tobie mogę tu naprawdę zaufać…"

**Shinji: **„Będziesz dobrą matką dla Teri… jestem tego pewien."

**Asuka **_(zamykając oczy, cicho)_: „A ty dobrym ojcem…"

_To coś przypomina Shinjiemu… jego własnego ojca. Jego wyobrażenie pojawia mu się w umyśle. Marszczy brwi na tę myśl._

**Shinji: **„Hmmm… zrobię co w mojej mocy."

**Asuka: **„Kiedy spałam, zobaczyłam małą dziewczynkę, która wyglądała jak ja. Powiedziała, że jest Teri. Zmusiła mnie do pomyślenia o tobie. I wtedy zrozumiałam, że Sōryū Asuka Langley nie może sobie odebrać życia tylko z powodu swojej przeszłości i… zrozumiałam, że gdzieś na tej ziemi ktoś się o mnie troszczy!" _(żywiej)_: „A teraz zostaję! Dla Teri, dla ciebie i dla siebie! A jak ktoś spróbuje mi stanąć na drodze, to upewnię się, że gorzko tego, do cholery, pożałuje!"

**Shinji **_(chichocząc)_: „Co za ulga… dawna Asuka wróciła."

**Asuka **_(z uśmiechem)_: „Phi, nie martw się, już nie będę cię bić, tak jak kiedyś."

_Pauza._

**Asuka: **„Och, i jeszcze coś."

**Shinji: **„O co chodzi?"

**Asuka: **„Żadnego seksu dopóki Teri się nie urodzi, młody człowieku."

**Shinji **_(zszokowany)_: „Oszalałaś! Czemu miałbym… miałbym… hej! W ogóle to jak śmiesz mi to mówić? To trochę obrzydliwe! To znaczy…"

**Asuka **_(chichocząc)_: „Żartowałam, baka. Po prostu od teraz musimy być bardzo ostrożni."

_Shinji uspokaja się i uśmiecha._

**Shinji **_(szepcze Asuce do ucha)_: „Hej, może byśmy wrócili do domu? Jest późno."

**Asuka: **„Nie, proszę… tutaj jest mi bardzo dobrze… jeszcze parę minut, okej?"

**Shinji: **„Okej."

_Jak mógłby odmówić? Dwie dziewczyny, które najbardziej kocha, są w jego ramionach. Jemu też jest dobrze._

_Pięć minut później (Shinji nie mógł odepchnąć Asuki, nie?)._

**Asuka: **„Okej, wracajmy do domu…"

_Wstają i zaczynają iść z powrotem do mieszkania._

**Shinji: **„Myślałem o czymś…"

**Asuka: **„Hę?"

**Shinji: **„Pewnie mimo wszystko jesteśmy tylko dwoma pustogłowymi dzieciakami…"

**Asuka: **„Czemu tak mówisz?"

**Shinji: **„… nie wiem…"

**Asuka: **„ 'Nie wiem'? Głupi jesteś?"

_Shinji chichocze._

_---_

_Mieszkanie Misato. Wchodzą Shinji i Asuka. W środku jest bardzo ciemno. Ostrożnie przechodzą przez salon w stronę swoich sypialni._

**Shinji **_(cicho)_: „Hej, Asuka! Co to za… ciuchy…!"

_Pokazuje Asuce kurtkę i koszulkę na kanapie w salonie._

**Asuka: **„Nie wiem… niech spojrzę…"

_Podnosi ubrania i przygląda się im. Oczy jej się rozszerzają._

**Shinji **_(zaniepokojony)_: „Co jest grane?"

**Asuka: **„To… ciuchy Kaji-sana!"

_Asuka biegnie do pokoju Misato i uchyla drzwi. Widzi ją w ramionach Kajiego, pod kołdrą._

**Asuka: **„Wygląda na to, że ci dwoje byli bardzo zajęci, jak nas nie było."

---

_Pokój Asuki. Asuka zamyka drzwi, ostrożnie zdejmuje i wiesza kimono, i wkłada koszulę nocną. Potem siada na łóżku, gotowa się położyć, a potem zatrzymuje się i łapie się za głowę…_

**Asuka: **„Nagle dziwnie się czuję……"

---

_Następnego ranka Asuka otwiera oczy. Widzi kogoś leżącego tuż przed nią, w jej WŁASNYM łóżku… Shinjiego._

**Asuka **_(szeptem)_: „O nie… znowu ten zboczony sen… hmmmmm…" _(zamykając oczy)_: „… kocham cię, Shin-chan…"

_Potem przysuwa się aby go objąć, a następnie bardzo mocno go przytula. W rezultacie Shinji też się budzi._

**Shinji **_(szarpiąc się nieco)_: „… hmm… Asuka… nie… mogę oddychać……"

**Asuka **_(do siebie:)_ „Co… W moim śnie Shinji by tak nie powiedział!"

_Potem rzuca mu piorunujące spojrzenie i robi się jasnoczerwona. Wściekle czerwona. Przynajmniej tak czerwona jak jej plug suit._

**Shinji: **„Eee… tylko spokojnie… ja… no… słyszałem… jęki no i… ee… martwiłem się… i ee… hmm… chciałem… mieć cię na oku i… nie… proszę, nie… kochasz mnie, nie?… um… więc pomyślałem… nie… nie, proszę!"

---

_Długie ujęcie na Tokio-3. Każdego ranka Tokio-3 zazwyczaj budzi się wraz ze słodkimi promieniami słońca. Jednakże tym razem wszystkich budzi JEDNA dziewczyna._

**Asuka: **„CO TY DO CHOLERY ROBISZ W MOIM ŁÓŻKU? ETCHI! SPIEPRZAJ MI STĄD! MISATO! KAJI-SAN! SHINJI, TY ZBOKU!"

---

**CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI**

**---**

_Od Autora:_

Zanim ktoś z was na mnie nabluzga, zrozumcie, proszę, że ta część _MIAŁA_ pierwotnie być WAFF-owa i pełna romantyczności. Później się dowiecie dlaczego.

Niektórzy mnie pytali, dlaczego postanowiłem sprawić, żeby Asuka próbowała popełnić samobójstwo. To był czysty przypadek. Na początku postanowiłem otworzyć tę część _kolejnym_ porankiem Asuki. Wtem zakiełkował mi w głowie pomysł z próbą samobójczą…

Jestem prawdziwym fanem Asuki, nie martwcie się. Jeśli jestem _czasem_ dla niej trochę podły, to wynagrodzę wam to, możecie być pewni!

Niektórzy ludzie (INNI niektórzy ludzie) mówili mi, że Asuka w tej części jest za bardzo OOC… zgadza się. Ale to jest fanfic, nie? **(no tak, ale za dużo OOC uprzykrza życie ambitniejszym fanom (w tym mnie) i może ich zniechęcić… - dop. tłumacz)** Chcę rozstrzygająco udowodnić, że Asuka, zapewne w głębi duszy, jest jedną z najmilszych dziewczyn na świecie **(ależ my nie mamy co do tego wątpliwości… prawda, fani Asuki? - dop. tłumacz)**. Gdyby poznać ją lepiej niż w serii TV, gdyby ją zrozumieć, gdyby POKAZAĆ jej, że się o nią troszczy, to MOŻE ona być naprawdę miła. Prawdę mówiąc, naprawdę sądzę, że Shinji powinien być nią bardziej zainteresowany w oryginalnym Evangelionie zamiast ciągle zadawać sobie metafizyczne pytania, czemu wszyscy go nienawidzą i inne takie. Szczerze **(hmm, no, to już jest materiał na dłuuuugi artykuł… być może osobiście go kiedyś napiszę… w każdym razie, podstawowym problemem jest – JAK okazać uczucia komuś, kto skutecznie UDAJE, że są mu absolutnie zbędne (udaje – bo tacy ludzie tak naprawdę po prostu nie istnieją)? Trzeba naprawdę dużo samozaparcia i znajomości ludzkiej psychologii żeby przejrzeć przez tę zasłonę… a Shinji to tylko biedny słaby chłopiec… ale nie wydaje mi się wcale, żeby w ogóle nie był zainteresowany Asuką - dop. tłumacz)**.

Na razie!

Axel Terizaki

_Następny odcinek to:_ **SZÓSTY MIESIĄC: Udowodnij mi swą miłość.**

**Od tłumacza:**

**Taka ciekawostka… Guillaume Lebigot – kierownik AXL's Game Center to nikt inny jak sam autor - to jego prawdziwe imię i nazwisko. Ale tego pewnie sami domyśliliście się już po tym, że jest Francuzem, co?**

**Autorem tego fanfica jest Axel Terizaki/The author of this fanfic is Axel Terizaki**

**Przetłumaczył go Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija/Translated by Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija**

**Wszelkie prawa zastrzeżone/All rights reserved**


	6. Udowodnij mi swą miłość

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Zrodzone z miłości**

Szósty miesiąc

---

_W POPRZEDNIM ODCINKU:_

Shinji i Asuka podzielili swe wzajemne uczucia pod fajerwerkami z okazji Święta Obon. Wygląda na to, że Misato i Kaji również. Choć Asuka przyznaje teraz przed sobą i Shinjim, że jest w nim zakochana, próbuje nie mówić nikomu innemu, ku jego wielkiemu zaskoczeniu. Mimo to, kiedy są sami, jest zupełnie inną osobą…

Czy boi się pokazać wszystkim, co czuje do Shinjiego? Czy chce udowodnić Shinjiemu, że go kocha, obdarzając go tym, co przed innymi ukrywa? Czemu zrobiłem taki głupi błąd jak napisanie „Hoayō" zamiast „Ohayō" we wczesnym szkicu Czwartego Miesiąca? **(no cóż, wygląda mi to na syndrom „palce szybsze od mózgu" – dop. tłumacz)** Czemu myślę tylko o Metal Gear Solid? Co jest silniejsze: słoń czy nosorożec?

---

SZÓSTY MIESIĄC:

Udowodnij mi swą miłość

---

_Sen Shinjiego._

**Shinji: **„Ojcze…"

_Cisza._

**Shinji: **„Ojcze! Czemu mnie zostawiłeś!"

_Cisza._

**Shinji: **„Mamo! Powiedz coś!"

**Głos: **„Shin-chan…"

**Shinji: **„Shin-chan… Asuka teraz tak na mnie mówi… zasłużyłem na jej miłość. Zasłużyłem na jej troskę. Pokazała mi swoją duszę, a ja pokazałem jej swoją."

**Yui: **„Shinji…"

**Shinji: **„Mamo? To ty? Powiedz mi, co mam robić! Nie wiem jak poradzić sobie z tą sytuacją…!"

**Yui: **„Nie ma czegoś takiego jak trudna sytuacja, jeśli znajdziesz kogoś, kto chce z tobą być w tych chwilach…"

_Znikąd pojawia się nieruchoma Asuka._

**Shinji: **„… Asuka? Kocham ją. Nie chcę jej zostawiać! Jej uśmiech, jej włosy, jej oczy, _ona_… i Teri… nie mogę ich zostawić. Asuka nosi pod sercem moją córkę. Teraz mam obowiązek. Nie mogę ich zostawić. Nie wolno mi uciec. Nie, _nie wolno _mi."

**Yui: **„Synu… zostaniesz ojcem. Jestem z ciebie dumna."

**Shinji: **„O… ojcem… nie… jak…"

**Yui: **„Nie. Nie jak człowiek, którego już nie uważam za twojego ojca ani za mojego męża."

**Shinji: **„Jesteśmy tacy sami… jeśli… jeśli…" _(głos mu zamiera)_: „… a jeśli będę taki jak ON?"

**Yui: **„…"

**Shinji: **„A jeśli będę taki jak on…? Nie chcę, żeby moja córka przeze mnie cierpiała! Asuka nigdy mi nie wybaczy, jak…"

**Yui: **„Uwierz w siebie. Masz wolę zmienienia wszystkiego. Możesz to zrobić. Nic nie jest zapisane. Masz moc zmieniania wszystkiego, czego sobie zażyczysz. Właśnie tym się od siebie różnicie. Jeden z was wierzy, że wszystko można zaplanować. Drugi może zmienić wszystko siłą woli. Ty jesteś ten drugi. Nie zapominaj o tym."

**Shinji: **„Mamo… chyba sobie z tym nie poradzę…"

**Yui: **„Zawsze będę przy tobie. Nic ci się nie stanie, mój kochany Shinji…"

**Shinji: **„NIE! W naszych żyłach płynie ta sama krew! Będę taki jak mój ojciec!"

**Yui: **„Ja też jestem częścią ciebie. Nie pozwolę mu skrzywdzić ciebie ani matki twojego dziecka. Obiecuję. Jeśli coś stanie się tobie albo twojej ukochanej, to obiecuję, że tego pożałuje."

**Shinji: **„Mamo…"

**Głos: **„Shin-chan!"

**Shinji: **„Mamo…"

**Asuka: **„Shin-chan! Nie jestem twoją matką, idioto! Obudź się!"

_Shinji budzi się w swoim łóżku. Asuka pochyla się nad nim z dodającym otuchy uśmiechem na twarzy._

**Asuka: **„A teraz wstawaj, Shin-chan, bo się spóźnisz do szkoły."

_Powiedziawszy to, odwraca się i wraca do kuchni, gdzie Misato je/pije śniadanie._

**Shinji **_(z uśmiechem, do siebie:)_ „Jest taka od festiwalu… ale nadal nie mogę się do tego przyzwyczaić… _(westchnienie)_. Jest dla mnie za miła. To prawie zbyt piękne żeby było prawdziwe. No cóż…"

---

_W kuchni Misato wygląda na zdziwioną, pijąc Yebisu. Asuka to zauważa._

**Asuka: **„Coś nie tak, Misato?"

**Misato: **„Hmm… chyba jest pewien problem."

**Asuka: **„Jaki?"

**Misato: **„Już od tygodni nie nazwałaś Shinjiego głupim. To strasznie dziwne. Dobrze się czujesz?"

**Asuka: **„Phi… i co w tym złego? Mogę być miła, jak chcę."

**Misato: **„Na pewno? I nie wrzeszczałaś na niego, jak zaspał dzisiaj rano… co?"

**Asuka **_(próbując znaleźć słowa, które pomogłyby uniknąć możliwych komplikacji)_: „Pewnie myślałaś o Kajim, jak na niego wrzeszczałam i nic nie usłyszałaś, idiotko."

**Misato: **„Uważaj, co mówisz, młoda damo! I jestem całkiem pewna, że TERAZ o nim nie myślałam."

**Asuka **_(szczerząc się)_: „Hmmmhmmmm..."

**Misato: **„Przypominam ci, że dzisiaj rano musisz wziąć leki."

**Asuka: **„Phi. NIENAWIDZĘ tych cholernych tabletek. Są takie gorzkie."

**Misato: **„Ritsuko kazała mi ci je dawać. Powiedziała, że musisz je brać dla dobra zdrowia Teri."

**Asuka: **„Sama nie wie, czego chce. Miesiąc temu mówiła, że nie powinnam brać żadnych leków, kiedy jestem w ciąży!"

**Misato: **„Słuchaj, Asuka. Skoro Ritsuko powiedziała, że to dla twojego dobra, to musiała mieć rację. W końcu jest lekarzem."

**Asuka **_(troszkę przekonana)_: „Może masz rację. Ale to nie odpowiada na moje pytanie. Czemu muszę je brać? Czy Teri jest w niebezpieczeństwie?"

**Misato: **„Nie wiem. Ritsuko nie chciała mi powiedzieć. Powiedziała tylko, że to konieczne, żebyś donosiła ciążę do końca. Może to ma coś wspólnego z twoim wysokim stopniem synchronizacji w Unicie-02, trzy miesiące temu."

**Asuka **_(zaniepokojona)_: „Mam nadzieję, że to nic drastycznego… już dawno nie wskakiwałam do mojego ukochanego Unitu-02…!"

**Misato: **„Niestety nie możesz. Teraz nie możesz się nawet zmieścić w swój plug suit."

**Asuka: **„A co kiedy ostatnio pokonałam Anioła! Wtedy nie było żadnego problemu!"

**Misato: **„Nadal próbujemy się o tym więcej dowiedzieć, Asuka. Tymczasem musisz zostać tutaj."

_Asuka prycha._

**Misato **_(patrząc na kalendarz)_: „Porozmawiam z nią o tym jutro, jeśli chcesz. Spróbuję się dowiedzieć tyle, ile mogę o… hmmmmm!"

**Asuka: **„Co znowu?"

**Misato: **„Dzisiaj jest 14-ty lutego."

**Asuka: **„Walentynki…?"

**Misato **_(drażniąc się)_: „ZGADZA SIĘ! Więc musisz coś dać Shinjiemu!"

**Asuka: **„Czemu jemu? Nie mam powodów żeby cokolwiek komukolwiek dawać!" _(do siebie:)_ „Oprócz sobie samej, oczywiście!"

_Misato widzi wyraz twarzy Asuki i wnioskuje, że tak naprawdę nie mówi ona tego szczerze._

**Misato: **„A twoje serce? Ofiarujesz mu je?"

**Asuka **_(krzyżując ramiona)_: „Nie ma mowy. Czemu w ogóle miałabym to robić? To _ich_ zadanie, kupić coś _nam_."

**Misato: **„Chyba o czymś zapominasz."

**Asuka **_(zaskoczona)_: „Co znowu?"

**Misato: **„Jesteśmy w Japonii a nie w Niemczech. Dzisiaj to _my_, dziewczyny, dajemy coś _im_! Musisz poczekać do Białego Dnia, żeby ci coś kupił."

**Asuka: **„Tak czy inaczej, nic mu nie dam. Nie widzę powodów! To śmieszne!"

**Misato: **„Och? A co było, jak dwa tygodnie temu widziałam, jak całujecie się na kanapie? 'Ćwiczyliście', czy znowu ci się nudziło?"

**Asuka **_(rumieniąc się wściekle)_: „Widziałaś nas?"

**Misato: **„Taa, ale coś w środku kazało mi wam nie przeszkadzać!"

**Asuka: **„To było dlatego, że… że upewniałam się, że dobrze umył zęby! Nic więcej!"

**Misato **_(do siebie:)_ „Bez patrzenia?" _(do Asuki:)_ „Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie…"

**Asuka: **„Co znowu?"

**Misato: **„Co to jest?"

_Wskazuje na podwójny garnek na kuchence, w którym coś łagodnie bulgocze. Charakterystyczny słodki zapach topionej czekolady unosi się w powietrzu._

**Misato **_(szczerząc się)_: „Robisz czekoladki, co? Dla kogo?"

**Asuka **_(wściekle)_: „Nie twój interes!"

_I powiedziawszy to, wychodzi z kuchni, wyraźnie wściekła._

**Misato **_(szczerząc się do siebie)_: „Hehe. Nie oprzesz się, Asuka. Nie oprzesz się! Jestem tego pewna! Raczej nie umiesz kłamać, wiesz…!"

---

_W szkole. Drugie śniadanie. Shinji zauważa, że Rei już od kilku tygodni nic nie je podczas przerwy śniadaniowej. Postanawia coś zrobić._

**Shinji **_(podchodząc do biurka Rei)_: „Ayanami?"

_Rei podnosi na niego wzrok._

**Shinji: **„Czujesz się, uch, samotna?"

**Rei: **„Nie wiem, co to takiego. Być może samotność."

**Shinji: **„Hmmm. Może przyjdziesz do nas do domu na obiad? Zadzwonię do Asuki, a ona coś nam ugotuje."

**Rei: **„Jeśli to rozkaz…"

**Shinji: **„Ja bym to raczej nazwał zaproszeniem."

**Rei **_(wstając)_: „Skoro tak mówisz, Ikari-kun."

---

_Po szkole. Shinji i Rei idą chodnikiem._

**Shinji: **„Masz coś przeciwko, żebyśmy poszli trochę dłuższą drogą?"

**Rei: **„Nie, jest mi to obojętne."

**Shinji: **„Dzięki."

_Shinji skręca na następnym rogu. Rei uważnie idzie za nim. Po kilku minutach drogi zatrzymują się przed piekarnią. Shinji długo wpatruje się w „walentynkową" półkę na sklepowej wystawie._

**Shinji: **„Która ci się najbardziej podoba?"

**Rei **_(zaskoczona)_: „N… nie wiem." _(do siebie:)_ „Czy Ikari-kun chce mi dać prezent?"

**Shinji: **„Na pewno? No to może ta…"

_Wskazuje na jedną z bombonierek w kształcie serca._

**Rei **_(po chwili namysłu)_: „W lewo."

_Shinji przesuwa rękę w lewo, wskazując teraz na większą bombonierkę z niebieskimi wstążkami._

**Shinji: **„Ta?"

**Rei: **„Tak."

**Shinji: **„Dobrze. Przepraszam na chwilę."

_Shinji wchodzi do sklepu i rozmawia ze sprzedawczynią. Rei słyszy z zewnątrz, o czym rozmawiają._

**Shinji: **„Poproszę to."

**Sprzedawczyni: **„Jasne. Dodać jakąś kartkę?"

**Shinji: **„Eeee… taa. Proszę napisać 'Dla Asuka-chan'."

_Kiedy Rei to słyszy, zaczyna myśleć o Asuce._

**Rei **_(do siebie:)_ „Sōryū. Pilotka przydzielona do Unitu-02. Czerwonego. Unit-02 jest czerwony. Tak jak jej pilotka. Czerwień. Nienawiść, cierpienie. Ból. Czerwień. Krew. Złość. Wściekłość… dziecko… Shinjiego… stali się jednym ciałem i duszą. Duszą… czym jest ta dusza? Co odczuwam? Czy to… zazdrość? Zazdrość. Negatywne uczucie. Złość. Krew. Czerwień? Kolor, którego nienawidzę. Ból? Uczucie, którego nienawidzę. Cierpienie? Uczucie, którego nienawidzę. Nienawiść? Czy to jest nienawiść? Sōryū… czerwień… nienawidzę czerwieni. Ale nie potrafię nienawidzić Sōryū. Dlaczego? Czy to nienawiść? Czy to zazdrość? Czy to z powodu ich dziecka? Czy to…"

_Jej myśli przerywa wyjście Shinjiego ze sklepu._

**Shinji: **„Coś nie tak?"

**Rei: **„… nie."

**Shinji: **„N-no. No to chodźmy."

_Wkłada do plecaka opakowaną bombonierkę._

_---_

_Drzwi do mieszkania. Shinji otwiera drzwi, wchodzi do środka, przytrzymuje drzwi dla Rei i zaczyna zdejmować buty._

**Shinji: **„Tadaima…"

_Rei podąża za nim i też zdejmuje buty. Asuka wychyla głowę do przedpokoju. Na czerwonej sukience ma założony fartuszek._

**Asuka: **„Wróciłeś, Shin-chan!"

_Shinji czuje rozkoszny zapach dochodzący z kuchni. Wygląda na to, że wszystko jest przygotowane do obiadu. Asuka zbliża się. Nie był zbyt spokojny, kiedy zobaczył jej spojrzenie… nagle przytula go i mocno całuje w usta. Shinjiemu rozszerzają się oczy. Ale parę sekund później był ostatecznie zatracony w pocałunku, zupełnie ignorując Rei, która patrzyła na nich ze swoją zwykłą nie wyrażającą żadnych uczuć miną. Od czasu do czasu Asuka rzuca szybkie spojrzenie na Rei. Gdy mija wieczność, wreszcie przerywa pocałunek, ale nadal mocno go przytula._

**Asuka **_(z zamkniętymi oczami)_: „Jak minął dzień, Shin-chan?"

**Shinji: **„Eeee… jak zwykle…"

_Zerka przelotnie na Rei, zanim obraca twarz w stronę ucha Asuki._

**Shinji **_(szeptem)_: „Co ty wyprawiasz? Mówiłaś, że nie chcesz mnie całować przed innymi!"

**Asuka **_(szeptem)_: „Cud-dziewczyna nic nie powie, nie? A poza tym jest _przyjaciółką_."

_Shinji wzrusza ramionami, ale nie wie dlaczego. Może to przez to, że Asuka nazwała Rei „przyjaciółką". To nie pasuje do Asuki._

**Shinji **_(szeptem)_: „Masz rację." _(teraz normalnym tonem)_: „Więc co nam przygotowałaś tym razem?"

**Asuka: **„Ramen z sosem curry!"

**Shinji: **„Hmmmmmmmm..." _(do Rei:)_ „Może być, Ayanami?"

**Rei: **„Tak."

**Shinji: **„No to siadajmy przy stole i jedzmy!"

---

_Stół kuchenny, parę minut później. Shinji zauważa, że Asuka wydaje się być bardzo niespokojna._

**Shinji: **„Co się stało, Asuka?"

**Asuka: **„Nie… niedobrze mi… ch… chyba…"

_Szybko podskakuje i biegnie do łazienki. Potem Shinji słyszy odgłosy wymiotowania. Zastanawia się dlaczego, skoro jedzenie nie było takie złe…_

**Shinji **_(do Rei:)_ „Eee… przepraszam. Idę zobaczyć, co jest grane."

**Rei: **„Hai."

_Rei nie rusza się z krzesła i je dalej._

_---_

_Shinji wbiega do łazienki i widzi Asukę zgarbioną nad umywalką, wycierającą usta._

**Shinji: **„Co jest grane, Asuka? Coś nie tak?"

**Asuka **_(dysząc i wracając do sił)_: „P… po prostu słabo się poczułam. Nic więcej… nie martw się… wracaj do kuchni i dokończ obiad."

_Shinji patrzy do umywalki i widzi w niej brzydką, nienaturalnie zieloną substancję. Potem zerka na Asukę, która obdarza go dodającym otuchy uśmiechem. Sekretnym uśmiechem. Uśmiechem, który pokazuje tylko jemu. Kiedy tak się do niego uśmiecha, Shinji czuje ulgę. Czuje się uspokojony i nie może się powstrzymać od odwzajemnienia uśmiechu…_

**Asuka: **„Okej, przepraszam. Chyba za dobrze nie ugotowałam…"

**Shinji: **„Nie mów tak. Poważnie, jedzenie jest świetne." _(szczerząc się)_: „A Rei nie rzyga. A w każdym razie, jeszcze nie."

**Asuka **_(znów się uśmiechając)_: „… baka…"

_Potem go przytula i znów całuje. Shinjiemu rozszerzają się oczy i odpycha Asukę tak szybko, jak może._

**Asuka **_(zaskoczona)_: „C… co do… nie…?"

**Shinji **_(dysząc)_: „Nie… po prostu… jeszcze nie wypłukałaś ust, i ten smak… obrzydlistwo… ugh!"

_Asuka patrzy na niego, wpierw zaskoczona, a potem wybucha śmiechem._

**Asuka: **„Ahaha, przepraszam, Shin-chan! Bardzo cię przepraszam! Hahahaha!"

**Shinji **_(drapiąc się po potylicy)_: „Hmmm… nie musisz tak przepraszać, ja…"

**Asuka: **„Wybacz. Wypłukam usta i wrócimy do tego później, okej?" _(puszczając oko)_: „Spróbuję ci to wynagrodzić!"

**Shinji **_(z uśmiechem)_: „Okej."

_Wtedy zastygają w bezruchu, kiedy widzą Rei w przedpokoju, patrzącą na nich bez wyrazu. Trwa nieprzyjemna cisza, którą potem przerywa Asuka._

**Asuka: **„Czego chcesz, Cud-dziewczyno?"

**Rei: **„Skończyłam obiad. Czekałam na Ikari-kuna. Musimy pójść na test harmonizacyjny."

**Shinji: **„O właśnie, faktycznie. Spóźnimy się i Misato-san będzie wściekła…"

**Asuka **_(marszcząc brwi, do siebie:)_ „Co za suka! Chce mojego Shin-chana! Muszę coś zrobić, bo go wykorzysta w drodze do Kwatery Głównej!"

_Obrazy przelatują przez umysł Asuki, łącznie ze strzelaniem do Rei z bazooki i zakładaniem jej kilku zabójczych chwytów zapaśniczych. Odrzuca je, ponieważ nie ma żadnej broni, a zapasy nie są zalecane podczas ciąży. W głowie pojawia jej się szybsze, bardziej pokojowe rozwiązanie tego problemu i pozwala sobie na szybki, szatański uśmiech, gdy Shinji stoi twarzą do Rei. Potem Asuka w niewytłumaczalny sposób pada tuż przed nimi. Oboje nagle się odwróciwszy, widzą, jak upada na ziemię._

**Asuka **_(do siebie:)_ „Hehe. Jak to zobaczył, to na pewno zostanie ze mną i powie Cud-dziewczynie, żeby poszła na testy i wyjaśniła Misato, co się stało! A wtedy będzie tylko mój! Ale ja jestem genialna!"

**Shinji: **„A… Asuka? Co jest grane?"

_Podbiega do niej, patrząc na jej twarz._

**Shinji **_(do siebie:)_ „Zem… zemdlała?"

_Potem bierze ją w ramiona._

**Shinji **_(do Rei:)_ „Położę ją do łóżka. Poczekaj, proszę."

**Rei: **„Hai."

**Asuka **_(do siebie:)_ „Haha! Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem! Czasami zaskakuję sama siebie!"

---

_Shinji zanosi Asukę do jej pokoju, kładzie ją na łóżku i delikatnie okrywa ją kołdrą._

**Asuka **_(do siebie:)_ „Mmmmmmm… zostań ze mną, Shinji. Proszę, zostań ze mną."

_Wtedy słyszy odgłos zamykania drzwi._

**Asuka **_(do siebie)_: „CO? Zostawił mnie? Ten… ten… phi! Zabiję go, jak wróci!"

_Krótka pauza._

**Asuka: **„No to się zdrzemnę…"

---

_Central Dogma. Ciemny korytarz. Misato odwiesza słuchawkę._

**Misato **_(wściekła)_: „Ja ich zabiję."

**Ritsuko: **„Nie mów, że nie przyjdą…"

**Misato: **„Prawdę mówiąc, obawiam się, że nie."

**Ritsuko: **„Rei też?"

_Misato kiwa głową._

**Ritsuko: **„Niech ich szlag! Te dzieciaki nie zdają sobie sprawy, jak ważne są dla ludzkości!"

**Misato **_(szczerząc się)_: „Nie sądzę, żeby to było aż takie złe, jak myślisz. Właściwie to teraz jest idealnie."

**Ritsuko **_(zaskoczona)_: „Co masz na myśli?"

**Misato: **„Chcę zadać ci parę pytań."

**Ritsuko: **„Co chcesz wiedzieć? Niczego przed tobą nie ukrywamy, Majorze Katsuragi."

**Misato: **„Nie robię tego dla siebie. To dla Asuki."

**Ritsuko **_(wzdrygając się nieco, słysząc to imię)_: „No… słucham."

**Misato **_(poważnie)_: „Teri nie jest w niebezpieczeństwie, prawda?"

**Ritsuko **_(z wahaniem)_: „… i tak i nie…"

**Misato **_(nagle łapiąc ją za kołnierz)_: „Co masz na myśli? Chcę odpowiedzi! WIEDZIAŁAM, że coś ukrywasz!"

**Ritsuko: **„Najpierw się uspokój, a potem wszystko wyjaśnię!"

_Misato czeka parę sekund, nim puszcza Ritsuko._

**Misato **_(wzdychając)_: „Okej, uspokoiłam się. Ale jeśli to co powiesz sprawi, że Asuka, Teri, czy nawet Shinji znajdą się w niebezpieczeństwie, to upewnię się, że będziesz miała przerąbane!"

**Ritsuko: **„Ja naprawdę nic nie zrobiłam! To wina Komandora Ikariego!"

**Misato **_(marszcząc brwi)_: „Tak…? Co on teraz kombinuje?"

**Ritsuko: **„I… Ikari to szaleniec. On chce… on chce zabić Asukę."

**Misato: **„CO? CZEMU?"

**Ritsuko **_(wpatrując się w ziemię)_: „Wiesz, że SEELE rozpoczęło masową produkcję EVA Unitów na całym świecie…?"

**Misato: **„Słyszałam to od Wydziału do Spraw Specjalnych. Ale czemu budują EVA Unity bez nas? Nie…"

**Ritsuko: **„Ikari obawia się, że mogą wysłać inne Unity i –"

**Misato: **„Niemożliwe! To szaleństwo! Czemu?"

**Ritsuko: **„On chce… żebyśmy się przygotowali… na zmierzenie się z nimi."

**Misato: **„A co to ma wspólnego z Asuką! Nic nie rozumiem! Mów!"

**Ritsuko: **„Nie… nie mogę ci powiedzieć… on mnie zabije, jak…"

**Misato: **„MÓW, DO CHOLERY!"

**Ritsuko: **„…"

**Misato **_(wrzeszcząc)_: MÓW!"

**Ritsuko **_(od czasu do czasu głos jej zamiera)_: „Córka Asuki… została… zmodyfikowana genetycznie… żeby mogła pilotować EVA'y z idealnym stuprocentowym stopniem synchronizacji… to wszystko _(westchnienie)_."

**Misato: **„CO? Nie wierzę! Kiedy to się stało? TY to jej zrobiłaś?"

**Ritsuko: **„NIE! LCL w Unicie-02 nie jest takie samo, jak to, którego używaliśmy w pozostałych Unitach. Zawiera pewną substancję, która… zachowuje się jak modyfikator DNA. Zauważyłam to, kiedy pisałam jej raport ciążowy! To nie moja wina!"

**Misato: **„… to niemożliwe… nie mów, że TY mu w tym pomagasz! Nie MÓW! Jakie jest ryzyko? Mam nadzieję, że Asuka nie…"

**Ritsuko: **„Obawiam się, że… że może nie przeżyć porodu…"

_Misato uderza ją w twarz. Ritsuko nawet się nie ruszyła._

**Misato: **„Dość już usłyszałam tych głupot! Wychodzę!"

_Odchodzi korytarzem. Ritsuko wpatruje się w ziemię i pociera swój bolący policzek._

**Ritsuko: **„… Misato. To nie to, co myślisz…"

---

_Z powrotem w mieszkaniu. Asuka powoli się budzi i widzi dwa czerwone światełka błyszczące w ciemności. Jest późne popołudnie._

**Rei: **„Obudziłaś się."

_Rei siedzi na krześle obok łóżka Asuki. Asuka nagle siada w łóżku, zaskoczona widokiem Rei._

**Asuka: **„R-Rei? Co ty tu robisz…?"

**Rei: **„Mam na ciebie oko."

**Asuka: **„Co… masz na myśli? Gdzie jest Shinji?"

**Rei: **„Jest w kuchni."

**Asuka **_(szczerząc się, do siebie:)_ „Hmmm… teraz! Asuka, do ataku!" _(do Rei:)_ „Więc… co jest? Jesteś zazdrosna, bo Shinji jest mój, co nie?"

**Rei: **„Być może."

**Asuka **_(zaskoczona tą szybką odpowiedzią)_: „J-jak? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Obie jesteśmy dziewczynami. Wiem, że coś cię do niego ciągnie."

**Rei: **„Tak. Ale to coś, czego nie mogłabyś zrozumieć."

**Asuka **_(podirytowana)_: „Czyżby? Chcesz powiedzieć, że jestem za głupia żeby zrozumieć twoje uczucia, lalko? Co ja wygaduję? Chyba oszalałam! Lalki nie mają uczuć."

**Rei: **„Nie jestem lalką."

**Asuka: **„Jasne że jesteś! Niczym innym. Zawsze słuchasz wszystko, co mówi Komandor Ikari. Ma nad tobą pełną kontrolę! Jestem pewna, że byś się zabiła, gdyby tego chciał!"

**Rei: **„Właśnie powiedziałam, że nie jestem lalką."

**Asuka: **„A kto ci uwierzy w to kłamstwo?"

**Rei: **„Nikt nie uwierzy mi w to kłamstwo, bo to nie jest kłamstwo."

**Asuka: **„Nie odbierzesz mi Shinjiego, ty głupia lalko! Przysięgam!"

**Rei: **„Kto ci powiedział, że ci go odbiorę?"

**Asuka: **„Co do…" _(uspokajając się trochę, do siebie:)_ „Co za suka! Ma rację! Okłamywałam się od samego początku. Co mi kazało tak pomyśleć?"

**Rei: **„Twoja nienawiść cię pożera, tak jak ogień płonący w twoich oczach."

**Asuka **_(zdając sobie sprawę, że opuściła gardę)_: „Nie będziesz próbowała odstawiać mi kazań!"

**Rei: **„Nie pozwolę na to, aby dziecko Ikari-kuna pochłonęła nienawiść."

**Asuka: **„Jaki masz problem? Ty… ty… ty…"

**Shinji: **„Asuka! Proszę, przestań!"

_Obie dziewczyny obracają oczy w kierunku drzwi. Widzą Shinjiego idącego w ich stronę z tacą z jedzeniem i lekarstwami Asuki._

**Asuka **_(cicho)_: „Shinji…"

**Shinji: **„Dziękuję, Ayanami. Zajmę się resztą. Przepraszam za kłopot. Wyjaśniłem wszystko Misato-san. Zrozumiała."

_Rei wstaje i zmierza do drzwi, w których parę chwil temu stał Shinji._

**Rei: **„Sayōnara."

_Wkrótce potem słychać odgłos otwierania a potem zamykania przesuwanych drzwi. W pokoju Asuki znowu robi się cicho. Shinji siada tam, gdzie wcześniej siedziała Rei. Ani Asuka ani Shinji nie śmią się odezwać. Po kilku chwilach Shinji wreszcie otwiera usta._

**Shinji: **„Co ty sobie myślisz! Mówiłaś, że ona jest _przyjaciółką_!"

_Asuka nie patrzy na niego. Miast tego, spuszcza głowę i odwraca wzrok._

**Shinji: **„Czemu jesteś taka podła dla Rei? Ona ci nic nie zrobiła!"

**Asuka: **„Ja… _(westchnienie)_… Nie wiem… co mi jest. Taa, naprawdę. Nie wiem."

_Shinji widzi łezkę spływającą jej z oka po policzku._

**Shinji **_(cicho)_: „… przepraszam, Asuka. Nie chciałem –"

**Asuka **_(wycierając twarz)_: „Pff…" _(chichocząc trochę)_: „Poważnie myślisz, że za samo 'Przepraszam' tak łatwo ci wybaczę za doprowadzenie mnie do płaczu…?"

_Patrzy na niego z jej zwyczajowym spokojnym uśmiechem._

**Shinji **_(zaskoczony)_: „Hmmm… no to pewnie spodoba ci się to…"

_Wstaje i kieruje się do biurka, na którym parę minut wcześniej położył tacę. Wraca do Asuki z bombonierką w kształcie serca, którą kupił po szkole. Asuka jest zdezorientowana. Nie może uwierzyć, że to dla niej zrobił, a nie było jeszcze nawet Białego Dnia. Wręcza jej bombonierkę. Ręce jej drżą._

**Asuka: **„Dla… mnie?"

**Shinji **_(z lekkim wahaniem)_: „Będziesz dziś moją Walentynką…? Oddasz mi swe serce?"

_Asuka jest tym nieco zaskoczona._

**Shinji: **„… eee… oddasz?"

_Patrzy na niego, rumieni się i przyjmuje bombonierkę._

**Asuka **_(cicho)_: „Oczywiście, idioto…"

_Oczy Shinjiego łagodnieją. Ciepłe uczucie okrywa całe jego ciało._

**Shinji: **„Serio?"

**Asuka: **„A czemu myślałeś że nie? Popatrz pod łóżko, dobra?"

**Shinji: **„Co?"

**Asuka: **„Nie zadawaj pytań! Po prostu to zrób!"

**Shinji **_(nieco sarkastycznie)_: „Tak jest."

_Dostosowuje się i szybko zerka pod łóżko. Wtedy oczy mu się rozszerzają. Sięga pod łóżko i wyciąga dużą czekoladę w kształcie serca, opakowaną w czerwoną folię._

**Shinji: **„Ty… ty to zrobiłaś?"

**Asuka **_(cicho)_: „Tak… zrobiłam to całym sercem i to dla ciebie, baka."

**Shinji: **„Ale… myślałem, że… no… no wiesz… chciałem to zrobić tak jak w Niemczech… słyszałem, że tam chłopaki zwykle dają tego dnia czekoladki dziewczynie, którą kochają, nie?"

**Asuka: **„Taa, zgadza się. Ale przypominam ci, że jesteśmy w Japonii. Tutaj jest zupełnie inaczej. Muszę przestrzegać tradycji tego kraju…"

**Shinji **_(zaskoczony)_: „Ty…? Ty coś przestrzegasz? Nie mówiąc o tradycji? Chyba masz gorączkę!"

**Asuka: **„Ehem, no… jak nie mogę ci teraz dać prezentu, to go wezmę, skoro nie chcesz!"

**Shinji: **„… n-nie to miałem na myśli!"

**Asuka **_(udając smutek)_: „Nie próbuj ukrywać swoich uczuć… kochasz Rei, prawda? Ty chamie! Po tym co mi zrobiłeś! Nie mogę w to uwierzyć… chlip…"

**Shinji **_(wpadając w pułapkę Asuki)_: „Nie… naprawdę, Asuka… naprawdę, ja jej nie…"

_Pochyla się i obejmuje Asukę ramionami, po czym ją całuje._

**Asuka **_(do siebie:)_ „Uua! Shinji bierze sytuację w swoje ręce! Jeśli myśli, że tak po prostu pozwolę mu robić ze mną, co chce…!"

_Zwraca pocałunek, jeszcze głębiej niż kiedykolwiek, pochylając się ku niemu. Shinji jest bardzo zaskoczony nagłym entuzjazmem jego drugiej połówki. Po chwili przerywają pocałunek i Asuka opiera mu głowę na ramieniu._

**Shinji **_(cicho)_: „Teraz widzisz…? Moją miłością jest… Asuka."

**Asuka **_(udając swój tryb wściekłości)_: „Phi. Nigdy więcej nie całuj mnie bez pozwolenia, okej?"

**Shinji: **„P… przepraszam."

**Asuka: **„Jak masz zamiar mi to wynagrodzić…?"

_Potem wybucha śmiechem._

**Shinji **_(zaskoczony)_: „Z czego się tak śmiejesz…?"

**Asuka **_(odchylając się i wskazując na niego palcem, wciąż się śmiejąc)_: „Ahaha! Właśnie wpadłeś w moją pułapkę! Jestem genialna! Hohoho! Nie wierzę, że NAPRAWDĘ możesz być taaaaaki głupi!"

**Shinji **_(wstając)_: „CO?"

**Asuka **_(chichocząc)_: „Taa, grałam zranioną dziewczynkę ze złamanym sercem! A TY się na to nabrałeś! Kocham cię, Shin-chan! Ahahaha!"

_Śmieje się przez chwilę. Kiedy zauważa, że tylko ona się śmieje, wreszcie się uspokaja._

**Asuka **_(dysząc)_: „Achhhh… okej, na poważnie… jesteś mi coś winien!"

**Shinji **_(z uśmiechem)_: „Ch-chyba tak… no to teraz moja kolej żeby cię zabrać na randkę!"

**Asuka **_(zaskoczona)_: „Co?"

**Shinji: **„Hm… chcesz gdzieś iść? Może do restauracji?"

**Asuka: **„Ja… eee… no. W końcu nie mogę odmówić. Szczególnie jak za wszystko zapłacisz."

_Shinji znów jest zaskoczony, ale szybko wracają mu zmysły. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że mogłaby poprosić go, żeby zapłacił. Mimo wszystko nie miał powodów być zaskoczonym; wiedział już, jak szczera i bezceremonialna mogła być. I tak już postanowił, że za wszystko zapłaci, więc tak bardzo go to nie zbiło z tropu._

**Asuka **_(siadając w łóżku)_: „Okej. To gdzie idziemy?"

**Shinji: **„Misato pokazała mi modną francuską restaurację, która się nazywa 'Aux Deux Chandelles'. Może tam?"

**Asuka: **„Jak tam mają europejskie żarcie, to po prostu nie mogę odmówić!"

**Shinji **_(chichocząc)_: „Idę się przebrać… eeee… co włożysz na randkę?"

**Asuka: **„Chyba będę potrzebować czegoś modnego…"

**Shinji **_(szczerząc się, ze złym fałszywym francuskim akcentem)_: „De préférence."

**Asuka **_(zaskoczona)_: „C… co powiedziałeś?"

**Shinji: **„ 'Najlepiej' po francusku. Wiesz, ekipa z AXL's Game Center nauczyła mnie paru ekstra francuskich zwrotów."

**Asuka **_(z tym diabelskim uśmiechem na twarzy)_: „Pfff… NIE ZNOSZĘ chłopaków, którzy próbują tak na mnie zrobić wrażenie…"

**Shinji: **„Eee… przepraszam… ja tylko myślałem, że…"

_Asuka kładzie mu palec na ustach żeby go uciszyć._

**Asuka: **„Nie myśl. Idź do swojego pokoju i przebierz się. Będę gotowa za parę minut, okej?"

**Shinji: **„… okej."

---

_Dwie godziny później. Czyjaś stopa uderza niecierpliwie o podłogę. Shinji po raz pierwszy ma na sobie marynarkę, którą Misato dała mu na ostatnie urodziny. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że pewnego dnia ją rzeczywiście założy, ale ten wieczór jest bardzo szczególny, więc… czeka na Asukę ponad półtorej godziny, gdyż przebranie się nie zajęło mu długo. Patrzy na zegar; 9:45, a Misato jeszcze nie ma. Shinjiego trochę to martwi…_

**Asuka: **„Jak wyglądam?"

_Shinji odwraca oczy na drugą stronę korytarza, gdzie widzi Asukę w długiej czerwonej wieczorowej sukni z dwiema pasującymi do niej długimi czerwonymi rękawiczkami. Wyglądała jak dojrzała kobieta. Zamrugał. Dla Shinjiego zobaczenie jej taką było czymś niezwykłym. Oniemiał. Asuka zrobiła powolny piruet aby pokazać mu się z każdej strony._

**Asuka: **„I jak wyglądam? Dobrze mi w tym?"

**Shinji: **„… Tak… bardzo dobrze… brakuje mi słów żeby cię opisać… serio. Hmm… może poza twoim brzuchem, myślę, że do ciebie pasuje."

**Asuka **_(wzdychając)_: „Jest mi bardzo ciasno przez Teri… mam nadzieję, że ten wieczór nie będzie za bardzo męczący."

**Shinji: **„Robiłaś dzisiaj ćwiczenia z oddychaniem?"

**Asuka: **„Skąd wiesz, że codziennie robię ćwiczenia z oddychaniem? Szpiegujesz mnie?"

**Shinji **_(przełknąwszy ślinę)_: „No… t-to chyba normalne, że… troszczę się o dziewczynę, którą kocham najbardziej na świecie."

**Asuka **_(rumieniąc się)_: „Nie musisz mi tego mówić… Wiedziałam, co do mnie czujesz od mojej misji w wulkanie." _(chichocząc)_: „Od tamtej pory twoje spojrzenie zawsze cię zdradzało!"

**Shinji: **„Ja bym raczej powiedział, że to dlatego, że pokazałaś mi się w kostiumie kąpielowym, jak mi pomagałaś w zadaniu z rozszerzalności cieplnej…"

**Asuka: **„Byłam taka… pociągająca?"

**Shinji: **„Eeee… taa, ale… wiesz, to nie to mnie w tobie najbardziej pociąga."

**Asuka: **„A więc jaka jest moja najcenniejsza zaleta?"

**Shinji **_(rumieniąc się)_: „Eeee… twoja twarz?"

**Asuka **_(chichocząc)_: „Dzięki, głupku."

_Przed wyjściem Asuka zanosi swoją torebkę do swojego pokoju._

**Shinji **_(z uśmiechem)_: „No, chodźmy, bo się spóźnimy. Rezerwacja jest na 10:30."

**Asuka: **„A jakbym odmówiła?"

**Shinji: **„To bym musiał wszystko odwołać, a potem wyskoczyć przez okno."

**Asuka: **„Baka!"

**Shinji **_(z uśmiechem)_: „I czemu przed chwilą powiedziałaś '_Byłam_ taka pociągająca'? Dalej jesteś bardzo atrakcyjna!"

**Asuka **_(rumieniąc się)_: „Och, zamknij się do cholery! Zarumienię się przez ciebie!"

**Shinji: **„Za późno!"

**Asuka: **„Shinji, nudzi mi się. Chcesz…" _(znowu udając swój 'tryb wściekłości')_: „… znowu dostać po mordzie?"

_Shinji chichocze._

_---_

_NERV, Terminal Dogma. Misato stoi przed Fuyutsukim, wściekła._

**Misato: **„Co wy jej ROBICIE? Potrzebuję odpowiedzi!"

**Fuyutsuki: **„Co macie na myśli, Majorze? O czym mówicie?"

**Misato: **„O Asuce! Co wy jej robicie? Niech pan mnie nie okłamuje, Podkomandorze!"

**Fuyutsuki **_(spuszczając głowę)_: „Chodzi wam… o jej dziecko."

**Misato: **„Jako jej opiekunka i Major Operacji Taktycznych mam prawo wiedzieć!"

**Fuyutsuki: **„Nie mogę wam tego wyjaśnić i zastanawiam się, skąd zdobyliście dostęp do tej tajnej informacji, Majorze Katsuragi."

_Z trudem łapie powietrze, kiedy słyszy trzask. Misato celuje w niego pistoletem._

**Misato: **„Niech pan mnie nie zmusza, żebym pana zabiła."

**Fuyutsuki: **„Nie sądzę, żeby ta sprawa była warta morderstwa."

**Misato: **„To nie z panem chciałam się zobaczyć. I to nie pana chcę zabić. Gdzie ten zepsuty drań, Komandor?"

**Fuyutsuki: **„Dwa dni temu pojechał na spotkanie. Nie wróci przez kilka miesięcy…"

**Misato: **„Phi! NAPRAWDĘ pan myśli, że połknę przynętę?"

**Fuyutsuki: **„To szczera prawda."

**Misato: **„Spotkanie, co? Z kim?"

**Fuyutsuki: **„Nie mogę powiedzieć."

**Misato: **„Wygląda na to, że nic z pana nie wycisnę, co?"

**Fuyutsuki: **„Nie wiem też, czemu wyjechał. Ostatnio Komandor Ikari zachowuje się tak dziwnie."

**Misato: **„Przekonamy się, jak wróci. Lepiej dla pana żeby wrócił najszybciej, jak to możliwe, a JESZCZE lepiej dla pana gdyby wrócił, ZANIM Asuka urodzi. Wie pan, co mam na myśli, prawda?"

_Nie pozwalając mu odpowiedzieć, chowa pistolet pod kurtkę i szybko wychodzi._

_---_

_Restauracja. Nasza szczęśliwa para siedzi przy stoliku, który wcześniej zarezerwował Shinji. W pomieszczeniu jest dosyć ciemno, oświetlają je jedynie po dwie świeczki na każdym stoliku. W zasadzie w restauracji było tak, jak sugerowała jej nazwa; 'Aux Deux Chandelles' znaczy po francusku 'Przy dwóch świecach'._

**Asuka: **„Nie jesteśmy za młodzi żeby tu być?"

_Rozgląda się po wszystkich starszych parach przy innych stolikach. Przychodzi kelner i przyjmuje zamówienia. Asuka zamawia żabie udka, a Shinji z trudem chwyta powietrze, kiedy widzi cenę, ale szczęście jego ukochanej nigdy nie jest za drogie, pomyślał potem._

**Asuka: **„Wiesz, UWIELBIAM francuskie żarcie."

**Shinji: **„Taa, wiem. Tak mi powiedziała Misato."

**Asuka: **„Zapytałeś Misato?"

**Shinji **_(rumieniąc się)_: „No, raczej nie wiedziałem, gdzie bym mógł cię dzisiaj zabrać, więc…"

**Asuka **_(z uśmiechem)_: „Hm… rozumiem. Jesteś taki słodki, kiedy chcesz!"

_Shinji zamawia żeberka wołowe z kiełbaskami. Jednakże, kiedy zjawia się jedzenie, ma pewne trudności z używaniem sztućców. Asuka chichocze z tego._

**Shinji **_(marszcząc brwi)_: „Z czego się śmiejesz?"

**Asuka **_(chichocząc)_: „Haha… wygląda na to, że masz kłopoty z nożem i widelcem…!"

**Shinji **_(rumieniąc się)_: „Eeee… no… rzadko ich używam do jedzenia, i…"

_Asuka powoli wstaje, podchodzi do Shinjiego i zajmuje miejsce za nim. Potem pochyla mu się przez ramię i kładzie mu dłonie na rękach. Shinji czuje przyspieszone bicie swojego serca. Czuje też, jak serce Asuki bije mu szybciej w ramię, podobnie jak ciepło jej policzka blisko jego twarzy i jej dłoni na jego rękach – nawet przez rękawiczki._

**Asuka: **„Musisz to robić… tak…"

_Odkraja jego rękami nożem wołowinę i nabiera kawałek na widelec._

**Asuka **_(z uśmiechem)_: „Rozumiesz?"

**Shinji: **„T-taa… chyba."

**Asuka **_(siadając z powrotem na krześle)_: „No, tak lepiej."

_Shinji jest zafascynowany widokiem Asuki jedzącej z taką łatwością._

**Asuka: **„Wiesz, nigdy przedtem nie miałam Walentynki."

**Shinji **_(zszokowany)_: „Nigdy? Musiał być ktoś przede mną…"

**Asuka: **„Och, no jasne, PARĘ chłopaków było moimi Walentynkami przez ostatnie parę lat. Przyjmowałam ich zaproszenia żeby im zrobić przyjemność, ale wiesz, ich obchodziło tylko to co na zewnątrz."

_Wpatruje się w swój talerz._

**Shinji **_(znów zszokowany)_: „… j-ja nie jestem taki jak oni… ja naprawdę czuję do ciebie coś szczególnego, Sōryū Asuko Langley. Jeśli naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć, nie lubię cię za to, co robisz, ani za to jak wyglądasz. Lubię cię za to, kim naprawdę _jesteś_: Ludzką istotą i bardzo atrakcyjną dziewczyną, na wiele sposobów."

_Asuka podnosi wzrok i uśmiecha się do niego. I dostaje on inną nagrodę…_

**Asuka: **„Dzięki…"

_Shinji zbiera się w sobie na końcową zniewagę, która towarzyszy jej 'Dzięki'._

**Asuka: **„… Shinji."

_Dla Shinjiego bycie nazwanym „głupkiem" przez Asukę samo w sobie było komplementem. Ale bycie nazwanym swoim własnym imieniem było jeszcze bardziej… przyjemne._

**Shinji: **„To naprawdę czuję, Asuka. Chcę być z tobą tak długo, jak tylko się da. Mówię szczerze."

**Asuka: **„Nawet po tym, co ci powiedziałam, kiedy uprawialiśmy seks…?"

_Wtedy Shinji przypomina sobie, co mu powiedziała, kiedy na nim leżała kilka miesięcy wcześniej. Powtarza sobie jej słowa w umyśle:_

_---_

**Asuka: **„Robię to tylko dlatego, że mi się nudzi! Jesteś dla mnie tylko zabawką! Zabawką, która sprawia mi przyjemność, Shinji! Nawet nie myśl, że robię to, bo cię kocham, ty żałosny chłopcze!"

---

**Asuka: **„Naprawdę… mi przykro… jeśli cię wtedy zraniłam… STRASZNIE nie lubię tego mówić, ale przepraszam. O właśnie."

**Shinji: **„Myślę, że nawet jak jesteś dla mnie podła, nawet jak mną gardzisz, to nie potrafię cię nienawidzić. I już ci powiedziałem czemu."

**Asuka: **„Dużo czasu mi zajęło zrozumienie, że jednak ktoś się o mnie troszczy. Nie chciałam tego zaakceptować, ale teraz wiem, że nie mogę temu zaprzeczyć. Kocham cię, Shinji."

**Shinji: **„Ja ciebie też, Asuka… ja ciebie też."

**Asuka: **„No to może następna obietnica?"

**Shinji: **„Hej! Będę je musiał wszystkie zapisać na kartce, bo je wszystkie pozapominam!"

_Oboje wybuchają śmiechem._

**Asuka **_(chichocząc)_: „Niech nas Bóg strzeże na polu bitwy! Żadne z nas nie zginie w walce, okej? Dla naszego dobra! I dla Teri!"

**Shinji **_(wesoło)_: „No! I przysięgam, że w razie czego cię obronię!"

**Asuka **_(chichocząc)_: „I ja ciebie też, przysięgam!"

**Shinji: **„Umowa stoi!"

**Asuka: **„Stoi! Wznieśmy za to toast!"

**Shinji **_(nieco bojaźliwie)_: „Eeee… myślisz, że to mądrze – pić alkohol… w naszym wieku?"

**Asuka: **„Oj, daj spokój, facet jesteś, nie? Więc to będzie twój pierwszy drink, co?"

**Shinji: **„Taa… tak jakby… zanim przyjechałaś, Misato drażniła się ze mną, przestawiając napoje w lodówce…" _(rumieniąc się mocno)_: „Raz się przez to upiłem tylko od jednej puszki Yebisu…"

**Asuka **_(chichocząc)_: „Oho! Więc jesteś prawdziwym mężczyzną!"

**Shinji: **„Tak przy okazji, chyba nie powinnaś pić alkoholu, jak jesteś w ciąży. Poza tym i tak by nam go nie podali."

**Asuka **_(trochę mniej wesoło)_: „A, racja. No to zapomnij o tym. Kurde!"

---

_W czyimś niechlujnym pokoju dzwoni telefon. Kaji rusza się w łóżku i próbuje podnieść słuchawkę. Wreszcie udaje mu się to (trudne) zadanie._

**Kaji **_(niewyraźnym głosem)_: „Hmmmmm? Osochodzi?"

**Misato **_(przez telefon)_: „Kaji. Musimy pogadać."

**Kaji: **„Mi-chan… wiesz, która jest godzina?"

**Misato: **„Taa, pierwsza rano. Ale nie o to chodzi. Przykro mi to mówić, ale… potrzebuję twojej pomocy."

**Kaji: **„O co chodzi? Próbujesz wybrać jeden z dwóch nowych gatunków gaijinskiego piwa? Polecam…"

**Misato: **„Kaji. Mówię poważnie. Naszych troje podopiecznych jest w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie."

**Kaji **_(bardziej poważnie)_: „Co jest grane?"

**Misato: **„Komandor Ikari jest szalony."

**Kaji: **„To akurat wiem."

**Misato: **„Co?"

**Kaji: **„Hm, nieważne. No, słucham."

**Misato: **„Asuka umrze przy porodzie… i obawiam się, że nie będziemy mogli nic zrobić żeby ją uratować."

**Kaji: **„Co do…?"

**Misato: **„Ikari bawi się w inżyniera genetycznego."

**Kaji: **„Nie mów, że… on NIE zrobi tego, co myślę… prawda?"

**Misato: **„Obawiam się, że tak."

_Nieprzyjemna pauza._

**Misato: **„Słuchaj… mam plan. Mam nadzieję, że mi pomożesz."

**Kaji: **„Chyba nie mamy wyboru."

**Misato: **„Taa, żadnego wyboru. Poza tym, nie ma czasu do stracenia."

---

_Gdzieś w parku. Asuka i Shinji idą cicho obok siebie, trzymając się za ręce._

**Shinji **_(chicho)_: „Asuka…"

**Asuka: **„Tak?"

**Shinji: **„Pamiętasz, jak mnie pytałaś, czemu pilotuję EVA-01? Powiedziałem, że nie wiem. Ale teraz chyba znalazłem powód, dla którego pilotuję."

**Asuka: **„I co to takiego?"

**Shinji **_(z wahaniem)_: „T-ten powód, Asuka… to _ty_."

_Krótka pauza. Asuka nie może znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Chce coś powiedzieć, ale miast tego ciągle milczy._

**Shinji: **„Będę walczył z tymi cholernymi Aniołami dla ciebie, Asuka. I dla Teri. Chcę walczyć żeby zapewnić naszej córce pokój na świecie!"

**Asuka: **„…"

**Shinji: **„Naprawdę cię kocham, Asuka. Chcę cię bronić. Ale… nie wiem jak wyrazić to, co do ciebie czuję słowami…"

**Asuka: **„Nie potrzebujemy do tego słów… to znaczy…"

_Patrzy na niego i widzi, że ma on łzy w oczach. Wyjmuje chusteczkę z torebki i podaje mu ją._

**Asuka: **„Baka… czasem jesteś taki wrażliwy…"

**Shinji: **„T-taa… wiem…"

_Shinji ociera łzy chusteczką. Asuka całuje go w policzek. Shinji rumieni się._

**Asuka **_(z uśmiechem)_: „Za to cię lubię. Zawsze jesteś ze mną szczery, nawet kiedy jestem dla ciebie podła…"

**Shinji: **„Wiesz, ciągle musimy się o sobie tak wiele nauczyć…"

**Asuka: **„Taa, i będziemy mieć na to dużo czasu…"

_Pauza._

**Asuka **_(zamykając oczy)_: „Powinniśmy podziękować Teri za wszystko…"

**Shinji: **„Co?"

**Asuka **_(drażniąc się)_: „W końcu to jej wina, że się w tobie zakochałam!"

**Shinji: **„Ej! To był najpierw TWÓJ pomysł!"

**Asuka: **„Taa, wiem. Chciałam ci dać szansę, żebyś mnie uwiódł. Wygląda na to, że zadziałało całkiem nieźle!"

_Oboje serdecznie się z tego śmieją. Parę minut później przed nimi pojawiają się drzwi do mieszkania._

---

_Drzwi do mieszkania szybko acz cicho otwierają się i zamykają. Nadal się śmieją._

**Asuka: **„Wierz mi, gdybyś WIDZIAŁ wtedy swoją minę! To było taaaaakie śmieszne!"

**Shinji: **„Zwróć uwagę, że to była najpierw TWOJA wina!"

**Asuka: **„Ale Sensei mnie nie ukarał, nie?"

**Shinji: **„Miałaś szczęście, bo Kensuke stanął w twojej obronie i założę się, że nie widziałaś, jaki był czerwony na twarzy…!"

**Asuka: **„No… eeee… chyba powinniśmy być cicho. Misato może spać. Która godzina?"

**Shinji: **„Trzecia. Spacer w parku zajął nam dość długo."

**Asuka **_(szczerząc się)_: „Hej, Shinji…"

**Shinji: **„Co?"

_Zbliża się do niego i szepcze mu coś do ucha._

**Asuka **_(cicho)_: „Nie chcę spać sama…"

_Shinji przełyka ślinę._

**Shinji: **„Co masz na myśli?"

**Asuka **_(cicho)_: „Chcesz… zostać ze mną tej nocy?"

**Shinji: **„No, przecież mówiłaś – żadnego seksu, dopóki Teri się nie urodzi, pamiętasz…?"

**Asuka: **„Baka! Tylko spać, nic więcej! Myślałeś swoją drugą głową, hentaju? Chcę tylko czuć cię przy mnie przez sen."

_W tej chwili wykonuje swój 'Specjalny Atak Zmiękczania Serca Kawaii Asuki™'._

**Asuka: **„Proszę…"

**Shinji **_(nie będąc w stanie powiedzieć nic prócz…_): „… jak mógłbym odmówić?"

**Asuka **_(z szerokim uśmiechem)_: „To chyba będzie piękna Noc św. Walentego, kończąca typowy Dzień św. Walentego, Shinji. Dziękuję."

---

_Wczesnym rankiem. Misato wchodzi do swojego mieszkania i cicho zdejmuje buty. Noc, którą właśnie spędziła, była bardzo wyczerpująca._

**Misato **_(instynktownie, po cichu)_: „Tadaima…"

_Patrzy na zegar kuchenny. Piąta._

**Misato **_(do siebie:)_ „Muszę z nią porozmawiać… w końcu musi wiedzieć… tylko… jak jej to powiem?"

_Udaje się do pokoju Asuki i puka do drzwi. Żadnej odpowiedzi._

**Misato **_(do siebie:)_ „MUSZĘ jej powiedzieć…" _(do Asuki, przez drzwi)_: „To ja, Asuka! Wchodzę!"

_Otwiera drzwi i zatrzymuje się, kompletnie oniemiała. Pod kołdrą leżą Shinji i Asuka, oboje ubrani w piżamy, obejmując się ciasno acz delikatnie. Głowa Asuki spoczywa na jego piersi. Ich miny pokazują, że dzielą wspaniałą chwilę prawdziwego szczęścia i spokoju w ich życiu. Nagle Misato czuje się bardzo dziwnie. Dla kogoś nieświadomego sytuacji byłaby to piękna i słodka scena. Jednakże Misato stawała, w zupełnym przerażeniu, w obliczu tego, czego obawiała się, od kiedy usłyszała o planach Gendō: Jej dwoje współlokatorów troszczących się o siebie, naprawdę się kochających. Wiedziała, jak zareagowałby Shinji, gdyby wiedział, co się dzieje. Tak, dobrze to wiedziała. Właściwie to aż za dobrze. Ale czy gorzej by było nie mówić mu teraz i kazać mu stanąć w obliczu losu Asuki? Czy byłoby to mądre? Misato zupełnie nie miała pojęcia. Mimo wszystko, była majorem. Musiała podejmować decyzje szybko i gruntownie. Ale teraz jest to dla niej za trudne… za trudne dla Majora. Zdecydowanie zbyt trudne dla jakiejkolwiek ludzkiej istoty jest teraz zdecydować co robić. Szybko wychodzi z pokoju i cicho zamyka drzwi. Potem udaje się do swojego pokoju, ze łzami w oczach._

**Misato **_(do siebie:)_ „To MUSI być koszmar…!"

---

**CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI**

**---**

_Następny odcinek to:_ **SIÓDMY MIESIĄC: Nie jestem godzien.**

**Autorem tego fanfica jest Axel Terizaki/The author of this fanfic is Axel Terizaki**

**Przetłumaczył go Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija/Translated by Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija**

**Wszelkie prawa zastrzeżone/All rights reserved**


	7. Nie jestem godzien

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Zrodzone z miłości**

Siódmy miesiąc

---

_W POPRZEDNIM ODCINKU:_

Teraz w Tokio-3 zapanował kryzys. Major Misato Katsuragi już wie o mrocznych planach Komandora Gendō Ikariego, które wydają się być częścią Planu Dopełnienia Ludzkości. Jednakże nie może znaleźć sił na stawienie czoła obecnej sytuacji, podczas gdy Shinji i Asuka, jej dwoje współlokatorów, wydają się żyć w idealnej miłości w swoim własnym świecie, nie wiedząc, że życie Asuki jest w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie…

Co zrobi Misato? Czy powie Shinjiemu, co się dzieje? Jak zareaguje Shinji, kiedy to usłyszy? A Asuka? Ona też jest, łagodnie mówiąc, zainteresowana. Co zrobi?

---

SIÓDMY MIESIĄC:

Nie jestem godzien

---

_AXL's Game Center, Tokio-3. Asuka, Shinji, Tōji, Kensuke, Rei i Hikari stoją przed drzwiami wejściowymi._

**Shinji: **„Dobrze się czujesz, Asuka?"

**Asuka **_(biorąc go pod rękę)_: „Taa… chyba."

**Shinji: **„Nie rozchorujesz się dzisiaj? Na pewno?"

**Asuka **_(zirytowana)_: „Powiedziałam, że czuję się dobrze! Głuchy jesteś?"

**Shinji: **„Nie, po prostu się o ciebie martwię. Tak często jesteś ostatnio chora…"

**Asuka: **„Nie wiem czemu…"

**Hikari: **„To dziwne. Zazwyczaj to ma miejsce przez pierwsze parę miesięcy…"

**Asuka: **„Wiesz, faktycznie miałam nudności przez pierwsze parę miesięcy. Ale ostatnio to takie częste…"

**Kensuke: **„No, może wejdziemy? Chcę wypróbować tą nową grę!"

**Tōji: **„On ma rację! Zagrajmy!"

---

_Wszyscy wchodzą do AXL's Game Center. Teraz już jak zwykle wita ich Guillaume._

**Guillaume: **„Bonjour, Asuka. Tu as amen, tous tes amis?"

_(Cześć, Asuka. Przyprowadziłaś wszystkich przyjaciół?)_

**Asuka: **„Oui."

_(Tak.)_

**Guillaume: **„Comment vas-tu?"

_(Jak się masz?)_

**Asuka: **„Eeee… tres… bien."

_(Eeee… dobrze.)_

**Guillaume **_(z uśmiechem)_: „Hmmmmm...tu as bien travaille."

_(Hmmmm… ciężko pracujesz.)_

**Asuka: **„C'est dur. Je fais beaucoup errr...d'efforts. Je remercie vous."

_(To jest trudne. Robię dużo, eeee… starań. Ja dziękować ci.)_

**Guillaume **_(bijąc brawo)_: „Nieźle! Poza podziękowaniem. Mówi się 'je vous remercie'. Po prostu przestawiłaś słowa."

**Asuka: **„Kurde! Nigdy mi nie wyjdzie!"

**Guillaume: **„Poprawisz się, nie martw się."

_Obraca głowę w stronę pozostałych._

**Guillaume: **„Sądzę, że wszyscy przyszliście zobaczyć naszą nową grę?"

**Kensuke: **„Tak, proszę pana!"

**Guillaume: **„No…" _(krzycząc na kogoś za nim)_: „GORDON! Chodź no tu!"

**Gordon **_(z niewielkiej odległości)_: „Taaaak! Już lecę!"

_Zza pleców Guillaume'a wyłania się blondyn tego samego wzrostu._

**Guillaume: **„Powiesz naszym gościom o tej nowej grze?"

**Gordon: **„Jasne. Tędy…"

_Wskazuje na wielki automat do gier w środku pomieszczenia, z sześcioma monitorami i sześcioma padami dookoła nich._

**Gordon: **„… CAPCOM vs SNK 2010: Next Generation!"

**Wszyscy: **„Uuuaa…"

**Gordon: **„78 wojowników, 1220 ciosów, 43 areny, 129 mega kombosów, 23 fatality i rzadkie lecz potężne Kombosy Główne!"

_Guillaume puka Gordona w ramię._

**Guillaume: **„Gordon…?"

**Gordon: **„Tak?"

**Guillaume: **„Ile kosztowała ta gra?"

_Gordon zbliża się do Guillaume'a i mówi mu coś cicho do ucha. Oczy Guillaume'a rozszerzają się…_

**Guillaume **_(zaniepokojony)_: „Kto postanowił kupić tą grę?"

**Gordon: **„Mygard chciał tą grę za wszelką cenę. Dobrze wiesz, jak uciążliwe są jego gusta."

**Guillaume: **„O Boziu… pewnie chciał się zemścić za tamto popołudnie w Święto Obon…!"

**Gordon: **„Nie wiem."

**Guillaume **_(do dzieci:)_ „No, jak zwykle, wam pierwszym dam spróbować. Miłej zabawy!"

_Potem odjeżdża z Gordonem windą._

**Shinji: **„Pfff… czemu nagle mówisz po francusku…?"

**Asuka: **„Idiota! Po prostu chcę dać mojej córce dobre wykształcenie!"

**Shinji: **„Więc myślisz, że mówienie po francusku może pomóc?"

**Asuka **_(prychając)_: „Nic nie rozumiesz!"

_Wszyscy (prócz Rei, która pozostaje cicho) śmieją się z tej pary._

**Asuka: **„ZAMKNIJCIE SIĘ, GŁUPKI!"

_Wtedy wszyscy przestają się śmiać, wyraźnie czymś wystraszeni._

**Hikari **_(desperacko próbując rozluźnić atmosferę)_: „No, może małą partyjkę?"

**Asuka: **„Okej! Siadajmy i grajmy! I niech wygra najlepszy wojownik!"

_Shinji widzi, że Rei nic nie robi._

**Shinji: **„Ayanami?"

**Rei: **„Tak?"

**Shinji: **„Czemu nie siadasz? Nie chcesz z nami zagrać?"

**Rei: **„Granie jest bezcelowe. To tylko próba ucieczki przed rzeczywistością."

**Shinji: **„No… może być fajnie! Czemu nie spróbujesz? Ucieszę się, jak z nami zagrasz."

**Rei **_(podnosząc na niego wzrok)_: „Uczyni cię to szczęśliwszym, jeśli z tobą zagram, Ikari-kun?"

**Shinji: **„T-tak."

**Rei: **„Zatem zagram z tobą w tę grę."

_Asuka wścieka się, widząc, że Shinji zwraca większą uwagę na Rei niż na nią…_

**Rei: **„Jakie są zasady…?"

**Shinji **_(zaskoczony)_: „A… nigdy nie grałaś w taką grę?"

**Rei: **„A powinnam?"

**Shinji: **„No, nie martw się. To bardzo łatwe. Patrz na mnie…"

---

_Sala konferencyjna SEELE w nieznanym miejscu. Jest w większości ciemna, jak zwykle. Ikari Gendō siedzi przy swoim biurku z rękami pod nosem._

**SEELE 02: **„Ikari, wszystko wiemy. Nie próbuj przed nami uciekać tym razem."

**SEELE 05: **„Nie udawaj więcej głupka."

**SEELE 04: **„To koniec twojego niemądrego projektu."

**Gendō: **„Niczego przed wami nie ukrywam."

**SEELE 03: **„Wciąż próbujesz kłamać?"

**Keel: **„Posłuchaj uważnie, Ikari. Wiemy o Projekcie 'G-Dziecko'. Wiemy też, że celowo zmodyfikowałeś wodę życia w Unicie-02 osiem miesięcy temu."

**Gendō: **„Ta informacja jest sfałszowana. MAGI o niczym nie doniosło."

**SEELE 04: **„Oczywiście, ukrywanie faktów to jedna z twoich ulubionych działalności."

**SEELE 03: **„Uważaj, Ikari. Nasza cierpliwość już się kończy."

**Gendō: **„Plan Dopełnienia Ludzkości wkrótce zostanie wypełniony. To tylko kwestia czasu."

**SEELE 01: **„Nie próbuj zawładnąć komitetem. Bo pożałujesz."

**Gendō: **„Nie mam takiego zamiaru."

**Keel: **„Okaże się prędzej, niż sądzisz. Uważaj, Ikari. Spotkanie zakończone."

_Po tych słowach każdy z symboli SEELE znika. Gendō dalej tam siedzi. Dzwoni do Fuyutsukiego._

**Gendō: **„Fuyutsuki. Nadchodzi 'Megrael'."

**Fuyutsuki: **„Tak. Nasze satelity już namierzyły go w stratosferze."

**Gendō: **„Bardzo dobrze, stary przyjacielu…"

**Fuyutsuki: **„Jak zareagował komitet na twoją 'manipulację'?"

**Gendō: **„Ci starcy podejrzewają mnie o robienie czegoś za ich plecami. Są sprytniejsi, niż myślałem."

**Fuyutsuki: **„Ale mówiłeś, że ten projekt jest w 100 zaplanowany, prawda?"

**Gendō: **„Z mojej strony był tylko jeden błąd. Nie pozwolę, żeby to się powtórzyło."

**Fuyutsuki: **„Chodzi ci o… twojego syna?"

**Gendō: **„Tak. Nie pomyślałem, że Drugie Dziecko wykorzysta Trzecie do 'zaspokojenia' swoich zwielokrotnionych hormonów… to był wielki błąd i mogą z niego wyniknąć komplikacje."

**Fuyutsuki: **„Acha…"

**Gendō: **„Masz jeszcze coś do sprawozdania?"

**Fuyutsuki: **„Poza atakiem Anioła i tym, że Katsuragi najwyraźniej wie co nieco o projekcie, wszystko wydaje się być w normie."

**Gendō: **„Katsuragi?"

**Fuyutsuki: **„Prawdę mówiąc, jest bardzo 'zdenerwowana' tą wiadomością."

**Gendō: **„Acha… aresztuj dr. Akagi, kiedy Anioł zostanie zupełnie zneutralizowany."

**Fuyutsuki **_(zaskoczony)_:„Aresztować ją? Dlaczego?"

**Gendō: **„Ujawniła tajne informacje komuś spoza projektu. Zamknij ją tak szybko, jak to możliwe."

**Fuyutsuki: **„Naprawdę nie jestem pewien, czy dobrze robisz, Ikari."

_klik_

**Fuyutsuki: **„Cóż…"

---

**Asuka: **„Cud-dziewczyno! Już nie żyjesz!"

_Nasza ekipa siedzi w pustym, nie licząc ich samych, AXL's Game Center dookoła olbrzymiej konsoli. Każdy patrzy na swój monitor._

**Rei: **„To raczej łatwe."

**Asuka **_(wściekając się)_: „Phi… zobaczysz, jaka jestem niepokonana, kiedy chcę!"

**Kensuke: **„Hej, dziewczyny, może byście przyszły powalczyć z nami?"

_Na monitorze Asuki widzimy trójwymiarową podobiznę areny, na której wojownicy walczą ze sobą. Asuka i Rei są w rogu, próbując walczyć ze sobą super kombosami. Reszta grupy jest na środku, bijąc się i kopiąc radośnie._

**Asuka: **„Jak z nią skończę, to przyjdę was pokonać, okej!"

**Kensuke: **„Och, nie denerwuj się tak…"

_Nagle ktoś puka w szklane drzwi (które są oczywiście zamknięte żeby uniemożliwić komukolwiek wejście do Game Center, gdy są w nim dzieci). To Misato, ze wściekłym spojrzeniem w oczach. Dzieciaki jej nie zauważają. Dźwięki dobiegające z gry ją zagłuszają. Przechodzący Guillaume dostrzega ją i podchodzi zobaczyć, co jej jest._

**Guillaume **_(do Misato, przez szklane drzwi)_: „Zamknięte, proszę pani. Proszę przyjść później."

**Misato: **„Muszę porozmawiać z tymi dziećmi! Proszę otworzyć!"

_Wyciąga z kurtki swój identyfikator z NERV-u i pokazuje go Guillaume'owi._

**Misato: **„Otwieraj!"

**Guillaume: **„O, przepraszam, 'Majorze'."

_Otwiera drzwi. Misato wchodzi._

**Guillaume: **„Więc to pani jest słynna Major Katsuragi. Miło mi panią poznać. Mam na imię Guillaume i –"

**Misato **_(przerywając mu)_: „Przepraszam, nie mam teraz czasu na rozmowę." _(do Dzieci:)_ „Cze, Dzieci! Tu wasza ukochana Major Operacji Taktycznych. Mamy alarm, tu i teraz! No dalej, ruchy!"

_To nie odrywa Asuki, Shinjiego i Rei od gry (choć raz Rei jest czymś rzeczywiście zainteresowana…)._

**Misato **_(cicho)_: „Ehem…" _(krzycząc)_: „_ATAK ANIOŁA_!"

**Asuka: **„Hę? Misato?"

**Shinji **_(odwracając głowę w stronę Misato)_: „O… o co chodzi, Misato-san?"

_Rei słucha teraz uważnie._

**Misato **_(dysząc trochę, ponieważ spada jej adrenalina)_: „Atak… Anioła… pufff…"

**Pozostali: **„CO?"

**Asuka: **„Powinnaś nas ostrzec wcześniej!"

**Tōji: **„Ale jeszcze nie słyszymy syren!"

_Jakby przez czysty przypadek, zaczynają wyć syreny._

**Misato: **„Już są! No dalej! Kensuke, Tōji i Hikari, pędem do najbliższego schronu. Zabieram troje pilotów EVA ze sobą."

**Kensuke: **„No, w zasadzie to dwoje…"

_I po tych słowach Asuka uderza go w potylicę, przez co Kensuke upada na ziemię._

**Asuka: **„Dummkopf! Ja ci pokażę –"

**Misato **_(przerywając jej)_: „Ćśś, no chodźcie, bo Ritsuko mnie zabije…!"

_Wybiegają z Game Center._

_---_

_W samochodzie Misato. Rei siedzi na przednim siedzeniu, podczas gdy Shinji i Asuka siedzą z tyłu, robiąc… no, siedzą z tyłu._

**Misato **_(przez telefon)_: „Taa, Ritsuko. Są już ze mną. Przygotuj transport przy bramce nr 7. Będę tam za minutkę."

**Ritsuko: **„Okej."

**Misato: **„Jaka sytuacja?"

**Ritsuko: **„Nic czego byś już nie wiedziała… później się zobaczy."

**Misato: **„No…"

_Misato odkłada słuchawkę._

**Misato: **„Asuka, nic ci nie jest?"

**Asuka: **„Jasne że nic! Czemu wszyscy chcecie wiedzieć, czy dobrze się czuję czy nie!"

**Misato: **„Bo wszyscy się o ciebie troszczymy…" _(do siebie:)_ „Kurde, nie powinnam okazywać, jak bardzo się o nią martwię. Nie chcę, żeby zaczęła coś podejrzewać."

_Na tylnym siedzeniu Asuka kładzie Shinjiemu dłoń na rękę._

**Asuka **_(cicho, do Shinjiego:)_ „Pamiętasz naszą obietnicę?"

**Shinji **_(kiwając delikatnie głową, do Asuki:)_ „Tak… wiem, co muszę zrobić. Obronię cię, Asuka."

**Asuka: **„Phi… gdybym tylko nie była w ciąży, to bym mogła tam ruszyć z tobą i skopać dupę temu Aniołowi! Tęsknię za moim Unitem-02!"

**Misato: **„Nie martw się o show. Będziesz ze mną w Centrum Dowodzenia, okej? Stamdąd będziesz miała dobry widok na walkę."

**Asuka: **„O, to dobrze!"

**Shinji: **„Asuka…?"

_Asuka patrzy mu prosto w oczy z tą śliczną miną._

**Asuka: **„Tak…?"

**Shinji: **„Kocham cię."

**Asuka **_(szeptem)_: „Shinji… pocałuj mnie teraz."

**Shinji **_(szeptem)_: „Ale Misato i Rei tu są…"

**Asuka **_(szeptem)_: „Mam to gdzieś. Poza tym, Misato jest zajęta prowadzeniem, a Rei nigdy nic nie widzi… no dalej, pocałuj mnie, proszę…"

_Po tych słowach Shinji pochyla się nad nią i całuje ją mocno w usta. Wkrótce obejmują się w ciasnym uścisku. Rei widzi to w lusterku wstecznym, ale nic nie mówi, ani nie robi. Misato również ich widzi i nie może się powstrzymać od skrzywienia się, kiedy ból rozdziera jej serce na pół…_

_---_

_Centrum Dowodzenia NERV-u. Ritsuko rozmawia z Misato. Rzuca szybkie spojrzenie na brzuch Asuki, nim mówi Misato więcej o Aniele._

**Ritsuko: **„Wygląda na to, że Anioł utrzymuje nieruchomą pozycję nad nami. Nie wiem, jakie ma zamiary, ale nie możemy mu pozwolić tak sobie tam wisieć!"

**Misato: **„Rozumiem. Dać mi obraz celu!"

**Makoto: **„Już się robi, Majorze."

_MAGI wyświetla na ekranie Anioła umiejscowionego nad Tokio-3. Wygląda jak Evangelion Unit ze skrzydłami. Podobieństwo jest niewątpliwe._

**Asuka: **„EVA…?"

**Shigeru: **„Wzór niebieski potwierdzony."

**Maya: **„Pole AT wykryte. Cel wciąż nieruchomy."

**Misato: **„Okej, chłopaki, zaczynamy operacje taktyczne. Asuka?"

**Asuka: **„C-co? O co chodzi, Misato?"

**Misato **_(z uśmiechem)_: „Nadaj tej operacji nazwę, dobra?"

**Asuka: **„Ja? Nadać nazwę tej operacji? Oszalałaś! Ty tu jesteś majorem, nie?"

**Misato: **„Ej, musisz w tym troszeczkę uczestniczyć, nie?"

**Asuka: **„No, naprawdę nie wiem… hmm… Operacja 'Deanielizacja'?" _(bardziej ożywiona)_: „Co wy na to! Super, co nie?"

**Misato: **„Okej! Zaczynamy Operację Deanielizacja. Wszyscy do Trybu Bitewnego Stopnia 1!"

_Parę minut (i kilka przygotowań obronnych) później wszyscy są gotowi do ataku._

**Maya: **„Anioł wciąż nieruchomy!"

**Misato: **„Nie ruszy się, dopóki czegoś nie zrobimy… zdać raport o EVA-ch!"

**Shigeru: **„Wszystko w porządku. Gotowe do wystrzelenia."

**Misato: **„No… Shinji, Rei. Słyszycie mnie?"

_Dwa obrazy wyskakują na ekranie._

**Rei i Shinji: **„Hai!"

**Misato: **„Asuka i ja będziemy dowodzić tą operacją…"

_Z Unitu-01 Shinji słyszy głośne „COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?" wydobywające się z ust Asuki…_

**Asuka: **„Misato! Za dużo pijesz! Jestem _pilotką_! A nie strategiem!"

**Misato **_(chichocząc)_: „Próbujesz powiedzieć, że _nie jesteś zdolna_ do wymyślenia strategii, do której się można zastosować?"

**Asuka **_(opornie)_: „Phiii… dobra, dobra…"

**Ritsuko **_(do siebie:)_ „To szaleństwo…"

**Misato **_(odwracając głowę w stronę Fuyutsukiego)_: „Czy są jakieś sprzeciwy?"

**Fuyutsuki: **„Oczywiście że nie. Kontynuować atak."

**Misato **_(kładąc Asuce rękę na ramieniu)_: „Asuka, powiedz magiczne słówko!"

**Asuka: **„No, sama chciałaś…! Shinji, Cud-dziewczyna! Wystrzelić!"

_Wtedy obie EVA'y zostają wystrzelone na powierzchnię._

**Asuka **_(chichocząc)_: „Hahaha! Ale jestem w tym dooooobra!"

---

_Parę minut później Unity 00 i 01 są schowane za budynkami, czekając na odpowiednią chwilę do przeprowadzenia ataku._

**Misato: **„Raport!"

**Shigeru: **„Cel wciąż nieruchomy, Majorze!"

**Misato: **„No… Rei, Shinji. Posuwajcie się z ostrożnością."

**Asuka: **„Czemu nie ruszą na tego cholernego Anioła!"

**Misato: **„Znasz słowo 'ostrożność'?"

**Asuka: **„Ojjj… co za nudy! Temu atakowi potrzebna jest jakaś akcja! Gdybym tylko tam była…"

_Zgodnie z rozkazem Shinji i Rei powoli podchodzą do Anioła._

**Maya: **„Koncentracja energii wewnątrz celu!"

**Misato: **„Rei, Shinji! Odsuńcie się!"

_Oboje cofają się, kiedy w ziemię uderza jasny, rozległy promień żółtego światła._

**Asuka: **„Baka Shinji! Biegnij!"

**Misato: **„Shinji, rozwiń swoje Pole AT i spróbuj zneutralizować Pole Anioła!"

_Shinji próbuje się zbliżyć do Anioła, podczas gdy promienie żółtego światła walą w ziemię dookoła._

**Ritsuko **_(zaglądając Mayi przez ramię)_: „Anioł wydaje się koncentrować ostrzał na Unicie-01. Emituje promień światła nieznanego rodzaju w regularnych odstępach czasu…"

**Asuka: **„Co robić?"

**Ritsuko: **„Zniszczyć cel."

_Na zewnątrz Shinji rozwija swoje Pole AT. Wydaje się to powstrzymywać promienie światła od dosięgnięcia jego EVA'y, ale nie robi nic innego._

**Misato: **„Wygląda na to, że Pole AT powstrzymuje promień…"

**Ritsuko: **„Za wcześnie żeby tak mówić…"

**Shinji **_(ze swojej EVA'y)_: „… ciężko!"

**Asuka: **„No dalej, Shin-chan! Jesteś silny! Uda ci się!"

**Shinji **_(patrząc na Asukę, z uśmiechem)_: „Masz rację, Asuka… ARRRRRGGHHH!"

**Maya: **„Nie! Pole AT Unitu-01 słabnie! Nie powstrzyma promienia zbyt długo!"

**Asuka: **„SHINJI! Z drogi, głupku!"

_Za późno. Unit-01 przyjmuje promień prosto na klatkę piersiową._

**Shinji: **„UGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_EVA upada na ziemię._

**Asuka: **„Shinji!"

**Rei: **„Ikari-kun…!"

**Misato: **„Co z pilotem?"

**Makoto: **„Reakcje dosyć słabe. Brak pulsu! Wszystkie systemy wyłączone z wewnątrz pluga! Nie możemy nic odczytać!"

**Misato: **„Wysłać Ekipy Ratunkowe A i B. Wystrzelić plug!"

**Asuka: **„…"

**Shigeru: **„Wystrzelenie powiodło się!"

**Misato: **„Rei! Idź po entry plug Shinjiego! Przynieś go do tunelu 37-mego!"

**Rei: **„Hai."

**Asuka: **„Cud-dziewczyna! Ruchy! ZRÓB COŚ, DO CHOLERY!"

**Misato: **„Uspokój się, Asuka!"

**Asuka: **„JESTEM SPOKOJNA! NIE WIDAĆ?"

**Maya: **„Sempai… popatrz na to."

**Ritsuko **_(pochylając się nad pulpitem)_: „Co? Anioł odniósł jakieś obrażenia strukturalne? Coś przeszło przez jego Pole AT!"

**Maya: **„Ale tylko minimalnie…"

**Asuka **_(do Misato:)_ „… przepraszam, Misato…"

**Misato: **„Ćśś, nie martw się. Rozumiem, co czujesz…"

**Asuka **_(zaskoczona)_: „T… tak?"

**Misato: **„Hmmm… to nic, poważnie. Po prostu kieruj się uczuciami, Asuka."

**Asuka: **„Okej… prz… przepraszam."

**Misato: **„Więc jaka sytuacja, Ritsuko?"

**Ritsuko: **„Anioł odniósł pewne minimalne obrażenia strukturalne, nawet jego Pole AT. To niewiarygodne…"

**Asuka: **„WIEM!"

_Wszyscy są zaskoczeni nagłym okrzykiem Asuki._

**Asuka: **„To jest to! Wiem, jak zabić tego drania! Widziałam to w grze komputerowej! Potrzebujemy tylko wielkiego lustra!"

**Makoto **_(do Shigeru:)_ „Co za absurdalny pomysł…"

**Shigeru **_(do Makoto:)_ „Może chce mieć lusterko, żeby mogła sobie zrobić makijaż!"

_Całe Centrum Dowodzenia wybucha śmiechem._

**Asuka **_(na całe pomieszczenie, przez głośniki)_: „ZAMKNĄĆ SIĘ!"

_Centrum Dowodzenia milknie prawie natychmiast._

**Misato: **„Asuka, jaki masz pomysł?"

**Asuka: **„Hmmm… może by tak… odbić jego strzały?"

**Ritsuko: **„Oczywiście! Ona ma rację! Skoro to promień _światła_, to można go odbić! Musimy tylko odesłać część promienia prosto w stronę Anioła!"

**Misato: **„Tak, to może zadziałać. Nie mamy gdzieś czegoś takiego?"

**Ritsuko: **„Hmmm… nie sądzę…"

**Asuka: **„Hej!"

**Misato: **„Co znowu?"

**Asuka: **„Popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę, ale w Geofroncie są panele słoneczne, nie?"

**Misato: **„Tak!"

**Ritsuko: **„Majorze! Te panele słoneczne są drogie! Będziemy potrzebować dużo pieniędzy, żeby je odbudować, jeśli Rei zawiedzie! A zasilanie jedynie dwoma niezależnymi generatorami nie jest raczej zalecane…"

**Misato: **„Ale tylko ich możemy użyć!"

**Ritsuko: **„No… masz rację, ale… okej. Akceptuję."

**Misato **_(do Rei:)_ „Rei! Wysyłamy ci dwa panele słoneczne! Spróbuj unikać ostrzału wroga, dopóki nie dotrą, okej? Użyj ich jako lustra, żeby odbić promień z powrotem w stronę celu! I bądź ostrożna!"

**Rei: **„Zrozumiano."

**Asuka: **„I SZYBKO!"

**Misato: **„Asuka…"

**Asuka: **„Ups… tak, jestem spokojna… jestem spokojna…"

_Parę minut później z budynku wyskakuje, niczym tarcze, para paneli słonecznych. Rei szybko je bierze i ustawia się przed promieniem, a zaraz potem unosi swoje 'tarcze'. Idealnie odbijają promień. Anioł wydaje się być wchłonięty przez swoje własne światło i znika bez żadnego śladu._

**Makoto: **„Anioł… zneutralizowany."

**Shigeru: **„MAGI nie może nigdzie znaleźć żadnego śladu po wrogu. Zupełnie zniknął."

**Asuka **_(łamiącym się głosem)_: „Gdzie… gdzie jest ekipa ratunkowa…?"

**Maya: **„Uratowali entry plug i przenoszą pilota na salę szpitalną na oddziele 4."

**Misato: **„Okej… my…"

_Nim Misato zdążyła dokończyć zdanie, pojawiło się czterech ochroniarzy NERV-u, wzięli ręce Ritsuko i zakuli ją w kajdanki._

**Ritsuko: **„Co do…?"

**Fuyutsuki **_(z góry)_: „Dr. Akagi, jest pani aresztowana za ujawnienie ściśle tajnej informacji. Zabrać ją do celi."

**Misato: **„Podkomandorze! Co to ma znaczyć? Kto tak zdecydował?"

_Fuyutsuki zamiast odpowiedzieć wyjeżdża z pomieszczenia windą._

**Ritsuko **_(wywlekana z Centrum Dowodzenia)_: „Misato! Zaufaj mi, ja –"

_Wtedy jeden z ochroniarzy zatyka jej ręką usta, kiedy ją wyprowadzają._

**Misato **_(do siebie:)_ „Ten zepsuty drań! Potrzebował ją, żeby zabić tego Anioła, a teraz wsadza ją do celi, jak nie jest mu potrzebna… jakie to miłe z jego strony…"

**Asuka: **„Co jest grane, Misato? Czemu dr. Akagi –?"

**Misato: **„To… później o tym pogadamy, Asuka…"

---

_Umysł Shinjiego. Ciemna pustka._

**Shinji: **„Czy ja… umarłem?"

**Dziecięcy głosik: **„Nie. Nie umarłeś."

**Shinji: **„Kto tam…? Mama?"

_Dziecięcy głosik śmieje się._

**Dziecięcy głosik: **„Jestem kimś tobie bliskim. Jesteś… częścią mnie. _Otōsan_."

**Shinji: **„O… ojciec? Jestem twoim… ojcem? Teri? To ty?"

**Teri: **„Tak. To ja."

**Shinji: **„Co to jest? Gdzie my jesteśmy?"

**Teri: **„To twój umysł. To twój sen. Mogę podróżować między snami. To jedna z moich zdolności."

**Shinji: **„Co masz na myśli?"

**Teri: **„To teraz nieważne, _Otōsan_. Mama i ja jesteśmy w niebezpieczeństwie. Mama zawsze mi mówiła, że dziadek jest zły, ale…"

**Shinji: **„…"

**Teri: **„… on ją próbuje zabić. I mnie też."

**Shinji: **„C-co powiedziałaś?"

**Teri: **„Proszę, _Otōsan_. Mama cię potrzebuje… i ja też. Obie cię potrzebujemy, żebyś nas bronił."

**Shinji: **„… no, nie wiem…"

**Teri **_(zła)_: „MUSISZ podjąć decyzję, _Otōsan_! Jak teraz nic nie zrobisz, to umrzemy… wszyscy umrzemy!"

**Shinji: **„Co ja mam robić! Gdzie tu jest problem? Co ojciec ma wspólnego z tobą i Asuką?"

**Teri: **„Jak nic nie zrobisz… to będę jego zabawką… tak jak ciocia Rei…"

_Dopisek Autora: Hehe, wybacz, Eel („HERZ"). Po prostu nie wiem, jak Teri mogłaby mówić na Rei, poza „ciocia"._

**Shinji: **„… 'ciocia'?"

**Teri: **„Powiedziałam dosyć… chodź, _Otōsan_. Daj mi rękę. Przeniosę cię z powrotem do prawdziwego świata."

_Shinji dostosowuje się. Kiedy bierze swoją dziewczynkę za rączkę, po całym jego ciele rozchodzi się ciepłe uczucie… potem budzi się na szpitalnej sali._

_---_

_Z powrotem w prawdziwym świecie. Shinji wpatruje się w sufit._

**Shinji **_(cicho)_: „Co…"

_Czuje ciepło w swojej prawej ręce, dokładnie tak, jak kilka sekund wcześniej gdy wziął za rękę swoją córeczkę w świecie swoich snów. Obraca głowę w prawo i widzi burzę rudych włosów na swoim prawym ramieniu. Asuka śpi, najwyraźniej wyczerpana, z twarzą spoczywającą na jego prawej ręce. Wtedy Shinji zdaje sobie sprawę, że delikatny oddech Asuki łaskocze go w ramię, ale nie obchodzi go to. Bycie żywym z Asuką w pobliżu wystarczy mu do szczęścia. No, tak jakby. Rozgląda się po sali i widzi, że na pobliskim stole jest talerz z jedzeniem. Było ono dla Asuki, ale wygląda na to, że nic z niego nie wzięła. Kilka sekund później Asuka też się budzi._

**Asuka: **„Hmmm… Shin-chan… obudziłeś się… Guten Morgen…"

_Shinji jednak nie odpowiada. Asuka przeciera oczy żeby rozjaśnić sobie wzrok. Potem pochyla się nad nim i obdarza go długim, namiętnym pocałunkiem. Kilka sekund później Shinji jednakże przerywa pocałunek._

**Asuka: **„C-co się stało…? Ja tu na ciebie czekam i tak mi dziękujesz?"

**Shinji: **„Asuka… proszę, wybacz mi…" _(odwracając od niej twarz)_: „Nie mogłem… cię obronić."

_To zaskakuje Asukę._

**Asuka **_(z podnoszącą na duchu miną)_: „Psst, już koniec… nie mar –"

**Shinji **_(przerywając jej)_: „Nie nadaję się na twojego chłopaka, skoro nie mogę ci zapewnić bezpieczeństwa! I dlatego… nie nadaję się na ojca Teri. Więc, proszę, Asuka, wyjdź stąd…"

_Shinji czuje, jak jego łóżko zaczyna się gwałtownie trząść. To Asuka._

**Asuka: **„Ty… ty PALANCIE! Nie wierzę! Nie… nie mówisz poważnie!"

_Głos jej zamiera._

**Asuka: **„N… nie możesz tego zrobić! Po tym WSZYSTKIM, co razem robiliśmy! Po tych wszystkich pięknych chwilach! Jednak jesteś taki jak wszyscy chłopacy! Próbujesz mnie wykorzystać, a kiedy… kurde! To niemożliwe!"

**Shinji: **„Znienawidź mnie, jak musisz, ale obawiam się, że…"

_Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak szybko Asuka potrafi przebiec na drugą stronę łóżka. Była wściekła… jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle, jeśli to możliwe. Patrzy mu prosto w oczy i policzkuje go, czego odgłos rozbrzmiewa na sali niczym wystrzał z pistoletu. Po raz drugi w życiu Asuka spoliczkowała Shinjiego. Pierwszy był na lotniskowcu. Kilka sekund później Shinji podnosi na nią wzrok i widzi, że ma ona łzy w oczach._

**Asuka **_(szeptem)_: „Drań…"

_Potem niemal rozrywa drzwi i wypadłszy z pokoju, pędzi korytarzem, prawie wpadając na przechodzącą Misato. Misato szybko dochodzi do siebie i zastanawia się, co się stało. Potem postanawia odwiedzić Shinjiego, jak miała pierwotnie zamiar. Ogląda się za siebie tam, gdzie właśnie zniknęła Asuka, a potem wchodzi na salę, gdzie leży Shinji._

**Misato **_(zamykając za sobą drzwi)_: „Więc, Shinji-kun, jak się…"

_Urywa, kiedy widzi wściekle czerwony ślad na jego policzku._

**Misato: **„Ojoj… wygląda na to, że przyszłam w _złym_ momencie."

**Shinji **_(ponuro)_: „To nic takiego, Misato-san. Jestem tylko słabym małym chłopcem."

**Misato **_(zaskoczona)_: „Ej, czemu tak mówisz? Nic ci nie jest?"

**Shinji: **„Chyba… nie jestem godzien."

**Misato: **„Nie jesteś… co? Co się stało Asuce? Płakała, jak ją przed chwilą zobaczyłam! Co zrobiłeś tym razem?"

**Shinji: **„Widzisz? Ty też jesteś na mnie zła… ostatnio jesteś dla nas taka chłodna, Misato-san…"

**Misato: **„Nie… nie to chciałam powiedzieć… naprawdę, Shinji."

**Shinji: **„Nie mogę być ojcem Teri… jestem za słaby!"

**Misato: **„Co do…"

**Shinji: **„Proszę, wyjdź, Misato-san… nic mi nie jest… no, tak jakby… ale chcę być sam. Teraz."

**Misato **_(wychodząc z sali)_: „No dobra, skoro tak mówisz. Nie spiesz się, Shinji-kun… ale pamiętaj, że jest kobieta i mała dziewczynka, które nadal cię potrzebują. I proszę, zauważ, że Asuka długo na ciebie czekała… wiesz, spałeś dwa dni. No, w każdym razie, później o tym pogadamy, okej?"

**Shinji: **„O… okej…"

_Misato zamyka drzwi, osuwa się o ścianę korytarza i zakrywa ręką oczy._

**Misato **_(do siebie:)_ „Kurde! Robi się coraz gorzej! Teraz jeśli Shinji w siebie zwątpi… no… lepiej pójdę, bo przegapię moje randewu z Kajim…"

_Z powrotem na sali…_

**Shinji **_(do siebie:)_ „Asuka… prze…"

---

_Samochód Misato, gdzieś w Tokio-3. W środku są Misato i Kaji._

**Misato: **„No, słucham… co znalazłeś?"

**Kaji: **„Wiesz, bycie szpiegiem nie jest łatwe… ale warte ryzyka! Popatrz na to."

_Podaje Misato jakieś papiery._

**Misato **_(patrząc na papiery)_: „Co to?"

**Kaji: **„Analiza LCL Unitu-02 z czerwca 2016…"

**Misato: **„Miesiąc przed tym, jak Asuka i Shinji…"

**Kaji: **„Tak. Tuż przed tym jak uprawiali seks…"

**Misato: **„Co to za czerwone kropki na całym zdjęciu?"

**Kaji: **„Według raportów Ritsuko… to są dodatkowe dawki hormonów. Stymulatory seksualne, jeśli wolisz."

**Misato: **„… c-co? Chcesz powiedzieć, że Komandor Ikari… planował to przed ciążą Asuki?"

**Kaji: **„Tak. A Ritsuko prawdopodobnie też wszystko wiedziała."

**Misato: **„Tak jak myślałam. No to pewnie dobrze, że teraz jest w celi –"

_Misato przyłapuje się i zastanawia się nad tym, co właśnie powiedziała._

**Misato: **„Co ja wygaduję? Biedna Ritsuko… chciała mnie ostrzec…"

**Kaji: **„Albo raporty, które widziała, zostały sfałszowane… wiesz, to jedna ze specjalności Ikariego."

**Misato: **„No to sprawdźmy, czy wszystko zrozumiałam: Komandor Ikari użył stymulatorów seksualnych na Asuce, żeby łatwiej jej było zajść w ciążę i 'stworzyć' formę życia zdolną do efektywniejszego wykorzystania Evangelionów. Ale ponieważ budowa tej formy życia ciągle jest nieznana, to zabije Asukę przy porodzie. Zgadza się?"

**Kaji: **„To _MOŻE_ ją zabić. Moglibyśmy spytać MAGI, ale teraz bez Ritsuko będziej trudniej się dowiedzieć. Jeśli chodzi o resztę, obawiam się że tak."

**Misato: **„Mogłabym spytać Mayi, nie? Masz może jakieś informacje, jak można uratować Asukę i Teri?"

**Kaji: **„Jeśli nie zdarzy się cud, to chyba najlepiej będzie się naprawdę mocno modlić…"

**Misato: **„Niech to szlag, Kaji! Ikari posuwa się za daleko! Wiedziałam, że wcale nie jest święty, ale to… Kaji, błagam cię. _Musimy_ go powstrzymać!"

_Kaji kiwa głową, a potem wpatruje się w dach samochodu._

**Kaji: **„Wiesz, ja też nigdy nie byłem święty. Ale ponieważ tu chodzi o Asukę i Shinjiego, czuję, że ja też muszę coś zrobić. Naprawdę."

**Misato: **„Dzięki… ostatecznie nie jesteś taki…"

**Kaji **_(widząc, że Misato się waha)_: „Jaki nie jestem?"

**Misato: **„Nieważne. Jakieś nowe wiadomości o komitecie?"

**Kaji: **„Z tego co słyszałem, są przeciwni projektowi Ikariego, ale to nie znaczy, że ci starcy są po naszej stronie. Właściwie to raczej na odwrót."

**Misato: **„Acha. Nadal coś knują, tak?"

**Kaji: **„Na to wygląda."

**Misato: **„Największe pytanie brzmi… jaki jest prawdziwy motyw planów Ikariego?"

**Kaji: **„Ja też nie wiem…"

**Misato: **„Ritsuko mówiła, że to po to żeby powstrzymać SEELE od dostania się do Terminal Dogma…"

**Kaji: **„To zupełnie bez sensu. Znaczy się, jak noworodek mógłby używać Unitu Evangeliona? A poza tym komitet wydawał się bardzo spieszyć… nie, nie mógłby…"

**Misato: **„Co…?"

**Kaji: **„Nie mógłby sprawić, żeby w razie czego poród zaczął się przed czasem, prawda?"

**Misato: **„To znaczy, że _mógłby_ zabić Asukę, gdyby chciał? O Boże!"

**Kaji: **„Ej, nie obawiaj się najgorszego. To tylko hipoteza. Ikari może i jest szaleńcem, ale nie głupcem. Jeśli zrobi się za gorąco, na pewno będzie miał niejednego asa w rękawie."

**Misato: **„Mógł to wszystko zaplanować… przez te wszystkie miesiące…"

**Kaji: **„Jego scenariusze zawsze są idealne. Nigdy nie zostawia żadnego ryzyka."

**Misato: **„Wiesz, gdzie on teraz jest…?"

**Kaji: **„Moje źródła w tej sprawie są dość mgliste. Albo na Biegunie Południowym albo w Niemczech…"

**Misato: **„Za daleko… będziemy musieli poczekać, aż wróci…"

**Kaji: **„Więc jakie masz plany?"

**Misato: **„Nie wiem… jestem strasznie przytłoczona tymi wszystkimi wydarzeniami."

**Kaji: **„Powiedziałaś im?"

**Misato: **„N… nie… boję się… ich reakcji. To w końcu tylko nastolatkowie, nie zapominajmy o tym. Nie chcę ich zranić, szczególnie kiedy są tacy szczęśliwi. Widziałam, jak się całowali w moim aucie przed tym atakiem Anioła. Tak… tak smutno było widzieć ich tak troszczących się o siebie, wiedząc, że jedno z nich zginie i… kurde! Nie wiem co robić! Jestem taka bezsilna! Pierdolony Komandor! Są tacy młodzi, a on niszczy ich nadzieje!"

_Jest na skraju płaczu._

**Kaji: **„Ej, ej, spokojnie… mam dobre kontakty ze specjalistami od biotechnologii. Może oni nam pomogą."

**Misato **_(trąc oczy, pociągając nosem)_: „Nie jest za późno?"

**Kaji: **„Może, ale musimy spróbować…"

**Misato: **„To nasz ostatni promyk nadziei. No dobra, gdzie masz kontakty?"

**Kaji: **„Jedźmy do Laboratorium Badawczego w Osace-2."

**Misato: **„Trochę daleko… mam nadzieję, że Shinji i Asuka nie zrobią nic głupiego… zadzwonię do ich przyjaciół i poproszę ich, żeby się zajęli naszymi papużkami-nierozłączkami." _(do siebie:)_ „Dobra, Ikari. Nadchodzimy. Lepiej się przygotuj, draniu!"

_I powiedziawszy to, odpala silnik i wyjeżdża pędem z Tokio-3._

_---_

**CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI**

**---**

_Od Autora:_

Ostatnie sceny chwytają za serce, nie sądzicie? _Naprawdę_ chcecie wiedzieć więcej, nie?

Mam nadzieję, że po odkryciu planów Gendō macie lepsze zdanie o Asuce. NAPRAWDĘ sądziliście, że rzeczywiście od samego początku chciała to zrobić z Shinjim? Może tak, a może nie (Zabiję tego kolesia z tyłu, który mówi, że zadaję za wiele pytań, nie udzielając żadnej odpowiedzi, tak jak to było w serii TV)… ;-)

Na razie

Axel Terizaki

_Następny odcinek to: _**ÓSMY MIESIĄC: Nie jesteś sam.**

**Autorem tego fanfica jest Axel Terizaki/The author of this fanfic is Axel Terizaki**

**Przetłumaczył go Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija/Translated by Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija**

**Wszelkie prawa zastrzeżone/All rights reserved**


	8. Nie jesteś sam

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Zrodzone z miłości**

Ósmy miesiąc

---

_W POPRZEDNIM ODCINKU:_

Obecnie kryzys jest jeszcze większy: Z powodu porażki podczas ataku Anioła, Shinji zupełnie zwątpił w siebie. Nie wie, czy będzie potrafił chronić Asukę i ich nienarodzoną córkę, tak jak obiecał. Oczywiście Asuka jest zarówno wściekła jak i przygnębiona, gdyż wydaje się, jakby Shinji porzucał ją i ich córeczkę…

Kurde! Sytuacja wydaje się beznadziejna! Asuka jest w zasadzie skazana na śmierć, Ritsuko jest w celi, a miejsce pobytu Komandora NERV-u, Ikariego Gendō, jest nieznane. Jedynymi dwoma osobami zdolnymi zrobić coś aby spróbować zatrzymać ten obłęd są Misato i Kaji. Nasza biedna para będzie potrzebowała każdej pomocy, jaką może otrzymać…

Czy Misato i Kaji znajdą coś w Osace-2? Czy Shinji weźmie się w garść? Kiedy wróci Gendō? Co Asuka zrobi _sama_? Wiedząc, że w prawdziwym AXL's Game Center używamy 12 pecetów, i że w pokoju są tylko dwa gniazdka od prądu, a każdy pecet potrzebuje jednego do zasilania, i że 39 sprzętu musi mieć monitory podłączone do prądu, a 43 potrzebuje też jeszcze jednego gniazdka do podłączenia głośników, a ponadto potrzebne nam gniazdka do kasety kamery, telewizora, magnetowidu, miksera dźwięku, Sony Playstation i wieży stereo (plus cztery głośniki wymagające jednego gniazdka na każde dwa głośniki), odpowiedz na pytanie: Ile potrzeba „złodziejek" i przedłużaczy? Rozwiążcie zadanie i oddajcie je na czas na za tydzień. Dzięki. Nie, nie… nie proszę o pomoc ;-)

---

ÓSMY MIESIĄC:

Nie jesteś sam

---

_Mieszkanie Misato. Drzwi otwierają się i ukazuje się w nich Misato, wyraźnie wyczerpana._

**Misato **_(do siebie:)_ „Kurde, ci tak zwani biotechnicy w ogóle nam nie pomogli! Cóż za pouczająca podróż!"

_Wchodzi do mieszkania i widzi, że podczas tygodnia jej nieobecności dom nie zmienił się ani trochę. Tak jakby w domu nie było nikogo prócz niej. Idzie do pokoju Shinjiego, lecz widzi jedynie, że go tam nie ma. Najbardziej martwi to, że jego rzeczy też tam nie ma. No, większości z nich._

**Misato **_(do siebie:)_ „Gdzie on mógł pójść?"

_Potem postanawia poszukać Asuki. Widzi światło przez szparę u dołu drzwi._

**Misato: **„A, przynajmniej ona tu jest…"

_Puka do drzwi._

**Asuka **_(cicho)_: „Kto tam?"

**Misato: **„To ja, Asuka. Wróciłam!"

**Asuka: **„Hmmmm… witaj w domu, Misato."

**Misato **_(do siebie:)_ „Ojoj… Asuka NIE jest na mnie zła, że wyjechałam bez powodu? Obawiam się najgorszego…" _(do Asuki:)_ „Mogę wejść?"

_Odpowiedź nadchodzi dopiero po kilku sekundach._

**Asuka: **„Taa, właź…"

_Misato wchodzi i zamyka za sobą drzwi. Widzi Asukę skuloną na łóżku, twarzą do ściany._

**Misato: **„Mogę usiąść?"

**Asuka: **„… taa…"

_Misato siada, twarzą do pleców Asuki._

**Misato: **„Hmmm… ty… coś się działo, jak mnie nie było?"

**Asuka: **„Nie. Nic ważnego."

**Misato: **„No… jak ci minął tydzień beze mnie?"

**Asuka: **„Nudno."

**Misato: **„Nudno? Zadzwoniłam do Hikari i poprosiłam ją, żeby cię zabrała. Nie poszłaś z nią?"

**Asuka: **„Przez pierwsze dwa dni tak… ale potem nie."

_Misato widzi, że Asuka jest bardzo smutna. Smutna w wyczerpany, bezbarwny sposób, który nie pozwala już płynąć łzom. Nieprzyjemna pauza._

**Misato: **„Wie… wiesz, gdzie teraz jest Shin–"

_Asuka rzuca w Misato poduszką, nie pozwalając jej dokończyć pytania._

**Asuka: **„MAM GDZIEŚ TEGO DUMMKOPFA!"

**Misato: **„Ej, ej… uspokój się, proszę…"

**Asuka: **„JAK MAM SIĘ USPOKOIĆ, MISATO! Poważnie! Niby jak? Niby jak, kiedy myślę o tym skurwysynie?"

**Misato: **„Ej! Nie mów tak o Shinjim. On na to nie zasługuje."

**Asuka: **„Jasne że zasługuje! Żeby tak zostawić Teri i mnie same! Jest zwykłym skur–"

**Misato **_(przerywając jej)_: „Proszę, Asuka. Nie chcę już więcej słyszeć takich słów, szczególnie jeśli obrażają Shinjiego."

**Asuka: **„Więc masz jakiś lepszy pomysł, jak mam nazywać _jego_?"

**Misato: **„Asuka… co się stało? Proszę, powiedz. Nie wiem, czemu teraz taka jesteś. Chcę wiedzieć dlaczego."

_Tak naprawdę Misato bardzo dobrze wie, co się stało, gdyż (prawie) tam była, kiedy się to wydarzyło. Chce tylko usłyszeć wersję Asuki._

**Asuka: **„Po tym ostatnim ataku Anioła, ten idiota stwierdził, że już nie jest godzien być ojcem Teri… innymi słowy, już mnie nie kocha! Nie mogę tego znieść… po prostu nie mogę…"

_Wreszcie zaczynają płynąć łzy. Powoli, ale jednak._

**Asuka: **„N… nie wiem, czemu ci to wszystko mówię… ty nic nie wiesz…"

**Misato: **„Myślisz, że jestem ślepa, Asuka?"

**Asuka **_(pochlipując trochę)_: „Hę?"

**Misato: **„Czekaj chwilkę. Moich dwoje współlokatorów miesiąc po miesiącu zachowuje się jak zakochani… musiałabym być głucha _i _ślepa żeby tego nie zauważyć. A tydzień temu widziałam, jak się całujecie w samochodzie, pamiętasz? Założę się, że zapomnieliście o lusterku wstecznym. A co z tymi wszystkimi razami, jak was przyłapywałam? Byliście tacy zawstydzeni… i wiem też, że czasem spaliście razem w twoim łóżku. Wiesz, nie jestem głupia."

**Asuka: **„…"

**Misato: **„Daj spokój. Nie możesz już ukrywać oczywistych rzeczy. Wiem, że go kochasz. I –"

**Asuka: **„KOCHAŁAM go. Czas przeszły, Misato."

**Misato: **„Nie wierzę, Asuka. Nie możesz kogoś kochać, a następnego dnia postanowić że go nie kochasz. Przyniesie ci to tylko ból."

**Asuka: **„Więc mówisz, że dalej kochasz Kajiego?"

**Misato **_(wzdrygając się)_: „T-tak. Okej… chyba dalej go kocham. Ale nie o tym mówimy. Nie próbuj zmieniać tematu…"

**Asuka: **„Shinji to drań. Nic więcej."

**Misato: **„Asuka… powiedz. Kochasz go?"

**Asuka: **„…"

**Misato: **„Kochasz go…?"

**Asuka: **„…"

**Misato: **„KOCHASZ GO?"

**Asuka: **„N…"

**Misato **_(marszcząc brwi)_: „_KOCHASZ_ GO?"

**Asuka **_(pomiędzy krótkimi szlochami)_: „Tak… ja…"

**Misato: **„Co ty?"

**Asuka **_(znów pomiędzy szlochami)_: „Ja… ja go… kocham… całym sercem, całym ciałem i całą duszą…"

**Misato **_(z ciepłym uśmiechem)_: „To dobrze."

**Asuka **_(wrzeszcząc)_: „NIE, TO NIE JEST DOBRZE, MISATO!"

_Po tych słowach uśmiech natychmiast znika z twarzy Misato. Oczy Asuki gubią coraz więcej łez, kiedy słowa wydobywają się z jej ust._

**Asuka: **„Kocham go! Dałam mu wszystko, co chowałam w duszy przed wszystkimi innymi! Dzieliłam z nim wszystko! Nawet ból! A jak on mi się odwdzięcza? ZOSTAWIAJĄC MNIE! Z naszym dzieckiem!"

**Misato: **„…"

**Asuka: **„Dałam mu… wszystko… wszystko… czekałam na tę chwilę… na chwilę, w której będę mogła wreszcie powiedzieć wszystko komuś, w kim będę mogła pokładać całe swoje zaufanie, wszystkie moje nadzieje… tym kimś był Shinji. Byłam gotowa odwzajemnić jego miłość. Okazać mu uczucie jak nikomu przedtem. Coś mu dać. Wreszcie się otworzyłam, tak jak mi kazałaś. Wtedy zdobyłam to, na co miałam nadzieję… pociechę i ukojenie. On mi to wszystko dał. A teraz tego żałuję! Misato… czułam się z nim taka bezpieczna… było mi tak dobrze… nie byłam z nim sobą, ale cieszyłam się tym. Naprawdę, naprawdę się tym cieszyłam. Dwa miesiące później on ot tak niszczy wszystkie moje nadzieje i wysiłki, mówiąc 'Asuka, proszę, wyjdź. Nie mogę cię ochronić.'."

**Misato: **„Asuka…"

**Asuka: **„Byłam sama! SAMA! Nie przeszkadzało mi to! Ale… teraz… nie chcę już być sama… to boli! Bycie samemu jest tylko bólem! P… potem ujrzałam Shinjiego. Jedynego, który będzie się o mnie troszczył. Miałam wątpliwości, jak on będzie mnie postrzegał. Mimo tych wszystkich strasznych rzeczy, jakie mu powiedziałam i zrobiłam, on się o mnie troszczył. Chciałam zobaczyć, jak to jest – otrzymać od kogoś miłość. Ja… ja… kurde! Misato, czemu ja tak bardzo go potrzebuję? Czy to miłość? Naprawdę? Czy miłość to ból? Czemu czuję się, jakby w moim ciele płonął płomień za każdym razem, kiedy jestem niedaleko niego? Czy to się nazywa 'prawdziwa miłość'?"

_Zaczyna płakać głośniej. Misato nigdy nie widziała swojej współlokatorki tak bardzo cierpiącej i tak smutnej. Spuszcza głowę i kładzie rękę na ramieniu Asuki._

**Misato: **„Nie jesteś sama, Asuka… ja tu jestem, wszyscy jesteśmy przy tobie. Wiesz o tym… i, tak, to jest miłość. Z całym szczęściem i smutkiem, jakie może ci przynieść. Miłość jest jak miecz obosieczny. Jednego dnia może cię uczynić najszczęśliwszą osobą pod słońcem, a następnego może cię doprowadzić do płaczu jak nigdy przedtem. Wiem, jak to jest, Asuka. Ale miłość to nie jest złe uczucie. Do ciebie należy decyzja co z nią zrobić. Jeśli jesteś gotowa, jeśli _chcesz_ nią obdarzać i ją otrzymywać, miłość da ci wszystko prócz smutku. Uwierz mi."

_Pauza._

**Misato: **„Słuchaj. Zrobię wszystko, co mogę żeby przywrócić go do normalności!"

**Asuka **_(podnosząc wzrok na Misato, z twarzą wciąż zroszoną łzami)_: „C-co?"

**Misato **_(puszczając oko)_: „No! Wierz mi, będziemy miały naszego starego ukochanego Shin-chana z powrotem!"

**Asuka **_(pociągając nosem i uśmiechając się lekko)_: „H-hej! Tylko ja mogę na niego mówić 'Shin-chan'!"

**Misato **_(chichocząc)_: „Kto tak zdecydował?"

**Asuka: **„Ja, oczywiście!"

**Misato **_(śmiejąc się)_: „No dobra. No, odpocznij trochę. Będzie ci to potrzebne."

_Nagle dzwoni dzwonek do drzwi._

**Misato: **„Pójdę sprawdzić, kto to."

_Otwiera drzwi do mieszkania…_

**Misato: **„Tak…?"

**Hikari: **„Dzień dobry, majorze Katsuragi. Cieszę się, że wreszcie pani wróciła. Chciałabym się zobaczyć z Asuką."

**Misato: **„Witaj, Hikari. Jest w swoim pokoju…"

**Hikari: **„Co z nią?"

**Misato: **„Chyba ją uspokoiłam… sama zobacz."

_Hikari wchodzi do mieszkania._

**Misato: **„No, już wychodzę. Proszę, powiedz o tym Asuce, dobra?"

**Hikari: **„Hai, Majorze!"

**Misato **_(z uśmiechem)_: „Wiesz, możesz mi mówić Misato…"

**Hikari: **„O-okej, Misato-san."

---

_Na zewnątrz. Misato wskakuje do samochodu i zasuwa do Central Dogma na pełnym gazie._

**Misato: **„Kurde… gdzie jesteś, Shinji?"

---

_Gdzieś indziej w Tokio-3 Shinji stoi przy budce telefonicznej, wykonując telefon._

**Głos Misato przez telefon: **„Proszę zostawić wiadomość! Oddzwonię za niedługo!"

**Shinji **_(do siebie:)_ „Misato-san… gdzie jesteś?"

_Odkłada słuchawkę, nie zostawiając wiadomości. Tōji i Kensuke czekają na niego w pobliżu._

**Tōji: **„I co?"

**Shinji: **„Ciągle jej nie ma. Ciekawe co się stało. Wyjechała tydzień temu…"

**Kensuke: **„Hej, jest majorem w NERV-ie, to niemożliwe, żeby była w niebezpieczeństwie. To w końcu duża dziewczynka."

**Shinji: **„W… wiem o tym."

**Tōji: **„Shinji… dalej nam nie powiesz, czemu unikasz Asuki, co nie…?"

**Shinji: **„Nie. Już mówiłem, że teraz nie chcę o tym gadać. Nie zmienię zdania."

**Tōji: **„Ej, jakbyś nam powiedział, to byśmy ci pomogli!"

**Shinji: **„Naprawdę nie sądzę. Nie teraz."

**Kensuke: **„Nie zmuszaj go, Tōji."

**Tōji: **„No to idziemy, jak nie chcesz pogadać. I tak trza iść do budy."

---

_Biuro Misato w Kwaterze Głównej NERV-u. Misato wchodzi do środka i zauważa, że jest spokojniej niż zwykle…_

**Misato: **„No…"

_Siada przy biurku i widzi, że na jej poczcie głosowej są jakieś wiadomości. Podnosi słuchawkę, wpisuje swój kod dostępu i odsłuchuje każdej wiadomości. Wszystkie są od Shinjiego. W zasadzie Misato była pewna, że są od niego, zanim je odsłuchała, gdyż zazwyczaj wiadomości zostawiał tylko Kaji. Jako że był z nią przez całą ich „wycieczkę", wiadomość mógł zostawić tylko Shinji. A teraz pytanie: dlaczego? Jednakże tylko jedna wiadomość zwróciła jej uwagę:_

**Shinji: **„Misato-san. Ch… chciałbym z tobą pogadać… w czwartek, o dwudziestej pierwszej. Pewnie wiesz, gdzie chcę się z tobą spotkać. Kiedyś pokazywałaś mi stamtąd panoramę Tokio-3, jak byłem przygnębiony. Nie przyprowadzaj, proszę, żadnej eskorty z NERV-u czy kogoś innego. Tylko ja i ty. Dziękuję, Misato-san."

**Misato **_(do siebie:)_ „Dzisiaj czwartek. Lepiej się przygotuję."

_I powiedziawszy to, opuszcza biuro, zapominając, po co właściwie do niego weszła._

_---_

_Wspaniały widok Tokio-3 przesłania piękny zachód słońca. Misato parkuje samochód i idzie do 'punktu randewu'. To tam zabrała Shinjiego po ataku Trzeciego Anioła żeby pokazać mu miasto, które pomógł ochronić. Ale teraz… wiele się zmieniło. Myśli o tym, co się wydarzyło w ciągu ostatnich paru miesięcy. Dwa ataki Aniołów, jedna pilotka w ciąży, kłopoty miłosne pomiędzy jej dwoma współlokatorami i Komandor Ikari… nic dobrego, pomyślała. Nagle woła do niej czyjś głos._

**Kensuke: **„Majorze Katsuragi!"

_Misato obraca głowę twarzą do dwóch kolegów z klasy Shinjiego._

**Misato: **„Suzuhara-kun… i Aida-kun… co wy tu robicie?"

**Tōji: **„No, jesteśmy tu żeby zapewnić Shinjiego, że nie ma z panią Ochroniarzy z NERV-u."

**Misato: **„O to się nie martwcie. Załatwiłam to. Wszystko w porządku. Jestem sama."

_Zza ich pleców wyłania się Shinji. Ma zdecydowaną minę. Misato nigdy nie widziała, żeby Shinji wyglądał dojrzalej niż teraz. Ale biorąc pod uwagę sytuację, Misato wie, że wygląd może być zwodniczy._

**Shinji: **„Tōji… Kensuke…"

**Tōji: **„Oki, spadamy. Nara."

**Kensuke: **„Narka…"

_Obaj chłopcy znikają i zostawiają Shinjiego i Misato przed pięknym zachodem słońca. Oboje przez chwilę nic nie mówią, póki Shinji wreszcie nie zadaje pytania._

**Shinji **_(cicho)_: „Gdzie byłaś, Misato-san?"

**Misato: **„Chcę cię spytać o to samo."

**Shinji: **„No… uciekałem. Jak zwykle. Znasz mnie, no nie?"

**Misato: **„To prawda…"

_Długa, niezręczna pauza._

**Shinji: **„Teraz twoja kolej."

**Misato: **„Byłam w Osace-2 z Kajim."

**Shinji: **„Naprawdę myślisz, że to odpowiednia chwila na urlop?"

**Misato: **„To nie był urlop ani nic z tych rzeczy."

**Shinji: **„Och?"

**Misato: **„Zdajesz sobie sprawę, co zrobiłeś Asuce, Shinji-kun?"

**Shinji **_(spuszczając głowę)_: „Już ci powiedziałem. To na nic, żeby słaby, bojaźliwy chłopiec jak ja próbował chronić ją i jej córeczkę."

**Misato: **„Nie jesteś słaby."

**Shinji: **„WŁAŚNIE ŻE JESTEM SŁABY, DO CHOLERY!"

_Misato jest zaskoczona tym nagłym wybuchem._

**Misato: **„Shinji-kun, posłuchaj…"

**Shinji: **„Nie udało mi się dotrzymać obietnicy! Nie ma nic gorszego!"

**Misato: **„Oczywiście że jest coś gorszego!"

_Shinji podnosi wzrok na Misato._

**Misato: **„Złamałeś jej serce. TO jest najgorsza rzecz, jaką znam!"

**Shinji: **„Ja… ona znajdzie sobie kogoś innego. Kogoś silniejszego. Ja jestem niczym…"

**Misato: **„Jesteś KIMŚ, Shinji! Ty jesteś Ikari Shinji! Pilot przydzielony do Evangeliona Unitu-01! Muszę ci przypominać to wszystko, czego dokonałeś?"

**Shinji: **„…"

**Misato: **„Shinji-kun, proszę, wróć do domu. Asuka jest gotowa ci wybaczyć. Jestem tego pewna. Czeka żeby cię przytulić i pocałować, tak jak to robiliście tak wiele razy! No, tak mi się wydaje, że wiele razy."

**Shinji: **„Nie, Misato-san, nie wrócę. Nie teraz."

**Misato: **„Cholera jasna, Shinji! Jeśli nie zrobisz tego dla Asuki, to zrób to przynajmniej dla Teri! Te dwie dziewczyny cię potrzebują!"

**Shinji: **„…"

**Misato: **„Znam cię, Shinji-kun. Wiem, że pragnąłeś miłości Asuki od samego początku tego wszystkiego. Może nawet wcześniej. Założę się, że od chwili, kiedy ją pierwszy raz zobaczyłeś, wiedziałeś, że _musisz_ żyć z nią na zawsze. Moje pytanie brzmi: Dlaczego porzucasz swoje nadzieje i marzenia, kiedy _już_ się spełniły? Boisz się ich?"

**Shinji: **„Może masz rację. Może się boję. Ale nie wrócę. Jestem po prostu żałosny."

**Misato **_(wzdychając)_: „Masz rację, Shinji-kun. JESTEŚ żałosny. Nie wierzę, że to od ciebie słyszę. Zostawiasz tak cierpiącą matkę z jej córeczką… jesteś okrutnikiem, ot co."

_Potem podchodzi do samochodu bez żadnych dalszych słów._

**Shinji **_(po kilku chwilach)_: „Misato-san, czekaj!"

_Misato zatrzymuje się i obraca się twarzą do niego._

**Shinji: **„Proszę, powiedz Asuce, że… że ja… ja… nadal… troszczę się o… o… o Teri. Ale nie zasługuję na miłość jej matki… po prostu nie zasługuję."

**Misato: **„Przekażę Asuce tą wiadomość."

_I powiedziawszy to, wsiada z powrotem do samochodu i odjeżdża. Shinji odchodzi w stronę domu Tōjiego._

_---_

_W samochodzie Misato._

**Misato **_(do siebie:)_ „Kurde! Czemu się tym w ogóle przejmuję? Asuka niedługo… o Boże, nie mogę o tym myśleć… to takie smutne."

_Pauza._

**Misato: **„Jedyne, co mogę teraz zrobić, to czekać… i modlić się. Tak. Modlić się. Naprawdę mocno."

---

_Mieszkanie Misato. Hikari i Asuka siedzą na skraju łóżka ciężarnej pilotki._

**Hikari: **„Chcesz coś zjeść?"

**Asuka: **„Nie, dzięki."

**Hikari: **„Założę się, że już dawno nic nie jadłaś…" _(z uśmiechem)_: „I jestem pewna, że Teri też jest głodna."

**Asuka: **„Powiedziałam, że nie jestem głodna."

_Ale odgłos z jej żołądka mówi im obu zupełnie co innego._

**Hikari **_(śmiejąc się)_: „Okej, zrobię ci coś!"

**Asuka **_(niechętnie)_: „No…"

_Hikari wstaje z łóżka i idzie do kuchni. Dwie minuty później wraca do pokoju Asuki z kanapką w ręce. Podaje kanapkę Asuce._

**Asuka: **„To _wszystko_?"

**Hikari **_(z uśmiechem)_: „No, myślałam, że nie jesteś głodna."

**Asuka **_(wzdychając)_: „Okej, wygrałaś, Hikari. Jestem teraz _bardzo_ głodna, więc…"

_Gryzie kanapkę._

**Hikari **_(chichocząc)_: „No to wracam za minutkę. Bądź cierpliwa."

_Potem idzie do kuchni i pięć minut później wraca z tacą. Jest na niej butelka soku pomarańczowego, który Asuka piła niczym wodę we wcześniejszych etapach ciąży (Teri wydaje się lubić ten gatunek :-)) i talerz z jeszcze trzema kanapkami. Asuka pożera to wszystko w krótkim czasie._

**Hikari: **„Już ci lepiej?"

**Asuka: **„Hmmm. Dużo lepiej. Dziękuję."

**Hikari: **„Może gdzieś pójdziemy?"

**Asuka: **„Brzmi nieźle, ale masz jakiś pomysł dokąd pójść?"

**Hikari: **„Nie… nie bardzo. Nie wiem… AXL's Game Center?"

**Asuka: **„Nie, nie mam teraz ochoty w nic grać. Może kiedy indziej."

**Hikari: **„Okej, skoro tak mówisz. To może zostaniesz u mnie na noc?"

**Asuka: **„Hmmm… czemu nie? Pewnie. Tylko coś na siebie włożę i zostawię Misato wiadomość, i już idziemy."

**Hikari: **„No to czekam… hmm, jeszcze jedno…"

**Asuka: **„Co?"

**Hikari: **„Co to za tabletki na stole w kuchni? To dla ciebie?"

**Asuka: **„A, to? To muszą być moje leki… ale już dawno ich nie biorę. Nienawidzę ich gorzkiego smaku, a skoro Misato nie nalega, to już ich nie biorę…"

**Hikari: **„Chyba powinnaś je jednak brać. Wiesz, może to dla twojego albo dla Teri bezpieczeństwa."

**Asuka: **„A kogo to obchodzi? Ojciec mojego dziecka mnie zostawił. To musi być klątwa mojej matki."

**Hikari: **„Ej, nie bądź taka markotna, Asuka. Wszyscy przy tobie jesteśmy."

**Asuka: **„To kłamstwo. Jeszcze przy mnie jesteście, bo jeszcze nie zebrałam w sobie siły żeby was odepchnąć."

**Hikari: **„To źle, że tak myślisz, Asuka. Ja zawsze byłam twoją przyjaciółką, prawda?"

**Asuka: **„Tak. Ale jak długo będziesz jeszcze moją przyjaciółką, Hikari? Kiedyś znajdziesz kogoś lepszego, bardziej użytecznego i…" _(spuszczając głowę)_: „bardziej… no, bardziej przyjaznego."

**Hikari: **„Och, przestań, Asuka! Kto ci powiedział, że jesteś bezużyteczna i nieprzyjazna?"

**Asuka: **„Wszyscy. Sama nie widzisz? Zawsze odpycham wszystkich, których spotykam, a ponieważ jestem w ciąży, nie mogę pilotować mojego Unitu-02… niech cię cholera, Shinji!"

**Hikari: **„Więc nie możesz teraz pilotować swojej EVA'y. To nic wielkiego. Poczekaj, aż Teri trochę podrośnie, a twoje życie niedługo wróci do normy–"

**Asuka: **„Nic nie będzie takie jak przedtem, Hikari! Jestem teraz matką! Nie możesz zrozumieć TEGO! Mam obowiązki! Mam kogoś, kogo muszę chronić, nie tak jak ten drań Ikari! Wiesz, Teri jest dla mnie wszystkim… po prostu tak ją kocham! Nawet jeśli jeszcze nie przyszła na świat, to kocham moją córkę!"

**Hikari: **„Uspokój się, Asuka. Chodźmy już do mnie. Okej?"

**Asuka **_(spuszczając głowę)_: „Ja… przepraszam, Hikari."

**Hikari **_(kładąc przyjaciółce rękę na ramieniu)_: „Nic się nie stało, nie martw się."

**Asuka: **„Wiesz, Hikari, bycie w ciąży jest takie cholernie irytujące."

**Hikari: **„Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, ale pamiętaj, że nosisz w swoim brzuszku życie, Asuka. A życie to jeden z najcenniejszych darów na ziemi. Powinnaś się uważać za szczęściarę."

**Asuka: **„Masz rację… myślę tylko o sobie. Wszystko, co teraz znoszę, to dla dobra Teri. Powinnam więcej myśleć o niej."

**Hikari: **„Nigdy cię taką nie widziałam, Asuka."

**Asuka: **„Ja też nie. Nigdy nie myślałam, że pewnego dnia _nie_ będę mogła normalnie żyć bez Shinjiego. Hikari, ja… nie, pomyślisz sobie, że jestem taka głupia…"

**Hikari: **„No dalej, powiedz. Ufasz mi, nie?"

**Asuka: **„Hikari. Ja… go potrzebuję. Pomyślisz sobie, że jestem skończoną idiotką, ale… on jest dla mnie trochę jak jakiś narkotyk. Nie mogę przeżyć dnia bez myślenia o nim. A ponieważ go tu nie ma, jest mi tak źle…"

**Hikari: **„Zmieniłaś się, Asuka."

**Asuka **_(sarkastycznie)_: „O, ty też to zauważyłaś?"

**Hikari: **„Eeee… chciałam powiedzieć, że… nie jesteś tą impulsywną dziewczyną, którą znałam…"

**Asuka **_(kiwając głową)_: „Hmmm… parę ludzi pomogło mi się otworzyć…"

**Hikari: **„Cieszę się, że się zmieniłaś. Mówię szczerze."

**Asuka: **„Serio?"

**Hikari: **„Tak. Żyj w zgodzie ze swoimi uczuciami i przestań się okłamywać. Wtedy wszystko będzie dużo lepiej."

_Asuka jest oniemiała na kilka chwil, podczas których szybko przypomina sobie te same słowa wypowiadane przez głos jej matki i w trakcie rozmowy, jaką kiedyś przeprowadziła z Shinjim. Asuka spuszcza głowę i zaczyna płakać._

**Hikari: **„Asuka…? Powiedziałam coś nie tak? Przepraszam…"

**Asuka **_(ocierając łzy)_: „Nie, nie przejmuj się, Hikari. I… dziękuję."

**Hikari: **„No, powinnyśmy już iść, nie sądzisz?"

**Asuka **_(pociągając nosem i znów ocierając łzy)_: „Okej. Będę gotowa, jak tylko coś na siebie włożę."

**Hikari: **„Hej, gdzie ta podekscytowana Asuka, którą znałam?"

**Asuka: **„POWIEDZIAŁAM, ŻE Z TOBĄ IDĘ, DOBRA?"

**Hikari **_(wesoło)_: „Ach, tak lepiej!"

---

_Choć Ikari Shinji nie był w mieszkaniu Misato przez ostatnie parę tygodni, wciąż chodził do szkoły. Misato czasem przywoziła mu do domu Tōjiego parę osobistych rzeczy. Choć była na niego zła za zostawienie tak Asuki i jego córki, była przekonana, że okres jego 'ucieczki' nie potrwa zbyt długo. Myliła się. Postanowiła mu pomóc, kiedy tylko będzie mogła. Shinji nie był jej synem, ale czuła się, jakby był. W końcu miała dwoje dzieci, o które się troszczyła._

_---_

_Szkoła, dwa tygodnie później. Hikari podchodzi do ławki Shinjiego. Wygląda on na zewnątrz, jak to zazwyczaj robi Rei. Rei siedząca w ławce za nią nie jest, jak zwykle, niczym zbytnio zainteresowana, poza paroma spojrzeniami, które od czasu do czasu posyła Shinjiemu._

**Hikari: **„Ikari-kun?"

_Przez chwilę Shinji myśli, że to Rei, ale szybko przypomina sobie, że Rei nie mówi tonem, który właśnie usłyszał._

**Shinji: **„Co się stało, przewodnicząca?"

_Podaje mu ona list._

**Hikari: **„To od… to ściśle administracyjne, nie bój się."

**Shinji: **„No, przeczytam to potem. Dzięki."

**Hikari: **„Wykonuję tylko swoją pracę."

**Shinji: **„Eeee… przewodnicząca…"

**Hikari: **„Tak?"

**Shinji: **„Chciałem cię zapytać… bo wiem, że wy dwie zawsze jesteście razem… jak się czuje… Asuka?"

**Hikari: **„Jeszcze się nią przejmujesz?"

**Shinji: **„No, skłamałbym, jakbym powiedział, że nie."

**Hikari **_(biorąc głęboki oddech)_: „Jest tobą rozczarowana. Tylko tyle mogę ci powiedzieć."

**Shinji: **„… rozumiem."

**Hikari: **„Ikari… wiesz, ona jest bardzo zdenerwowana. Powinieneś wrócić i ją przeprosić. Wiesz, jaka ona jest. Zawsze taka arogancka i silna. Ale w głębi duszy to jedna z najwrażliwszych osób, jakie znam."

**Shinji: **„Nie wrócę. Przepraszam, jeśli ciebie też wprowadzam w błąd."

**Hikari: **„Ona cię potrzebuje, Shinji. Jest naprawdę zdołowana."

**Shinji: **„Już mówiłem–"

_Zjawia się nauczyciel, przerywając im._

**Hikari: **„Och."

_Przerywa rozmowę i wykonuje swój obowiązek „Wstać. Ukłonić się. Siąść."._

_---_

_Drugie śniadanie. Shinji jest sam w klasie. Wreszcie postanawia otworzyć list, który wcześniej dała mu Hikari._

**Shinji **_(do siebie:)_ „To może być ważne. Kto wie?"

_W liście jest napisane:_

„Shinji, czekam na Ciebie na górce niedaleko basenu.

Muszę z Tobą pogadać.

Tōji."

**Shinji: **„Czego on chce?"

_Nie przychodzi mu do głowy, że skoro był z Tōjim przez większość czasu (bo mieszkał u niego przez ostatnie parę tygodni), mógł on mu to powiedzieć bezpośrednio zamiast zostawiać mu wiadomość. Więc czemu kazał Hikari przekazać Shinjiemu wiadomość?_

_---_

_Na wyżej wymienionej górce. Shinji leży na trawie, wpatrując się w niebo, prawdopodobnie o czymś myśląc. Wtem widzi duży cień padający na jego ciało. Ponieważ słońce jest za nim, może tylko zgadywać, kto to, sądząc po kształcie cienia._

**Shinji **_(zaskoczony)_: „A-Asuka?"

_Shinji wstaje i patrzy za siebie. Asuka jest tam, patrząc na niego z uśmiechem na twarzy. Shinji próbuje zrobić parę kroków w tył._

**Asuka: **„Czemu uciekasz, Shinji?"

_Shinji nadal się przed nią cofa._

**Asuka **_(podchodząc do niego)_: „Czemu przed nami uciekasz, Shinji?"

_Shinji wreszcie uderza plecami w drzewo._

**Shinji: **„N… nie potrafię cię obronić, już to wiesz."

**Asuka: **„I co z tego? Jestem silna. Sama o siebie zadbam. Nie potrzebuję twojej ochrony. Ale potrzebuję od ciebie czegoś innego."

_Zbliża się do niego. Shinji nie rusza się, bojąc się tego, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby odwrócił się do Asuki plecami. Ich twarze są bardzo blisko siebie. Asuka patrzy mu prosto w oczy, ujmuje jego głowę w swoje dłonie, a potem składa na jego ustach pocałunek. Gorący, namiętny pocałunek. Shinjiemu szeroko rozwierają się oczy, ale szybko się zamykają, kiedy dołącza on swój pocałunek. Trwa on parę sekund, nim Asuka puszcza głowę Shinjiego jedynie po to aby ujrzeć, jak osuwa się na ziemię. Prawdopodobnie nie wróciły mu na czas wszystkie zmysły żeby utrzymać go na nogach._

**Asuka **_(szczerząc się i wpatrując w jego zaskoczoną minę)_: „No. Nie miałam pojęcia, że moje usta mają TAKĄ moc!"

**Shinji: **„Aaaa… eee… no…"

**Asuka **_(chichocząc)_: „Wygląda na to, że masz tu wygodnie. Mogę się położyć obok ciebie?"

**Shinji **_(z lekkim wahaniem)_: „No… nie widzę problemu."

**Asuka: **„To dobrze."

_Potem Shinji osuwa się o drzewo, póki nie leży na ziemi. Asuka kładzie się po jego lewej stronie. Pauza._

**Shinji: **„J-jak się masz, Asuka?"

**Asuka: **„Dobrze, dzięki."

_Shinji już miał trudności z wymyśleniem co powiedzieć. Miał nadzieję, że to pytanie rozpocznie rozmowę. Niestety odpowiedź Asuki nie jest taka, jakiej oczekiwał. Zaskakuje go ona._

**Shinji: **„No to cieszę się że dobrze."

**Asuka: **„Niebo pięknie wygląda, nie sądzisz?"

**Shinji: **„Skąd się dowiedziałaś, że miałem się tu spotkać z Tōjim?"

**Asuka **_(szczerząc się)_: „Mój biedny Shinji, jesteś beznadziejny."

**Shinji: **„Co?"

**Asuka: **„To _ja_ napisałam tą wiadomość a nie Tōji. Nie poznałeś mojego charakteru pisma?"

**Shinji **_(ironicznie)_: „No, tak brzydko pisać kanji możesz tylko ty. Powinienem się domyślić."

**Asuka **_(śmiesznie wściekła)_: „Jak ŚMIESZ!"

**Shinji: **„Haha…"

**Asuka: **„Shinji…"

**Shinji: **„Co?"

_Asuka bierze go za nadgarstek i położywszy jego rękę na swoim brzuchu, powoli pociera nią ich dziecko._

**Asuka: **„Chyba Teri czuje się już lepiej."

**Shinji: **„Asuka…"

**Asuka: **„Shinji. Czujesz ją? Słyszysz ją? Ona też cię błaga, żebyś wrócił do domu."

_Shinji jest oniemiały._

**Asuka: **„To nieważne, że nie możesz mnie obronić tak dobrze, jak byś chciał. Najważniejsze jest, żebyśmy zostali razem tak długo, jak możemy."

**Shinji: **„Ale…"

**Asuka: **„Nie ma żadnego 'ale', baka Shinji! Teraz zostajesz ze mną! Zrozumiano? Wiesz, tak bardzo cię potrzebuję…"

**Shinji **_(z uśmiechem)_: „Jawohl, mein Kommandant!"

**Asuka **_(śmiejąc się)_: „Tak, wystarczy 'Asuka'."

_Shinji też zaczyna się śmiać. Mija kilka chwil, nim przestają się śmiać._

**Asuka **_(wskazując na pierś Shinjiego)_: „Mogłabym się tu położyć? Jestem taka zmęczona…"

**Shinji: **„Jasne że tak. Co za głupie pytanie."

_Wtedy Asuka kładzie mu głowę na piersi, i pociera ją delikatnie swoją prawą ręką. Potem zamyka oczy, czując się, jakby była w najbezpieczniejszym miejscu na świecie. Shinji czuje zapach jej pełnych piękna rudych włosów. Jedną ręką obejmuje jej ramię, podczas gdy drugą powoli pieści jej policzek. Wtedy zauważa, że pierścionek, który kupił Asuce, jest na jej prawej ręce._

**Shinji: **„Pierścionek… zatrzymałaś go?"

**Asuka: **„To jeden z niewielu prezentów, jakie mi dałeś. I doceniam to tak, jak nie doceniałam niczego przedtem."

**Shinji: **„Mówisz poważnie?"

**Asuka **_(uśmiechając się i podnosząc na niego wzrok)_: „Shinji… jesteś dla mnie taki kochany. Jak nikt przedtem. Udało ci się przebić wszystkie bariery, które postawiłam żeby się bronić. Nawet jak cię biłam, nawet jak tobą gardziłam, to byłeś spokojny. Nie zrobiłbyś mi krzywdy, bo mnie kochasz. I raz jeden ja, Sōryū Asuka Langley, jestem komuś wdzięczna… za to."

**Shinji: **„Masz rację… nie zrobiłbym ci krzywdy, nie mógłbym i nie zrobię. Nigdy."

**Asuka: **„Jeśli chodzi o mnie, to przez ostatnie parę miesięcy byłam z tobą, jestem teraz, i zawsze będę, dopóki życie pozwoli nam żyć razem, Shinji."

**Shinji **_(drżąc)_: „Asuka… nie wiem co powiedzieć, naprawdę. Wybaczysz mi kiedyś to, co zrobiłem? Że cię tak zostawiłem?"

**Asuka **_(szczerząc się)_: „Hmmm… nie wiem, czy ci wybaczę. Może tak, a może nie. Później zobaczymy, ale na pewno zapłacisz za to odpowiednią cenę."

**Shinji: **„Złośliwiec."

**Asuka: **„Mięczak."

_Oboje zakochani chichoczą. Krótka pauza._

**Asuka **_(cicho)_: „Nie pobędę tu za długo… lekcje zaczynają się za parę minut. Dam ci pójść, nie martw się."

**Shinji: **„Mam je gdzieś."

**Asuka: **„Co?"

**Shinji: **„Dopóki tu jesteś, mam gdzieś opuszczanie lekcji."

**Asuka **_(cicho, niemal szeptem)_: „Shinji, ty idioto."

_Pauza._

**Shinji: **„Asuka, dziękuję ci… za to, że tu jesteś."

**Asuka: **„Ja tobie też dziękuję, Shinji… za to, że dałeś mi coś, czego nigdy nie znałam. Dziękuję ci za troszczenie się o mnie."

_Zostają w tej pozycji na długo i wreszcie zasypiają pod drzewem, podczas gdy słońce świeci nad Tokio-3 i nad ich spokojem._

_---_

_Mieszkanie Misato. W całym domu jest bardzo cicho. Jest tu tylko Misato, z głową ukrytą w dłoniach, siedząca przy kuchennym stole. Obok niej na stole stoi puszka piwa, nietknięta, od kiedy ją tam postawiła. Misato wygląda, jakby spała, ale bez wątpienia nie śpi, jako że parę razy szepcze do siebie 'kurde', 'Boże' i 'cholera'. Podnosi głowę, kiedy słyszy, jak otwierają się drzwi i podsłuchuje rozmowę z miejsca, gdzie siedzi._

**Shinji: **„Pfff… ale jesteś ciężka…"

**Asuka: **„Okej, no to mnie postaw, jesteśmy w domu! I jak ŚMIESZ tak mówić? To Teri jest ciężka a nie ja!"

**Shinji **_(szczerząc się)_: „Oskarżanie swojego dziecka, wiedząc, że nie może się za sobą wstawić, to straszny dowód tchórzostwa, Asuka."

**Asuka **_(chichocząc i kładąc sobie rękę na brzuchu)_: „Argh, kopie! Teri-chan, bardzo cię przepraszam!"

**Shinji **_(chichocząc)_: „No, jednak POTRAFI oddać, hehe…"

**Asuka: **„Jesteśmy już w domu. Postaw mnie już."

**Shinji **_(z uśmiechem)_: „Okej, no to jesteśmy w domu. Ale nie, jeszcze cię nie postawię."

**Asuka: **„Baka. Misato nas zobaczy…"

_Za późno. Misato jest po drugiej stronie przedpokoju, posyłając im uporczywe i zdezorientowane spojrzenie. Widzi ona Asukę w ramionach Shinjiego, obejmującą go obiema rękami za szyję, podczas gdy on podtrzymuje ją jedną ręką pod plecami, a drugą pod kolanami. Misato jest, łagodnie mówiąc, oniemiała. Upuszcza nawet puszkę piwa, którą trzymała, przez co rozlewa się ono po całej podłodze._

**Asuka: **„Misato, coś nie tak?"

**Misato **_(drżąc)_: „Nie… ja tylko…"

_Potem szybko wbiegłszy do swojego pokoju, zamyka za sobą drzwi._

**Asuka: **„Co z nią?"

**Shinji: **„Ja też nie wiem…"

---

_Pokój Misato. Misato osuwa się o drzwi, a potem powoli opada do pozycji siedzącej. Potem patrzy w sufit, w jej oczach ujawniają się łzy._

**Misato: **„Boże, czemuś Ty taki okrutny dla tych dzieci?"

---

**CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI**

**---**

_OSTATNI **(teoretycznie)** ODCINEK TO: _**DZIEWIĄTY MIESIĄC: Ostatni cel, ostatnia obietnica.**

**Autorem tego fanfica jest Axel Terizaki/The author of this fanfic is Axel Terizaki**

**Przetłumaczył go Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija/Translated by Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija**

**Wszelkie prawa zastrzeżone/All rights reserved**


	9. Ostatni cel, ostatnia obietnica

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Zrodzone z miłości**

Dziewiąty miesiąc

---

**UWAGA, SPOILERY!**

Ten Miesiąc zawiera wiele spoilerów, w tym _End of Evangelion._ No, w każdym razie więcej jego niż całej serii TV. Jeśli jeszcze nie widzieliście całego Evangeliona, no to nie wiem jak wam pomóc… och, nieważne. Po prostu przeczytajcie, a wszystkie spoilery potraktujcie jako moje własne pomysły ;)

_W OSTATNIM ODCINKU:_

Naszych dwoje zakochanych pogodziło się pod drzewem nieopodal ich szkoły i wydają się teraz być razem szczęśliwi. Ale jest olbrzymia przepaść między ich obecnym życiem, a próbami, które ich czekają – szczególnie Asukę i Teri. Nieuniknione wydaje się nadchodzić. A Ikari Gendō jeszcze nie wrócił. Szanse Asuki na przeżycie są znikome i wydaje się, że nikt nie może nic zrobić żeby jej pomóc. Misato przekonuje się, że nie potrafi się zmusić do powiedzenia Asuce czy nawet Shinjiemu o ciemnych planach Komandora! Może się teraz jedynie modlić…

Czy bogowie jej wysłuchają? Czy wiara może odmienić los młodej matki stającej w obliczu śmierci? Czy jest jakieś rozwiązanie żeby uratować Asukę? Czy uda jej się to zrobić samej, decydując, kto jest panem jej losu – ona czy Ikari Gendō? Czy Pen-pen przygotowuje super kontratak żeby udaremnić plany Gendō?

Proszę, życzcie im wszystkim powodzenia! Będą go potrzebować.

---

DZIEWIĄTY MIESIĄC:

Ostatni cel, ostatnia obietnica

---

_Terminal Dogma. Kaji stoi przed biurkiem Gendō._

**Kaji: **„Mam nadzieję, że masz dobre wyjaśnienie bałaganu, którego narobiłeś, Ikari."

**Gendō: **„Nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałbym ci cokolwiek wyjaśniać."

**Kaji: **„No, niszczysz dwa życia naraz. Trzy, licząc twojego syna."

**Gendō: **„Nie niszczę żadnych żyć. Po prostu daję matce szansę na uczestniczenie w ewolucji ludzkości."

**Kaji: **„Czyżby?"

**Gendō: **„A poza tym, potrzebuję 'jej' do zniszczenia oporu SEELE."

**Kaji: **„Nie sądzę, żebyś jej jeszcze potrzebował."

_Kaji podaje Gendō mały stos papierów._

**Gendō **_(zaskoczony, lecz wciąż spokojny)_: „… jak to się stało?"

**Kaji **_(z uśmiechem)_: „Powiedzmy, że podałem im pomocną dłoń."

**Gendō **_(kładąc papiery na swoim biurku)_: „Więc… SEELE już nie…"

**Kaji **_(poważnie)_: „A teraz oddaj dziecko rodzicom, Ikari. Już go nie potrzebujesz."

**Gendō **_(jeszcze bardziej poważnie)_: „Bzdura."

**Kaji: **„Co masz na myśli?"

**Gendō: **„Prędzej czy później załatwiłbym SEELE. Ty tylko wszystko dla mnie przyspieszyłeś. Powinienem być ci za to wdzięczny."

**Kaji: **„Czemu nadal jej potrzebujesz? Czy to… osobiste?"

**Gendō: **„Nie miałbyś nawet szans zrozumieć. Nie ma sensu ci tego wyjaśniać. Ona po prostu posłuży moim celom jako część Dopełnienia."

**Kaji: **„Tak jak Pierwsze Dziecko, prawda?"

**Gendō: **„Dokładnie. Ale to już inna historia. Nadchodzi czas i radzę ci nie wtrącać się do moich planów, Kaji. Możesz tego pożałować."

_Kaji już prawie wyszedł z pomieszczenia. W drzwiach odwraca się i nagle pyta._

**Kaji: **„Ile zostało czasu?"

**Gendō **_(poprawiając okulary)_: „Dokładnie 21 godzin."

---

_Mieszkanie Misato, w tym samym czasie. Pokój. Łóżko. Dwoje nastolatków wsuniętych pod pościel, ubranych w piżamy, śpiących spokojnie w swoich ramionach. Jedno z nich budzi się._

**Shinji: **„Hmmmm…" _(do siebie:)_ „Mój aniołek jeszcze śpi… która godzina?"

_Odwraca się i patrzy na budzik. Pokazuje on godzinę 10:21._

**Shinji **_(do siebie:)_ „Czas ją obudzić, ale…"

_Patrzy na wciąż śpiącą Asukę._

**Shinji **_(do siebie:)_ „Wygląda tak słodko. Chciałbym z nią teraz zostać i spać dalej… ale musimy wstać!"

_Pauza._

**Shinji **_(cicho)_: „Asuka-chan. Obudź się…"

**Asuka **_(powoli się budząc)_: „Hmmmm… Shinji… mmmmm…"

_Wtem oplata go ramionami i mocno go przytula, zaskakując go._

**Shinji: **„Asuka-chan, nie mogę oddychać!"

**Asuka: **„Och, wybacz, Shin-chan. Po prostu muszę cię przytulić każdego ranka żeby zacząć dobry dzień!"

**Shinji: **„No, ja chyba też muszę cię zobaczyć żeby mieć dobry dzień."

_Oboje chichoczą._

**Asuka **_(wzdychając)_: „Achhhhhhh. Jak sobie pomyślę, że dziewięć miesięcy temu tylko się z tobą drażniłam… a teraz jestem gotowa do urodzenia. Niedługo zobaczymy Teri."

**Shinji: **„Jestem pewien, że będzie przynajmniej tak śliczna jak ty."

**Asuka: **„Już to mówiłeś, baka."

**Shinji: **„N-no… chciałem się tylko przy tym uprzeć."

**Asuka: **„Oj, przestań, idioto! Wiesz, że jestem podatna tylko na komplementy."

**Shinji **_(chichocząc)_: „Tak, dobrze o tym wiem."

_Pauza._

**Asuka: **„No to wstajemy?"

**Shinji: **„No."

---

_Oboje wychodzą z pokoju Shinjiego. W mieszkaniu jest niewiarygodnie cicho. Na kalendarzu na ścianie widnieje data 22 maja 2016._

**Shinji: **„Misato-san znowu jest w Kwaterze Głównej."

**Asuka: **„Czemu ostatnio próbuje nas unikać? Musi być taaaaaka zazdrosna o naszą miłość!"

**Shinji: **„A ty czemu myślisz, że każda kobieta chce ci mnie odebrać?"

_Asuka obejmuje mu ramionami szyję._

**Asuka **_(uwodzicielsko)_: „Bo chcę cię tylko dla siebie, baka Shinji."

_Shinji delikatnie gładzi ją po brzuszku i uśmiecha się z ojcowską dumą._

**Shinji: **„Asuka, ja cię nigdy nie zdradzę. Nigdy. Jesteś dla mnie ważniejsza niż moje własne życie, więc cię nie oszukam. Nie zranię cię, bo wtedy zraniłbym siebie."

**Asuka: **„Kiedy myślisz, że ktoś jest ważniejszy niż ty sam, to może być miłość. I chyba też ją właśnie czuję."

**Shinji: **„Musisz być pewna."

**Asuka: **„No to już jestem pewna, że właśnie ją czuję. Już jestem pewna, że cię kocham, Shinji."

**Shinji: **„Ja ciebie też…"

_I oboje już prawie dzielą kolejny namiętny pocałunek, gdy nagle ktoś dzwoni do drzwi._

**Asuka **_(rzucając śmiertelne spojrzenie w stronę drzwi)_: „Kurde! Nie wiem, co to za jedni, ale zapłacą za zepsucie nastroju!"

**Shinji **_(kiwając głową)_: „Pójdę zobaczyć, kto to."

_Otwiera drzwi do mieszkania Katsuragi, odsłaniając Tōjiego i Hikari._

**Tōji: **„Cze, Shinji!"

**Shinji: **„Cześć…"

**Tōji **_(szczerząc się)_: „Hehe. W niczym… nie przeszkodziliśmy, co?"

_Shinji rumieni się wściekle._

**Hikari: **„Tōji-chan! Przestań, ty zboku!"

**Asuka: **„Cze, Hikari! Jak się masz?"

**Hikari: **„Dobrze, a Teri?"

**Asuka: **„Też dobrze! Chcesz zobaczyć wózek, który dla niej wczoraj kupiłam?"

**Hikari: **„O tak!"

**Asuka **_(zaciągając Hikari do swojego pokoju)_: „To chodź! Zobacz go, jest taki śliczny!"

**Tōji: **„No, no, no. Teraz widzisz, ile kosztuje manie dziewczyny."

**Shinji **_(marszcząc brwi)_: „Tōji! Nie mów tak! Wszystko bym dla niej rzucił. Pieniądze nie są ważne. A poza tym, chyba użyła karty kredytowej Misato żeby kupić ten wózek."

**Tōji: **„Ona was zabije."

**Shinji: **„To dziwne, że zawsze widzę cię z przewodniczącą."

**Tōji **_(rumieniąc się nieco)_: „Och, po prostu… okej, wygrałeś. Chodzę z nią, w porządku?"

**Shinji **_(chichocząc)_: „Taa, teraz jestem zadowolony."

**Tōji: **„Jeśli chodzi o ciebie, to nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że ruda diablica zaszła z tobą w ciążę. A teraz jest zupełnie inna."

**Shinji: **„To jest prawdziwa Asuka. Ta bez tych wszystkich pozorów, które znamy."

**Tōji: **„W takim razie strasznie ci zazdroszczę, Shinji. Ty farciarzu!"

**Shinji: **„No, to dziewczyna, o której zawsze marzyłem. Życzliwa, troskliwa, śliczna…"

**Tōji: **„Taa, chwytam. Z Hikari jest tak samo. Wiem, co czujesz. Tak przy okazji, gdzie Misato-san?"

**Shinji: **„Nie wiem. Od dwóch tygodni jej nie widzieliśmy. Albo zamyka się w swoim pokoju, albo załatwia jakieś sprawy w Kwaterze Głównej."

**Tōji: **„Musi być strasznie zajęta. To musi być coś ważnego."

**Shinji: **„To mnie właśnie najbardziej przeraża…"

---

_Biuro dr. Akagi Ritsuko w Kwaterze Głównej NERV-u. Godzina 15:42._

_Misato zagląda Mayi przez ramię, gdy ta wpisuje polecenia w laptopie Ritsuko._

**Misato: **„Już rozumiesz, Maya?"

**Maya: **„Tak, Majorze… rozumiem aż za dobrze. I spróbuję pani pomóc, jak tylko mogę."

**Misato: **„Dziękuję. To raczej nie dla mnie. To dla Shinjiego, Asuki i ich córki."

**Maya **_(kiwając głową i pisząc na klawiaturze)_: „No to jesteśmy, Majorze."

_Na ekranie jest napisane:_

--------------------------------------------------------------

AKAGI RITSUKO Pliki Osobiste 2,3TB 03-07-2017 15:34

Właściwości pliku:

Dostęp: Odmowa dostępu

TYLKO DO ODCZYTU: Wymagane hasło.

PEŁEN DOSTĘP: Wymagane hasło.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Maya: **„Nie możemy tak sobie wejść. Potrzebne nam hasło."

**Misato: **„Próbuj różnych słów o niej albo o tym, co lubi. Pewnie znasz takie rzeczy lepiej niż ja."

**Maya: **„Okej, spróbuję."

--------------------------------------------------------------

HASŁO: Kacper

Nieprawidłowe hasło. Zostało 5 prób do aktywowania systemu Kasowania Danych.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Misato: **„Kurde, zabezpieczyła swoje pliki! Nie możemy popełniać więcej błędów. Skupmy się… spróbuj inne systemy MAGI."

**Maya: **„Hai!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

HASŁO: Baltazar

Nieprawidłowe hasło. Zostały 4 próby do aktywowania systemu Kasowania Danych.

HASŁO: Melchior

Nieprawidłowe hasło. Zostały 3 próby do aktywowania systemu Kasowania Danych.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Maya: **„To nie działa! Musimy znaleźć coś innego!"

**Misato: **„Hmmm… pozwoliłaby komuś to zobaczyć? Może mnie? Albo tobie?"

**Maya: **„Nie wiem, Majorze."

**Misato: **„Spróbuj… mojego imienia."

--------------------------------------------------------------

HASŁO: Misato Katsuragi

Nieprawidłowe hasło. Zostały 2 próby do aktywowania systemu Kasowania Danych.

HASŁO: Katsuragi Misato

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Misato **_(przerywając Mayi)_: „Nie, nie! Nieważne! Zostały nam tylko dwie próby. Ostrożnie."

_Maya kiwa głową._

**Misato: **„No… spróbuj 2005."

**Maya: **„2005?"

**Misato: **„Rok, w którym Ritsuko i ja się poznałyśmy."

**Maya: **„Okej."

--------------------------------------------------------------

HASŁO: 2005

Nieprawidłowe hasło. Została 1 próba do aktywowania systemu Kasowania Danych.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Misato: **„NIECH CIĘ CHOLERA, RITSUKO! Niech no pomyślę…"

_Mijają trzy minuty._

**Maya: **„Może to…"

_Zaczyna wpisywać coś na komputerze, ale Misato szybko zdejmuje jej ręce z laptopa. Potem wpisuje inne hasło._

--------------------------------------------------------------

HASŁO: Zaufaj Mi

Hasło poprawne. System zabezpieczeń wyłączony. Ładowanie pliku...

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Misato: **„JEEEEEESS! Udało się!"

**Maya **_(zaskoczona)_: „Jak pani na to wpadła, Majorze?"

**Misato: **„Ostatnie słowa Ritsuko, zanim wsadzili ją do celi."

**Maya: **„Dobry pomysł."

**Misato: **„Teraz zobaczmy ten plik…"

_Bierze sobie krzesło i siada przy Mayi._

--------------------------------------------------------------

DZIENNIK RAPORTÓW CIĄŻOWYCH DRUGIEGO DZIECKA

MIESIĄC 1.

Zastanawiam się, czy czerwone kropki, które pojawiły się na wizualnej analizie LCL Unitu-02 podczas ostatnich testów harmonicznych Drugiego Dziecka, mają jakiś związek z jej nowym stanem.

Drugie Dziecko jest w ciąży i, według pomocniczych źródeł, Trzecie Dziecko wydaje się być ojcem.

Data zapłodnienia to prawdopodobnie między 15-20 Sierpnia. Nie jestem w stanie określić dokładnej daty, gdyż w tym okresie nie wykonywałam na Asuce żadnych testów.

Zobaczymy, co się stanie, jeśli w czasie jej ciąży zaatakuje Anioł.

MIESIĄC 2.

Misato miała rację. U Asuki wszystko ma podłoże psychologiczne. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Wystarczy jej powiedzieć, że wszystko w porządku, a ona osiąga jeden z najlepszych wyników. Muszę poprosić Matkę o ponowną analizę tego testu. Jestem bardzo sceptyczna. Poza tym, wszystkie testy dotyczące jej ciąży były w tym miesiącu bardzo zamazane. Nie udało mi się nawet określić płci dziecka. To nie jest normalne. Próbowałam zmyślać różne historyjki żeby ją uspokoić, ale naprawdę czuję, że coś nie tak.

Gendō wydaje się coś przygotowywać. Lepiej zbadam trochę bliżej sytuację Asuki. Coś mi mówi, że jest jakiś problem.

Asuka przejawia również wiele niecodziennych objawów, prawdopodobnie z powodu jej obecnego stanu. Będę musiała zebrać więcej materiałów o ciąży. Nie jestem w tym ekspertem i nie jestem pewna, czy te efekty uboczne są spowodowane jej ciążą czy innymi czynnikami.

MIESIĄC 3.

Ponowna analiza poprzednich testów harmonicznych była nieistotna, a Asuka nie może już się zmieścić w plug suit. Na żądanie Gendō i Fuyutsukiego, zrobiłam, co mogłam, z pomocą Matki, żeby ustalić płeć embrionu. Dziewczynka. Co za ironia. Ciekawe czy będzie miała takie same wzorce zachowań co jej matka? Módlmy się, żeby tak się nie stało. Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że chromosomy Shinjiego wygrają ten pojedynek.

To, czego się obawiałam, nastąpiło wczoraj. Tokio-3 zaatakował Anioł. Na początku Asuka miała gorączkę (41°C) i dreszcze. Ale, dziwnym trafem, kiedy położyłam ją do łóżka na sali szpitalnej Kwatery Głównej zazwyczaj zarezerwowanego dla rannych pilotów, gorączka ustąpiła. Kolejna tajemnica. Nienawidzę tajemnic.

Najbardziej zaskakujące jest to, że weszła do Unitu-02 wbrew rozkazom Misato. Ale jedna niespodzianka skrywała drugą i zobaczyłam, że jej stopień synchronizacji wynosił niemal 100. Na początku myślałam, że może się to okazać kolejnym wypadkiem z 400-procentową synchronizacją, ale nie przewyższyła ona 100. Jakby jakaś siła z zewnątrz kontrolowała jej stopień synchronizacji. NAPRAWDĘ nienawidzę tajemnic.

MIESIĄC 4.

Chyba odkryłam jedną z tajemnic. W LCL Unitu-02 po ataku Anioła znaleziono ślady tetra-9 hydrokannabinolu (C21H30O2). Jednakże, kiedy analizowałam LCL w Unitach 00 i 01, nie znalazłam żadnego C21H30O2. Z tego, co mogę wydedukować, to nie było prawdziwe C21H30O2, lecz coś bardzo podobnego. Wciąż nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego aktywny składnik marihuany czy podobny składnik jest obecny w LCL Unitu-02. Podejrzewam, że to robota Gendō. Mam nadzieję że nie.

Kontynuowałam prowadzenie śledztwa i odkryłam coś strasznego: Z LCL Unitu-02 zostały zmieszane modyfikatory DNA. Nie wydają się one mieć żadnego widocznego wpływu na Asukę czy jej zachowanie, ale boję się pomyśleć, co mogą zrobić jej nienarodzonemu dziecku. Jedno jest pewne: Jeśli takie rzeczy dalej będą się dziać, obawiam się o życie Asuki i jej dziecka. I myślę, że to może być klucz do wyjaśnienia, dlaczego jej stopień synchronizacji był tak wysoki.

Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Gendō jest tym, za kogo zawsze go uważałam – skończonym draniem! Boże, teraz jestem w 100 pewna: Jeśli teraz nie zrobi się czegoś żeby go powstrzymać, konsekwencje mogą być dla Asuki śmiertelne.

Muszę coś zrobić. A Gendō nie chce mnie słuchać. Co za drań.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Misato: **„Ritsuko. Od samego początku wszystko wiedziała…"

**Maya: **„Czytamy dalej?"

**Misato: **„Tak. Przewiń w dół, proszę."

**Maya: **„Hai."

--------------------------------------------------------------

MIESIĄC 5.

Próba samobójcza. Tego nam dopiero było trzeba. Z tego, co słyszałam od Misato, połknęła całą fiolkę tabletek nasennych. Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że przeżyła, jako że takie dawki składników pigułek, które zjadła, są zazwyczaj śmiertelne, albo przynajmniej kończą się rozległymi obrażeniami. Muszę to zbadać. Może Gendō stoi za tym wszystkim. Pewnie wciąż jest mu potrzebna.

MIESIĄC 6.

Dałam Misato leki dla Asuki. Mam nadzieję, że uratują one ją i jej córkę. Zrobiłam wszystko, co mogłam. Zamówiłam nawet trochę procanolu z Niemiec żeby pomóc Asuce rozwinąć odporność na sztuczki Gendō. Mam tylko nadzieję, że Asuka będzie je teraz brać. Może już być za późno. Ale wszystko jest lepsze niż stanie bezczynnie i pozwalanie mu robić, co mu się podoba.

Dziś zasugerowałam Misato, co Gendō robi Asuce. Mimo to obiecałam sobie, że nie wyjawię jej żadnych szczegółów. Mam nadzieję, że mi zaufa. Była taka wściekła. Misato, jeśli chcesz dobrej rady, powinnaś zacząć karierę bokserską. Ten policzek, który mi wymierzyłaś, był niczym pięść – przysięgam.

Później Asuka powiedziała mi, że ostatnio bardzo często miewa mdłości... wygląda na to, że jak na razie moje antidotum działa dobrze. Jej organizm próbuje odrzucić substancje od Gendō. Z bólem każę jej przez to wszystko przechodzić, ale to wszystko dla niej i jej dziecka.

Misato, jeśli to czytasz, proszę, zrozum, że próbuję wszystkiego, co mogę żeby uratować Asukę. Niestety, myślę, że może już być za późno. Te tabletki, które ci dałam, prawdopodobnie mogą ją uratować, ale nie jestem pewna co do jej córki. Może skończy się dokładnie na odwrót. Po tym co ci powiedziałam, nie wiem, czy ufasz mi na tyle, żeby powierzyć życie Asuki w moje ręce.

Jestem pewna, że Gendō dowie się o mojej „zdradzie" i spróbuje przymknąć mnie na dobre, ale jestem na to przygotowana. Nie martw się o mnie. Przygotowałam ten plik dla ciebie. Poniżej znajdziesz wszystkie informacje o moich badaniach, jakich potrzebujesz.

I mam szczerą nadzieję, że Asuka urodzi śliczną dziewczynkę.

KONIEC PLIKU 1 – PRZEJŚĆ DO NASTĘPNEGO PLIKU? T/N

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Dopisek autora: Wymyśliłem nazwę tego leku. Nawet nie wiem, czy taka substancja istnieje :-) _

_Misato zaczyna płakać._

**Maya: **„M… Majorze…"

_Misato kopie w biurko._

**Misato **_(pomiędzy szlochami)_: „Jaka ja byłam głupia! Nie zaufałam jej! Zostawiłam te pigułki tam, gdzie były… i wiedziałam, że Asuka ich nie znosi, więc nie namawiałam jej, żeby je dalej brała. To wszystko będzie moja wina, jeśli coś jej się stanie!"

_Znów kilka razy kopie w biurko przed sobą._

**Maya **_(próbując ją uspokoić)_: „Majorze, my…"

**Misato: **„I nie wiemy, kiedy urodzi Teri! Jeśli to się stanie, nie będziemy mogli zapewnić jej bezpiecznego porodu, zakładając, że przeżyje… już nie wierzę w cuda."

**Maya: **„J… ja wiem trochę o porodach. Może mogłabym pomóc?"

**Misato **_(ocierając łzy)_: „… nie wiem…"

_Do biura wchodzi Kaji._

**Kaji: **„Wiedziałem, że cię tu znajdę, Misato. Musimy pogadać."

**Misato: **„To dobrze, bo ja też muszę."

**Maya: **„A, rozumiem. Następna kłótnia."

**Misato: **„Nie martw się, Maya. Mamy ważniejsze sprawy do omówienia."

**Maya: **„Chyba się domyślam. No to lecę. Bo inaczej Makoto i Shigeru zaczną gadać. Mam też zamiar przeanalizować inne pliki, jeśli nie ma pani nic przeciwko."

**Misato: **„Nie mam. Możesz kontynuować. Na razie, Maya."

**Maya: **„Na razie, Majorze Katsuragi."

**Misato: **„I… dziękuję."

_Maya wychodzi._

**Kaji: **„No więc…?"

**Misato: **„Zhackowałyśmy pliki Ritsuko. Od początku wszystko o tym wiedziała. Najgorsze jest to… że to wszystko moja wina."

**Kaji: **„Co?"

**Misato: **„Ritsuko twierdziła, że możemy prawdopodobnie uratować Asukę, jeśli będę jej kazała brać pigułki, które dała mi Ritsuko. A ja tego nie zrobiłam…"

**Kaji: **„Ojoj…"

**Misato: **„No… a ty?"

**Kaji: **„Zostało nam 16 godzin. Wygląda na to, że Ikari zaplanował wszystko, od godziny porodu do godziny jej zgonu."

**Misato: **„To straszne… ale skąd ty to wiesz?"

**Kaji: **„Rozmawiałem z nim parę godzin temu."

**Misato **_(wściekła, sięgając po pistolet)_: „WRÓCIŁ? Okej, idę go zabić. TERAZ!"

_Kaji łapie ją za ramię i zatrzymuje ją._

**Misato: **„Kaji, puszczaj! Muszę zabić tego drania! Chyba że jesteś z nim!"

**Kaji: **„Nie gadaj takich głupot. Zabicie go niczego nie rozwiąże, wierz mi. A poza tym, to ty możesz skończyć martwa. Myślisz, że on nie pomyślał i nie ma planu na takie coś?"

**Misato **_(uspokajając się)_: „No to co teraz zrobimy?"

**Kaji: **„Dobre pytanie. Ikari ma klucz do tego wszystkiego. Może zabić Asukę i może też dać jej żyć. Nie dowiemy się, dopóki nie nadejdzie ta godzina. Ale jest ktoś, kto może coś zrobić. Dowiedziałem się parę BARDZO interesujących rzeczy o Unicie-01."

**Misato: **„O… o Unicie-01! Co do…?"

**Kaji **_(wyciągając z kieszeni dyskietkę)_: „Mam tu wszystkie szczegóły mojego planu. Wszystko będzie zależało od Shinjiego. Chodź, wyjaśnię ci, ale bierzemy twoje auto, bo to trochę zajmie."

---

_Mieszkanie Misato. 22:29._

_Shinji i Asuka spokojnie oglądają telewizję na kanapie. Asuka opiera mu głowę na ramieniu. Shinji wreszcie zauważa, że Asuka śpi._

**Shinji **_(cicho szepcząc Asuce do ucha)_: „Asuka-chan…"

**Asuka **_(budząc się)_: „Hmmm… musiałam zasnąć. Nudny ten program."

**Shinji: **„Wyglądasz na zmęczoną. Chodźmy do łóżka, okej?"

**Asuka **_(zamykając oczy i odpływając z powrotem do świata snów)_: „Hmmm… nie wyobrażasz sobie, jakie wyczerpujące może być noszenie pod sercem dziecka."

**Shinji: **„No…"

_Bierze ją ostrożnie w ramiona i zanosi do jego pokoju. No, teraz już do _ich_ pokoju. Potem Shinji zdejmuje trochę wierzchnich ubrań Asuki, kładzie ją na jego łóżku i powoli okrywa ją pościelą._

**Shinji: **„Ale ona słodka… nie mogę w to uwierzyć."

_Potem rozbiera się, dołącza do niej pod zimną pościelą i obejmuje ją mocno, acz delikatnie, tak żeby mogli dzielić ciepło własnych ciał._

**Shinji: **„Słodkich snów, Asuka-chan."

---

_Terminal Dogma. 02:03._

_Teraz kolej Fuyutsukiego na stanięcie przed biurkiem Gendō._

**Fuyutsuki: **„Naprawdę zamierzasz przez to przejść? To znaczy…"

**Gendō: **„Nie mogę odwrócić tego procesu, teraz, kiedy się zaczął."

**Fuyutsuki: **„Nie mówisz poważnie o kazaniu jej urodzić w…"

**Gendō: **„Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie chcesz znowu zobaczyć Yui?"

**Fuyutsuki: **„Oczywiście że chcę, ale musi być lepsze wyjście!"

**Gendō: **„Zmieniłem tylko trochę mój plan, głównie z powodu Trzeciego."

**Fuyutsuki: **„Myślałem, że mówiłeś, że użyjesz Unitu-02."

**Gendō: **„Tak, ale szybko zamieniłem wadę obecności Trzeciego w moich planach w zaletę. W ten sposób mogę przywrócić Yui szybciej, niż się spodziewałem."

**Fuyutsuki: **„…"

**Gendō: **„Ponieważ G-Dziecko zostało poczęte przez Trzecie, Unit-01 zsynchronizuje się z nią może nawet lepiej niż Unit-02. Po prostu zamienię Drugie Dziecko i Yui miejscami. Drugie wkrótce będzie bezużyteczne, więc pomyślałem, że może spełnić jeszcze jeden obowiązek, zanim –"

**Fuyutsuki **_(przerywając mu)_: „Jestem pewien, że coś powstrzyma cię przed doprowadzeniem tego do końca."

**Gendō: **„Zdradzasz mnie?"

**Fuyutsuki: **„Możesz rozumieć moje słowa w ten sposób, ale nie chcę się mieszać w takie sprawy. Zgadzam się z tobą co do Dopełnienia, ale mogłeś wybrać inny sposób na osiągnięcie go."

**Gendō: **„To był najlepszy sposób, jaki mogłem wymyślić, głównie dlatego że SEELE nie odgadnęłoby, że można to zrobić w ten sposób. Ale wygląda na to, że ich nie doceniłem."

**Fuyutsuki: **„Jak zwykle jesteś zbyt pewny siebie."

**Gendō: **„Nie tym razem. Ciąża normalnie trwałaby rok. Ale kiedy odkryłem, że SEELE o wszystkim wie, skróciłem ją. Chciałem utrzymać matkę przy życiu, ale nie mogę ryzykować ataku SEELE za trzy miesiące. I myślę, że Dziecko będzie skuteczniejsze od swojej matki."

**Fuyutsuki: **„Dlaczego jesteś dla nich tak okrutny?"

**Gendō: **„Nie ma innej możliwości. Gdybym wcześniej wiedział, że SEELE zostanie aresztowane, mógłbym dać Dziecku jeszcze trzy miesiące, żeby podrosło, ale już za późno."

**Fuyutsuki: **„Nie martwisz się o to, co _oni_ mogą zrobić?"

**Gendō: **„Trzecie łatwo kontrolować. A co do Drugiego, dzięki G-Agentowi w jej organizmie, nad nią też mam całkowitą kontrolę."

**Fuyutsuki: **„Wychodzę."

_Wstaje i idzie do wyjścia. Gdy ma już wyjść…_

**Gendō: **„Fuyutsuki-sensei."

_Fuyutsuki jest zaskoczony, słysząc słowo „sensei" (profesorze) padające z ust Gendō. Zatrzymuje się i słucha._

**Gendō: **„Nie rób niczego, czego możesz pożałować. Chcesz tego samego co ja, prawda? Zatem nie wchodź w drogę moim planom."

**Fuyutsuki: **„O to się nie martw." _(do siebie:)_ „Chyba o kimś zapominasz. O kimś, kto ci tego nie wybaczy, Rokubungi Gendō…"

---

_Mieszkanie Rei. 06:43._

_Widzimy budzącą się i powoli siadającą na łóżku Rei. Przeciera ona oczy przedramieniem i patrzy na wschód słońca na zewnątrz._

**Rei: **„Córka… Ikari-kuna…"

_Potem wstaje i zakłada swój mundurek szkolny._

**Rei: **„Muszę iść."

_I powiedziawszy to, wychodzi z pokoju i udaje się do Central Dogma._

_---_

_Terminal Dogma. 06:45._

_Gendō stoi sam w Central Dogma, patrząc na zegarek._

**Gendō: **„Już czas."

_Wyjmuje z kieszeni małe urządzenie i naciska na nim czerwony guzik._

**Gendō **_(z uśmiechem)_: „A teraz chodź do mnie, Drugie Dziecko."

---

_Mieszkanie Misato, w tym samym czasie._

_Oczy Asuki otwierają się szeroko, gdy szybko siada ona na łóżku, obok Shinjiego. Nie wydając żadnych dźwięków, wychodzi z mieszkania, nawet nie myśląc o uprzednim ubraniu się. Idzie w kierunku Central Dogma, boso, mając na sobie tylko długą koszulkę i majtki. Jej oczy wydają się być pozbawione wszelkiego życia, wskazując na to, że albo lunatykuje, albo… jest przez coś… albo przez kogoś opętana._

_---_

_Samochód Misato. 06:52._

**Misato: **„Teraz rozumiem. Musimy się spieszyć!"

**Kaji: **„Gaz do dechy, Katsuragi!"

**Misato: **„Dociskam już do samej podłogi, idioto!"

_I jej samochód pędzi tak szybko, jak może jeździć, w stronę jej domu._

_---_

_Mieszkanie Misato. 07:02._

_Shinji wciąż śpi w swoim pokoju. Budzi się, kiedy słyszy z przedpokoju wołanie Misato._

**Misato: **„Asuka! Shinji-kun!"

_Shinji ogląda się za siebie i widzi, że Asuki tam nie ma._

**Shinji: **„Asuka? Gdzie…"

_Misato gwałtownie otwiera drzwi do jego pokoju._

**Misato: **„Shinji-kun! Je… jesteś sam? Gdzie Asuka?"

**Shinji: **„Nie wiem! S… spała ze mną!"

_Wtedy oboje zauważają, że jej ubrania wciąż tu są._

**Misato: **„Nie…"

**Shinji: **„Co? Gdzie ona jest, Misato-san?"

**Misato **_(łapiąc Shinjiego za rękę)_: „Rusz się, nie ma czasu do stracenia! Asuka jest w niebezpieczeństwie!"

**Shinji: **„Co? Ej! To boli! Daj mi przynajmniej coś na siebie włożyć!"

**Misato: **„Bierz ciuchy z podłogi i daj je do auta! Mówię ci, że nie ma czasu do stracenia!"

**Shinji: **„Może mi przynajmniej _powiesz_, co jest grane?"

**Misato **_(tracąc cierpliwość)_: „ASUKA NIEDŁUGO URODZI! A teraz pospiesz się, Shinji-kun!"

**Shinji: **„Nie… co do…?"

_Stoi tam, trzęsąc się._

**Misato: **„Pospiesz SIĘ!"

**Shinji: **„Ja…"

_Misato uderza go w policzek. Shinji nawet się nie wzdrygnął._

**Misato: **„Masz być teraz mężczyzną. ZACHOWUJ SIĘ jak mężczyzna! Chodź ze mną, JUŻ!"

_Potem Shinji bierze ubranie z podłogi i Misato na wpół zaciąga go do samochodu, gdzie czeka na nich Kaji._

_---_

_Samochód Misato. 07:05._

_Kaji siedzi na fotelu kierowcy. Widzi Misato wywlekającą Shinjiego z budynku. Chłopak wygląda jak zszokowany._

**Kaji: **„Ojoj… niech zgadnę. Asuka już poszła."

**Misato: **„Tak jak mówiłeś. Dalej nie mogę w to uwierzyć!"

_Shinji wskakuje na tylne siedzenie i zaczyna wkładać na siebie ubrania._

**Misato: **„No dalej, jedź!"

**Kaji: **„Tak jest, proszę pani."

_I jedzie. Około minuty po odjechaniu od budynku…_

**Shinji **_(spokojnie)_: „Powiecie mi, co tu jest grane?"

_Misato odwraca się i próbuje sobie wszystko w myślach uporządkować._

**Misato **_(wzdychając)_: „To, co ci powiem, nie będzie dla ciebie przyjemne. Ani trochę."

**Shinji: **„Co…?"

**Misato: **„Jakby to wyjaśnić…? Teri… twój ojciec zrobił Teri coś strasznego."

**Shinji **_(drżącym głosem)_: „O-ojciec?"

**Misato: **„On… no… tak jakby genetycznie 'zmodyfikował' twoją córkę, żeby, hmmm, no… nie mogę wyjaśnić ci szczegółów, ale obawiam się, że mógł ją skrzywdzić. I w tym procesie może też umrzeć Asuka."

**Shinji: **„To… to niemożliwe… czemu… od jak dawna to wiedziałaś?"

**Misato: **„Od lutego. Część powiedziała mi Ritsuko, a drugą część wykradliśmy od twojego ojca."

**Shinji: **„Czemu mi nie powiedzieliście? Czemu _nam_ nie powiedzieliście? CZEMU, Misato-san?"

**Misato: **„N… nie wiedziałam, jak byście zareagowali. Robiłam, co mogłam żeby uratować Asukę i Teri tak, żebyś nie wpadł w panikę, ale…tylko spieprzyłam sprawę i zmarnowałam czas. Przepraszam. Nigdy w życiu nie czułam się taka bezsilna."

**Shinji: **„No to czemu Asuka wyszła, nie budząc mnie i nawet się przedtem nie ubrała?"

**Misato: **„Posłuchaj, Shinji-kun. Pamiętasz, co się stało, jak wy… no wiesz…"

**Kaji **_(widząc, że Misato się waha)_: „Daj spokój, Katsuragi, powiedz to. Shinji jest już mężczyzną."

**Misato **_(do Kajiego:)_ „Wiesz, ale dla mnie ciągle jest moim małym Shinji-kunem…"

**Shinji: **„Jak my _co_, Misato-san?"

**Misato **_(odwracając się do Shinjiego)_: „No… jak uprawialiście seks?"

**Shinji **_(przełykając ślinę)_: „O… o co chodzi?"

**Misato: **„Asuka nie zrobiła tego TYLKO dlatego, że jej się nudziło! Twój ojciec użył na niej jakiegoś stymulatora seksualnego w LCL w EVA Unicie-02 miesiąc przed tym, jak uprawiałeś z nią seks!"

**Shinji: **„Ojciec… nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Nie, po prostu nie mogę!"

**Misato: **„Ale to prawda!"

**Shinji: **„Wybacz, ale to dla mnie za wiele! Zatrzymajcie samochód!"

**Misato: **„A gdzie ty pójdziesz sam?"

**Shinji: **„Wrócę do domu. Nie mogę tego znieść."

**Misato: **„I pozwolisz Asuce umrzeć, albo, zakładając, że stanie się cud, każesz jej urodzić Teri, nie będąc przy niej?"

**Shinji: **„…"

**Misato: **„Rozumiesz?"

**Shinji: **„Ale co ja mogę? Nie jest już za późno? Co mój ojciec chce zrobić z Asuką?"

**Misato **_(do Kajiego:)_ „Kaji… muszę mu powiedzieć?"

**Kaji: **„Chyba musi wiedzieć."

**Misato: **„No, Shinji-kun. Wiesz, jak właściwie działają Evangeliony?"

**Shinji: **„No, są robotami."

**Misato: **„Nie tylko. Ostatnio odkryłam też, że… że jest w nich ludzka dusza."

**Shinji: **„W… nich?"

_Zaczyna nad tym myśleć. Zaczyna go boleć głowa._

**Misato: **„Shinji-kun. Pamiętasz, kiedy ostatni raz widziałeś swoją matkę?"

**Shinji: **„Matkę… tak, pamiętam. Siedziała w jakiejś maszynie i… ojciec mi potem powiedział, że zginęła. To wszystko, co pamiętam."

**Misato: **„Twoja matka została… zabrana… przez Unit-01, kiedy testowała go po raz pierwszy. Podczas wypadku z 400-procentową synchronizacją zniknęła w środku."

**Shinji: **„…"

**Misato: **„Shinji-kun?"

**Shinji: **„To musi być koszmar. Albo sen. Albo cokolwiek, nieważne, bo to nie może być prawda."

**Misato: **„Otwórz oczy, Shinji-kun! Ja mówię poważnie! To prawda! To jest rzeczywistość!"

**Shinji: **„Poważnie? Czy to rzeczywiście prawda?"

**Misato: **„Tak, to prawda!"

**Shinji: **„W takim razie… to uczucie… to ciepłe uczucie jak jestem w EVA'ie… to… to była…"

**Misato: **„Twoja matka. To twoja matka, Ikari Yui."

**Shinji: **„No, dalej nie rozumiem, co to wszystko ma wspólnego z Asuką i Teri!"

**Misato: **„Najpierw twój ojciec chciał, żeby Asuka urodziła Teri w Unicie-02…"

**Shinji: **„Czemu w Unicie-02? Nie mów, że…"

**Misato: **„Tak. Jest w nim uwięziona matka Asuki. No, nie aż tak jej dusza co jej umysł."

**Shinji: **„To dla mnie zdecydowanie zbyt dziwne."

**Misato: **„Ale jest jeden błąd w jego tak zwanym idealnym planie."

**Shinji: **„A ten błąd to…?"

**Misato: **„Ty. Ty jesteś tym błędem."

**Shinji **_(zaskoczony)_: „Co?"

**Misato: **„Twój ojciec myślał, że Asuka będzie uprawiać seks z obojętnie jakim mężczyzną, którego mogła w tej chwili spotkać, tylko dlatego że miała POTRZEBĘ to zrobić, z powodu stymulantów. A byłeś tam ty…"

**Shinji: **„Asuka… zrobiłaby to z każdym?"

**Kaji: **„Wiesz, kiedy ktoś jest trochę taki jak Misato, nic nie może go powstrzymać od…"

**Misato **_(rumieniąc się wściekle, do Kajiego)_: „Przestań, idioto!"

**Shinji: **„Więc, _na szczęście_, ja tam byłem."

**Misato: **„Tak, wybrała ciebie, Shinji-kun."

**Shinji **_(z uśmiechem, do siebie:)_ „Asuka…"

**Misato: **„Rozumiesz już sytuację?"

**Shinji: **„Nie wszystko. Czemu Unit-01?"

**Misato: **„Bo jest w nim twoja matka. Twój ojciec pomyślał, że ona lepiej zsynchronizuje się z Teri, bo jest ona teraz wnuczką twojej matki. Kapujesz?"

**Shinji: **„Chyba tak. Ale nigdy więcej tego nie rób!"

**Misato **_(zdziwiona)_: „Czego?"

**Shinji: **„Nie mów mi tyle poruszających rzeczy naraz! W głowie mi się kręci!"

**Misato **_(uśmiechając się nieco)_: „Aaa… więc rozumiesz już swoją rolę?"

**Shinji **_(kiwając głową, teraz zdeterminowany)_: „Rozumiem, Misato-san. Zrobię, co w mojej mocy."

**Misato: **„Twoje dwa najcenniejsze skarby są teraz w twoich rękach."

**Kaji: **„Już prawie jesteśmy."

**Shinji **_(do siebie:)_ „Teri miała rację…"

---

_Klatka EVA-01. 07:06._

_Gendō jest na mostku, gdzie znajduje się oczekujący entry plug Unitu-01._

**Gendō: **„Nareszcie jesteś."

_Przed nim stoi Asuka z nadal pustymi oczami._

**Gendō: **„Wejdź do entry pluga."

**Asuka: **„Hai."

_Zaczyna się nań wspinać, od czasu do czasu wydając głośne jęki, czując pierwsze skurcze. Po tym jak wchodzi do środka, a właz się zamyka, entry plug umieszcza się w EVA'ie i umocowuje się na miejscu. Gendō uśmiecha się. Moment, na który czekał, nareszcie nadchodzi. Znowu zobaczy Yui. Wcześniej niż się spodziewał, ale wreszcie znowu ją zobaczy._

**Rei: **„Nie pozwolę ci nic zrobić."

_Gendō odwraca się, zszokowany. Nie spodziewał się tu Rei._

**Gendō: **„Rei? Co ty tu robisz? Nie jesteś częścią tego planu."

**Rei: **„Nie obchodzi mnie to. Nie pozwolę nikomu skrzywdzić dziecka Ikari-kuna."

**Gendō: **„Co? O co ci chodzi?"

_Powoli się do niej zbliża, próbując przemówić jej do rozsądku._

**Gendō: **„Rei…"

**Rei: **„Nie jestem lalką."

_I po tych słowach nieznana siła wyrzuca Gendō na przeciwną ścianę klatki zabezpieczającej._

**Gendō: **„Rei… to…"

**Rei: **„Tak. To jest Pole AT. Bariera mojej duszy. A ty jej nie przekroczysz. Nie skrzywdzisz rodziny Ikari-kuna."

**Gendō: **„Zdradzasz… mnie?"

**Rei: **„…"

**Gendō: **„Rei –"

_Gendō zostaje uciszony kulą uderzającą w ścianę blisko niego._

**Misato: **„Komandorze! Niech pan natychmiast przestanie!"

_Misato celuje w niego z pistoletu. Stoi w przeciwległym rogu pomieszczenia, blisko Rei. Za nią stoi Shinji._

_---_

_Tymczasem, wewnątrz EVA Unitu-01._

_Asuka jest zwinięta w kłębek w entry plugu. Otacza ją ciemność._

**Asuka: **„Gdzie ja jestem?"

_Patrzy w dół i przejeżdża sobie ręką po brzuchu. Nie jest on już zaokrąglony._

**Asuka: **„Już nie jestem w ciąży? U… urodziłam? Wreszcie?"

_Pauza._

**Asuka: **„W takim razie… Teri? Teri-chan! Gdzie jesteś?"

_Teri pojawia się przed nią, wyglądając jak normalna pięcioletnia dziewczynka._

**Asuka: **„Teri-chan!"

**Teri: **„Okāsan!"

_Teri wskakuje Asuce w ramiona._

**Teri: **„Okāsan! Tak się bałam!"

**Asuka **_(gładząc Teri po plecach)_: „Czemu? Czego się tak bałaś?"

**Teri: **„W… widziałam coś strasznego. Widziałam ciebie… nie żyłaś…"

**Asuka: **„Nie żyłam? Nie mów tak, Teri-chan… żyję. Jestem tu." _(do siebie:)_ „A przynajmniej tak sądzę."

_Teri pochlipuje i wtula twarz w lewe ramię Asuki._

**Asuka: **„Ćśśś… już dobrze. Mama jest przy tobie… jesteś już bezpieczna."

**Teri: **„Chlip… jesteś ciepła, Okāsan… to przyjemne."

**Asuka: **„Ty też, Teri-chan."

**Głos: **„Bez wątpienia będziesz dobrą matką."

**Asuka **_(zaskoczona)_: „Co? Kto tam?"

**Teri: **„To babcia!"

**Asuka **_(jeszcze bardziej zaskoczona)_: „B… babcia?"

_Przed nimi pojawia się Yui._

**Asuka **_(zszokowana)_: „R-Rei?"

---

_Klatka EVA-01._

**Misato: **„Rei… odsuń się."

**Rei: **„Hai, Majorze."

**Gendō: **„C-co! Wolisz… słuchać Misato niż mnie, Rei?"

**Rei: **„Tak. Bo Major Katsuragi jest bardziej ludzka niż ty."

**Gendō: **„…"

**Misato: **„Shinji-kun!"

**Shinji: **„Taa, wiem, co mam robić!"

_Misato celuje pistoletem w Gendō, podczas gdy Shinji podchodzi do portu entry pluga Unitu-01. Próbuje wystrzelić plug._

**Shinji: **„Misato-san! Plug jest zablokowany w środku!"

_Misato bierze do swojej wolnej ręki komórkę i wybiera jeden z numerów z pamięci._

**Maya: **„Hai. Ibuki Maya."

**Misato: **„Maya, entry plug jest zablokowany wewnątrz EVA'y. Możesz coś zrobić?"

**Maya: **„Rzucę okiem."

_Kilka sekund później._

**Maya:** „Niemożliwe…"

**Misato: **„Co?"

**Maya: **„W entry plugu jest jeszcze jedna osoba! Jedna z nich to Asuka. Druga… wydaje się mieć ten sam wzór genetyczny!"

**Misato: **„Teri?"

**Maya: **„Nie wiem. Nie widzę ich zbyt wyraźnie na monitorze. I obie osiągają 100-procentowy stopień synchronizacji!"

**Misato: **„Z Unitem-01?"

**Maya: **„Potwierdzam, Majorze. Chociaż Asuka nigdy nie miała żadnych testów z Unitem-01, wygląda na to, że ma wyższy stopień synchronizacji niż Shinji!"

_Gendō uśmiecha się lekko._

**Misato: **„No, spróbuj wystrzelić entry plug, dobrze?"

**Maya: **„Odrzuca sygnał, ale zrobię, co mogę… co… Sempai!"

_Misato słyszy przez telefon kogoś innego._

**Ritsuko: **„Ja się tym zajmę, Maya."

**Misato **_(radośnie)_: „Ritsuko! Ty też tam jesteś!"

**Ritsuko: **„No, dzięki sama-wiesz-komu."

_Wtedy Misato słyszy trzeci głos dobiegający z drugiej strony słuchawki._

**Kaji **_(udając uwodzicielski ton)_: „Och, cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, Rit-chan."

**Ritsuko **_(nieco podirytowana)_: „Kaji-kun…"

**Misato: **„Starczy tego, wy dwoje! Chodźcie tutaj, MIGIEM!"

_Wyłącza komórkę i patrzy wściekle na Komandora, który nadal siedzi na podłodze, pod ścianą._

**Misato: **„A teraz, Komandorze, niech mi pan powie, co ma pan na swoją obronę…"

_Shinji stojący za nią patrzy na swoją EVA'ę. Kładzie rękę na pancerzu głowy i głaszcze ją powoli. Potem zamyka oczy._

**Shinji **_(do siebie:)_ „Okāsan… proszę… pomóż mi… uratować Asukę… uratować Teri…"

_Rei nadal patrzy na scenę rozgrywającą się przed jej oczami, jak zwykle nie okazując emocji, chociaż gdyby ktoś się przyjrzał, mógłby dostrzec na jej twarzy ślad złości._

_---_

_Z powrotem w EVA'ie._

**Yui: **„Chyba moja wnuczka sama to powiedziała. Jestem twoją teściową, pani Sōryū."

**Asuka: **„C-co? Z tego, co przeczytałam w aktach Shinjiego, powinna pani być martwa!"

**Yui: **„Jestem. Wiesz, gdzie teraz jesteśmy?"

**Asuka: **„Spałam z Shinjim, kiedy… obudziłam się tutaj."

**Yui: **„Jesteśmy w Evangelionie Unicie-01. Tam, gdzie zniknęłam dziewięć lat temu."

_Asuki i Teri słuchają uważnie._

**Yui: **„Mój mąż chce z was zrobić swoje narzędzia, ale ja mu nie pozwolę. Nigdy. Bardziej wierzę w mojego syna niż w niego."

**Asuka: **„Komandor? On… nie rozumiem, o czym pani mówi."

**Yui: **„Nic się nie martw, ochronię cię. Ale najpierw musisz mi jedno obiecać."

**Asuka: **„No, chyba nie mam wyboru."

**Yui: **„Obiecaj mi, że będziesz życzliwa dla mojego Shinjiego. Że zawsze będziesz przy nim, kiedy będzie cię potrzebował."

**Asuka: **„Tej obietnicy łatwo dotrzymać."

**Yui: **„Cieszę się, że masz zamiar z nim zostać."

**Asuka: **„No, kocham pani syna, pani Ikari. Nawet gdyby był najgłupszym i najbardziej zboczonym chłopakiem na ziemi, to chyba dalej bym go kochała, bo… bo… no, bo to mój Ikari Shinji, oczywiście!"

**Yui: **„Miło to słyszeć."

**Teri: **„Chyba musimy już iść, Okāsan. Czuję, że Otōsan nas woła."

**Yui: **„Tak, ja też go słyszę. Uważaj. Pomogłam ci, ale chcę, żebyś w zamian pomogła Shinjiemu."

**Asuka: **„Niech się pani nie martwi. Będę przy nim zawsze. Przysięgam."

**Yui: **„A teraz idź. Życzę wam trojgu powodzenia w waszym nowym wspólnym życiu."

_Biała próżnia spowija Asukę i Teri, gdy te znikają._

_---_

_Maya, Ritsuko i Kaji jadą w windzie do klatek. Maya siedzi na podłodze, wpisując komendy na notebooku._

**Maya: **„Synchronizacja porzucona przez Unit-01! Jak… entry plug jest gotowy do wystrzelenia!"

**Ritsuko: **„Już?"

**Maya: **„Tak, a ja nawet jeszcze nic nie zrobiłam!"

**Kaji: **„…"

---

_Klatka EVA-01. Entry plug Unitu-01 zostaje wreszcie wystrzelony._

**Shinji: **„Udało mi się!" _(do siebie:)_ „Dziękuję, Okāsan."

_Misato nadal ma Gendō na oku, z pomocą jej pistoletu._

**Misato: **„Pospiesz się, Shinji-kun!"

**Shinji: **„Hai!"

_Zaczyna wyłamywać właz do entry pluga._

**Shinji: **„Nnnnnngggg..."

_Właz w końcu się otwiera…_

**Shinji **_(z westchnieniem ulgi)_: „Asuka…"

… _ukazując Asukę trzymającą w ramionach Teri. Asuka wydaje się spać, gdyż raczej się nie rusza. A Teri płacze… jak normalne nowonarodzone dziecko. Najdziwniejsze jest to, że w plugu nie było ani śladu po porodzie. Żadnej pępowiny, żadnego łożyska, kompletnie nic. Tak jakby… Unit-01 pomógł Asuce urodzić Teri. Misato, słysząc Teri, wiotczeje i powoli opada na ziemię. Po twarzy zaczynają jej spływać łzy radości._

**Misato **_(trzęsąc się)_: „Shinji, czy…?"

**Shinji **_(w tym samym stanie)_: „Tak, Misato-san. Chyba żadnej nic nie będzie!"

**Misato: **„Dzięki Bogu!"

_Jednakże, wykorzystując nagłą słabość Misato, Gendō szybko podskakuje i podbiega do niej. Zręcznym uderzeniem, dzięki latom walk ulicznych, Gendō wytrąca Misato broń z ręki. Spada ona daleko od nich i wpada z pluskiem do cieczy chłodzącej wokół EVA'y._

**Misato: **„C-co…?"

**Gendō: **„Może i straciłem tę szansę, ale nie stracę wszystkiego!"

**Misato: **„Jeśli myślisz, że uciekniesz tak łat–"

_Gendō przerywa jej, rzucając się na nią i przyszpilając ją do barierki mostka. Misato mocno trzyma się barierki żeby nie dołączyć do swojej broni na dole, ale jedna stopa jej się obsunęła._

**Misato: **„Shinji-kun!"

_Jednakże Shinji nie może pomóc Misato tam, gdzie jest._

**Gendō **_(patrząc gniewnie w oczy Misato)_: „Widzisz? Nie możesz się ze mną równać!"

_Szybko biegnie do windy, ale nim do niej dociera, niezręcznie i niewytłumaczalnie pada twarzą na podłogę. Gendō zdumiony podnosi wzrok i stwierdza, że stoi nad nim Rei z lewą nogą odchyloną nieco w tył. Innymi słowy, Rei po prostu podstawiła mu nogę._

**Gendō **_(z głową na ziemi)_: „Rei…"

**Rei: **„Powinieneś patrzeć przed siebie, kiedy tak biegniesz."

_Shinji nie jest pewien, jak zareagować – czy śmiać się z ojca, czy cieszyć się, że Asuka i Teri są bezpieczne. Otwierają się drzwi do windy i wychodzą Ritsuko, Maya i Kaji. Kaji patrzy w dół i widzi Gendō leżącego twarzą w dół na podłodze, wyglądając na oszołomionego._

**Kaji **_(klękając)_: „No, Katsuragi zrobiła niezłą robotę. Nawet go dla nas przygotowała…"

_Potem zakłada mu kajdanki. Misato wreszcie udaje się wspiąć z powrotem na mostek._

**Ritsuko: **„Asuka! Co z nią?"

_Shinji nadal stoi przed entry plugiem. Wszyscy (prócz Gendō, oczywiście) pędzą zobaczyć, co z Asuką. Shinji wziął córkę w ramiona, a Asuka powoli się budzi…_

**Asuka: **„Ja…"

**Ritsuko: **„Nie ma czasu do stracenia. Musimy cię zanieść do skrzydła medycznego!"

_Po tych słowach Kaji bierze Asukę na ręce i niesie ją do windy. Co się tyczy Rei – obserwowała ona całą scenę tam, gdzie stała, często zerkając na Teri i Shinjiego. Na jej twarzy można dostrzec cień uśmiechu. Podczas gdy Maya badała entry plug, Shinji, wyraźnie ciesząc się z zostania ojcem, zdjął koszulkę i owinął w nią Teri. Uśmiechał się do niej z czystą radością w oczach – tej miny Misato jeszcze nigdy nie widziała na twarzy Shinjiego. Długo i ciężko wpatruje się ona w świeżo upieczonego ojca i córkę i prawie już znowu zaczyna płakać, gdy nagle…_

**Ritsuko: **„Hej, Misato, mogłabyś nam trochę pomóc?"

**Misato **_(wyrywając się z zamyślenia)_: „No cóż…"

_Znów wyjmuje komórkę i wybiera inny numer z pamięci._

**Misato: **„Mówi Major Katsuragi. Potrzebne nam nosze. Dr. Akagi jest z nami. Jesteśmy na Poziomie 7, przy windzie B9"

**Głos przez telefon: **„Okej, ruszamy."

_Wyłącza telefon._

_---_

_Poczekalnia w skrzydle szpitalnym Central Dogma. Siedzą tam Shinji, Rei, Misato i Kaji, wszyscy bardzo poddenerwowani (poza Rei, oczywiście). Szczególnie Shinji._

**Misato: **„Co im tak _długo_ zajmuje…!"

**Kaji: **„Ej, wiesz, muszą mieć u niej dużo do sprawdzenia…"

_Shinji tylko kiwa głową. Nagle drzwi się otwierają. To Ritsuko, a minę ma poważną. To natychmiast przeraża tę trójkę ludzi. Rei wygląda na tak niewzruszoną jak zwykle, ale w głębi duszy nadal jest nieco zaniepokojona._

**Ritsuko: **„Wchodźcie. Czeka na was wszystkich."

_Ritsuko prowadzi ich na salę szpitalną, gdzie Asuka leży na łóżku, z Teri w ramionach. Otaczają je maszyny medyczne, które uważnie nadzoruje Maya._

**Asuka **_(słabym głosem)_: „Shinji…"

_Shinji robi krok do przodu i klęka przy Asuce tak żeby patrzeć jej w twarz. Ona obraca głowę w lewo żeby też patrzeć mu w twarz._

**Shinji: **„…"

**Asuka **_(wciąż słaba)_: „Shinji… obawiam się, że nie zostało mi zbyt wiele…"

**Shinji **_(zszokowany)_: „Nie… nie wierzę. Nie teraz…"

**Asuka: **„Obawiam się, że tak. Lekarze powiedzieli, że nie przeżyję… bo mam wirusa w organizmie. Miałeś rację, jak mówiłeś, że twój ojciec to drań. Teraz ci wierzę."

_Złość narasta w umyśle Shinjiego._

**Asuka: **„Obiecasz… mi coś, Shinji?"

**Shinji: **„Cokolwiek zechcesz, Asuka. Cokolwiek."

**Asuka: **„… opiekuj się… dla mnie Teri. Misato, Kaji… Rei, wy też… proszę, bądźcie jej rodziną… i postarajcie się dobrze zastąpić jej matkę." _(kaszląc)_: „To koniec, Shinji…"

**Shinji **_(roniąc łzy)_: „Zostań ze mną, Asuka! Walcz! Nie umieraj! Proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie…!"

**Asuka: **„Pfff, nie płacz, baka. Weź mnie za rękę…"

_Shinji robi, jak mu powiedziano i ująwszy w dłoń lewą rękę Asuki, ściska ją delikatnie._

**Asuka: **„Dzięki tobie czuję się dużo lepiej, Shinji."

_Misato znowu zaczyna płakać. Często to robiła przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie._

**Asuka **_(coraz słabsza)_: „Dziękuję, Shinji. Miło… było mieć cię przy sobie…"

_I, powiedziawszy to, zamyka oczy, spoczywając wreszcie w pokoju._

_Następuje długa pauza. Salę ogarnia śmiertelna, głucha cisza._

**Shinji **_(płacząc jak nigdy przedtem)_: „Asuka! Asuka! ASUKA!"

_Z jakiegoś powodu Teri wciąż śpi w ramionach matki, nie przejmując się emocjonalnym wybuchem ojca._

**Shinji: **„Wstań! Nie zostawiaj mnie! Nie…"

_Pada na kolana i wtula twarz w materac łóżka._

**Shinji: **„… nie zostawiaj mnie…"

_Misato zaczyna już zawodzić. Kaji obejmuje ją mocno ramionami i próbuje ją pocieszyć._

_Shinji i Misato nagle przestają szlochać, kiedy słyszą…_

… _chichot…_

… _potem jeszcze dwa…_

… _a wreszcie wybuch śmiechu…_

… _wydobywający się z ust młodej matki._

**Asuka: **„Hahahahahahhahahahhahahahaha!"

**Shinji: **„A-Asuka?"

**Misato: **„Co do ch…?"

**Asuka: **„Och, ale to było wzruszające! WSPA-NIA-ŁE! Naprawdę wspaniałe!"

_Jeszcze raz chichocze._

**Shinji **_(desperacko próbując zrozumieć)_: „Ty… ty…?"

**Asuka: **„Jasne że nie umarłam, idioto! Jak Sōryū Asuka Langley mogłaby tak łatwo umrzeć?"

_Shinji nie wie co robić. Misato padłaby na ziemię zemdlona, gdyby Kaji jej nie złapał._

**Misato: **„Ritsuko, Maya…? Byłyście w to wmieszane?"

**Ritsuko **_(pozwalając sobie na chichot)_: „Taa, pomogłyśmy tylko Asuce odegrać tą komedię."

**Asuka: **„Zasłużyłeś na to, baka Shinji! Za zostawienie tak mnie i Teri przez cały miesiąc! No, przynajmniej teraz wiem, że wszyscy się o mnie troszczycie. Dzięki wam wszystkim."

**Misato **_(sina ze złości)_: „Nigdy więcej tego nie rób!"

**Asuka: **„Haha… och, zanim zapomnę, Shinji. Następnym razem, proszę, zapytaj sam-wiesz-kogo, czy mogę znowu skorzystać z Unitu-01 przy porodzie. Tak się bałam, że to będzie tak bolało, ale nic nie poczułam."

**Shinji **_(zaskoczony, do siebie:) _„_Następnym_ razem?"

**Ritsuko: **„W takim razie moje antidotum zadziałało idealnie!"

**Misato: **„Chociaż raz… ej, chwilka! Twoje tabletki… n… nie przypominałam o nich Asuce…"

**Ritsuko **_(przerażona)_: „Że _CO_!"

**Misato: **„Przepraszam, Ritsuko… nie ufałam ci tak, jak powinnam i nie nalegałam, żeby je dalej brała…"

**Ritsuko: **„No… to jak przeżyła!"

_Asuka i Shinji uśmiechają się do siebie, jakby oni wiedzieli. Misato daje znak Rei i wszystkim dorosłym na sali. Wszyscy kiwają Misato porozumiewawczo głowami i po cichu opuszczają salę. Shinji odwraca wzrok w kierunku Misato, która puszcza do niego oko. Shinji uśmiecha się do niej. Kiedy drzwi wreszcie się zamykają, Shinji zwraca się do obiektu swojego pożądania._

**Shinji: **„Asuka…"

**Asuka: **„Co się stało?"

_Shinji klęka na jedno kolano, patrzy Asuce prosto w oczy, a potem wyciąga z kieszeni pudełko. Potem otwiera je przed jej twarzą. W środku jest pierścionek. Nie ten pierścionek, który dał jej parę miesięcy temu (głównie dlatego, że rzeczony pierścionek wciąż jest na jej prawej ręce), lecz inny, jeszcze piękniejszy niż pierwszy, z jaskrawoniebieskim szafirem._

**Shinji: **„Asuka, to błękit twoich oczu…"

**Asuka **_(zdumiona)_: „Czy to jest…?"

**Shinji: **„Niedługo skończę 16 lat. Ten wiek uprawnia do… p-pytam cię teraz o to… czy wyjdziesz za mnie, Asuka?"

_Pauza…_

**Asuka **_(z miłością)_: „Och… baka Shinji…!"

**Shinji: **„Chcę wynagrodzić wam ten czas, kiedy was zostawiłem. Przez resztę mojego życia."

**Asuka **_(patrząc na Teri, która wciąż śpi)_: „Shinji, widzisz ją?"

_Shinji też patrzy na Teri._

**Asuka **_(uśmiechając się ciepło)_: „Shinji, to jest twoja córka. To jest nasza córeczka. To jest _Ikari_ Teri."

_Teraz Shinji też uśmiecha się ciepło._

**Asuka **_(cicho)_: „I… na pewno będzie tak dumna jak ja, że jest członkiem rodziny Ikarich, _anata_."

---

**KONIEC!**

**---**

_Od Autora:_

Dla tych, co nie wiedzą – _anata_ to zwrot, którym w Japonii żona zwraca się do męża. To honoryfikant, a najbliższym polskim odpowiednikiem będzie „kochanie". **(oczywiście, w innych wypadkach znaczy po prostu „ty" – tłumacz)**

No, oto i rozdział kończący ciążę Asuka-chan. Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy, czytając to opowiadanie, bawiliście się tak dobrze, jak ja pisząc je! Jak już wcześniej wspomniałem, jest to mój pierwszy _publiczny_ fanfic, co oznacza, że to pierwszy, który zamieściłem publicznie.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu inni gratulowali mi mojej pracy (no, nie licząc szkoły) i to naprawdę dodaje pewności siebie! Wiem, że gadam teraz trochę jak Shinji, ale… no, tak się cieszyłem, że dostałem pierwszego maila od czytelnika (Dzięki ci, Kami-Rakna-Sama-Sempai! **(to ja jeszcze zwrócę uwagę, że gdybyś, Axel, kogoś tak zatytułował w Japonii, to zamiast poczuć się mile połechtany śmiertelnie by się obraził – Japończycy wychodzą bowiem ze słusznego założenia, że wszelka przesada jest niezdrowa – no i mógłby pomyśleć, że się z niego nabijasz… - tłumacz)**).

Wiedza, że ludzie czytają moje opowiadanie, pomogła mi kontynuować, choćby tylko dla tych, którzy wysłali mi maile, bo wiedziałem, że gdybym przestał pisać to opowiadanie, ludzie, z którymi rozmawiałem, byliby bardzo zasmuceni, a ja nie mogę znieść smutnych ludzi! Dlatego też pragnę podziękować wszystkim – tak – nawet tym, którym moje opowiadanie się nie podobało (był ktoś taki:-) ) za czytanie do tej pory (co ty tu robisz, jeśli ci się nie podobało? Masochista!).

Och, no i chcę przeprosić za dwa błędy w całym opowiadaniu.

Pierwszy. Hmmm… o jakim błędzie to ja chciałem mówić? A, tak! Dave Watson wyjaśnił mi pojęcie „Tetra-9 Hydrokannabinolu". Teraz wiem, że to coś w marihuanie, przez co ludzie są na haju. Pozwólcie, że wyrażę się jasno: NIE ZACHĘCAM NIKOGO DO PALENIA JEJ, BO MOJE OPOWIADANIE BYŁO SUPER, okej:-) To był okropny błąd. Zobaczyłem to we francuskim fanficu o „Z Archiwum X" („X-Filo") i byłem kompletnie nieświadomy, że ta substancja to czynny składnik tego… no… tego czegoś. Ale jak Ritsuko napisała wyżej w swoim raporcie, to NIE BYŁO prawdziwe C21H30O2, tylko coś zbliżonego. Więc nie bluzgajcie mnie za to. Wiem, że zasłużyłem, ale teraz publicznie za to przepraszam, okej? Wystarczy, bluzgacze!

Drugi. Okej, w całym opowiadaniu było MNÓSTWO błędów gramatycznych i ortograficznych. Mega podziękowania dla Dave'a Watsona za świetną korektę _(Ej, uniknąłem dzięki temu kłopotów. – Watson)_ a także dla EBJ za jego pomoc!

No, to wszystko, co chciałem powiedzieć.

„A wszystkim Dzieciom (czytelnikom) na świecie serdecznie gratuluję!" – Hideaki Anno, Gainax.

---

EPILOG:

TRZYDZIESTY DZIEWIĄTY MIESIĄC

---

_Wydaje się, że Anioły zaprzestały atakować na jakiś czas, jako że trójka pilotów EVA ostatni raz walczyła z Aniołem już 10 miesięcy temu. Jednakże wciąż pozostawali oni na czynnej służbie. Ponadto krążą plotki, że sama Komandor Katsuragi Misato powiedziała, że ostatnio odkryto Czwarte Dziecko._

_Według lekarzy (szczególnie Ritsuko, która regularnie przeprowadzała testy) wydaje się, że Ikari Teri jest zupełnie normalną i zdrową dziewczynką. Nie dostrzeżono żadnych oznak zabiegów nakazanych przez Gendō Ikariego – przynajmniej jak do tej pory._

_Shinji i Asuka stoją przed kościołem. Shinji ma na sobie czarną marynarkę z czerwoną muszką, podczas gdy Asuka wygląda olśniewająco w pięknej sukni ślubnej, z dwoma czerwonymi wstążkami układającymi jej włosy miast klipsów, które zazwyczaj nosi._

_Dopisek Autora: Sorki, nie jestem ekspertem od mody… :-)_

_Misato trzyma za rączkę dwuletnią Teri i uśmiecha się. Nigdy by nie pomyślała, że ujrzy ten dzień, a teraz, kiedy on nadszedł, z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu odczuwa dumę._

_Co się tyczy Rei, jako że pomogła ocalić ocalić życie Teri i Asuce, panna młoda zdecydowała, że ma ona prawo, mimo wszystko, być jej druhną (to bardzo miło ze strony Asuki, nieprawdaż:-) ). Hikari oczywiście również była druhną. Od czasu do czasu patrzyła na Tōjiego, który siedział w pierwszym rzędzie po stronie pana młodego i uśmiechała się do niego, przez co ten rumienił się i spuszczał wzrok._

**Kaji **_(krzycząc)_: „Hej! Shinji-kun! Pocałuj pannę młodą!"

**Kensuke **_(który nagrywał całe wesele na kasecie)_: „Właśnie! Zobaczymy trochę akcji!"

_Są tu wszyscy, począwszy od personelu NERV-u po przyłaciół młodej pary, których jest zaskakująco wiele. Shinji i Asuka patrzą sobie w oczy, a potem całują się czule. Asuka obejmuje go za szyję, podczas gdy Shinji zaciska ręce na jej talii. Tłum wiwatuje._

_Po pocałunku Asuka zbliża mu usta do ucha._

**Asuka **_(szeptem)_: „Shinji, muszę ci powiedzieć coś ważnego."

**Shinji: **„Co się stało, Asuka-chan?"

**Asuka **_(szeptem)_: „Chyba znowu jestem w ciąży…"

---

**KONIEC?**

**---**

Epilog został zainspirowany pomysłem Kami-Rakna-Sama-Sempaja! Czy Teri będzie mieć siostrzyczkę czy braciszka? Jak go/ją nazwą? Czy skończę jeszcze jeden epilog? Może tak… a może nie :-) **(ostatecznie skończył Spodziewajcie się go już niedługo! – tłumacz)**.

Dzięki wam wszystkim!

Guillaume Lebigot (znany bardziej jako Axel Terizaki)

**Autorem tego fanfica jest Axel Terizaki/The author of this fanfic is Axel Terizaki**

**Przetłumaczył go Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija/Translated by Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija**

**Wszelkie prawa zastrzeżone/All rights reserved**


	10. Ich piąta rocznica!

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Zrodzone z miłości**

Dziewięćdziesiąty dziewiąty miesiąc

---

_EXTRA:_

ALE CO Z PRZYSZŁOŚCIĄ?

---

DZIEWIĘĆDZIESIĄTY DZIEWIĄTY MIESIĄC

Ich piąta rocznica!

---

_Wygląda na to, że jesteśmy w mieszkaniu Misato. Drzwi się otwierają, ukazując dziewczynkę z długimi rudymi włosami. Ma na sobie śliczną ciemnoniebieską sukienkę z niebieską wstążką wokół kołnierzyka. Wchodzi po cichu do kuchni, jakby lunatykowała. Potem podsuwa krzesło do lodówki, otwiera ją, i przesuwa krzesło tuż przed lodówkę. Potem wchodzi na krzesło, wyjmuje z lodówki puszkę soku pomarańczowego, schodzi na podłogę, odsuwa krzesło z powrotem do stołu kuchennego i zamyka drzwiczki lodówki. Potem wskakuje na inne krzesło, kładzie puszkę na stole, otwiera ją, unosi do ust, a potem wypija połowę jednym haustem. A potem…_

… _cały dom budzi głośne „JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS!" wydobywające się z ust dziewczynki. Słyszy potem z innego pokoju parę stłumionych głosów i jakieś szuranie._

**Dziewczynka: **„Ups…"

_Wkrótce drzwi obok pokoju dziewczynki otwierają się i ukazuje się w nich młoda kobieta z płomiennorudymi włosami. Wchodzi ona do kuchni._

**Młoda kobieta: **„Teri-chan !"

_Dziewczynka bierze puszkę z sokiem pomarańczowym i próbuje ukryć ją w zlewie. Oczywiście kobieta to widzi._

**Teri: **„Hmmm… t-tak, okāsan?"

**Asuka: **„Nigdy więcej _tego_ nie rób, okej?"

_Tuż za Asuką pojawia się młody mężczyzna. To wciąż zaspany Shinji. Teri pędzi do niego i wskakuje mu w ramiona._

**Asuka: **„Teri-chan! Słuchasz mnie!"

**Teri: **„Ej, daj mi przynajmniej przytulić otōsana…"

**Asuka: **„ 'Otōsan' jest mój, Teri-chan!"

_Shinji wciąż jest bardzo obojętny w stosunku do sceny rozgrywającej się przed nim. Nigdy nie potrafił rano zaskoczyć._

**Teri: **„Może tak, ale teraz jest mój!"

_Teri pokazuje Asuce język._

**Asuka **_(wściekając się)_: „Hmmmmmmrrrr ...!"

**Shinji **_(zdając sobie sprawę)_: „Hm, Asuka-chan, nie będziesz zła na swoją własną córkę tylko dlatego, że chce mnie przytulić, nie?"

**Asuka: **„No… masz rację. Nie powinnam być zazdrosna o własną córkę. To nieładnie."

**Teri: **„Okāsan robi nieładnie."

**Asuka **_(niechętnie)_: „Tak, tak, jasne."

**Shinji: **„Wiesz, Teri-chan… naśladowanie dorosłych to też nieładnie."

**Teri: **„Ale ciocia Misato jest dobra!"

**Shinji: **„Jasne że tak, ale picie tak jak ona jest złe. Szczególnie z samego rana, rozumiesz?"

**Teri: **„Tak, otōsan. Już nie będę."

**Shinji: **„Grzeczna dziewczynka."

_Po ojcowsku głaszcze jej kasztanowe włosy. Misato wybiera tę chwilę na pojawienie się. Jest już w swoim mundurze Komandora NERV-u._

**Misato: **„Dziękuję, Teri-chan, że mnie obudziłaś…"

_Potem Teri wskakuje z ramion ojca do Misato._

**Misato: **„Hej, hej, hej! Jak zwykle w dobrej formie!"

**Teri: **„O tak, ciociu Misato!"

**Asuka **_(do siebie:)_ „Grrr… zachowuje się jak grzeczna i niewinna dziewczynka tylko wtedy, kiedy inni –"

**Teri: **„Och, okāsan. Nie mów, że nie jestem grzeczna! Zawsze jestem!"

**Asuka **_(cicho)_: „Zapomniałam… cholera…"

_Shinji obejmuje od tyłu talię Asuki i składa jej pocałunek na karku._

**Shinji **_(szeptem)_: „Przynajmniej ja jestem dobrym mężem, nie?"

**Asuka: **„Hmmm…"

**Shinji: **„Coś nie tak, Asuka-chan?"

**Asuka: **„Nie… nic takiego, kochanie…"

_Potem obraca głowę w jego stronę i całuje go czule w usta. Teri uważnie się im przygląda._

**Teri: **„Otōsan i okāsan znowu się całują!"

**Misato: **„Hehe. Twoi rodzice się kochają, Teri-chan. To normalne."

**Teri: **„Kochają się? Co to znaczy, ciociu?"

**Misato **_(chichocząc)_: „No, dowiesz się, jak trochę podrośniesz, Teri-chan. Nie martw się."

**Teri: **„Och."

_Misato stawia Teri na ziemi._

**Misato **_(do siebie:)_ „Kurde, ale ona podobna do matki…"

**Teri: **„Ciociu Misato, czemu mówisz, że jestem podobna do okāsan? Jestem _aż tak_ podobna do okāsan?"

**Misato: **„Tak, Teri-chan, jesteś. Przeglądałaś się kiedyś w lustrze?"

**Teri: **„Tak, ale… och, pewnie masz rację, ciociu Misato."

_Asuka i Shinji wreszcie przerywają swój, wydawałoby się, niekończący się pocałunek._

**Asuka: **„Och, zanim zapomnę, Misato…"

**Misato: **„Co?"

**Asuka **_(krzycząc)_: „NIE PIJ PIWA PRZY TERI-CHAN, OKEJ!"

**Misato: **„Och, no… przepraszam…"

**Teri: **„Czemu? Picie jest złe?"

**Asuka **_(czule)_: „Och, nie, Teri-chan… picie tak naprawdę nie jest złe. Tylko sposób, w jaki robi to Misato."

**Teri: **„Och… powiedz, okāsan…"

**Asuka: **„Co?"

**Teri: **„Gdzie Axel-chan?"

**Asuka: **„Ach… twój brat jest u cioci Cud… Rei."

**Teri: **„A czemu?"

**Asuka: **„No bo…"

_Widząc, że jego żona się waha, Shinji przejmuje inicjatywę._

**Shinji: **„Widzisz, Teri-chan, masz już prawie osiem lat…"

**Teri** _(kiwając głową)_: „Tak! Ciocia Rei powiedziała, że jestem już dużą dziewczynką!"

**Shinji: **„Właśnie. A mama i ja jesteśmy małżeństwem już pięć lat…"

**Asuka **_(z miłością)_: „Pięć lat w kilka godzin, baka Shinji…"

_Kalendarz pokazuje datę 19-tego listopada 2024 roku. Dokładnie pięć lat temu Sōryū Asuka Langley zrzekła się swojego panieńskiego nazwiska na rzecz nazwiska swego męża – Ikari. Z jakiegoś powodu czuje się wolna, gdy inni nazywają ją „Ikari Asuką Langley". Jest teraz wolna od swojej matki, wolna od swej przeszłości. Czuje się… jeszcze lepiej niż przedtem._

**Shinji: **„I dlatego dzisiaj zabieram mamę w sekretne miejsce, tylko we dwoje…"

**Teri **_(pokazując jedną ze swoich najlepszych kawaii min)_: „A Axel-chan i ja nie możemy iść z wami?"

**Shinji: **„Nie, Teri-chan… dzisiaj tylko mama i ja."

**Teri **_(robiąc kwaśną minę)_: „Otōsan jest niedobry!"

**Asuka: **„Może tak, ale 'otōsan' ma teraz rację, Teri-chan."

_Shinji uśmiecha się i bierze córkę na ręce. Potem szepcze jej coś do uszka._

**Shinji **_(szeptem)_: „Ale jak wrócimy, dam tobie i twojemu bratu prezenty. Więc bądź grzeczna u cioci Misato i cioci Rei, okej?"

**Teri: **„Okej, otōsan."

**Shinji: **„Twój brat jest u cioci Rei, bo musi przyzwyczaić się do niej i jej nowego domu… rozumiesz?"

**Teri: **„Chyba tak."

**Shinji: **„To dobrze. To może przyłączysz się do niego, jak otōsan i okāsan będą świętować piątą rocznicę ślubu, hm?"

**Teri: **„Tak, tak! Kiedy jedziemy? Chcę zobaczyć się z ciocią Rei!"

**Shinji: **„Jedziemy niedługo, nie martw się."

**Teri: **„Nie rób z okāsan głupot, otōsan."

**Shinji **_(zaskoczony)_: „Hę?"

**Teri **_(szczerząc się)_: „Nie chcę teraz jeszcze jednego brata albo siostry, okej?"

_Shinji i Asuka czerwienią się teraz głęboko ze wstydu. Misato nie może się powstrzymać od śmiechu._

**Asuka: **„Tak przy okazji, Misato, gdzie jest Kaji?"

**Misato: **„W Kwaterze Głównej."

**Asuka: **„Och… znowu załatwia 'sprawy'?"

**Misato: **„No, tak jakby… zastanawiamy się czy przyjąć propozycję ONZ pomocy im w wojnie w takim kraju… no, nie pamiętam, jak się nazywa…"

**Shinji **_(sarkastycznie)_: „Nasza wspaniała pani Komandor…"

**Asuka: **„Dobrze wiesz, co o tym sądzimy, Misato. Ani Shinji ani ja nie chcemy się mieszać w konflikt i zabijać ludzi."

**Misato: **„Wiem, nie martwcie się. Chcę tylko, żebyście… ich postraszyli."

**Asuka: **„Co, na przykład niszcząc jakieś drobnostki naszymi młodymi niewinnymi rączkami żeby im pokazać, jacy jesteśmy potężni?"

**Misato: **„Właśnie! I musicie się zgodzić. Chcą nam dać sam-wiesz-co, Shinji, za naszą pomoc w tej wojnie."

**Shinji: **„No to chyba nie mam wyboru. Nie martw się, Misato-san. Zajmiemy więc z Asuką miejsca w EVA Unitach 01 i 02."

**Asuka: **„Ale o czym wy gadacie? Co nam 'daje' za to ONZ?"

**Misato **_(szczerząc się)_: „Och, prędzej czy później się dowiesz, nie martw się!"

_Patrzy na Teri, która uważnie słucha rozmowy dorosłych._

**Misato: **„Więc… Teri-chan. Zabieram cię do cioci Rei. Okej? Idź się wykąp, a potem jedziemy."

**Teri: **„Hai, ciociu!"

_Potem Teri idzie do łazienki._

_---_

_Kilka minut później Shinji i Asuka jedzą śniadanie przy kuchennym stole, podczas gdy Misato czeka na Teri._

**Misato: **„A, tak przy okazji… Asuka, Shinji… macie już 22 lata i… Kaji i ja coś postanowiliśmy…"

_Nagle słyszymy głośny skrzek dochodzący z łazienki…_

**Teri **_(z łazienki)_: „Chodź, Pen-pen! Nie chcesz się kąpać ze mną?"

**Asuka **_(do Teri:)_ „Teri-chan! Już ci mówiłam, że Pen-pen jest za stary, żebyś się z nim bawiła! A ty już jesteś za duża żeby się z nim kąpać."

**Teri **_(rozczarowana)_: „Uuuuu!"

**Misato: **„Nie martwcie się, zabiorę go ze sobą…"

**Shinji i Asuka **_(zaskoczeni)_: „Hę?"

**Misato: **„Będę mieszkać z Kajim. Więc postanowiliśmy dać to mieszkanie wam. Zajęłam się wszystkimi sprawami urzędowymi. Mieszkanie jest już zapisane na Ikarich. To nasz prezent na waszą piątą rocznicę ślubu."

**Asuka: **„Od… odchodzisz? I… już cię nigdy nie zobaczymy?"

**Misato: **„Jasne że mnie zobaczycie, tele że nie tak często. Po prostu będę mieszkać u Kajiego. A poza tym niedługo będzie wam potrzebny jeszcze jeden pokój dla Axel-chana. Nie może wiecznie spać w waszym pokoju."

**Shinji **_(wzdychając z ulgą)_: „To dobrze. Strasznie byśmy za tobą tęsknili, gdybyśmy cię już nigdy nie zobaczyli."

**Misato: **„Nie tak bardzo jak ja bym za wami wszystkimi tęskniła. Ale chciałabym mieć trochę więcej, uch, miejsca dla nas dwoje, wiecie?"

**Asuka: **„Wiesz, naprawdę wielki prezent nam dajesz… nie wiem jak ci dziękować…"

**Misato: **„Nie przejmuj się, chociaż tyle mogę dla was zrobić. Uratowaliście naszą planetę i ciągle walczycie o bezpieczeństwo ludzkości. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego wy też nie powinniście mieć trochę radości z życia…"

**Asuka: **„Misato… ja dalej jestem szczęśliwa, że jestem tu z tobą i z Shinjim. Dopóki z nim jestem, jest mi dobrze."

**Misato: **„Wiem o tym, Asuka. Naprawdę myślałam, że dzień waszego ślubu nigdy nie nadejdzie z powodu Ikariego Gendō i z powodu waszego zachowania, jak byliście razem – zawsze się kłóciliście… i nawet teraz to prawie jak sen. Moich dwoje współlokatorów małżeństwem i z dwójką własnych dzieci. Czuję się jak babcia, jak widzę Teri-chan, bo mieszkałam z wami i byłam waszą opiekunką przez wiele lat, a Teri-chan jest owocem moich wysiłków żeby was ze sobą połączyć. Więc dziękuję wam, Ikari Shinji i Ikari Asuko Langley za bycie dwójką dzieci, których nigdy nie miałam."

**Asuka: **„Ej, przestań! Gadasz, jakbyśmy się mieli już nigdy nie zobaczyć!"

**Misato: **„Taa, masz rację, Asuka. Zdradzam za dużo swoich uczuć…"

**Shinji: **Misato-san, my tobie też dziękujemy za te wszystkie wspaniałe chwile razem. I mam nadzieję, że będziesz często przychodzić odwiedzić naszą rodzinę… i życzę ci szczęśliwego życia z Kaji-sanem."

**Misato **_(ożywiając się)_: „Dziękuję, Shinji-kun! Jasne że będę was odwiedzać i będę mieć tak szczęśliwe życie, jak się da!"

_Dziewczynka wreszcie wychodzi ze swojej sypialni – umyta, ubrana i gotowa do wyjścia._

**Misato: **„Okej, czas jechać."

_Teri żegna się z matką i ojcem, którzy właśnie wstali od kuchennego stołu, i przygotowuje się do jazdy z Misato…_

**Asuka: **„No i Misato, proszę, tym razem jedź ostrożnie… nie chcę, żeby Teri przyzwyczaiła się do szybkiej jazdy, okej?"

**Misato **_(niechętnie)_: „Tak, tak…"

_Patrzy ona na Teri._

**Misato: **„Wybacz, Teri-chan. Koniec z dawaniem gazu. Mama zabroniła."

**Teri **_(rozczarowana)_: „Uuuu…"

**Misato **_(do Asuki i Shinjiego)_: „Okej, wy papużki-nierozłączki. Szczęśliwej rocznicy!"

_Potem obie znikają za drzwiami mieszkania. Asuka wciąż wpatruje się w drzwi._

**Asuka: **„Czasami nasza córka mnie przeraża."

_Shinji podchodzi do niej od tyłu i obejmuje jej talię rękami. Teraz jest od niej wyższy o pół głowy._

**Shinji: **„Wiem… i nie zdaje sobie sprawy, co w niej jest… z tej mocy, którą naprawdę ma."

**Asuka **_(zamykając oczy)_: „Tak myślisz? A ja nie. Ja myślę, że ona wie, ale próbuje to ukryć."

**Shinji: **„Może… w każdym razie mam nadzieję, że zrobi z tego dobry użytek."

**Asuka: **„Według Ritsuko-san Axel-chan nie ma tych zdolności, co ona."

**Shinji: **„Czyli robota mojego ojca miała wpływ tylko na Teri-chan. Dobrze to słyszeć."

**Asuka: **„Hmmm… chyba możemy zaufać Teri-chan, Shinji. To naprawdę dobra dziewczynka i nigdy by nikogo nie skrzywdziła. W końcu odziedziczyła ponad 90 moich genów – według Ritsuko-san."

**Shinji: **„Upewnimy się, że nauczy się nikomu nie robić krzywdy."

**Asuka **_(ponuro)_: „Jak myślę o tym, co twój ojciec zrobił mnie… i jej…"

_Shinji słyszy, jak żona pociąga nosem. Otwiera ramiona, staje przed nią i kładzie jej ręce na ramionach._

**Shinji: **„To już wszystko przeszłość, Asuka…"

_Patrzy w jej piękne błękitne oczy. Są pełne łez._

**Asuka **_(płacząc)_: „Ale… ona nigdy nie będzie normalna! Zawsze będzie miała przez to problemy! I co ludzie pomyślą, jak się dowiedzą? Pomyślą, że to jakiś potwór! Ritsuko-san mi tak powiedziała! Shinji! Ona umie czytać w myślach! Umie przesuwać przedmioty, tylko na nie patrząc! I kto wie, jakie moce będzie mieć, jak dorośnie? Och, Shinji…"

_Wtula mu twarz w pierś. Shinji znów obejmuje ją ramionami._

**Shinji: **„… wiem, Asuka. Wiem, że Teri-chan nie… jest zwykłą dziewczynką. Ale to nasza córka. To jest najważniejsze."

**Asuka **_(pochlipując trochę)_: „Smark… i nic nie możemy zrobić… gdybym tylko dalej brała te pigułki, jak ją nosiłam, to nic by się nie stało!"

**Shinji: **„Nie mów tak, Asuka. To nie twoja wina. To wina mojego ojca… nie. To wina poprzedniego Komandora NERV-u."

**Asuka **_(teraz już tylko trochę pociągając nosem)_: „Hmmm… tak dobrze być w tych silnych ramionach, Shinji… proszę, przytul mnie mocniej…"

_Nie trzeba go o to dwa razy prosić. Asuka bierze głęboki oddech i powoli dochodzi do siebie._

**Shinji: **„No dalej, Asuka-chan. Dzisiaj jest nasza piąta rocznica ślubu. Dzisiaj uczynię cię szczęśliwą, tak jak pięć lat temu. Nigdy nie zapomnę tego uśmiechu, który mi pokazałaś, jak powiedziałaś przed księdzem 'tak'. I odpłacenie ci się za ten uśmiech może mi zająć całe życie, ale to zrobię."

**Asuka **_(cicho)_: „Shinji…"

**Shinji: **„Hm?"

**Asuka **_(szeptem)_: „Gdzie dzisiaj idziemy?"

**Shinji: **„Dzisiaj? Niespodzianka…"

**Asuka **_(cicho)_: „Oj, daj spokój, powiedz…"

**Shinji: **„Zabiorę cię tam, gdzie powinienem ci wyznać miłość na samym początku…"

**Asuka: **„To nie odpowiada na moje pytanie, baka Shinji…"

_Shinji wyciąga z kieszeni kartkę i pokazuje ją Asuce._

**Asuka **_(zaskoczona)_: „Och!"

_Shinji się do niej uśmiecha._

**Asuka **_(radośnie)_: „Przejażdżka statkiem! Mój najdroższy baka Shinji!"

**Shinji: **„Hahaha! Misato-san wszystko dla nas przygotowała… to będzie tylko dla nas. Nikogo innego nie będzie… oprócz załogi, oczywiście…"

**Asuka **_(uśmiechając się ciepło)_: „No, nie sądzę, żeby lotniskowiec ONZ był bardzo romantyczny, ale może być!"

_I po tych słowach całuje go namiętnie…_

_---_

**KONIEC**

**---**

_Od Autora:_

Okej, musiałem to napisać, głównie dlatego że część mnie tego chciała, ale też dlatego że wiele moich czytelników chciało zobaczyć, jaka będzie Teri-chan, jak podrośnie. A teraz, skoro już wiecie, zostawcie mnie w spokoju, okej?

Ahaha, tylko żartowałem, nie martwcie się. Mam parę pomysłów na jej nastoletnie lata, szczególnie takich jak jej stosunki z bratem i matką, rozwój jej stanu itp. Muszę tylko je zapisać na dysku. Ale nie wiem, kiedy je napiszę. Zrozumcie, proszę, że potrzebna mi dobra fabuła żeby napisać dobre opowiadanie i niestety na razie nie mam takiej z nastoletnimi latami Teri **(ale potem ostatecznie wymyślił i napisał – ten fic już wkrótce - tłumacz)**.

Dziękuję, że czytaliście do tej pory.

Na razie!

Axel Terizaki

**Autorem tego fanfica jest Axel Terizaki/The author of this fanfic is Axel Terizaki**

**Przetłumaczył go Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija/Translated by Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija**

**Wszelkie prawa zastrzeżone/All rights reserved**


End file.
